A Working Title: Part Two
by IBACULLEN
Summary: Bella prepares to navigate through the entertainment industries perils as famous Edward Cullen's new girlfriend. Will she survive or will she be just another Hollywood tragedy? What happens when Edward reveals something that may cause Bella to rethink her relationship with the man she loves? Read Part One first. Warning for spanking and domestic discipline.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

This story is part two. To read part one please follow the link s/9075328/1/A-Working-Title-Part-One

Some notes before we start. All names have been changed in this story; although some characters may be based off real celebrities I never use their real names because I feel it takes a reader out of the story. I will use real names if it is in a passing reference. I have tried very hard to make this story as authentic as possible. From restaurants or hotels to award shows.

All song lyrics are mine unless otherwise noted. I apologize in advance for them. Writing lyrics was certainly a struggle for this portion of the series. I want to thank all the readers who have been on this journey with me and continue on with this story to see where these characters end up. I will shut up for now and part with a last THANK YOU. Now take it away famous WARNING.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's funny how things never go as planned; I guess a huge part of me had hoped that I could keep Edward all to myself. But those were adolescent fantasies. Looking back those first few months in Hollywood as Edward's girl friend were some of the worst months of my life. You know that saying "what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger?" Well I think that little saying had become my new credo. And to Edwards' credit we did become stronger.

Just a little reminder from part one of my story; I have changed the names of the people in this book to hopefully provide some anonymity to my friends and family. Now where were we? Oh that's right we had just officially been outed. I was standing there in Edward's boxers and t-shirt as Angel and the gossiping twins stared at me in shock.

"Baby, who is it?" Edward asked. I stood there trying to formulate a convincing lie. Edward came up behind me, matched in the same fashion as myself. I couldn't say anything so I just slowly turned back around and went to sit on the bed.

"Hey Edward. Um Emmett asked if you were planning on coming to set today. You missed your call time." Angel explained.

"Oh god! Are you serious? Crap. Tell him I'm sorry I will try to get there right away." It irritated me that Edward seemed more upset about being late then our impending doom. Edward closed the door and started rushing around. I still sat there thinking over the ramifications.

He paused what he was doing, long enough to assess me. "Baby, what's the matter?"

I slowly looked at him, I couldn't help the tears. "What's the matter? What's the matter?" My voice rising. "Were you not just here a couple of seconds ago? They know about us. What are we going to do?"

"I am going to set. You are going to your parents' house and having the conversation you should have had a couple of weeks ago when you went home for the holidays." His voice was strong and unwavering.

"You are going to tell them about our relationship. You are going to tell them that I want to invite them over on Saturday for a get together so that you can officially introduce them to your boyfriend. After that is done you are going to call Alice and tell her that you need a dress for Sunday." He sat down next to me. "Bella this day was going to come, we can't hide forever. I don't want to hide forever. I love you and I want the world to know it."

He kissed my check where a tear had just slide down. "Why would I need a dress?" I said suddenly worried.

"The Screen Actor Guild awards, I don't see why you can't accompany me now. You were lucky that there was a writer's strike or I would have carried you kicking and screaming to the Golden Globes. I think the S.A.G. awards are the perfect time to let the world know about us."

"Why do I suddenly feel nauseous?" I asked.

"It's going to be fine, I promise. Now I have to get going. Take my car." He said as he handed me his keys. "Please call me before you leave your parents' house." He kissed me on the head, put his shoes on and left.

I looked around the room wondering how I ever got here. Part of my mind wondered if Edward had set this whole thing up. I mean where was the alarm that he supposedly was going to set. Ugh, I guess it doesn't matter the gig is up.

Since we were outed, I didn't see any reason on hurrying my ass up any. So I took a nice long shower and used Edward's blow dryer to do my hair. I finally left the room around noon, which was actually kind of perfect because that's when most of the office took lunch. Except one.

"Alright missy let's have it." Angel stood tapping her foot.

I sighed, "I don't know what to say. I know you probably think that I'm just some whore who is trying to screw her way to the top, but I promise you Angel it wasn't like that."

"I don't think you're a whore." She stated. "I know you better than that, Bella. I hope that this is serious and not just some casual thing."

"It is. Edward and I obviously spent quite a bit of time in Italy together, things just happened. I don't even know what happened." I wondered.

"Well I do. I could tell that he felt something for you. He initiated didn't he?"

"You really think I'd have the balls to initiate? It took him like a month to convince me that this was a good idea, even now I still wonder if it's a good idea. But I love him and I know he loves me too." I confided.

"I'm happy for you both; I just wish you would have told me. I mean did I really have to find out at the same time as Flopsy and Mopsy?" I couldn't help but laugh, it was good to know that she felt the same way I did about those girls.

* * *

Edward had a sleek black Mercedes S65 AMG, I didn't want to know what that car probably cost, but it wasn't a Ferrari so it couldn't be that expensive right? That's what I told myself while driving around in it; I didn't even want to know how much money it would cost me if I even got a scratch on it while in my care.

I went back to my apartment to change into something clean taking even more time than necessary. I knew that my mom would be home around four pm from teaching. My dad was on a varied schedule of working days or nights, it was a disadvantage of being a cop, having your schedule change every couple of months. He was getting older and we hoped that he could retire this next year; he had already put over thirty years of service. I knew that he deserved to be able to relax and watch his football games without a care in the world.

I arrived home around three, my dad was watching television he seemed surprised at my arrival.

"Bella, what are you doing home? Don't you have work today?" he asked while putting the TV on mute.

"Well, my boss gave me the day off so I decided to stop by. Would you like me to leave?" I joked, but inside I was begging for him to say yes.

"Of course not, we are always happy to see our little girl. Actually there was something you mother and I wanted to discus with you. She should be home soon."

"Well that's funny there was something I wanted to discuss with you and mom, seems like we have some talking to do." We both looked uneasy, why did it feel like both of these discussions were going to be tough. We both sat and watched TV until my mother arrived, she was excited to see me but she seemed more excited to see the car I was driving.

"Mom it's not mine, a friend let me borrow it for the day." I tried to explain.

"Well it just looks so fancy and important; I thought the secret service was here." She babbled on.

"Renee, let's just get on with this. Bella has something she would like to tell us." He looked over at me. My mouth went dry, my palms began to sweat. Oh god this was it.

"Well how bout you start with whatever it is that you wanted to tell me." There. May be their problems could take the focus off my own.

"Okay." My dad said real serious. "Bella, I first want to start by saying that we want you to understand that everything will be okay in the end. We don't want you shouldering our problems but we didn't think it was right to not let you know. A couple of months ago we were talked into refinancing the house; the interest rate was amazing that the bank was offering we didn't think. But there's been a problem, there was a housing market crash and our interest rate skyrocketed and now we can't afford the house anymore." I sat there in shock.

"What does that mean? I don't understand." I stuttered out.

"We are going to lose the house and we might have to file for bankruptcy." My dad started to cry, it broke my heart to see him cry, he was such a strong man before my sister died. Now he no longer contained his emotions well. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

My mom went to sit next to him trying to keep her own tears at bay. "Well how much do you owe?" I asked trying to keep it together. "I mean I have a lot of money saved up." I had well over $14,000 dollars saved up.

"Thank you honey, but we owe way too much and there is no way that we would ever take your hard-earned money." My mom said.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you're going to take my money. You helped a lot with my college education. You're going to send the bank my money on Monday, and then you're going to tell them that I will send a check for six hundred dollars every week in addition."

I needed at least four hundred for rent alone, as for food; I could get a second job. I was paid a thousand dollars every week, but with taxes I made around seven hundred. I could give them six and that would leave a hundred a week to go toward rent. My mind was already going into planning mode. I could see my parents look at each other, thinking over my offer. They needed to understand that this was non-negotiable, we were family and that's what families do.

"I'm not hearing any objections you may have." I added for good measure.

"Honey, we owe a lot of money. We can't ask you to do this. It will be like taking your whole paycheck away." Mom said.

"Yes you can. You're my parents, this is my childhood home. We will not lose this house." I said with finality.

"What did you want to talk with us about, hopefully its happier news then what we just laid on you?" My dad asked. I had completely forgotten about Edward.

"Um well I met someone." I could see my mom's eyes instantly brighten. "He is…amazing, he and I are serious and it's been going on for a couple of months." They both crinkled their foreheads.

"Is he Italian? Did you meet him in Italy?" My dad inquired.

"No, he is…my…boss." I cringed waiting for the blow.

"But, I thought your boss was Edward Cullen?" My mom asked confused.

I sat there just staring down at the carpet waiting for the moment of clarity to kick in.

"You're dating Edward Cullen?" My mom's mouth waited open for confirmation.

I nodded my head sheepishly.

"Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen." My mom kept chanting his name getting louder and louder.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say his name, he's not going to appear like Beatlejuice. Yes, I am dating Edward Cullen." I let out a huge breathe. I felt like I was in rehab and I had just admitted my addiction.

"Isn't he too old for you?" I was waiting for my dad to crack that nut.

"It doesn't matter how old he is, I love him and he loves me." I paused. "Look I know this is hard to grasp I never intended for this to happen, but it did. He wants to invite you over to his house tomorrow for dinner; he has been dying to meet you."

"You love each other? That's so cute." My mom came over to give me a big hug. "And good for you. He's sexy."

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"What? He is." I shook my head.

"I'm going to reserve my judgment for when I meet him." My dad said gruffly.

"Please don't try scaring him off, he's important to me."

"Aright, alright." Dad huffed.

"Mom I need your help, you remember that dress that I asked you to make for me for that vacation we took a couple of years ago? The blue one?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Well I need it for Sunday do you think you can iron it for me?" I asked sweetly.

"That shouldn't be a problem. What's Sunday?"

"Edward asked me to be his date for the Screen Actor Guild awards." I rolled my eyes.

My mom started jumping up and down, "My baby is going to be on TV? Oh this is so exciting. I can't wait to watch the red carpet." She was so gitty it made me laugh.

"Yeah let's see how proud you are of your baby when she makes an ass out of herself on international television."

"Oh honey, you are going to be beautiful. I'm going to run upstairs right now and see if there is anything I need to fix on that dress." She ran off, practically clicking her heels together.

The dress I decided to wear was one I had designed a couple of years ago after I lost a lot of weight. I asked my mom if she would make it for me and she did a remarkable job. It had a light blue corseted top in satin. The top was the hardest part to make because I had designed this swirl like effect in all different shades of blue it almost looked like a stained glass window. On the bottom it went to my knee and it was large strips of different kinds of fabric all in light blues, dark blues and silver. I called it my rag to riches dress, which for this event I felt like it was fitting. I knew that I was supposed to call Alice for her help, but I had decided that if I was to be debuted to the world I would do it as me. Not some fake high end version of me.

My mom had my dress all ready to go for me and she helped me put it in the back of the Mercedes, she got a kick out of finding out the car was Edward Cullen's I was really hoping that she wasn't going to embarrass me tomorrow. I prayed she didn't show up with her camera and start taking pictures and ask for a signed autograph picture.

I kissed my mom and dad good bye after giving them very detailed directions to Edward's house. My dad hugged me tight and thanked me again for all the help. I just couldn't understand how they wouldn't just know that I would help them.

I called Edward using his Bluetooth in his car.

"Hello" he answered quickly.

"Hey I'm just leaving now."

"How did it go, baby?" I could tell he sounded nervous; I couldn't help but toy with him.

"Awful, I finally managed to talk my dad into not disowning me."

"What? Are you serious?" he sounded outraged, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not Edward, they are happy for me for the most part I will warn you that my dad seemed to be concerned with the age difference and he said he would reserve judgment for when he met you."

"Oh, okay I'll charm his pants off." He said confidently.

"That's gross Edward, the only pants you should be charming off is mine and mine alone."

He laughed, "Well get here soon and I'll see what I can do. I have dinner almost made; I knew you would need something after your hard day."

"Oh you are amazing. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon baby." He hung up.

I started thinking about my parent's financial situation. I couldn't believe that something like this could happen to them. My parents worked hard for their money and now some bank just found a way to screw them over. I was devastated, my dad eventually told me that they owed according to the bank over one hundred thousand dollars. There was no way now that he would be able to retire as planned. There was only one option for me; I would have to get a second job. Thankfully Edward was very low maintenance; I could easily go from being his assistant to a night job. I knew that Edward would never approve of a second job, knowing him he would just write a check. But I couldn't allow that, I wasn't some kind of gold digger. This was my family's problem, not Edwards. And unfortunately I was going to have to keep him in the dark.

* * *

"Bella, would you stop fidgeting." I had been standing in Edward's kitchen while he prepared some ribs to take out to the barbeque. His goal I think was to look as normal as possible. My parents were supposed to be here any minute and I couldn't calm myself down. My palms were sweating, and if Edward told me one more time to "calm down" he might be the one to end up over my knee.

The doorbell chimed, Edward wiped his hands on a towel and reached out for my hand. I took it and he pulled me along to the front door. I could see my parent's fuzzy image through Edward's opaque glass door. Edward turned the door knob. Here we go.

"Oh my goodness what a beautiful house you have." My mom didn't even bother to introduce herself before pushing her way in.

"Hello Mrs. Swan what a pleasure to meet you." Edward politely said offering her a hand to shake. She took it eagerly.

"Oh you can call me Rene, Mr. Cullen. I have seen almost all of your movies..." I had to stop her for her own good. I stepped in front of Edward and hugged her, interrupting her from finishing her thoughts.

"Hi mom did you find the place ok?"

"Um well yes but…"

My dad was still standing on the doorstep. Edward put out his hand for my dad to shake, "Hello Mr. Swan, thank you for coming." My dad assessed his hand and after a pause shook it, "Edward." He didn't even bother trying to call him Mr. Cullen, thankfully.

We were all standing in the foyer, after giving my dad a hug; Edward invited my parents to the patio. He had already fired up his impressive barbeque.

"So Mr. Swan, Bella tells me that you like football, what's your team? Who are you favoring for Super Bowl?" Edward resorting to sports to get my dad to like him. Men!

"My team is already out; I'm a Steelers fan myself." My dad said gruffly.

"Steelers? Come on it's all about the Bears." Oh god was Edward really baiting my dad, I need to run interference.

"Are you kidding me?" My dad asked shocked.

"Edward is from Chicago, that's why he feels so overly passionate." I jumped into the conversation hoping to diffuse it while giving Edward the eye. You don't mess with my dad and his team.

"How many times has your team gone to the big show? The Steelers have gone six times and only lost it once, son. You may want to rethink your choice." My dad continued on down the doomed conversation road.

"How about this Mr. Swan, if by some miracle your team makes it to the Super Bowl next year since they obviously couldn't perform this year, I will take you to the game just so you can rub it in my face." My mom and I looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"You know what, you're on. In return I'll give you a full year of bragging rights if your team actually makes it to the playoffs since we all know it's a miracle when they even get that far. A pretty safe bet for me." My Dad replied.

Edward sighed dramatically, "Alright Mr. Swan. Whatever you say."

I didn't know what was happening. Was this some kind of pissing contest or a weird male mating ritual?

"So Edward do you have any beer in this place or is it just fruity snooty wine?" Dad's eyes zeroed in.

"Follow me, I show you my beer collection." Edward and my dad went into the house, my mom and I looked at each other confused.

"Ok, what was that?" I asked.

"Oh, just your dad shaking Edward's tree." Mom dismissed.

"No, Edward was riling dad up on purpose." I argued.

Dad and Edward walked back out each with a beer in hand, laughing and my dad actually patted Edward on the back. I fear we may have just entered the twilight zone.

Dinner turned out to be a surprisingly comfortable affair. My mom didn't embarrass me too much, my dad didn't grill Edward too much and Edward was of course his charming little self. When my parents finally said good-bye for the night, Edward and my dad had already arranged a play date to go and catch a Lakers' game.

"See I told you it would be alright, you just like to worry about everything." Edward said as we got into his bed that night.

"What was up with you harassing my father?"

"Oh Bella, I wasn't harassing I was talking shop. It's a guy thing." Edward nuzzled up to me; he started to kiss my neck. Damn I really wanted some but I couldn't.

"I can't Edward." I tried to weasel my way out of his arms.

"Why? What's the matter baby?"

"I'm on my period." I frowned; even Mother Nature had an agenda to stop me from feeling good. I was a little worried knowing I was going to have to endure the award show tomorrow while on my period but thankfully it should be lighter.

"Okay honey, we should get some rest. Alice plans on being here at seven am tomorrow morning."

"Seven am?" I yelped. "Is she out of her damn mind?"

"When you're a woman apparently it takes a couple of hours to get ready for these things." Edward shook his head.

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Honey, I know you are nervous. I'm not going to sit here and tell you not to be, I know you better than that. But what I will promise is that I will be with you the whole way tomorrow from getting into the limo to arriving home in the limo after the party. Alice will be there and I was sure to have Jasper and her sit next to us. Please try to enjoy it, the S.A.G. awards are known for being fun. I love you Isabella, and I know you are going to do beautifully tomorrow."

He kissed me one more time and we settled in for the night. All I could think was Isabella and beautifully never went well in a sentence together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow almost one hundred of you followed this story in less than twenty-four hours. I am so touched that you want to continue onward with this Edward and Bella. I hope I wont disappoint. I will warn you that Bella may drive you crazy for a couple of chapter but give the girl a break she has a lot on her plate. Also don't worry just because characters are introduced does not mean that Bella is going to do something really stupid and leave Edward for one or more of them. I'm all for the happy endings and if you couldn't tell already, I'm Team Edward. Thank you again for reading and reviewing I truly appreciate it. See you all again on Sunday...well maybe Saturday.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer

**CHAPTER TWO**

Alice didn't even wake us with loud banging or door bells. Edward was stupid enough to give her a key. She came into Edward's bedroom like she owned the joint and literally tried pulling me out of bed. I clung onto Edward for dear life, but that traitor tickled me causing me to release him.

Alice pushed me into the bathroom for a shower and told me to meet her in the bedroom across the hall. It was only seven am and I already was regretting this awards decision. After the bathroom regiment, I went across the hall. There were already four people to help us with our makeup and hair. The bathrooms in this place were as big as my apartment.

"Bella, I put your dress over there." Alice pointed to the walk in closet.

"That's ok Alice I already have a dress, thank you." I politely replied.

She looked confused; I never did call her to tell her to find me a dress. I don't know why she would assume I didn't have one.

"Who designed it?" she asked.

"I did and my mother made it."

"Bella, this is award season, for us girls who aren't nominated it's all about who you're wearing." She dismissed my dress so easily. It was too early for me to patient.

"Well Alice, I don't care I'm going to wear the dress that I picked out or I am not going." I folded my arms across my chest, I don't know why but when a person did this it usually signaled finality.

The poor make-up and hair people looked around like any moment a cat fight was going to break out. Edward walked in right then with a tray of food.

"We can't have that, there is milk in that. We'll bloat." Alice lectured.

"I can have whatever I want; it won't matter if I bloat. I'll already be the fattest person there today." Alice was really starting to piss me off, but it was me that was about to get chastised.

"Everyone, would you mind leaving us for a moment." Edward put the tray down on the sink. Alice walked out triumphant that I was about to get a talking to. The makeup and hair people were relieved to leave as well.

Edward walked over, "I don't want you to ever talk about yourself like that again. You are not fat, Bella." I looked away and walked over to the counter, "Isabella, there will be consequences if I hear that again."

"Consequences? Consequences for what? I can't even have my freedom of speech? I can say whatever I want about myself, what part of that violates my safety." I snapped at him. I sat down in the stupid chair Alice had set up.

"It violates your well-being. It does nothing for your own self-respect to put yourself down. I think you are beautiful inside and out, I don't care if you weigh a hundred pounds or three hundred pounds as long as you are healthy. Now, what is the matter, because I think there is something going on that you are not telling me."

I sat there looking down willing myself not to cry. Come on Bella stop being a baby all the time. Edward came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Isabella." I hated when he called me that, but his voice sounded so beautiful it was hard to correct him.

"Alice wants me to wear some fancy dress she picked out. I already have a dress I was planning to wear, she hasn't even looked at it and it's not good enough because it isn't designer. Why can't I wear something that I feel represents me. I already feel like everyone wants me to be anything but myself because that's not good enough." I replied contrite.

"Bella, of course I want you to be yourself that is the person I fell in love with. If you have a dress that you love and want to wear then wear it. I only told you to ask Alice for help because I knew it was last-minute and I didn't want to add pressure to you more than I'm sure you are already feeling. If the dress you have makes you feel confident, then wear it. A confident happy Bella is the one I want on my arm tonight." He leaned down and kissed me, his kisses always made me feel better.

"Alice" Edward called.

She came fluttering in.

"Bella has a dress she wants to wear tonight, thank you for finding her an alternative but she can wear it another time. Okay?" The way Edward said that, he left no room for argument.

She looked over to me, and probably saw how upset I had been and acquiesced. "Okay."

Edward left and Alice came over, "I'm sorry, Bella. I sometimes get a little crazy around award season. I would love to see your dress so maybe I can help you come up with some make up or hair ideas."

"It's okay Alice. Thank you." I got up and went to Edward's room to get the dress. When I got back the makeup and hair people were all in their place ready to start. I hung the dress up on the back of the door and zipped open the garment bag.

"Oh Bella, that is beautiful." Alice gasped. "Your mother made this?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, it was kind of a reward after I lost a bunch of weight." I answered.

"I have the perfect shoes." She went over to her luggage, a Louis Vuitton suitcase that held a couple racks of shoes inside.

"You maybe a size bigger than me in shoes but these always ran big, which is why I never wear them." She handed me two gorgeous shoes that looked like a modern day glass slipper. Thankfully they were only a two-inch heels; I don't think my balance and coordination could walk the red carpet in anything higher.

"They look like something Cinderella would wear." I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"That's what your dress reminded me of, very fitting being your first major event." She smiled.

Alice told the hair people to put my hair up because I would definitely want to show off my neck. I didn't understand why that was important but I went with the flow. I knew that she would never allow me to look weird.

We were beginning to run short on time, when we finally had our dresses on Alice asked to take a quick picture of the two of us so we could look back on this day. We descended the stairs and of course Edward and Jasper were already there and waiting.

"You look amazing, Isabella. I am so honored to have you as my date this evening." Edward laid a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Edward."

"There is just one thing missing." Edward appraised me; I started to look down afraid I had forgotten something major. He picked up a velvet box from off his entry table and opened it. Inside was this beautiful rose compass necklace, laced with diamonds.

"I saw this and thought it was perfect." Edward said as he took it out of the box. He began placing it around my neck.

"This way you will never be lost, because I will always find you my love." I started to tear up.

"Edward it's beautiful, thank you." I knew that it was probably expensive but I couldn't ruin the moment. He had put a lot of thought and love into his gift, I needed to accept as gracefully as possible.

"Don't ruin her makeup." Alice scolded Edward upon seeing my watery eyes. We all just laughed.

* * *

We were in the limo, Alice and Jasper in the limo in front of us. I couldn't think of talking to Edward right now because I was trying to put my energy into not throwing up. I think Edward knew I needed a moment of calmness before the storm hit. He just held my hand and patted my knee.

There was of course a huge traffic jam when we approached the Shrine Auditorium. Edward decided that now was the time to go over a few things. "I know that Angel went over with you what role you would play in the event that we decided to go to some event when we were in Italy. There were certain expectations of you, but I want you to forget those tonight. You are not my assistant you are my girlfriend."

"I understand that but I think that my assistant role should take precedence over my girlfriend role because this is a technically considered a work event for you. I don't want to start shucking my duties or then I might have to look for another job because I cannot affectively do what is expected of me."

"Bella, you are a great assistant. Yes maybe we need to establish some guidelines for our professional and personal relationship, but now is not the time for this discussion. Tonight I want you to enjoy yourself, please figuratively speaking let your hair down." He looked over at me for confirmation. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Ok, fine but I do want to have that discussion and soon."

He nodded and continued on, "When we arrive they will open the door and we will get out. It may be overwhelming, you have bleachers of screaming people on one side and a huge press corps on the other side. They like to take pictures first, usually solo so that can get different angles for their publishers. We don't have to go solo, just a couple of seconds of smiling and then we will move on. Then comes the long line of reporters, we don't have to talk to every one of them the person they assign to us upon arrival will shuffle us around. Of course there are the big ones like the Ryan Seacrests and Mary Harts of the group that will be inevitable. I might, depending on how you hold up go and sign autographs for a couple of minutes and once we are through it is the home stretch where we are shown our seats. You are going to be asked questions; you can answer them however you like. Please don't think I will be upset with you for any answer you give, like I said I will be there the whole time holding your hand."

I think the Kübler-Ross's model, "The five stages of grief" were displayed on my face throughout Edward's little speech. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Well maybe not acceptance I was hoping to get there by the end of the night.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward took my face in his hand trying to get me to focus. The car stopped and the door was opened. Well this was it, no turning back now.

There is a reason why fame is so alluring. Everything about it glitters, from the fast cars to dripping diamonds to the thousands of flashbulbs going off every second. Stars like Edward were able to clear a path; people treated him with the utmost respect. I have seen it time before and time again, just for the honor of him being in a person's presence, entitled him to unearned respect, loads of free goodies and woman who would fall at his feet. I began to see how people like Lauren Mallory felt like they were better than everyone else, people treated her that way. I was just thankful that Edward always treated people with respect and dignity no matter who they were or what they did.

Welcome to the 14th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards.

I stepped out instantly faltering as I took in the hundreds of people. Edward steadied me and kissed my cheek. He took my hand and we made our way through credentials. A woman dressed conservatively in black approached us letting us know that she would take us through. I can't even remember her name; I was so focused on the crowd of impending photographers. Edward looked at me with his million dollar smile urging me to do the same.

Ok Bella, you have never really been good at acting but here is the role of your lifetime. Smile. Head high. Walk with grace. Speak only when spoken to and keep it short. There not here for you. You are here for them.

I returned Edward's smile and plastered that fucker to my face. Edward squeezed my hand and off we went. We went to stand on the red carpet in front of the photographers, I just continued to mirror whatever Edward did. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "You're doing wonderful, baby." I smiled back at him and we slowly walked on to our next destination.

This was the part I was worried about the most. It was one thing to smile and walk, it was a completely different thing to smile and talk. Reporters lodged together like sardines with their camera men. It didn't look very comfortable to me. Our first stop was for _People Magazine Online. _

"Edward how are you this evening? Anyone in particular you are rooting for?" This was standard for a reporter to get the greeting out of the way and ease in with a light question. Most of them had less than a minute per celebrity so they had to make it fast.

"I'm great, thank you. To be honest I love Daniel Day Lewis's work. I think the man is a genius." Edward's answers rolled off his tongue.

I just stood by, smiling. She asked follow-up question and then the big question. "Edward, who is your date tonight?"

"This is my amazing girlfriend, Isabella Swan." Edward rarely took girls in the past to such high-profile events, he usually went stag. So you can imagine the eyes of our reporter when he just spilled the juiciest gossip of the night. Edward Cullen was off the market.

"Wow, Isabella this must be exciting for you." Here it was the first time when I was expected to do more than smile and nod.

"I'm happy to be here. Although I don't know if excited is the right word. More like scared out of my wits."

Was that too much information? Well at least I didn't say scared shitless.

The reporter smiled and wished us a good evening.

"I'm sorry, I should have lied." I said to Edward flustered thinking back on my answer.

"It was fine, reporters love honesty. But thank you for keeping the profanity down." He winked at me probably knowing good well what I really wanted to say. He led me to the next interview.

We did about fifteen in total, we had apparently arrived a little later and the show was almost ready to start. Edward managed to get in a couple of minutes of signing autographs before bringing me in the gorgeous auditorium. It's funny because I have heard it before but it really did look a lot bigger on television. Edward and I were seated in the third row right in the middle. Alice sat down a couple of minutes after us.

"How did it go, Bella?" She was so pepped up you'd thing she was on something, but no that's just Alice.

"I think it went okay." I said.

"It went better than okay, she was brilliant." Okay calm down there Edward, it wasn't as award-winning as you think. But I smiled at him anyway. I don't really remember too much from that first award show, I was much to star struck; everywhere you looked was one celebrity after the other. Of course no one knew who I was so looking back it was probably the most peaceful show I went to.

We went to the _People Magazine_ after party; I hardly ate anything throughout the day so I was pretty famished. Thankfully Edward whipped through the press line this time and we found a place to sit. Now that the stress of the day's events were over I really wanted a drink. I could see a bar situated directly in front of me. All I wanted was a drink, some finger foods and maybe a dance or two.

I could see Edward deep in conversation, since we had arrived person after person came up to him to discuss some type of business. Alice and Jasper were doing the same. At this rate I would never eat or get my drink. With the threat of having to smile and pose over I felt more confident. People here had no idea who I was, in some ways I was freer than the celebrities. I picked myself up and marched off to the bar in search of a cocktail.

"What would you like?" The bartender yelled over the loud music.

"I'll have a Dirty Shirley." I yelled back.

I could see out of the corner of my eye a man looking at me up and down, I finally got the courage to look him in the face. He was an older gentleman, probably in his later forties. I gave him a small smile and nod. I think that encouraged him so he came closer.

"Who designed your dress?" he asked.

"Who wishes to know?" Here we go the first person to give me a critical assessment.

He held out his hand for me to shake, "My name is Marcus J. Volturi." As I shook his hand I couldn't help my mouth open in awe and amazement. Marcus J was a famous designer, he was known for being unconventional and well unfortunately the current overall media feeling was that he was a bit of a loose cannon. He had come out to the world a couple of years ago with the truth of his sexuality and the fact that he was HIV positive. Normally that type of thing wouldn't be too big of a deal in the entertainment industry but his moodiness had caused some to dismiss his artistry. Of course I wasn't so narrow-minded to look at him any differently because I happened to love his work in fashion and I always tried to meet the person before passing judgment. I had yet to judge him, wanting to see for myself his character.

"I know who you are Mr. Volturi, it is an honor. I'm Bella Swan" I shook his hand, and continued on. "I love your work, it's so different but not forced."

"Really." He appraised me. "Some people find it too out of the box or sometimes overworked."

"Well anyone can design a beautiful gown, but design something that makes a person think, well that can beautiful too."

He gave me a little smile. "Thank you. So again I ask who designed your dress. I usually can tell just by looking, who the designer is, but yours has me confounded."

I don't know what possessed me to ask him that next question blame it on the empty tummy that I was currently filling with alcohol but there was no taking it back once I said it, "How about you dance with me for one song and I'll tell what you wish to know." Confident Bella was finally coming out to play. Maybe she'd have to have a drink more often before huge award shows and events.

"You want to dance with me?" he furrowed his brow.

"Geez I'm not coming onto you, I know you're gay and it just so happens I am in a serious relationship at the moment, however my serious relationship partner is off over there entertaining the masses." I pointed towards Edward.

"You're Edward Cullen's girl. I heard rumblings of your existence in the bathroom."

"Well I apologize for any negative press you may have heard; this is my first major event." I sucked down my drink leaving just ice.

Marcus laughed a little. "Well I am an older man you may have to take it easy on me; it's been awhile since the last time I danced." Just then the DJ put Katy Perry's _"I Kissed a Girl"_ on.

"I think that this just happens to be the best song to dance to seeing how neither of us plans on kissing any girls in the near future." He barked out a laugh and took my hand and we went to the dance floor.

I forgot all about responsibilities, or reporters, photographers. I just went out and had fun. Marcus was stiff at first but I started to see him loosen up and just like that he was a kid again, he was laughing and smiling. The song ended and we made our way back to the bar. We each ordered another drink, which thankfully was free.

"Alright you made me work for it. Now tell me." Marcus said.

"I did. I designed it" I laughed and grinned up at him. "But my mom actually sewed it. I like designing but unfortunately I'm crap at sewing."

Marcus came closer to me eyeing my bodice. "Look at that detail work, it's all so organic. I love it. It's inspiring."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell her it will make her day." Edward walked up right then I didn't even notice him until he placed his hand on my back.

"Oh hi Edward, um I was just talking with Mr. Volturi, he's a fashion designer." Edward put out his hand to shake, Marcus took it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward said.

"Pleasure has been all mine, Bella is quite a girl." I couldn't help but smile at Marcus's assessment.

"I know. I apologize for taking her away but there is someone I'd like her to meet." Edward looked to me.

"Well it was really nice to meet you. Thank you again for the compliment." I told Marcus.

"Likewise, come by my studio on Wilshire sometime if you feel up to it. You are welcome."

Edward steered me away back to his group.

"That was amazing; I can't believe he was so cool." I gushed to Edward.

"Well I am glad you seem to be having a good time." Edward said as we arrived to our destination.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Barry Meyer. Bella this is…" Oh god, this was one of those moments in life where I pray to God that I don't screw up.

I cut Edward off, "It is such an honor to meet you Mr. Meyer, all I have thought about the past eleven years is working for Warner Bros. You have really bought innovation to the company."

"…the CEO of Warner Bros." Edward finished his sentence like I bothered listening.

"Well, Edward has told me wonderful things about you, I hope that you will find a home with Warner Bros. if that is what you wish." Mr. Meyer said.

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Meyer shook my hand and took his leave.

I turned to Edward and grabbed his shirt, "This is like the best night of my life." I kissed him hard.

Edward laughed, "Well honey, I'm happy for you although I had hoped that the best night of your life would have included you and me naked somewhere."

"Well there's still time." I said suggestively.

Edward kissed me on the neck and finished with a soft bite. It tickled, so I let off a giggle.

I finally was able to find a couple of appetizers and I spent the rest of the night talking with Alice regaling her of my tales with Marcus. We left the party around one-thirty am, I could barely stand. On the way home I feel asleep and it turned out to be a real pickle for Edward to get me out of the car. It was even worse trying to get me upstairs and out of my dress. Once that task was done, I flopped onto the bed leaving Edward to do the rest. He was so amazing; he stripped me down and even brought a wash cloth over and wiped the makeup off my face.

* * *

The next day I went to work with a bounce in my step, there were definitely some perks to being in a relationship with the boss. Edward didn't wake me until ten the next morning. We got ready together, ate breakfast together everything felt like it was going great.

We arrived to work by noon. Angel came over and wrapped me in her arms, "You were beautiful last night."

"Thank you Angel. It was an amazing experience; even I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised." I went to put my stuff down in my cube. It had looked like most people in the office had gone to lunch. I started working on getting payroll ready that week. Payroll. That reminded me I needed to still find a second job, my little break from reality, was just that. A break.

Edward still had a few more scenes to film for _Italian Revenge_; his next project was already being lined up so when he finished this he would be going straight into a political thriller, _Bill of Rights_. Today however he was mostly in meetings for the day. Knowing he would not need his car I swiped his keys and told Angel that I would be off at the Staples down the street to get some supplies that we had been low on.

I headed off down Olive Ave toward the local Staples. I parked Edward's Mercedes and basked for a moment in the sun. I entered the store grabbing a small basket; I had just turned down an aisle when I recognized someone familiar. It was Carl the Director of Photography.

"Wow Carl don't you have someone less important to run your errands for you." I joked as I came up behind him. I had seen him staring at the same place with a cross look on his face. He turned to see me and instantly his eyes lit up.

"Bella! Well you would normally be my first choice for this grunt work but you weren't around for me to order so I guess if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself." He replied.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well I guess I got your mental message since I decided to grab supplies as well. Hey um weird question. You wouldn't happen to know of anyone hiring part-time?" He furrowed his brow.

"Why Edward not treating you well? According to my TV last night he has been treating you quite right." I blushed.

"Well, um I was afraid that people would think less of me. I didn't want my undeveloped career to be tainted with negative thoughts that I slept my way to the top." I was so embarrassed.

"Bella, anyone who has worked with you, would know that was not true. You are an incredibly hard worker; I couldn't help but give you a little hell for keeping it quite for so long." I smiled.

"So why are you asking about a part-time job. Is it for a friend?" he asked.

"No…I kind of need the extra cash and it would be nice if Edward didn't find out." I tried to convey a look that let him know that secrecy was of the utmost importance.

"I happen to know someone who needs some help, and the job is really flexible. He owns an editing studio nearby. He is looking for a logger."

"Oh that would be perfect." I said eagerly.

He got out his wallet and handed me a business card. "His name is Brian, tell him I sent you."

I thanked Carl. I helped him with his supplies that he was having trouble finding. We made our way to the checkout. I noticed that the girl kept staring at me, it was kind of weird but maybe she was just trying to be friendly.

"Are you that girl? Edward Cullen's new girlfriend." Oh that's why.

I gave her a small smile, "Uh yeah…"

"I thought so I watched the red carpet yesterday." Carl was shaking his head, he had smile on his face I could tell that this was amusing him.

We paid for our stuff and made our way out. Being as unobservant as possible it took me a couple of seconds to see some photographers who had camped out, the second I looked up they were charging me. I could hear one say they were from TMZ. I didn't know what to do I tried to make it to my car but they were coming on so strong. Carl put his arm around me and shuttled me to Edward's car, he was playing body-guard. He put me in the car and then made a wide berth so that I could maneuver the car out.

I was going to have to find a way to thank him. I couldn't imagine for a second why anyone would want to take pictures of just me; it wasn't like Edward was there too. Why did I have a feeling this was only the beginning. Once I was back inside the safe confines of Warner Bros. I parked the car and made my way into the office. I was still kind of flustered from all the attention so I put my stuff down and headed off to the bathroom.

I had just washed my face and headed off to a stall, when I heard the door open. Two girls talking loudly, it was the Chapman interns or Flopsy and Mopsy as I had come to call them in my head.

"She hasn't even done anything all day." One of the girls said. Oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Yea please fuck me Edward so I can get paid to do nothing." They both laughed.

"I have no fucking clue what he sees in her. She's not pretty, she's too fat. Oh my god, he could be with anyone and yet he chose her?" the girl exclaimed. It was the worst possible thing to have to hear. I should just reveal myself to see the looks on their faces but like a coward, I just hid.

"Maybe he has some sort kinky daddy fetish."

"Come on Sara, Edward Cullen is not like that. Although maybe he just wanted to see what it was like to fuck a fat girl. I hear a lot of guys have that fantasy."

"You're bad. We should work on Emmett McCarty."

"He's a man whore that would do nothing for our career. We should just wait until Edward realizes what an embarrassment Bella is and then jump on it. We might even be able to start turning his head now; he has to be desperate for some good sex."

"We should get back Carrie, we don't need that annoying bitch Angel on our asses again."

"Ugh god she thinks she owns the place, it's so pathetic."

Up until this point I was able to hold off, all I wanted to do was run and hide my face in a pillow. But they cross the line when they talked horribly of Angel.

I slammed open the door to the stall. "You can say whatever you like about me."

They both jumped and stared at me in shock. "Do not fucking talk like that about my friend. Angel has been nothing but good to you. You should kiss the floor she walks on for choosing you two for this internship. But I doubt she'd want trash to tarnish her shoes."

I pushed past them and with my anger fueling me I went back to the office grabbing my purse. I needed to get out of here. I knew that this was just the beginning of the negativity that Edward and I were going to receive but I wanted to get home before I broke down.

Emmett saw me just as I rounded the corner to leave. A big smile on his face.

"Hey Bella." I felt bad because he hadn't been around lately but I couldn't talk to him now so I pushed my way around him.

He turned around and chased after me, "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I can't talk right now, please tell Edward I wasn't feeling well." I tried to keep the tears in my eyes. I was so hurt. I was so mad. Emmett could tell something was seriously off. He put his arm out stopping me and turned me to face him.

"What is it? There is something wrong, I can tell." I looked anywhere but at him.

"Please just let me go." I whispered.

"No, I'm not about to let you drive, walk or catch a bus when you are this upset." He wrapped his arm around me and started to pull me back to the office. We went into Edward's office and he closed the door. Thankfully Flopsy and Mopsy were not around although I could think of a couple other names I'd like to call them right now.

"Now tell me what happened." Emmett ordered.

I started to shake my head slowly. "It's nothing. Nothing that I hadn't been expecting, but it just hurt a lot more than I expected." I sniffled as Emmett waited for me to continue.

"I just want to go home and go to bed, get under the covers and never come out."

"Well you just happen to be in luck." Emmett put his hand out towards the other door indicating Edwards small bedroom on the other side.

"No way! That's all they need is to hear about how I've been napping while on the job too. Not enough for the fat girl to fuck Hollywood royalty to heave her chubby ass to the top, she has to sleep while she does it." I spit out.

"Wait, where is this coming from? Who's been saying shit to you?" Emmett was upset now. I couldn't even tell him I just looked down and put my hand on my forehead why I stood there and cried.

"Bella, tell me or I will go and pull Edward out of whatever meeting he is in and we both know he will get it out of you." I didn't say anything. Emmett went toward the door to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise me something first. Promise me that you won't have them fired. I don't want to be the cause for someone's career ending." Emmett looked harshly at me but slowly nodded.

"It was the interns; I overheard Carrie and Sara in the bathroom. They didn't say anything that I wasn't expecting. I knew that people would think negatively about me while Edward would be exempt. Edward doesn't get it. He will be untouched while the whole world will think I am just some gold digging whore. All my hard work will have been for nothing. No one sees the hours I put in, the months of work that I put in as an intern before, getting paid nothing. And my worst crime of all was having the audacity to date a man like Edward Cullen and not be this perfect size 0. To not be a beautiful girl. I don't deserve him, I already knew that. But my reasons and their reasons are somewhat different."

"Bella, the people who matter will know to look at your whole package. You are a beautiful girl, and Edward knows that. You can't allow strangers to dictate who you are and what you deserve." Emmett wrapped his arms around me. I wept in his arms as he led me over to the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. I laid down and curled up, my tears falling onto the pillow. Emmett laid down next to me and continued to hold me as my tears stopped and dried up and I feel fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright I know I said I wasnt going to update until Saturday at the earliest but hearing your reviews and seeing how many people are continuing on with this story has made me gitty. I particularly like this next chapter so yes it its coming to you earlier then planned. I'm sure that posting so quickly is really going to bite me in the ass eventually, so don't be upset if someday I go a whole week with only one update. But we'll worry about that later. I would never withhold chapters because I want a certain number of followers or reviews that shit drives me crazy, however I have noticed that when you all leave me reviews especially some of the great ones I have been reading lately I do tend to post quicker. Just sayin. :-) THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE YOU SHOW THIS STORY!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer

**CHAPTER THREE**

I awoke to someone petting my head, running their hands through my hair. I thought that it was still Emmett, but the smell told me it was Edward. I pulled back to see him looking down at me.

"I was planning on waking you in a few minutes, it's getting late. We should get home." He said softly.

I nodded but laid my head back on his chest. I was afraid to ask but knew I needed to. "What happened? Please tell me you didn't fire them."

"Firing them would have been humane, believe me I wanted to do so much worse." I looked up at him.

"But Emmett promised…"I gasped.

"I know. We didn't fire them. When I got here and saw Emmett lying with you I knew something must have happened. Emmett told me everything you had said. We went out and located the girls and called them into Emmett's office. There I made sure to let them know that if it were up to me I would crush their careers. But they could thank the compassion that you bestowed upon them that they will live in Hollywood another day. We then gave them a choice, they could leave and we would not sign off on their hours they accumulated for their intern requirements or they could keep the hours they have put in and transfer to another department. They choose the transfer, and you will find in their place two very happy interns who just switched out of Warner Bros. dungeon as we call it, where all paperwork ends up after production is finished filming. They will spend the rest of their intern days filing and shredding."

Man, do not fuck with Edward Cullen! But of course my ass already knew that. Literally.

"Bella, people will say horrible things about you. They will publish lies. I wish I could protect you from all of it, but it is impossible. Please try not to take it to heart. If you ever want to know something, ask me. Don't rely on gossips or tabloids for your information. Believe me I will have no problem telling you a hundred times a day that I love you, that you are beautiful and that you have earned any good thing that comes your way."

"It's so easy for me to believe the bad, it's what I'm used to." I said softly.

"Well don't or I'll have Angela kick your ass." I couldn't help but smile at that, Edward knew that Angela had done wonders for my self-esteem back in the day.

"Speaking of Ang, I think I'm going to go back to my apartment tonight. I haven't slept there in days and I think I need some sort of normalcy."

"Okay baby but please don't pull away from me, I know that all my baggage is overwhelming but I need you in my life."

I nodded my head and got up from the bed. It was already past seven, I felt bad because I really didn't accomplish much that day. I needed to start being more professional. Tomorrow I would work hard on that again.

Edward took me home and dropped me off. I was happy that he didn't try to stay; I needed to make that phone call to the man who Carl had recommended me to and I wanted to make sure Edwards's ears were nowhere to be found.

"Thanks for calling Edit/ Smedit, this is Brian." Thank god he was still there.

"Hi Brian, my name is Isabella Swan, Carl Jeffries gave me your number. He said you were looking for a logger. I was wondering if I could come by and meet with you."

"Carl Jeffries is recommending you? He's so grumpy; you must have really got on his good side."

"Yeah well we recently worked together, I already have a job but with times being tough I need a second job, something flexible. He told me I should call you." I replied.

"Well I would love to meet you, I do need someone badly. Can you come by tomorrow around noon?"

"Yes that would be perfect." I sighed relieved.

"Great! See you tomorrow." I said goodbye and I could see Ang standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What was that all about?" I hadn't told Angela what was going on with my family, the less people who knew the better. But somehow I knew that I needed to come clean since we lived together it was only a matter of time before she became suspicious.

"My family is going through a rough patch financially so I am going to get a second job." I swallowed.

She furrowed her brow, "What does Edward think about this?"

"Edward doesn't know and Edward is not going to find out, right?" I raised an eyebrow showing her I meant business.

"You better start telling me the whole story, Swan." She threatened. So I did. I sat Angela down and told her of my parents' house and possible bankruptcy. I told her how I didn't want Edward to know because I didn't want him for his money and that is exactly what it would look like. I told her how I needed her to keep this secret for me. There may have been tears and hugs but thankfully she complied with my wishes and made a promise.

* * *

The next day, I called Edward and let him know I would meet him at work; I really needed to start keeping better hours. Angela was kind enough to drop me off. I walked in and Angel introduced me to two very excited new interns. Emma and Ian.

I worked hard the first two hours calculating time cards and sending it all off to payroll. Edward walked in and pulled me into his office. He began to kiss me passionately but I pulled back.

"Edward, we have to stay professional."

"That's why I brought you in my office; it has been far too many hours since I last saw you and I needed to kiss you. You really should move in with me, it would solve so many problems."

"No, not right now. I can't even think about this right now, I'm sorry. Besides you need to be in a meeting so I suggest we table this topic for later." I pushed him out the door in the direction of his meeting. He moped but walked on. When he was out of sight I grabbed his extra car keys and put in the address for Edit/Smedit on my phone. Luckily it was only a couple minutes' drive, I might even be able to walk there from the studio if need be.

When I arrived, I got out of the car and went into the small building. As I entered a gentleman in his early thirties I'd say walked up to me and kissed me on the mouth. I pushed back surprised by the intrusion.

"No Larry! What did I tell you?" Another man yelled as he ran to us. I stood there still in shock.

"I'm sorry miss, my brother is a little slow and he recently saw a rom com we were editing and he's been kissing strangers since."

"You pretty." Larry said as he looked at me.

"That's okay, Larry you caught me off guard, and you know it isn't nice to just kiss a person without asking for permission first." Luckily I had worked in my mother's classroom enough in the past to know how to deal with all different types of handicapped people.

"If you'd like to kiss me again, you have to say Bella may I kiss you? And then I'll say Larry you may kiss me on the cheek." I explained as I pointed to my cheek.

"May I kiss you, Bel La?" Larry asked.

"You may Larry, on the cheek." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wow you really good, a lot of people don't have patience for him. I'm sorry for not introducing myself; I'm Brian we spoke on the phone I assume."

"Yes, and don't worry about your brother. He's kind." I smiled and shook hands with Brian.

"Well Larry has to be here most of the time with me, I'm his care giver. It makes it hard sometimes especially dealing with some of the clientele so I truly appreciate your kindness."

Brian began his tour telling me all about the job. It sounded perfect. He said I could come in anytime to log my footage. There would be an area that was to be assigned to me and he would show me how to work everything. I told him that we had to log footage at the university so it was something I already knew how to do. The pay was fifteen dollars an hour and I could start right away. It was a blessing dropped in my lap, even if I could put in twenty hours a week I could make $300.00 extra dollars. Of course taxes would take a quarter of that, but it was something.

I left there feeling lighter than I had in days. I made my way back to the lot, deciding to treat myself to an ice cream at the commissary. The cafeteria was pretty empty being after the lunch rush, but I saw this little girl walking around aimlessly. I looked around and couldn't see anyone she was supposed to belong to, but she was much too young to be on her own.

"Hey, do you need help finding something?" I called out to her.

The girl looked upset, though she wasn't crying. She shook her head, "I'm just bored." She said in the smallest voice.

"Would you like some ice cream." She looked me over; yeah I don't blame her I probably sounded like a predator.

"Not supposed to from strangers." She said quietly.

"I understand but you can go over to that man and he will open a sealed one for you and I'll pay for it. You look like you're having a tough day. I know all too well what that feels like."

She studied me for a moment and came closer. "Hey I know you. I saw you on the cover of _People_, my dad bought me a copy. You're dating that celebrity." Well look at that, my new stardom paid off for something.

"Yeah, my name is Bella. Isabella Swan." She sat down at my table.

"I'm Savannah Call." My heart stopped. I knew who this girl was. Her father was very well-known; in fact he was one of my favorite music artists of all time. Savannah was the daughter to Embry Call also known as E.C. Crime or Easy Crime. His tag line was "E.C. crime, easy time" the ironic thing was he had never even spent time in jail.

He was a rap artist whom like most rap artists were considered highly controversial. In fact as a rap artist if you weren't controversial you probably weren't doing it correctly. Embry Call was born and raised in New York, something that he of course was very proud of.

On a side note most rappers changed their name because they wanted to be feared, respected or sound cool. If you were to look up the real names of famous rappers you would find that they were usually saddled with names like Curtis or Clarence or in this case Embry. When was the last time you ever feared a man named Embry, hence the name change.

I'm not going to sit here and write about the history of the rap wars that mostly made headlines in the 1990's. That is someone else's story to tell. Some people felt later on that I may have been partly responsible for helping spread unity among the rap world, but they give me far too much credit. You see most of the artists that may have been involved; those who had survived I mean, grew older. And what happens when a person grows older, they often settle down and have families. They soon have to make a choice between being a gangster or the future they were leaving behind for their children. Luckily, most walked away leaving their children to find their own place in the world instead of fighting some war they never wanted to be a part of.

I know anyone who ever looked at me would not believe for a second that I would know all the words to "Call me 187" or "Bang that Bitch" but I did. If you have a problem with that, you can blame Angela for her poor influence, but I was hooked. I had known all about poor Savannah Call, she had a younger sister as well. I had also known that her mother was found dead two years ago by young Savannah and her rapper father had been raising them all by himself for the past couple of years. But back to Savannah.

"It's nice to meet you, where is your dad?" No sense in asking where her parents were I didn't want to bring up her mother.

"I don't know he was in a meeting. I think he was going to a studio next. I had to wait in the lobby and babysit my sister but I was bored to death." She over-exaggerated.

"Well I think he might be worried about you, this is a big studio. I get lost here all the time." She scrunched up her nose. I knew that she had to be around eight years old; boredom was like death to a kid this age.

"You could use my cell phone to call him." I handed over my phone to her.

"Can you call him? He's going to be real mad." She cringed.

"He might be but I bet he will be relieved more than anything." She gave me her phone number and I press call. It only rang once.

"Hello, who is this?" He sounded out of breath; I tried pushing my nervousness to the back. Now was not the time to go type B on him.

"Hello Mr. Call, my name is Bella and I am sitting at the cafeteria with Savannah." I couldn't even continue before he yelled out a "Thank god."

"Is she okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes she's fine; we will be right here waiting at the cafeteria if you would like to come get her." I paused.

"Yes I will be right there, thank you truly." I couldn't stop the flutter in my heart; I knew it was childish but wait until I tell Angela who I met today. My inner tween started jumping up and down.

After five or so more minutes of talking with Savannah, Embry Call showed up carrying Savannah's younger sister along.

"Savannah! What did I tell you? If you ran off again I am going to send you to daycare, you were supposed to be watching Gracie." he looked down at the little girl.

"But daddy, I was bored." She started to cry. "Gracie was asleep and you didn't give me anything to play with."

Embry gave Savannah a hug to calm her. "Here why don't you take you sister over and pick out some ice cream."

"Yea daddy! Thank you." Gracie who was four years old, started jumping up and down as he handed the money to Savannah. The girls ran off toward the cart.

"Hey, I'm Embry. Thanks for finding her." I could tell he was really shy.

"Bella and it's no problem, I completely understand that sometimes kids boredom can lead to trouble." I smirked.

"Yea it's been really hard, they don't want me to leave them with anyone but I can't exactly take them in the studio with me." He sat down on at the table, I did the same.

"They might be just a tad bit young to be exposed to hardcore rap at this age." I laughed.

"You know who I am."

I nodded my head.

"Friend or foe." He asked.

"Friend. Even if I didn't like your particular form of expression I wouldn't have done any different by Savannah when she told me her name." I replied.

"Cool. People always want to judge me solely off what they hear; they never really give me a chance for more than that." He said.

"You have no idea, how much I find that true lately. Look I know that lobbies can be a bit of a time suck for kids, I know you don't know me from atom but if you ever need a place to drop the girls off in an emergency I work over at _E=MC2_ in building six and I'm there all the time. I'm sure that the girls may have a better time there then stuck in some lobby or a daycare." The girls came back with their ice cream.

"Thanks, uh Bella, I don't really know you very well and I'm thankful for your help today but…"

"I know, I understand. I just thought I'd offer. If it makes you feel any better my boyfriend is kind of famous so unfortunately I have to be put under this microscope right now and so I probably won't be leaving the studio lot for a while. It got kind of crazy the last time."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Embry looked to be in thought.

"Daddy, she's dating Edward Cullen." Savannah answered.

"I know you. I saw you at the _People Magazine_ party the other night. I didn't stay long, not really my thing and because the girls were at the hotel and I didn't want to leave Savannah in charge that long. Well I have your number in my phone now; I will call you if there is an emergency. I guess it would be nice since you are so close to the music studio. Maybe you could come by sometime and take them to the cafeteria for lunch, so I could get to know you better. We will only be in town for a couple of weeks till the middle of February."

"Sure my schedule is really easy to work around so like I said it would be no trouble." I replied.

"What do you think girls, would you like to hang out with Bella sometime?"

Savannah's eyes lit up, "Really? Can we have fun?"

"No! Absolutely no fun will be had on my watch. Of course we can fun, silly." I laughed.

"I want to have fun too." Gracie added.

Embry and the girls thanked me again and headed off. I still couldn't believe my luck in just meeting Embry, but it was those girls that stole my heart. I could feel their pain; they had lost their mother at such a young age. We shared something in common, all of us knew what it was like to love someone and lose that person to drugs.

I made it back to the office a little later than intended. When I got back Edward had been waiting in his office.

"Where were you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry I took a late lunch and ran some errands, I'm sorry about borrowing your car."

"I don't care about the car; I tried calling you several times." Crap I had forgotten to change my phone off silent after the interview with Brian.

"I'm sorry my phone must had been on silent." He seemed to relax a little.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight. My friends are having a small get together and I wanted to introduce you."

I had really wanted to start working at Edit/Smedit tonight. How was I going to get out of this one?

"Really, I was planning on taking it easy tonight. I think I need a couple of days with no stress." Hopefully that was a good enough answer.

"I really want you to come tonight, you said you wanted to know all the people in our little group." He said the word group like it should ring bells in my head. OH wait was he talking about S.S.C.? S.S.C. stood for the Society of the Spanking Celebs, silly I know but that was what I called it in my head. I still found it strange that there was this like a hidden secret society of famous people who followed practices similar to the early 1900's. My interest was definitely peaked; I was dying to know who else participated.

"Okay, I'll come. But tomorrow night I need to go home, I told Angela that I would spend some time with her." Note to self: tell Angela just in case Edward asks.

Edward kissed me and told me that we would leave at five pm. I went to my desk and worked my ass off determined to make up for my tardiness earlier. I sent Ang a quick text asking her that if Edward asks she had plans with me tomorrow. Of course she wasn't happy about having to lie but I made her feel better by telling her who I ran into that day. She called my phone instantly screaming at me about asking Embry for concert tickets. The last time Embry had a concert tour, Ang and I bought tickets. However he had to cancel because that was the year he came home to find his wife had over dosed. Embry hadn't gone on tour since. Of course there was no way that I was going to ask him for tickets to a non-existent concert that he didn't look to be performing in the unforeseeable future and I also told Ang that if she ever had the good fortune to meet Embry she wasn't allowed to ask him either.

Edward came to my desk to collect me at five sharp. As we were driving my mind started to wander on who was going to be there. I had started a list in my head and I was dying to see if I was close. We arrived at this gorgeous mansion in the hills, I suddenly felt under dressed. But Edward looked casual too so it couldn't be like some _Gossip Girl_ fancy cocktail party.

The door opened and we were greeted with number one on my list. I almost cried out, "I knew it." But thankfully I refrained.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Peter South." Edward introduced.

Peter extended his hand and gave me a warm smile. Peter South was recently married to Charlotte. Peter was a two time Academy Award winner who mostly starred in Dramas. Charlotte Cunningham was famous for being a comedic actress on a high rated sitcom. They media also liked to point out often that they were Scientologist. I mean they weren't on the same level as the Tom Cruises of the Scientology world, for the most part they seemed to stay very private when discussing their religion but reporters never failed to mention this factoid in their stories. The public usually frowned on this newer religious view.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook his hand. We walked into the house following Peter.

"Well everyone is here already; I know we are all excited to meet you Bella. Edward has told us great things about you." Peter welcomed.

Really? Or are you referring to the fact that I have been spanked and often. I had to get these thoughts out of my head. I'm sure that isn't the sole purpose for this "society."

We arrived to the living room, appetizers were spread out and it looked like everyone present had a wine glass in their hand. Of course Alice and Jasper were there as well as Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. I saw Charlotte sitting between Alice and Kate Loring. Okay I hadn't put the Franklin's on my list so that was a surprise.

Kate Loring was married to Garrett Franklin. Garrett was an actor turned director probably because his last couple of films tanked, however I have to say he did do a good job at directing. Kate you wouldn't know it to look at her but she was an action star. Well more like a sexy action star.

Edward went around the room introducing me to everyone, Alice jumped up to hug me. Emmett came over and lifted me in the air, it all was quite embarrassing. Edward of course reprimanded him for it. Peter gave me a glass of wine and the small talk began.

"Edward tells us that you managed to keep your relationship secret for four whole months that must have been nice." Charlotte started off.

"Yes, I kind of miss it, although it is nice to not have to worry all the time." I stood next to Edward closest to the door, this wasn't by accident. One should always have an exit strategy. That was until Alice ruined it by calling me over to sit with them. I reluctantly walked over and took a seat beside Esme.

It was all going really well, I couldn't believe just how nice Charlotte and Kate were. Kate had a nine month old and a two-year old, both girls. She loved to tell little stories about them. Charlotte and Peter were trying for their first. The boys all were talking about different topics as well, when we made our way to the dinner table.

I don't blame Alice for the turn in conversation that night; she had asked an innocent question and unfortunately the road we traveled down turned bumpy.

"So Bella, how was your day?" Alice asked while the food was being passed.

I thought back to the job I had acquired, couldn't talk about that. Then there was Embry Call.

"Great Alice, I met one of my favorite artists of all time. I can't even begin to tell you how excited I was." The smile on my face probably said it all.

"Oh really, who?" Kate asked.

"Embry Call, uh E.C. Crime. He was super nice."

"E.C. Crime is one of your favorite artists?" Garrett scoffed.

"Are you kidding, I love him." I replied sweetly. I knew the tone Garrett planned on taking, I have had to defend my choice in music before.

"Looks to me like someone needs to have their music monitored." Garrett narrowed his eyes and looked to Edward.

My blood boiled. I saw red.

"Looks like someone needs to have their mouth monitored." I sang back.

I could see out of my eye Alice's jaw drop, Emmett started laughing. I could always count on Emmett. Of course Garrett looked offended.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Garrett narrowed his eyes and hissed.

I could feel Edwards hand on my thigh but I disregarded it.

"Are you kidding _me_ right now? You are out of your damn mind if you think anyone is going to "monitor" my music or my freedom to listen to whatever the hell I want to."

"Embry Call is a menace to society, he should be locked up and the key thrown away. Rap shouldn't even be a category of music. Although it seems that it has done wonders for your vocabulary." Garrett replied.

"Well for your information, if it makes you feel better you can credit the years of rap that I listened to develop my ever so fragile mind to become susceptible to the objectification of women and the ideals of physical punishment that you and your friends here seem to have embraced."

"Isabella!" Edward snapped.

"You are placing me and my practices in the same category as some rap artist?" Garrett spit out.

"Well it's either that or you can jump back into your time machine and head on back to the 1920's. Furthermore I would never want to offend Embry Call by placing you in any category with him that would be offensive to his character. He didn't know me from atom and yet he still treated me with more respect then you have."

Edward jumped up from the table, "Bella that's enough."

I stood up too, "Your right, it is." I dropped my napkin in my chair and headed off toward the door.

Edward was hot on my heels, "Isabella" he bellowed.

I immediately flipped around to face him, "My name is Bella." I shouted.

"I can't believe your actions in there. What is the matter with you?" he scolded.

"My actions? What about your friend's actions? Its okay for him to treat me like that but when I try and stand up for myself it's my actions that are called into question. Look if you plan on siding with your friends and not stand by me then I don't think I can be in a relationship with you."

"Bella…" Edward's tone changed, he sounded hurt.

"You stand there and state that everything is for my well-being, that punishments are for my well-being but what I need most for my well-being is your love and support. I feel like every freedom I have is slowly being taken away and I don't want to live like this." A tear slid down my face. Was I breaking up with Edward Cullen?

He didn't say anything he just stood there with a pained expression on his face. "I have to go, I'm sorry for ruining your night." I opened the door and walked out into the cool air. I was down the steps before Edward ran to catch up with me.

"How are you going to get home?" he asked.

I held up my cell phone, "I call Angela to come pick me up. I'm going to wait at the end of the driveway."

He tossed me his keys, "Please take the car. I'll have Emmett give me a ride." I looked at his keys, noticing the promise band on my finger that he had given me for Christmas.

I got in the car and drove down the bumpy gravel driveway. Watching Edward stand there as he got farther and farther away.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am so impressed with the amount of reviews and add there has been for the last chapter. Thank you all so much. I find it funny because there were a lot of people who felt that Bella was being ridiculous in the Part One but from what I am hearing it seems that now you feel that Edward is being the ridiculous one. Well I am just happy that you are as passionate about these characters as I am. I think you will find that this next chapter is something that many of you have been waiting for. THANK YOU AGAIN!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I managed to shower and put on my pajamas before it set in what had just happened. I felt incredibly hurt that Edward would try to reprimand me. I know that I may have gone a tad bit far with my insults toward Garrett, but narrow-minded people always sent me into a tizzy.

When Edward first explained to me these punishments of course I thought it was crazy, but maybe I was the crazy one for going along with it so willingly. I love Edward but was I able to be the girl he wanted me to be? I had to admit that I was prone to doing some really stupid or immature things in the past and maybe I did deserve it sometimes but I definitely didn't deserve to have every freedom taken away from me just because he stated it wasn't in my well-being to do something.

I heard a knock at the door. Angela wasn't home yet. I stared at the door contemplating whether or not I should open it.

"Bella please let me in. Can we please talk about this?" Of course it was Edward; I hadn't expected it to be anyone else. Part of me was relieved that some part of him wanted to come over here with the intension to fight for us. Another part of me was scared because I thought that if I opened that door it could very well be the last time we saw each other face to face.

I needed to be a big girl and like so many times Edward has said to me in the past, we needed to talk about our issues.

I undid the lock and pulled open the door. Edward looked like he had run here from his house, which I knew was impossible since he was a fifteen minute drive away. His once proud perfect posture sagged. His beautifully tousled hair was improperly disheveled. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I went and sat down on the couch and pulled my legs to my chest. He closed the door and came to sit near me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You were completely right; I shouldn't have been upset with you. I'm really sorry." I was happy to know that he wasn't coming over to lay into me. He must have really understood what I was trying to relay to him.

"Thank you for your apology." I thought for a second before asking him a question that I had been afraid to ask myself.

"Edward, why did you choose me? I know that there has to be girls out there that would suit your needs better than I. Girls who you wouldn't have to train or punish, she would do everything right and on top of it she would look good on your arm as well. You wouldn't have to worry that she would go off on your friend at a dinner party; she would hang around with the proper people. She would listen to the music that you wanted her to listen to." I started to cry, imagining this perfect girl for Edward that wasn't me.

"I don't think I can ever be that girl. I don't know if I want to be. But its obvious to me that I can't make you happy, without giving up everything that makes me, me."

"Bella, the girl you just described is a robot. I don't want you to be a robot. I remember the first time you defied me. With the basketball. At the time I wanted nothing more than to pull you down from that ladder and spank you. I remember going home that night wondering why I cared so much. Girls have done stupid stuff in front of me before. Past girlfriends have gone against my wishes and although I may have been irritated no feeling rose up in my chest like it did that day. I would see you around the office and it would become the highlight of my day to see you walk past. You're so animated, everything you did or thought it just reads on your face. I kept telling myself that you were too young, too innocent, too fragile. Then that night at the bus stop happened and I knew then that you were it for me. Everything I had ever studied and prepared myself for I felt was true with you. You were my soul mate."

I couldn't fathom his words, I was beyond puzzled. What did he mean when he said he studied and prepared himself? I was sure that my face was full of confusion.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something now. Something that I knew that someday I was going to have to explain to you. I pray that you will please just hear me out and let me finish. I pray that you will still love me and stay with me."

Oh god my heart had sped up. I knew that there had been something that he had been keeping from me. He had said things off and on throughout our time together that indicated as much.

"I refer to my friends and I as a group of people who live by a certain doctrine that we have chosen to practice. But it's more than that. We are members of a very exclusive society that has been practiced in secret for hundreds of years."

Ohhh…this is so not where I expected my night to go. Exclusive societies, secret handshakes, please don't tell me of sacrificing virgins or goats.

"Bella I can tell you are getting nervous, please just go with me for a moment." I realized that while he had been talking I had pulled myself a little further from him and my face was cringing. I tried to relax but all that played in my head was the Joshua Jackson movie, _The Skulls_.

"We call ourselves the _Tria Fata_…"

"The three fates." I interrupted him. "From Roman and Greek mythology, very cute."

Edward looked stunned for a moment, "Yes that's right. Birth, Marriage and Death."

"Depends on what version you read but yes." I answered.

"Anyway, our belief is that we hold certain things in high regard, marriage, respect and power. We hold prominent positions in our fields not because we seek respect and power for a selfish gain but to ensure above all else that our mate, the person we love will be protected, cared for and ensured the best possible life we can give them. When we choose a mate we cannot go back on this decision once it has been made. Certain actions go into motion to fulfill our duties. Before choosing the person we have to have a profound understanding of the oath we will take. Once we take that oath we cannot go back on it for any reason. Because not only do I have to swear certain things by you, but so other members. They have to make a promise that is unbreakable as well."

"So where does the corporal punishment come in?" I inquired.

"I just basically told you that I belong to a secret society and that's the part you're still hung up on?"

"Well yes because that is the part that seems to affect me." I argued.

I know that I wasn't in my right mind I should be weary on everything he had just told me but I couldn't grasp the big picture at the moment because I was sure that when I had really stopped to think about it I might pass out.

Edward seemed irritated but he answered the question anyway. "The corporal punishment was put in place when a founder realized that he had put all this work into doing everything he could to protect his wife, except protect her from herself. Apparently the story goes that she had run off one night to frolic at a local pub and it just so happened that a brawl broke out and she was killed accidentally. This man had done everything he could to ensure his wife the best possible chances at a long happy life and her own actions were her demise. Her husband went insane with grief and took his own life. After this happened the other members placed a new section in the doctrine and even though you have stressed about this over and over. It works."

"I'm not the one making an oath why should I be subjected to punishment?" I protested.

"You made me a promise. When I gave you that ring which you chose to wear, you promised me to love me, be faithful to me and trust me. Trust me Bella. Trust me to know what is best for you. Trust me to know that I will love you more than my own self and I would do anything to see to it that you live a long happy life."

I could tell that this conversation was exhausting him; I think his original strategy for relaying all this new information to me was not going as planned.

"So what if after you have taken this oath, the girl decided she no longer wants to be in a relationship with you? What then?" A good question I think.

"It's never happened. I mean I'm sure that there has been times throughout the history of the _Tria Fata_ where a wife or mate decides that she would like to part, but it has always in the best interest for her man and even the other member to help her see reason."

"What happens if you break your oath? Or one of the other members breaks their oath?" The questions were just flying out of me now.

"It is a very serious offense. That person would be stripped of everything they own, they would be blacklisted and cast out. And there is enough dirt on everyone that they wouldn't dare tell others of our faction."

WOW! I sat there trying to process this; I really didn't know what to think I was so overwhelmed. I started thinking back to all his warnings.

_"There are things about me that someday you will learn some things you may not like but there is one thing I wish I could tell you now. I won't tell you now because I don't think you are ready and it would hold no meaning to you at this point. If you knew this one thing and truly understood it, you would not be worried about my hopes for us and our future."_

_ "There are a few of us who have adopted this lifestyle for one specific reason. I know that in our industry its common place for divorce and breakups to happen, the few of us who subscribe to this "belief system" would never allow a break up to happen. We feel that when we find the person who we are meant to spend the rest of our life with then there is a period of time we take to ensure that the love of our life will be taken care of in every way. I trust every single person in this… group; we all understand that it is all of our duty to protect each other's partners."_

And then there was Emmett's counsel._ "Edward loves you, and I made a vow if you will, a long time ago. I don't think you can even begin to understand just how many of us will always be here to support you. I knew he had feelings for you since the night at the bus stop; it was only a matter of time before he came to his senses and admitted it to himself. You became family to me even before you even knew it. So although I can be a dumbass, I will always be here for you."_

That last one broke me out of thought, "So did you already make this oath? Did you already choose me so to speak?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So I don't get a choice in this?" I questioned.

"Of course you get a choice you can choose to love me, you choose to leave me. You have all the power. But I love you more than anything, and I will do everything in my power to get you to love me too."

"I love you Edward, but I still don't know how I feel about all this. I feel like there is this pressure on me to submit myself to a society where I can be punished for living my life freely. You tell me that your actions are for my benefit. I don't need money or power or friends of yours watching over me. I just want you. And yes I will admit that I have done some pretty stupid things in the past and maybe I can even see where I deserved some form of punishment. I can wrap my mind around that concept maybe. But having my music limited, being told whom I can socialize with. That's ridiculous."

"Okay first of all I would never tell you what to listen to or wear or eat or even who to be friends with. Garrett was being stupid; he doesn't even tell Kate what to listen to. You have it all wrong. I don't want to limit your freedoms. I just want you to make smart choices…"

I couldn't help but interrupt him, "You have spanked me before for my attitude. What about that? What about my attitude is dangerous to me?"

"You're right. I shouldn't have spanked you for that. Technically that brings no harm to you. I spanked you because I hope that you would come to learn some form of respect. Sometimes you allow your emotions to rule you. I wanted you to learn how to have a respectful conversation instead of a tantrum. By doing this, I know that not only will you be more respectful to me but even in your own career and life. If someone upsets you or says something that pisses you off, I have hopes that you can get to a point in your life where you can stop and think before you react. And in turn people will respect you more for it."

He had a point but I still needed to think about everything. "I need to think about all of this, I feel overwhelmed and I still feel like there is so much more to all of this then I know and somehow what I don't know will bite me in the ass." I said.

"Bella, I need you to talk to me, tell me what you're feeling, truly. I can't help if you don't talk with me." Edward pleaded.

I got up from the couch. "I don't know how I feel. To be honest, part of me is scared, you say secret society and my mind goes to the Skulls. Like you and your friends have all this power over me and if I don't comply I could be eliminated."

"You really think I would hurt you or that someone like Emmett would come after you and kill you?"

"I hope not, but I'm pretty sure Garrett would love to after tonight." Do I really think that Edward would be capable of hurting me? No. At least not like that. He could cheat on me someday and that would kill me even worse.

"Bella, the whole point of _Tria Fata_ is to protect the ones we love. Why would any of us ever hurt you, even Garrett? I swore an oath to love you, protect you and care for you for all eternity. And Garrett has done the same." Edward sounded offended and I guess I didn't blame him, I pretty much said that I thought he would take me out.

"I need time to think. Alone." Edward looked broken. He slowly nodded his head and rose from the couch. I handed him his keys from the Mercedes.

"Keep them I want you to have reliable transportation." He muttered.

"Edward I'll be fine. I don't think you should keep that nice of a car in this neighborhood, something might happen and I don't want to be responsible."

"Bella, it's a fucking car. I don't need it." Edward said harshly. He went out the door, looked at me one last time and walked away.

I went to my bedroom and looked around. Everything looked so depressing, I couldn't even make it to the bed I fell to the floor and broke down. Everything was so great with Edward. Why did he have to be a part of this? Why couldn't he be normal? I ran back that entire conversation in my head while I laid there on my bedroom floor crying. I was determined to make sense of it all.

Okay Bella, yes our relationship was tad bit unconventional but what relationship out there was conventional? You have a man who loves you. According to him, this whole "society" is for your benefit. These members have pledged themselves to you. But on the other hand you are expected to act a certain way or you will be punished. Punishment. When it came down to it, I could handle the secret handshakes and virgin sacrifices so to speak but the punishment is where I got tripped up. But Bella you have already have been dealing with punishments for the past couple of months? Why are you all the sudden freaking out about it? Okay maybe I was a little worried because there were a couple of times when I could see just how much power he held. Like the Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley case. Power can be a dangerous thing. Maybe he really was like the godfather.

Angela came in to the apartment and walked to my bedroom probably checking on to see if I was there. She saw me on the floor.

"Bella, what happened?" she joined me on the floor.

"Edward and I kind of had a serious discussion tonight he told me something about himself and now I don't know if I can be with him anymore." I sniffled.

"Can you tell me about it?" she asked.

Yeah Angela my boyfriend belongs to a secret society, oh and he spanks me occasionally. Absolutely not.

"Sorry Ang it's kind of private." I said quietly.

"Okay" She sat there and rubbed my back for a minute.

"I think you should dump him." She stated.

"WHAT? Why?" I shrieked.

"Well Bella, I mean do you really love him? There are plenty of guys in the sea, don't just run off with your first catch."

"Angela, I love him. I don't want to live without him. He makes me feel like I matter. He makes me his first priority. He is an extremely busy man who has a lot on his plate, but when we are together it's like I'm all he thinks of. He's amazing."Tears were streaming down my face as I thought of all the times that Edward had told me that he loved me. The times we made love and he made me feel like the sexiest woman on the planet.

"Then why are you upset with him? If you truly loved him, no matter what his issue was, you would take it and move on with him. Nobody's perfect Bella, you will never find a man who meets every requirement on your checklist. Whatever has you worried, you and Edward can get through it but only if you do it together. Sitting here crying about it isn't going to help. So decide now, love him and work it out or stay here and forget about him." Angela said brutally.

"Did you just stoop to reverse psychology?"

"Did it work?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed, "Yes it did." She gave me a big hug.

"Go get him." She said.

"Thanks Ang. I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She smiled.

I picked myself up from off the ground, grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I jumped into the Mercedes, happy that Edward had left it for me and made my way to the hills. When I arrived at the gate I put my code in 0914, parked the car and ran up the steps. The doorbell rang throughout the house.

* * *

Edward came to the door; he opened it and seemed shocked to see me standing there.

"I love you. I want to work on this together." I blurted out. "Edward I'm sorry, I had my breakdown and Angela made me see reason and even though I was scared you were the godfather, I know you would never hurt me. Even though I have to admit the S.C.C. kind of scares me, but I would rather figure out a compromise then to break up. You're not perfect and you meet a hell of a lot of requirements on my checklist, so don't want to go fishing anymore."

Edward pulled me in from his doorstep, he looked so confused. I guess I don't blame him I think I managed to jam pack the last couple of hours of my critical thinking into three sentences.

"Okay baby, I don't understand half of what you just said. But all I care about is that you love me and you want to work this out with me." He looked to me for confirmation. I nodded my head.

He let out a breath and pulled me to him, nuzzling his face into my hair. "Thank you. Thank you." We held each other for a couple of minutes before he spoke. "Please tell me you're staying the night."

I nodded again. "Edward there is a lot I want to talk with you about still but I'm exhausted. Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"I think that is a great idea sweetheart." He said.

We climbed the stairs and went to his bedroom. I didn't have anything to wear; running out of your apartment does that to you sometimes. After the bathroom ritual I asked, "Can I borrow something to sleep in?"

"Sure baby. Have you given anymore thought to moving in?" Man I can't even ask a simple favor.

I cringed, "Not yet."

"How about we start off small." He took me to the closet; half of his clothes were gone. "This could be your half."

"Where are all your clothes, Edward?"

"In another closet. It's like I gave you a drawer, its a small step."

"Edward, you gave me a closet." I laughed.

"All part of my master plan."

I rolled my eyes and put on the shirt and boxers he gave me. We got into bed and I snuggled up to him. Part of me felt scared that he might disappear, even though I was the one who said I needed time. I fell into a sound sleep never stirring till morning.

I awoke the next morning to find Edward was missing. I got out of bed calling for him. There was no answer. I travelled downstairs in search for him, when I got to the kitchen I found Edward. He was talking with Alice.

"There's my sleepy head." Edward declared as he came over to give me a kiss.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, the girls and I want to take you to lunch today." Alice announced.

"I can't I have to work." I replied.

"Well it's a good thing you know the boss. I want you to go." Edward said seriously.

"Edward people are going to start thinking that you pay me to do nothing." I protested.

"Bella, its lunch; we aren't asking for you to take off to Paris." Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking no for an answer, we are picking you up at one pm. Be ready." She pointed her finger to me in a menacing way before turning around to leave.

I sighed. "What were you two talking about before I came down."

"Alice came over to make sure you were okay after last night, that we were okay. I told her that I finally had the discussion I needed to have. That's why the girls want to take you out. I want you to go, you can ask them whatever you like and it's important to have the female perspective of women who went through what you are going through."

I have to admit it would be nice to talk to someone other than Edward, but I knew I needed to talk with him as well.

"Edward I still want to talk with you about last night. I know that I am going to try and work through whatever issues I have but I still feel like maybe you and I could come to a consensus on a couple of things."

"Okay sweetheart but first I want to show you something since we are here in the kitchen." He took me by the hand and led me over to the walk in pantry.

"Honey, if there is ever an emergency, fire or intruder whatever it may be I want you to come here."

There was a panel that opened up so a person could dial a code.

"Press open and the door will open." He said as he pressed a button. All the sudden the wall opened up.

"You have a secret passage?" I gasped. "Well of course you do, every secret society has to have a secret passage."

"No Bella, it's not a secret passage. It is safe room or panic room." He rolled his eyes.

I peaked my head into the room. Sure enough there was about space for five or so people and a couple of containers on what I thought could be supplies.

"Wow how very Jodie Foster of you." I jested.

"Well all of us have one so even if you are over at Alice's house or Charlotte's and something happens you just go to this panel press the open button. Once the door opens you come inside press this red button here and then it will lock and seal itself up. It will send out a distress call to our security company and the police. No one will be able to open it until the correct code is entered and no one has the code except for the _Tria Fata_."

We walked back out of the safe room after Edward was done showing me the blankets and extra food he has placed inside. These boys either really thought of everything or were just plain paranoid.

We went to sit on the couch, Edward was waiting for the discussion I needed to have with him.

"First of all, I am willing to accept the corporal punishment thing but I don't feel like I should be punished for voicing my opinion or these tantrums you think I throw."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Okay honey, I will agree to that."

I moved on to my next concern. "Um the power thing kind of worries me, I mean you or your little group haven't ever…" I tried to spit it out; he narrowed his eyes probably confused as to where I was going.

"You haven't ever, like taken someone out right?" I cringed knowing how stupid I sounded.

He barked out a laugh, "Oh Bella. You really think I would kill someone? Is this where that godfather reference came in last night?" he started laughing harder.

"Well…I don't know you seemed pretty pissed over the whole James thing." He instantly stopped.

"I wouldn't have killed James, but I would have made him wish he was dead." He said serious again. His fists balled up unconsciously. Okay needed to steer him away from this topic.

"There isn't like some horrible bombshell that you plan on dropping on me in the future with your _Tria Fata_ like I have to give up my first born or something like that?"

"No Bella, nothing like that?"

"Also these punishments, like the other members aren't allowed to punish me correct? Or you're never going to punish me in front of them? You all don't sit around talking about how red you turned my ass and fist bump each other afterwards right?"

"What?" Edward asked confused. "Bella, it's not a Super Bowl party, we don't high-five each other when our team scores a goal."

Sports metaphors how I hate thee.

"Secondly, I would never gather people around to watch as I spanked you. I swatted your butt once around Alice and Jasper but that was to move you upstairs. When I spank you, that is between you and me. So no! Also other people cannot punish you."

Safe from the S.C.C., I giggled thinking of my society.

"What?" Edward asked,

"Nothing, it's just I gave your little society a name long before I knew you were a society and it makes me laugh sometimes." I shook my head.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Ohh I am soo not telling you that."

"I could make you tell me." He slowly changed his position like he was planning to pounce.

I sat there for a second and jumped off the couch running. It didn't take long for Edward to catch up he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and climbed the stairs. I was screaming the whole time for him to put me down.

He tossed me on the bed, once we arrived at his bedroom. Edward proceeded to pounce on me and tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing and screaming. "Tell me, Tell me and this all stops." Edward laughed.

"Never!" I shouted.

He took his finger put it in his mouth and stuck it in my ear. Gross.

"EDWARD!"

"Tell me!"

"Okay Okay S.C.C. The society of the spanking celebs" His tickles stopped and he started cracking up. He stopped, looked at me and began laughing again. I sat on the bed pouting.

"I can't wait to tell the guys that one."

I jumped up, standing on the bed, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you better not say one word. I told you that in confidence."

Edward pulled me down with him and pulled me into a hug. "You are truly my mate, Isabella Swan."

I smiled. I guess I was.

"I have to say you had me a little worried for a minute, Swan." Edward said. I looked up at his face to see a smile upon it.

"I have planned this epic Valentine's Day and it would have really ruined it if you decided to leave me."

"Valentine's Day? I haven't even thought about it. I've never had to think about it before, I guess this means I have to get you some horribly ostentatious stuffed animal." I cringed.

God I have never been in a relationship before I guess I was going to have to start subscribing to these Hallmark holidays.

"You aren't getting me a thing. The best gift you can get me is to be my date on the fourteenth and no matter what happens you can't complain about how much money I spent or how cheesy I was. Just come and have a good time." Edward asked.

I sighed. He had asked me to not worry about the money but how could I. I was beginning to run low on funds. With all the money I was paying out to the bank, there would be a very good chance that soon I might not even have money to eat. I wonder if Cinderella ever had these problems after she met the Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Cannot say enough about your kind reviews, I am so happy that you have embraced this stroy...even if it is a tad bit unconventional. Thank you for suspending reality long enough to appreciate this story for what it is, entertainment. THANK YOU!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I was able to spend a couple of hours working before being pulled away by Alice. We joined Charlotte and Kate at Le Petit Four on Sunset Boulevard. Alice was sure to get the most private table available since apparently we had lots to talk about.

Kate stood up upon seeing me and gave me a big hug; I was a little surprised since I had gone off on her husband. Charlotte hugged me as well; they all seemed pleased that I joined them today.

"Bella, I just want to start by saying you were brilliant last night." Kate said.

"Ugh, thanks. I would have thought you would all be upset with me." I said confused.

"Are you kidding, you stood up to Garrett and spoke your mind. It was awesome; you should have seen him fuming around the house after you left. Of course Emmett laid into him and told him that he should have never spoken to you like that." Kate added.

"Don't you ever stand up to Garrett?" I asked. I was already a little worried, I mean were these women meant to be seen and not heard.

"Of course I do, being a mate of the _Tria Fata_ doesn't mean being silent. In fact I yelled at him afterwards as well. Who cares if you listen to E.C. Crime, that's you prerogative. On a side note, I kind of find him sexy myself, but back to what I was saying, what Garrett said was out of line and he deserved everything you said to him." Kate replied.

Charlotte whom hadn't spoken a great deal to me yet took an opportunity to share. "Bella, I know that Edward told you last night about the boy's society. I remember when I first found out I was overwhelmed. I felt a little scared; I mean I was still trying to wrap my mind around the discipline aspect but it took time. In time you will realize that you really are the most important person to Edward and that there is nothing he wouldn't do to make you happy. In time you will realize that being punished for infractions really is such a small part of the big picture."

"Last night, I went home and I was preparing myself that Edward and I may not be right for each other. After Edward and our discussion I really felt that we made a mistake with our relationship but Angela made me see reason. In that I will never find happiness if I keep trying to find Mr. Perfect. I love Edward but I find myself intimidated by all this. Not just the society, but the fame. I was harassed by the paparazzi already. Don't get me wrong there have been good things too, like meeting people like Barry Meyer and E.C. Crime. Even Embry's daughter knew who I was."

"So what was he like, E.C. Crime?" Alice asked.

"Different, I know that rappers can come off as thugs but mostly he was concerned about his daughters. His oldest girl, Savannah had wandered off and I asked her if she needed help after she told me her name I knew who she was, and being a fan I at least knew not to ask about her mother. But when Embry showed up he was relieved and you could just tell that single fatherhood was taking a toll on him. I even offered to help him watch his kids since he was on the Warner lot, recording. I don't think anything will come of it but he was thankful and I was just happy to meet him and help."

"Bella, I don't want to offend you but I know that with the history of your sister and all, isn't it difficult when you know that E.C. Crime has rapped about past drug use and his wife even overdosed. Doesn't that make it hard?" Alice asked uneasy.

"Embry has been clean for a while…" I paused to think for a moment. "Alice, do you know why I listen to Embry Call's music. I can feel his pain, when Embry raps I feel his pain. I'm envious of him, he is able to take the difficult things from his past and he can release it in a way that can bring hope to others. Embry and I are the farthest apart you can get with what lives we have lived. But both of us have gone through so much that I can relate to him. I think that is why he has a big following, a lot of people can relate. I used to think that when I was sad or mad I would listen to Liberty Project to mope, but when I wanted to do something about it I would listen to E.C. Crime. Whatever issue Embry was going through he wasn't going to just sit around and cry he would get up and want to fight. If by some amazing miracle Embry and I became friends and if he were to start using drugs again, I would walk away. I decided a long time ago that I would never allow myself to go through that kind of pain ever again."

"Just be careful, Bella. I don't think Embry Call would ever hurt you physically but I don't want him to hurt you emotionally either." Alice worried.

"Thank you Alice but I doubt I will ever see Embry Call again."

We all looked over the menu; every meal on it was the price of at least five meals from McDonald's. This little meal was about to cost me the price of eating for a day. I tried to order the cheapest thing and in return I got a small cup of soup, well at least I was sure to lose some weight if I kept eating with these girls.

* * *

Alice and I arrived back to the office; she followed me to Edwards's office. He was on the phone but ended the conversation when he saw us approach.

"How was lunch?" Edward asked as he kissed me on the mouth.

"Okay, kind of light." I replied.

"All this girl wanted to order was a cup of soup." Alice blathered.

Edward looked at me with concern I could tell he was about to ask me something when we heard a knock on the door. We all turned to see, Embry Call stand there with his girls.

"Uh Bella, can I talk to you for a moment." Embry asked.

Alice gave a little "um hum" I rolled my eyes and pushed past her. I took Embry and the girls to a conference room near my desk.

"Sit there at the end of the table and don't touch anything. Clear?" Embry pointed his finger real menacing to the girls.

We walk a little ways out of ear shot from the girls. "I'm real sorry to do this to you, but there has been an issue. Savannah pulled the emergency alarm, thankfully it didn't cause any damage but of course the police and fire department showed up. I really need to focus right now, I am having the worst time writing and I know I don't know you well but I was hoping that your offer was genuine."

"Of course it was, I'm happy to help. I've baby-sat loads of kids; you have my number please call as much as you need."

"I owe you Bella, I mean that. Thanks." He said and I nodded.

"Well Savannah has homework from home school and she is really smart so she doesn't usually need help. And Gracie can color or read her book…"

I cut him off, "its okay Embry, I got this. We will be fine and I will call you if I need to."

"Thank you." Embry went over to the girls and gave them strict instructions on behavior; he kissed their heads before taking leave.

The girls looked at me as their father left. "Okay girls, I'm going to bring my work in here so we can all work together. If you work hard for the next hour I will take you to the cafeteria to get ice cream." Gracie started jumping up and down. She was too adorable.

I was pleasantly surprised that the girls were working so well. I have to admit I thought I would have a little trouble with Savannah; she seemed to be doing things lately that looked like a cry for help. I didn't want them to think I was their baby sitter, but maybe I could be more like a friend. Edward walked in after a little while and I introduced him. I think Savannah had a little crush.

"I was just telling the girls that since they were being so good I was going to walk them over to the cafeteria and get some ice cream, wanna come?" I knew that the girls would not object to Edward, they seemed to like him straight away.

Edward pretended to think about it for a second, "I think I can go for that." In a way I was happy that he was coming, knowing Edward he would want to pay and after lunch I was pretty strapped for cash. I told myself that it was just a little payback for having to fill up his Mercedes with gas. I almost cried when I saw how much it cost me. Thanks to that little premium gas sucker, I'd be eating ramen for the next week.

By the time we made it to the cafeteria, Gracie had stolen Edward's heart. He even carried her half the way, I don't blame him she was adorable as hell. We had just sat down to eat when I received my first call from Embry.

"Hey how are they doing?" I could tell he was worried but I couldn't help but mess with him a little.

"Well Gracie asked for a tattoo so being the cool sitter I am I accommodated. Hope you don't mind the Care bear tramp stamp."

"You're a riot." Embry said dryly. "Well I probably will finish up here in an hour, can you bring them I wanted to show you something." What a strange request.

"Sure no problem, we shall see you in an hour." We said our good byes and hung up.

"So ladies, was this a little better than sitting in a lobby?" I inquired.

"Much, much better. Can we get ice cream again tomorrow?" Savannah asked excited.

"I don't know, we will have to ask your dad if this becomes a daily thing. I don't think he will want you to load up on sugar too much."

"Maybe your dad won't mind if Bella brings you to my house sometime. I have a pool and it's heated." Edward sang. You would have thought he told them that Hannah Montana was here by the way their faces lit up.

"Really? We can come to your house and everything?" Savannah gasped.

Edward laughed and agreed if their dad was alright with it. I have to admit seeing Edward with the girls kind of turned me on. I was so amazed that he was so cool with them, even though he knew what their father was like. I guess I still had loads to learn about Edward.

An hour later Edward let me borrow the golf cart he had, to drive them to the recording studio. The girls were super exited to ride on it and they were giggling the whole way. We drove up to the building and went inside.

Embry was happy that they were back but seemed to still be stressed.

The girls were watching the television in the lobby.

"Is everything okay, you seem tense?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just writers blocks a bitch. I recorded something but I'm not sure how I feel about it." We were far enough away for the girls to not hear the profanity.

"Well, I know I'm not an expert but I would be happy to take a listen. I mean I guess I could sacrifice my ears for a moment." I joked.

"Actually I was wondering if you would. Maybe a really outside opinion is just what I need."

We went into the studio and I was so gitty I could hardly contain myself. I was about to hear an unreleased track. I had never been inside a music studio before so to say the least this was an unforgettable moment.

Embry put on the track, and to be honest I could tell what he was talking about.

"Yea…" I started shaking my head. "Look I'm not going to sugar coat it, but I have to say it was pretty awful."

You could immediately tell he was offended, "I worked my ass off…"

"I'm just telling you the truth, or do you want me to be just another yes man. Look you're a genius when it comes to rap and hip hop but let's face it your last album didn't do too well, are you sure you want to have another relapse. That shits in my trash, not really since I downloaded it but we all know that it wasn't your best work. I have heard great things come out of you. Stop trying to force it."

Embry looked taken aback, "Wow very few people are really that honest well except for critics and even then some of them just give you glowing reviews to kiss ass."

"Well I don't have much to gain from telling you it was amazing when I know its not. I'm a fan, I may have only followed you for the past four years or so but I still love your work and I know that your fans really want to see you at your best. Why are you recording here anyway, wouldn't you be more comfortable back at home in New York?"

"My boy, DNR brought me out here, thought it'd help but obviously not." He scrunched up a paper and tossed it to the trash can.

I tried for a moment to forget that he just mentioned one of the biggest rap legends known to man. I shook my head a bit and forged on. "If I were you, I'd work on the hook. I find that its always easier to write lyrics when I have a strong hook. Which in this case, you don't."

"You write music?" he seemed skeptical.

"Maybe not professionally but I like to write poems and sometime music if I'm in the mood. Not everyone can be as talented as you." I stuck out my tongue.

"Okay, show me what you got." Embry said all cocky.

"Not in a million years. And definitely not in front of you." I folded my arms across my chest.

"No, No no you can't call me out on my crap and not back your shit up." We stood there staring each other down.

"I'm going to need a piano." I sighed.

"Follow me." He grinned.

We went into another room next to the studio we were just at and I sat down on the piano bench. This is what you get Bella; you just had to call out the big boy on his craptastic song.

I sat there for a moment familiarizing myself with the keys. For a moment I was just playing around, I saw Embry roll his eyes.

"Just give me a minute. Hook's just don't write themselves." I said frustrated. I thought again for a moment thinking about Embry, about me and my situation and started to play. Listening to the music surround me in this perfectly acoustical room.

_"Life is hard in this skin of mine. Let's swap lives for a brief time._

_Take my shoes; I'll walk in yours. You won't fight alone anymore._

_Your troubles are heavy, I can feel the weight. Walk with me, I'll keep you straight._

_It's the weight of the world all on me; It's the world that weighs down on me."_

I stopped and looked over to him.

"Not bad, I guess." He looked to be in thought.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "Well I wasn't expecting you to use it, Em."

"Don't get all pissy, I didn't say it was unusable." He paused. "You have a good voice by the way. I mean for like pop and all."

My mouth dropped, "Did you just compare me to some auto tuned pop singer?"

Embry started laughing.

"You better watch yourself before I go all G-Unit on you." I threatened.

"What the fuck, don't even try going all gansta on me little girl." Embry scoffed.

We both started laughing until Gracie knocked on the door and came in.

"Daddy we're hungry."

"Alright we're just finishing up, tell your sister to get your stuff together." Embry asked.

Savannah came in after, "Bella, did you tell him about the pool party?" That's I right. I had completely forgotten.

"Not a pool party, Edward invited the girls over some time if they would like to come and swim." I explained.

"Daddy we have to go." Savannah ordered.

"Alright, alright I'll think bout it." The girls started to protest but I shooed them out the door.

"Well I gotta get going; I have to get back to work." It was already past five, I knew that the offices would be closing down. I wanted to get over to Edit/Smedit to put some hours in.

"Thanks again Bella, for everything. Girls say bye to Bella." The girls came around me and hugged me as I left.

I texted Edward to remind him of my plans with Angela. I then texted Angela to remind her of our non-existent plans. All this lying was already taking a toll on me. I honestly did feel horrible and not because I knew that if Edward found out my ass would be grass. But, I also knew that he would be hurt. All I could think about was my family and how this was my problem to solve.

I ran to the grocery store picking up a premade salad before heading off to the Edit room for what I am sure was going to be a long night. On the supermarket stand staring back at me was my face all over _In Touch_, _US Weekl_y and of course the _People_ that Savannah said she saw me on. Most of the headlines were mere questions of Edward Cullen's mystery girl; however other rags painted me in not so pretty of a light. I stood there staring at the cover of The National Enquirer with a big "Gold Digger" splashed across my face in red. The National Enquirer wasn't exactly known for their great journalism but in that moment I knew whatever lies I had to tell Edward, were now justified.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Just a quick thank you for reviewing and adding the story. I know that a lot of you have commented on Bella's second job and how that will eventually blow up in her face and all I can say is Yes...yes it does. Don't worry I am not planning on drawing out that storyline for many more chapters so it is safe to say probably by next week you will see the consequences of her actions. Thank you guys again.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER SIX**

I called Edward when I arrived at the editing studio to make sure that he would stay away from my place tonight. He was out with the boys, apparently singing karaoke. This is not a joke; they actually went to a karaoke bar.

"Bella, it's so much fun, you'll have to come sometime." He expressed.

"That's okay Edward, whatever night you ask me to go, I'm sure I'll have already made plans." I could hear something that sounded like some kind of animal being tortured in the back ground. It must have been Emmett.

"You will come and you will love it. Can't you hear how much fun it is?" The wailing continued.

"Is that what fun sounds like? Apparently I've been doing it wrong all these years." I replied.

We said our I love you's and hung up only after I promised that I would subject myself to karaoke torture another night. I got down to work, throwing myself into it. I have to admit being in the editing studio was like taking a break from reality. Just me, in this small room without any problems in my life for a few moments.

I was so focused on my work that when I looked up to see the time it read 3:34 am. Crap. Even if I got home in a half hour I would just have to wake up in four hours. I threw my stuff together and jetted out of there. There was one positive thing; I would be getting a lovely paycheck at least.

If I thought I was tired that next day it was nowhere near compared to the next week or so. On days when Edward wasn't able to talk me into going to some party or get together, I was in the editing room trying to make my extra pay.

I never knew just how many events a celebrity was asked to attend. When we were in Italy the invites that Angel forwarded us were minimal since we weren't in the Los Angeles area. From premieres to after parties, launch parties, sporting events its no wonder some famous people were admitted to hospitals for exhaustion. The naps that I used to fume and fight over had become a godsend. No longer did I fight with Edward, I was practically running to his little room next to his office.

I exhausted myself trying to keep all my metaphorical balls up in the air. Embry had started leaving the girls with me three days a week. Which I loved having them around, we had become friends and they even starting trusting me with some of their feelings or problems. Even Edward when he was in his downtime from filming could be caught playing a game of hide and seek around the office. Edward was so good with them that I'd catch myself thinking of our future children and have to shake those thoughts from my head immediately.

At this point, my sex life had become nonexistent. Nights that weren't spent at my apartment usually ended with me passed out in Edward's Mercedes as he tried to coax me upstairs from whatever event we had just attended. It wasn't like my schedule was fully to blame either, he was knee deep into his next project and most of the days he was filming hellish hours as well.

* * *

I was sitting with Charlotte, Kate and Alice having a cocktail at the karaoke bar that Edward finally had managed to get me to come to. The night was just starting, the group had rented out the back room of the club and it was only a handful of us inside which was nice since I really didn't want to think about having to get up in front of a large crowd if I was forced to sing that night.

I got up from my seat, leaving my drink on the table and went over to Edward catching him before he went into the bathroom. I needed him to understand that tomorrow I absolutely had to spend time with Angela. I had to get to my second job because my finances were miserable and I desperately needed the extra cash.

"Edward." I caught up to him.

"Hey baby, having a good time?" he asked taking my hand.

"Uh yeah…great look I really need to spend some time with Ang tomorrow night, I've been neglecting her lately and…"

"Baby, we have plans tomorrow evening. It's Valentine's Day, remember?"

OH. M G. How could I have forgotten. I cringed. I knew Edward had been planning something the past couple of weeks, "I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time I guess. That's tomorrow?" There goes my plans…again.

He shook his head, laughed and kissed my forehead and walked toward the bathroom again.

I went and sat back down with the girls. Fine I will give Edward his romantic evening but then I am back to work the next day, no buts. They tried to get me on stage that night but thankfully gave me a reprieve since they knew it was my first time. Work sailed by quickly the next day. Edward being the amazing boyfriend he was had two dozen roses with white daisies delivered to my desk. He remembered that daisies were my favorite. I could help but smile, all those years I sat by and watched other girls get sent flowers, balloons and chocolate. Now it was my turn.

After a brief make out session with Edward as a thank you he informed me that he had personally helped Angela pick out my outfit tonight. He had been storing it next to his desk.

"Alright baby you need to change now, we are going straight there." He handed me the bag and followed me into the bedroom next to his office.

"What are you going to stand there and watch?" I joked. Edward wiggled his eyebrows as I pulled my pants down. I pulled out a pair of jeans from the bag. Peculiar. Very Peculiar. I held up the jeans with a confused look on my face. I would have thought Edward's romantic night would have included me in a ball gown at some overpriced dinner where we both end up going to In & Out afterwards because we were still starving.

He motioned for me to put them on. I complied and next pulled off my shirt. I looked into the bag and there wasn't anything in there.

"Edward you forgot the shirt." I said befuddled.

"No I didn't." He guided me toward the mirror and stood behind me.

"Alright, arms up Isabella."

I gave him a look in the mirror and he poked me in the side. I raised my arms up and he placed a black shirt over and brought it down my body. I pulled my head and hair through and looked at the mirror, it took a second to read "Liberty Project" plastered across my chest.

I turned around to face him, "What… what's this for?"

"They just happen to be playing at the Roxy tonight." Edward said nonchalantly.

I started screaming and jumping on him.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. Really?" My heart was a fluttering as I kissed Edwards face all over.

"I'm so glad you approve." Edward laughed

"Oh Edward this is ….this is just….the best thing ever." I could barely get my words out. He pulled me into his arms and landed one hell of a kiss on my lips.

"Well you deserve every bit of happiness in life, Isabella Swan."

Edward ordered a car service for the night, so that we both could drink. When we got to the club there was already a line formed, of course Edward walked with me past the velvet ropes without waiting. We went inside and there was a V.I.P. section already roped off for us. Alice and Jasper were already there, which was a great surprise. Edward told me that Emmett was coming along shortly and he was bringing a date.

Alice and I sipped on cosmos while talking about the day's events. Emmett walked in and my jaw dropped when I saw who was on his arm. He came over and gave us a warm greeting.

"You all know the lovely Rosalie Hale." Emmett introduced.

Of course I knew her; she had replaced Lauren Mallory on Edward and Emmett's film _Italian Revenge_. Lauren had been fired for harassing me. I hadn't really ever spoken to Rosalie before even though people told me that she was nice, probably due to the fact she was still new to the biz so she hadn't become bitchy… yet.

Alice and I welcomed her and brought Rosalie to sit with us, until the concert started.

"So Emmett tells me that you're to thank for me replacing Lauren Mallory." Rosalie quipped.

"Well…uh my pain, your gain." I laughed uneasily.

"Well Lauren's a bitch, she had it coming. Thank you Bella Swan." She smiled warmly at me and after that we all talked with each other like we had been friends forever.

The opening act wasn't bad but I just wanted Liberty Project to get their ass on stage already the anticipation was killing me. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me placing his chin on my head. The lights went down and they came out on the small stage. Anyone who has ever been to the Roxy knows that its rather small compared to venues like the Staples Center. Only a couple hundred people can fit. So it's rather an intimate venue.

Liberty Project came on and performed their set; it was like they managed to play all of my favorite songs. Alice and I couldn't get enough; we were jumping around all over the place cheering loudly after every song.

When the concert was over, I felt like I had just had a workout.

"Come on babe, we'll go backstage so you can meet them." I instantly became nervous when Edward spoke these words. I put my hand over my heart feeling the rapid beats.

"I'm so nervous, Edward. I can't calm myself."

"Well here have another drink." Emmett passed me his glass; I took a swig of liquid courage before Edward could protest. Whatever Emmett had in that glass was fairly strong.

"Alright that's enough." Edward pulled the glass from my hands and we walked on.

When we went into the room all five of the guys were sitting around, upon seeing Edward, Scott jumped up and slapped hands with Edward.

"Edward, thanks so much man." Scott said. Scott Morell was the lead singer and head of the group some would say.

"Thank you so much for doing this, my girlfriend is a big fan and she has managed to turn us all on to your music. Great job out there tonight. I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan." Edward pulled me forward.

The boys all stood up as I trembled out a "pleasure to meet you." They all took turns shaking my hand and welcoming me.

"Bella why do you come and sit with us, while we unwind." Kyle Pask, lead guitar asked me. There were five boys in total that made up Liberty Project. Scott Morell, Kyle Pask, Mark Way who was on drums and percussion, and the brothers Matthew and Aaron Picot. Matthew was on keyboard and guitar and Aaron did backup vocals and bass guitar.

"Bella's just a little shy, don't worry Emmett gave her a drink before we came in, she'll be good in ten." Alice winked as she took a seat on the couch. I threw her a death look; I didn't need for them to think I was just another pathetic fan girl even if in fact I was just another pathetic fan girl.

Everyone took a seat and we all sat around having an open discussion mostly about their music. A waitress brought in more alcohol and of course I couldn't turn it down. Alcohol did different things to different people; usually it made me braver and then hit me with sleepiness.

Apparently Edward had paid for Liberty Project to come here and play, special for this night. I couldn't believe that he would go to all this trouble. All along I thought that a fancy dinner was going to be expensive enough, apparently not when you are dating Edward Cullen.

The discussion turned to music videos, which I had to admit was one of the bands weaker points. Of course Matthew was complaining about their latest attempt and I couldn't help but open my mouth.

"Look I love your music, but unfortunately your videos haven't been all that inspiring. They lack direction." I added my two cents in.

Music videos was something I loved to watch, to me when they were done right they could almost past for mini movies. I hated videos that had an artist lying around as a bunch of half-naked girls danced all around. I wanted a video that would tell me a story.

"Bella we have tried different things. We have gotten different directors, tried to come up with our own concepts. But unfortunately we are still fairly new to the scene so we don't have the full support of our label yet to bring in more resources." Scott replied.

"Well that's bull shit." That would be the alcohol talking.

Everyone stared at me like I had just grown another head. "Look, I know that having a great director can help but I've seen film students make better videos then the ones you've made. I come up with concepts all the time for different videos, I don't produce them but even listening to your music I come up with different ideas for music videos. A great music video is crucial at this point in your career; it's almost like a calling card. It can bring new a wider audience if they see your video and like it."

Wow Bella Swan you sure do get overly passionate sometimes.

"Well, why don't you share with us a concept, honey?" Edward smiled at me.

"Yeah maybe something in your mind will inspire us." Matthew added.

"I'm not that drunk." I said quickly.

"Come on Bella Swan, you can't just make a little speech and then not share." Emmett egged me on.

I really needed to start thinking before speaking. I shook my head and sighed.

"Alright. Your song _A Version of Me_." I paused. "Well I had this idea and it's the best one I got so…."

I took another drink of my beverage willing the fluid to drive me to continue. Emmett gave me a gesture to go on.

"So I know that you recently left your label and signed with Warner Music Group. I had heard that you were unhappy that they were trying to change you from Alternative Rock to become more of a pop type of group."

"Yeah, that's right." Matthew confirmed.

"Okay so my idea was that we start off in a graveyard. Camera pans through the gravestones until we come across one that has "Liberty Project" etched on it. The beginning of your song starts off soft and then goes into full blown drums and guitar. You see the ground shaking and the camera pans down through the ground until we reach below the dirt where you guys are down their jamming in a dank dismal conference room beneath the soil. With me so far?"

They nodded. I continued.

"In the corner we see a girl and she's dressed kind of emoish and as you sing the first lines of your songs we see her applying lipstick and then takes this switch blade and cuts off her hair. She looks really out of it. All the sudden the door to the left of her is being broken down and these men in suits start chasing her through the room, trying to catch her. We then jump to a flashback, where this girl is walking and talking with her friends and a van pulls up and man in a suit jumps out and kidnaps her. We see them take her and shackle her to the wall next to the conference room where you guys had just been seen playing. She overhears the men in suits all talking about how they plan on brainwashing her and change her into the next big pop star. They want to rip away everything she is and replace it with something they think is better."

It looked like my audience was actually wrapped in intrigue.

"The men all leave and she is left alone. You boys are like ghosts and you help rescue her by undoing her shackles. She can't see you, but she walks into the next room and sees a picture of herself over the conference room table and she looks completely different, almost manufactured. She runs and jumps on the table ripping down the offensive poster of herself and then sees underneath it an older poster of Liberty Project plastered on the wall. She then knows that she has to get out of here before they come back because these were the people who killed your group. But not before improving upon herself she applies the red lip stick and cuts off her hair with the switch blade for good measure. The men in suits break the door down and start chasing her; this is where it gets kind of confusing to explain."

I paused my rapid hand gestures for a moment allowing them to catch up with me and my excitement.

"We see them chasing her and in reality they grab her and start pushing her face down in this bowl of water, trying to torture her into submission. But in her mind she is running and gets through that door that goes to the outside and she's on a bridge. She has to make a choice go with the men and be changed or jump and risk possible death. That part where you scream in the song Scott well you see her screaming under water. Just when you think they are going to kill her, all of you come in as your ghostly selves and start kicking some ass. You're beating down guys left and right. A whole new flock of suits come to the room and all they can see is the girl as she is able to now beat on her aggressor with your help. The suits all flee, knowing that there is some supernatural shit going on. And the very last line of the song _"Try to change me and I'll come after you."_ Just as the guy looks up one last time at the girl, your ghost plows through her and upon seeing your face now he passes out as you sing that last line."

I let out an exhausted sigh as I finished, telling that story felt like acting the whole thing out. The boys look around at each other.

"Let's do that." Kyle barked.

"Fuck yeah." Scott high-fives him. I took another chug of my drink.

"Really? You liked it?" I asked perplexed.

"Bella that was a pretty well thought out concept." Emmett remarked.

"There is so much symbolism in it, I love it. You really thought of all the reasons we hated working with our last label, even though they were the first ones to give us a shot. We weren't about to change everything about ourselves to sell more albums." Scott commented.

"Wow. Okay well thank you, you are free to use what you like or change whatever." I said still surprised that they were even taking the idea seriously. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I told you, you were brilliant." He whispered. I rolled my eyes. Whatever Edward this hardly qualifies me for recognition.

We continued on our night, some talk on the impeding music video. Emmett throwing in his own ideas from the directorial point of view. Jasper and Alice were the first to leave, Alice had so much to drink she practically passed out on Jaspers lap. Emmett and Rosalie followed next, I'm sure they had much more exciting plans to conclude their date.

As Edward and I started to leave, I of course thanked the boys so much for a great night. After Scott had thanked Edward again for arranging the concert, he continued on telling me that anytime I had free I was welcome to come by the studio some time and listen in. They were working on their next album and had been spending many days at Warner Music Groups music studios, which just so happened to be the place were Embry was working as well. Somehow I think that could be arranged.

* * *

When Edward and I finally made it back to his place it was nearly three am. Call me crazy I once heard that nothing good ever happens after three am and I was about to be proof of that. With the incredible high I was feeling from meeting my favorite band and maybe some of the alcohol that coursed through my system, I was one horny ass girl.

As soon as Edward entered the bedroom, he went over to the bed and sat down slipping off his shoes. I pounced on him, pushing him back on to the bed my lips connected with his. It had been so long since the last time we made love and I was ending that drought now.

Edward wasn't about to fight me, in fact he turned us over so he could be on top. He pulled my shirt over my head and made work with my bra. I was moaning pretty loudly I might say, but I didn't care there was no one around and I could be as free as a bird.

"God Bella, I've missed you." Edward moaned out.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to take you on my office desk."

Edward had managed to get us both undressed within seconds, he slicked up my entrance, spreading my juices all around. He pulled my legs bringing me to the edge of the bed as he got down on his knees and his mouth started to worship my fun zone.

Pushing his fingers in and out, I screamed out.

"Please Edward I need you." I begged.

Edward started to push himself in slowly. There was no pain to be had but I needed more.

"Harder." I pleaded. Edward pulled out and I whined.

"Get on your knees baby." He asked quietly. I did as told and he came up behind me and pushed in again. His hands grabbed on to my hips and he started thrusting wildly, slamming himself into me over and over again.

"Ah Bella, you should see your pussy swallow up my cock. It's such a beautiful sight." He growled out as he kept thrusting. I could feel it coming.

"Yes baby, please fuck my pussy." I screamed.

"So close, so close." I chanted. My orgasm hit and I let a scream burst forth. I tried squeezing my muscles inside willing it to last longer. When it was over I tried to sag my body, blissfully happy. But Edward wouldn't allow it, he kept me in place still drilling into me until a few seconds later he pushed in, stilled and yelled out a rather loud "fuck"

He waited a moment before removing himself and I fell to the bed completely spent. He crawled up beside me and kissed me before falling over himself.

"I'm sorry, that probably wasn't as romantic as it should have been." He apologized.

"Are you kidding that was fantastic, was that what fucking is? We should do that more often." I softly giggled.

He leaned over and kissed me before getting up from the bed.

"You are such a beautiful creäture, I can't even think of my life before you." He expressed. I sat there really thinking on his words. He left to get a wash cloth and started to clean me up.

"Before you Edward my life was so lonely, my life was filled with people constantly telling me that I wasn't pretty enough or thin enough. My whole youth was packed with insults. They say that it takes seven compliments to make up the damage from one put down. You make me feel like my life before was nightmare and for the first time I woke up. You make me feel like I deserved to be loved."

"Bella, you deserve everything great; love, happiness, peace and joy. I feel honored to help you find those."

Edward kissed me one last time, before pulling me to his chest and I snuggled into a place somewhere I belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you all again truly. I know that I thank my readers at the beginning every update but that is because I truly value your comments and time. The next couple of chapters are going to be kind of intense. Just a fair warning. Can't wait to hear what you think. Thank you.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Life after Valentine's Day picked right back up and ran. Edward and my dad managed to get to their Laker's game after which my dad called me to personally tell me that he gave his blessing on our relationship. It's amazing how court side seats can improve one's attitude. My dad even made it a point when we talked on the phone to ask how Edward was doing and sometimes during our conversations he would ask to talk to Edward. I started to wonder if my dad started to love Edward more than he loved me.

I was eating a cup of ramen one morning for breakfast when Angela walked out of her room. Upon seeing me she stopped and walked over eyeing the contents of my bowl with disdain.

"Bella, what are you eating? It's like nine am."

"Any time is ramen time." I defended.

"This isn't healthy, do you know what that stuff does to you?" she chastised.

"Ang it was only thirty-nine cents. How can I pass that up? Besides I don't eat it all the time, just on days when Edward doesn't pay for my meal." I cringed.

I hated to admit it but I long ago stopped protesting when Edward and I went out and he insisted on paying. I now just politely said a quiet "thank you" and bashed myself mentally. But I couldn't pass up the free food; my bank account currently read $19.23. My savings were long gone and I had no choice but to lean on Edward a bit.

"Bella you should just tell him…" Ang started to say.

"Absolutely not. We've talked about this. No." I got up and placed my bowl in the sink.

"He is going to be so hurt when he finds out, and you can't tell me that he isn't going to find out. These kinds of things always have a way of coming to the surface. Bella, you've been lying to him for almost a month. How would you feel if you found out he was lying to you?"

"I can't focus on those consequences right now. I have bigger problems and those problems I plan on keeping far away from Edward. You think I like lying to him?" I picked up a US Weekly and tossed it on the counter in front of her. One of their headlines read, "Cheating on Edward Cullen?" It was accompanied by a picture of Embry Call and myself having lunch last week and of course the girls had been cropped out of the photo to make it look like we were in some intimate conversation.

"Ang, it kills me sometimes to just think of all the lies I have had to tell the past couple of weeks but imagine what the headlines would read if it turned out that I was using Edward for his money?"

"Bella, you're not using Edward for his money…"

"I know that, he may know that, but that's not what the world will think." I argued.

Angela just looked at me sadly and turned to walk away.

"Well then please stop pulling me into your lies; I don't want to be a part of it anymore." She said as she walked into her bedroom.

I sighed; I needed to make this up to her. Now I just had to figure out how.

It was Saturday morning and Edward was filming for a couple of hours so instead of going to set with him I took some time to go and visit with the boys from Liberty Project. I almost couldn't work up the nerve, when I walked into the lobby of Warner Music Group I had every intension of going and seeing what Embry was up to. Curiosity got the better of me and instead I asked the receptionist to call upon Scott Morell.

He came to the lobby and happily welcomed me and took me back to a rehearsal room that the boys were all sitting around in. They were still spit balling songs and made me feel very welcome.

"So Bella, how's it going?" Matthew asked.

"Well I am not up to much today. Edward is filming and I was coming over to check in on a friend but decided to see if you all wouldn't mind some company for a bit." I said.

"Not at all, we were just kind of figuring out what direction we wanted our next album to go." Aaron informed.

"Well whatever you did for your last album, just do that again but different." I laughed.

Mark tossed a drumstick at me and I dodged it.

"So I saw in a magazine that you seemed to be friends with E.C. Crime. How in the hell did that pairing happen?" Matthew inquired.

"Long story, I helped out his kid. Sometimes I come around here and he has even let me listen to his new stuff but uh…it's still a work in progress. He is having a difficult time with writing." I probably gave out way too much information. But I continued. "Apparently all of you artists seem to be having a difficult time lately."

Well that got a reaction, all the boys jeered me.

"Hey you try writing an album full of songs and then come back and tell me all about it." Scott remarked.

"You don't need to write an album, just write one song. Write a song, make it a good one and after that I'm sure it will inspire you when writing the rest." Here I was trying to give a band who sold far more albums than I ever had advice about writing music. I rolled my eyes mentally at myself.

"Alright, Bella since you seem to be so full of wisdom, show us how it's done." Kyle stood up held out his guitar to me.

"I stupidly already fell for that once before. No thank you. Also I can't even play guitar, I can only play piano." I declared.

"Well we have one of those, right over here." Kyle gestured. "Oh and try to spare us on the pop music."

"Why does everyone think I'm only good enough for pop? Is it because I'm a girl? Is that what this is, some kind of sexist girl thing?" I exclaimed.

"Whoa calm your panties, no offense but we know you don't have it in you to write an alternative rock song. In fact I bet you twenty bucks that you couldn't write a feasible alternative rock song."

Scott was baiting me but I wasn't about to fall for it.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I may be broke but I spit on your twenty bucks." I stuck out my tongue.

They all started laughing. After that we returned our conversation to their past music and concepts for their next album.

I left around two o'clock and promised that I would be back again sometime. I drove over to Edit/Smedit and put some hours in before turning myself over to Edward for the rest of the weekend, which was supposed to include a brunch on Sunday with my parents.

After that weekend I was able to log in thirty extra hours, you have no idea how happy I was that my bank account would be a little fuller that next paycheck. Brunch with my parents wasn't so bad either. I really started to enjoy seeing them and spending time with them. But it was back to the grind come Monday morning.

It was only Wednesday and I was already spent. I had managed to log in five more hours for my second job on Tuesday evening. I had no idea how I was going to make it through the work day.

When I walked in the office that morning, Edward was surprisingly already there. I needed to talk to him about his upcoming trip to Chicago. Edward was going to be filming some of his political drama in the Windy City this next weekend and would be gone for a few days.

"Wow, someone got up mighty early this morning." I jested as I walked over and gave Edward a morning kiss. We had both decided that we could kiss in the office but we couldn't become horny teenagers and make out all over the place.

"Just what did you and Angela do last night? You look…tired."

His hands held me in place as he examined my face. I had stayed at Edit/Smedit until two am, I must have looked off.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep, so sue me." Sensing my sudden foul mood he backed off. "So Edward, I booked your suite at the Drake Hotel for Friday to Monday. Did you need anything else for this weekend?"

"Just one thing more…you." He smiled. Edward had been asking me to go with him but I didn't know if it was a good idea. Knowing him he would need more of my personal services rather than professional services.

"I don't know…"I scrunched up my face.

"Come on baby, come to Chicago with me. How will I get by almost three whole days without you?" he pleaded as he wrapped himself around me. I have to admit it would be nice to have some alone time. On the other hand I could log in a lot of hours at Edit/Smedit. Edward sensing my weakness started to kiss my neck softly.

I may have moaned out an "Okay." Upon hearing my approval Edward pulled me into a full-blown kiss.

"That's my Bella." He cheered. Edward walked back to his chair and started to sit. "So I was on the phone with my agent and publicist this morning and they asked that we come in today. They think it might be a good idea for you to hear some suggestions on how to handle the paparazzi and other things."

I guess it would be a good time to ask how to avoid them, but I was so tired I was afraid that I wouldn't be much use at the moment.

"Can we do it another day? I don't think I am at my best today." I said truthfully.

"You wouldn't need to do anything more than sit and listen to any advice they can give. I think that it's best that we do this sooner than later. I told them that we can meet around eleven. When we come back you can take your nap, maybe a bit longer today would be best."

I couldn't even find it in me to fight him. A nap is exactly what the doctor ordered. I agreed to go with Edward at eleven and headed off to the kitchen to suck down a cup of coffee.

We arrived at CAA a rather impressive building in Century City. Edward took me by the hand; I don't know why I was feeling nervous. Edward kept squeezing my hand a little gesture to let me know that he was here and ready to support me. I guess I was nervous because as we were walking through lobbies and standing in elevators people would stop and stare at us. Although I'm sure they were staring at Edward more than myself.

We were immediately given a big greeting upon the door of the elevator opening. I had never met his agent or publicist however I did communicate with them from time to time through email or phone. But that was before they found out about our relationship. For the most part any calls or correspondence were very professional.

"Edward, how long has it been. Apparently too long." The man said as he looked to me.

Edward laughed and introduced me. "Bill, you of course know Bella. Bella, you can finally meet Bill in person. No more phone calls and emails, you have a face to the name." Bill and I shook hands. He kept his smile on his face as he turned to another man standing behind him.

"Jerry, why don't you come on over here and meet Bella, officially." Bill said.

Jerry was a part of Edward's publicity team; of course when you had someone of Edward's fame it usually required a team of people.

"Bella, pleasure to meet you." Jerry said curtly.

I shook his hand and nodded.

"Well Edward like we have been discussing on the phone Melissa and I have a whole presentation we would like Bella to hear so that we can help her be the best possible Bella she can be." Jerry explained with a small smile on his face.

"Edward maybe you can leave Bella in Melissa and Jerry's care for a bit while I discuss with you a couple new developments" Bill suggested.

Why did I feel like there was a divide and conquer happening. I squeezed Edwards hand to let him know of my uneasiness. But he kissed my forehead and asked. "You'll be okay for a couple of minutes, right honey."

I unwillingly nodded and he let go of my hand. Edward and Bill walked into the office across from us chatting the whole way. When the door closed, Jerry asked me to follow him into the conference room.

Upon entering I met this Melissa who was dressed very nicely. You could tell that she was a high-end kind of gal, someone who would get along well with Alice.

"Alright Bella, our job here today is to help you represent Edward in the best possible way you can. I understand that your relationship is still young but there are many things that you do that can reflect upon Edward and his career while you two are together." Melissa began.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to avoid paparazzi and stuff?" I asked confused, I decided to ignore the little slam there at the end.

"Well the paparazzi aren't such a horrible thing if you are prepared." Jerry continued.

Melissa started her power point presentation.

"First of all Bella, we need to go over a couple of improvements we are going to suggest that can make a vast difference. First of which is your wardrobe. Edward knows a lot of great designers that would love to help turn you into a little fashionista."

She had displayed on the screen a picture of me coming out of the Staples that day with Carl. She used a laser pen to emphasize "problem" areas.

"T-shirt and jeans can no longer cut it when seen in public, I'm afraid. Remember it is not just yourself you are representing but Edward as well."

I could feel my hands start to ball into fists.

"Now onto our next slide. In the past Edward has dated famous actresses or models that already had a grasp on personal presentation."

She showed a slide that had three of Edward's exes on the screen, two of which were in bikinis. Next to his exes was a picture of me. You could see the drastic difference between the pictures; I gritted my teeth and pretended not to care.

"As a person anything we can do to help improve upon ourselves is not only healthy for our bodies but healthy for our minds. Think of it this way, on the path to self-improvement we can also help out the ones we love. Some clients feel like a diet or skin regimen or even a new hair style can greatly improve themselves. We can set you up with a trainer, esthetician and a hair stylist. In fact I have the name of a trainer who can work miracles. You should focus here, here, here and here." She said while her laser pen pointed to my legs, thighs, stomach and arms.

I remained silent knowing if I were to speak now my voice would falter and I might begin breaking down right here. This was a whole new level of bullying that I was unaware of, my grade school memories didn't look so bad now. Did Edward know about this? He always said he loved me for me but now maybe he was having second thoughts after hearing what the media was saying about me. Maybe he was embarrassed and thought that this would be the perfect way to fix things. He just seemed so sure of me coming here and listening to this "presentation."

"Bella, the camera adds ten pounds as it is, I think in order to really knock it out of the park you should try get down a couple of dress sizes. It will make it much easier for designers to work with come award season. Also our studies show that the public reacts more positively to thinner and attractive people. " Jerry added.

Melissa went on, "Now we need to discuss talking in public. There will be times when you are asked questions and if you can, the best thing to do is always refer it back to Edward. If Edward isn't there then "no comment" should suffice. Edward knows how to handle the press and it would take us way too long to instruct you on speaking with the proper educated responses. "

My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears.

"Next we need to discuss the correct individuals you should try to surround yourself with." She clicked to a slide that had a picture of Embry at me at lunch there was a big red ex slashed across the photo. I couldn't take anymore.

"I need to go to the restroom." I interrupted while standing quickly. I needed to get out of here. I felt like my head was about to explode.

"Oh well its right around the corner, hurry back we still have a lot to cover." Jerry said.

I opened the door and sped off to the elevator, thankful that it was open and I didn't have to wait. It wasn't until I was outside that I felt my panic attack coming on. Come on Bella if you're going to have a panic attack you need to look pretty while doing it. All these horrible things filled my head. I had no way to get home or even back to the office. I was so mad at Edward if I saw him right now I might punch him in the face.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice. I was right in the middle of high-end central, she had to be near.

"Hey, Bella." She sang.

"Alice where are you?" I demanded. I was shaking so hard I tried to keep myself angry knowing if I went to any other emotion at the moment someone would find me drowning on the sidewalk in my own tears.

"I'm shopping on Rodeo, what's wrong." Alice got serious sensing my distress.

"I need you to pick me up, like now. I'm going to walk up to the mall on Santa Monica can you come?"

"Yes of course, I'm coming right now." She hung up and I began to make my way to the mall, silencing my phone as I went. The last thing I needed was for Edward to harass me with his relentless calling. I kept trying to focus on the cold, since I had left my jacket behind. I stood near the mall for fifteen minutes before Alice's Maserati pulled up.

"Take me home." I ordered as I jumped in the car.

"What's going on Bella?" she asked. Once safe inside her warm car my tears began and I couldn't stop.

"It was horrible Alice. I just want to get as far away from Edward as possible."

"Bella, what did he do? I know Edward would never hurt you intentionally so what did he do?"

"I reached for the moon." I sat back in my chair and didn't say another thing until I noticed that Alice wasn't going toward my apartment.

"Where are you going, Alice?" I questioned harshly.

"I don't know where you live and since you refuse to tell me what is going on I'm taking you to Edward's house, where you belong."

"Alice stop the car." I demanded.

"No!"

"Stop the car!" I yelled.

But she continued on. We arrived at Edwards a couple of minutes later and as soon as the car stopped I jumped out and started walking back down toward the gate.

"Bella, come back here." She yelled after me, but I wasn't stopping.

I continued on my trek down the hill, once I make it to Sunset I will call a cab if needs be.

I didn't make it down the hill before Jasper rolled up alongside me. He got out of the car, blocking me.

"Come on Bella." He softly said. But I continued on past him as far as I was concerned he was a part of the problem too. However he didn't let me get far before he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I spit.

Jasper came right up in my face and commanded, "Get in the car. If I have to hog tie you to get you in the car, I will."

I stood there staring him down, when he had enough he pulled me forcefully to the car and pushed me inside. Jasper drove us up to Edward's house; I figured that Alice must have called him. Their house wasn't too far from Edward's in fact it was one street over. We arrived back at the house; I got out slamming the door behind me. Alice was waiting with the front door already open. I pushed past her knowing that I was trapped here until Edward's arrival.

I sat in the living room waiting. Alice, Jasper and I hadn't said a word to each other, but they waited with me to ensure that I would stay put. All that kept going through my mind was the betrayal I felt. Edward pushing me to go to that meeting, Alice for not doing what I asked and Jasper for contributing.

Edward came charging in the door, I stayed staring at the wall as I could see him dismiss Alice and Jasper.

"What happened?" he seemed confused. I didn't answer him, so he came over to me and tried to lift my chin with his hand. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I spit as I jumped up from his couch. His strong arms encased me and I began to fight him. "Let me go. Let me go." I screamed

He pulled me into a hug, "tell me what's wrong, Bella."

I started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's what I have been saying all along, Edward. Why didn't you just listen to me?" I screamed. "I've known from the beginning I wasn't good enough for you why did you have to subject me to those people?"

"Baby what are you talking about?" he begged.

"Do you know what it's like to sit in a room where every one of your flaws is pointed out to you? Imagine the worse things you think of yourself and have them put into a power point presentation." My legs collapsed and I fell towards the ground in a heap of pathetic misery. Edward joined me on the ground near his couch.

"Bella, tell me what happened. I don't understand."

I sat there, tears rolling down as I looked in his eyes. I could see the worry in behind them. I tried to calm myself down before speaking again. But it came out shaky, my breathes short.

"They told me that I needed to represent you. That I needed to do certain things so I wouldn't ruin your career or embarrass you." I paused trying to continue. "They showed me pictures of your ex-girlfriends and pointed out the physical differences between them and I. I needed to dress a certain way. I needed to lose weight. They wanted me to change my hair, my skin…I wasn't to speak to reporters except to say no comment or let you do the talking. They even tried telling me who I could hang out with. How could you do this to me?" I sobbed.

"Baby, I had no idea. I…I… I'm so sorry." Edward seemed at a loss for words.

All that could be heard was my sniffles and uneven breathes.

"Bella, I'm going to make them pay for this. I promise you. I never would have allowed anyone to degrade you. I thought they were going to give you some tips on dealing with the paparazzi. You have to believe me, sweetheart. It kills me to know that I unknowingly subjected you to this vial torture. I'm going to make them pay." Edward was resolved, but it did little to help me feel any better about the situation. I felt like I had just taken twenty steps back with my self-esteem issues that Edward had worked so hard on.

"I need to go…I just need some time away for a couple of hours." I reasoned.

Edward was already to protest, "Bella, please don't shut me out..."

"Please Edward. I need this. I promise I will return in a couple of hours. I just need some time."

Edward let me go, holding me to my promise. He gave me his keys and I took off in his Mercedes. I could only think of one place where I might be able to turn my pain into something positive.

As I drove, all I could think about was the horrible things Jerry and Melissa had said in their meeting. I thought on the interns who spoke poorly of me. The tabloids who painted this untruthful picture of me. My face probably looked a fright. Anyone who looked into the car would think I was some kind of maniac.

I pulled into a parking spot, jumped out of the car leaving my purse behind and set off toward my destination.

I charged into the room, the boys from Liberty Project jumped at my sudden appearance.

"I'm ready to write that song."

I walked over to the piano, took my place and that is where it all began.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So that last chapter brought out mixed reviews and at first I thought about changing my story but then I realized that I will never make everyone happy so I should just write what makes me happy so i will not be changing my stories direction. You are free to have your opinion even if I may not like it I will still value it. Every time I post a chapter I prepare myself for the possibility of unhappy readers. But in the end I have to be happy with what i put out there. I will also put this out there that yes this Bella is a runner, she has a hard time with something and instead of fighting she usually chooses flight. Well at least at this point in her life, unfortunately when someone has gone through in their life what she has had to endure they often choose to run. This will not be the last time that she runs but I hope you will see as she becomes stronger that she will one day fight.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_When the wind blows me one way_

_I will try to live on to fight another day._

_I tried to be this person_

_You wanted me to be._

_They ripped me to shreds._

_They tore me apart._

_So I am begging you to please_

_Put me out of my misery and_

**_Rip my heart out_**

**_See it bleeding_**

**_Crush it in your hand_**

**_While I lay here dying_**

_When I fall to pieces_

_The whole world sees it._

_I'm on that carpet next to you_

_Begging on my knees_

_Just end it all quickly and_

**_Rip my heart out_**

**_See it bleeding_**

**_Crush it in your hand_**

**_While I lay here dying_**

_Don't you see my pain_

_As it falls down my face._

_You tread in my tears_

_The result of my fears._

_You must be blind. _

_Why can you not see_

_All of this pain_

_That they've done to me._

_I've done all I can_

_So here's my last demand_

**_Rip my heart out_**

**_See it bleeding_**

**_Crush it in your hand_**

**_While I lay here dying_**

We went on that night to write one more song after this. I finally had found my outlet. All of this time I had been bottling up all my anger, my pain, my sadness and just three hours with these boys was like a lifetime of therapy. I had finally learned something; I could no longer keep all my thoughts, hopes, or fears to the little notebook I carried around in my purse. If I wanted relief I would need to focus my emotions into something more productive.

The boys didn't ask me what had brought on this sudden change in me to want to showcase my writing. I think they realize that some personal shit had just gone down and they were not about to broach the subject unless I had come forth willingly.

It was one thing to write the lyrics and even play some piano, but when they were done adding in their guitars and drums it was like the song amplified every part of my soul. It was amazing to hear my song being played by them.

"So we need to discuss payment, because we really want to continue on with this direction, Bella." Scott informed me.

"Absolutely not. Look you have no idea how amazing this feels. I know that I am crazy for turning down your payment but I have an alternate request." I paused as I saw the boy's interest's peak.

"You are feel to use any lyrics or music that I bring to you on one condition. No one must ever know that I wrote this. I don't want any credit. This is a part of me that I don't want to share with anyone. Promise me this and I promise you that I will be completely fine with you going forth with these songs. I'll even sign my rights away as long as no one finds out."

"Bella, we can't take credit on something we didn't write, it wouldn't be right of us to put our name on it." Matthew said.

"But you did help write it. You helped with the music; it would have stayed with just piano. You guys brought in the guitar and drums and that helped mold the song."

"Still. At least give us a pseudonym." Scott added.

I sat there for a moment thinking of some fake name they could use so they would just get off this point already.

"Alright use Jessie Madison." It was my sisters' name. I sometimes called her Jessie; I thought that the name sounded gender neutral.

Scott took out his wallet and handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Well it looks like you won the bet."

I shook my head, "Buy me a Pinkberry instead."

And that was how the tradition got started. When I would write a song with the band Liberty Project they would keep our secret, credit my sister, and take me out for a Pinkberry afterwards. Eventually we referred to this little ritual as the "price of admission."

True to their word, the boys of Liberty Project never failed to keep their promise, until one day we had no choice but to come clean. But, we'll get to that later.

As I was leaving for the evening, I walked out and ran right into Embry.

"What are you doing here? Where are the girls?" I asked as I peered around trying to locate them.

"Oh they're at a friend of mines house. What are you doing here?" he asked me back.

"Well I finally took some advice from you and "let it all out" so to speak." _Let it all out _was a song that was on Embry's first album to which his lyrics pretty much just ripped into every issue in his life at that moment.

"Hey Bella, I really wanted to find a way to thank you for everything you have done for me and my daughters. I have been trying to think of something, but I'm not really that good at this sort of thing…"

"Embry, it really is no problem. I love the girls." I thought for a moment and then continued. "But maybe you could help me with something. You see I have this friend and she kinda is upset with me at the moment. She is a really big fan of yours; in fact she was the one that introduced me to your music. Do you think I could bring her by some time?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"That'd be cool. Bring her by on tomorrow." He replied.

We did our little handshake and said our goodbyes. Now it was off to face Edward.

When I walked into Edward's house I could smell something fantastic cooking. I slowly walked toward the kitchen and peeked my head in. I really didn't know how I felt towards him. I had felt loads better being able to vent and sing out my frustrations but part of me was still a little upset with Edward. I know now that he didn't plan on that happening this afternoon, I genuinely believed him when he said he had no idea what Jerry and Melissa were up to. However I felt like he was completely blind to all the things that people were saying about me. How could I be the only one to see the magazine covers or hear the idle gossip in the halls?

"Hey." I whispered wearily.

Edward looked up from the pot he was stirring and let out a breath of relief. I really didn't know what to do or say so I walked over to the counter across from him and started to trace the designs in granite countertop.

"How are you feeling?" Edward stuttered out.

I sat down on the bar stool, still looking away. "I guess better. What are you making?"

"Chicken penne." He replied.

My favorite. I told him so when we were in Italy. One night while he was making it I asked for a taste and proceeded to lick the bottom of bowl when he was finished. I gave him a small smile.

He walked over to me, "Bella, I can't apologize enough for what happened. I hope that you can forgive me. You mean everything in the world to me and I don't want you to change one thing about yourself. Please believe me."

I nodded my head and whispered, "I believe you. I was able to work through my shit. I'm sorry I had to leave…I just sometimes need space I guess."

"That's okay baby, you can have space. Just come back to me." He pulled me to him and kissed my head as he held me. The rest of the night was rather solemn; we just stayed inside on the couch and watched television. Climbing into bed that night we gave one another a brief kiss and settled down. I kept to my side and he to his. The distance from one another was a couple of inches but it felt like miles.

The next day I called Angela early in the morning waking her up. She didn't sound happy, but I told her to come to the studio at noon and that E.C. Crime would like to hold an audience with her. You would think I had just told her that she had won Publisher's Clearinghouse. She was screaming so loud into the phone I had to pull it away from my ear.

Well hopefully this can make up for pulling her into my lies over the past month. She arrived impeccably dressed for the occasion. She was practically buzzing as we rode over to the music studio. When we got there I introduced her to Gracie and Savannah. Embry came out and pulled Angela into a big hug probably laying it on thick since he knew he was helping me out with this. We went into the studio and inside was DNR and No Dice two other rappers from his crew and well rather talented themselves. DNR's real name was Darren and No Dice's real name was Eugene. I hadn't even met these two so it really caught me off guard and I immediately went into my Type B personality.

"Wow, I think this is the longest you have ever shut up." Embry laughed looking at me.

I scrunched up my nose and stuck out my tongue at him.

"So Bella tells me that you were the one to introduce my music to her." Embry asked Angela.

"Not only you, but rap period. Before me this girl only listened to Broadway musicals and pop."

The boys all laughed, "Alright, laugh all you want. So what if it took me time to get some street cred?" I retorted.

"Wow is she for real?" DNR jested.

"Don't you boys know I can rap?" I said.

"Oh no not again. Please don't embarrass me Bell." Ang pleaded.

"Please by all means, let's hear it." No Dice said skeptically.

I cleared my throat. "I'm a famous rapper, you better not steal my shit off Napster." Alright obviously I was joking but Embry just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What…..the…..Fuck" Embry shook his head, Angela slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Okay I may not win any Grammys but…"

"Grammy's… that shit could get you killed." Embry laughed.

"Whatever." The always intelligent reply my generation was founded upon. Thanks Cher.

The rest of the time was spent listening in on some new tracks. Angela was having and I quote "best day of my life." I knew I needed to get back to the office and offered to bring the girls with me. Angela wanted to stay longer and the boys didn't object to it. So with girls in tow we headed back to the E=MC2 production offices.

Upon seeing Edward, Gracie ran to be picked up. I had a mountain of paperwork to file through, mostly receipts. Edward knew I was going to be awhile and probably needed some concentration. Since the girls and I both hadn't eaten, he volunteered to take them to the cafeteria and pick up some food.

Edward had been extra sweet to me after the CAA incident. I think he knew that I was still struggling with it. I had decided to call Alice to make up with her; I know that it got a little tense with us yesterday. I was upset with her for forcing me back to Edward's but I knew her heart was in the right place and it made no sense to stay angry at a person who was a good friend. Of course she apologized too and we made sure to hang out and have a girl's day soon.

Angela walked in while I was eating the hamburger that Edward had brought me back. She seemed to have stars in her eyes.

"Those boys are so sweet. They even invited us to come hang out with them later tonight." Angela was so excited I couldn't even entertain the option of saying no. In fact my own self wouldn't allow me to pass up on an opportunity to hang out with these rap legends.

Of course Edward was really disappointed; he said that the group had made plans that night to go to the Karaoke bar again. I really stressed to him how important this was for Angela, so he relented.

We were supposed to be hanging out at DNR's house tonight. But as soon as we arrived to the small gathering I was immediately voted upon to go and grab Chinese food over on Wilshire. Embry said he would go with me while Angela promised to keep watch over the girls.

"So are you guys heading back to New York soon?" I asked while turning on Wilshire.

"Why trying to get rid of us?" Embry smiled over at me. I sent him a look.

"We're supposed to leave next week or so." He answered. Wow time really flew. It felt like we had just met each other and now he was leaving and he was taking those great girls with him. I knew that I was going to miss them.

"How has the music writing been going?" I asked uneasily. Embry seemed to be having more trouble than usual finding inspiration.

"It's better…probably because I know that the girls are safe with you so I can properly focus." He answered.

"Are you planning on another music video soon? I have to say I love your videos; most rappers just have scenes with lots of naked chicks and money. Your videos always evoke some kind of emotion. You really know how to tell a story." I said.

"Thanks, you think so? I always think if I can't reach them with my words maybe I can reach them with my video. I want the audience to still be thinking about my message long after the video has stopped playing. There are no plans yet for a video, I'll be sure to let you know when there is."

Embry gave me directions to this apparently fuck awesome Chinese food place, when we reached the parking lot I realized that it was the same Chinese food place that was next to the karaoke bar that Edward was going to be at that night.

"Hey do you mind if we stop in here for a moment? Edward's here." I asked.

"Sure no prob." Embry shrugged. We both walked in after getting approval from the bouncer. Edwards little _Tria Fata_ often rented out places.

"Well look who joined the party." Emmett announced upon seeing us.

"Well we were just picking up food next door and thought to stop in." I smiled. Edward came over and gave me a brief kiss.

I noticed Garrett on the end. He seemed uncomfortable. Embry gave the room a standard "What's up"

"Well Edward's team is losing maybe you'd like to help him out?" Garrett probed.

They had yet to get me on stage and I really wanted to keep it that way.

"We can't stay; I just wanted to say hi." I replied.

"Oh come on Bella, you keep giving excuses." Emmett whined.

"How about this, I will pick a song that I'm sure you'll know and if you get it word perfect. Edward's team will be up by one." Garrett said smugly. I had every intension of turning him down. Somehow I felt a trap coming on.

"Bella there's a fair bit of money riding on tonight. You can't tell me that you wouldn't try and support Edward just this once." Garrett baited.

Edward's eyes pleaded with me, I looked over to Embry and he gave me a nod.

"Alright." I said quietly. I breathed out once and walked to the stage. I could hear Alice and Emmett cheering loudly. They were lucky that this wasn't in public.

As soon as Garrett put the song on, I knew exactly what it was and it was obvious he had done this on purpose. My heart started racing as E.C. Crimes' _Bang that Bitch_ intro started. Of course I knew this song word for word. As the long intro played I slowly turned the small karaoke screen towards Garrett. I didn't need the bouncing ball's help and this way he could see for himself that I knew every last word.

I'm not going to write out the lyrics for you. Just know that there may have been mention of sliding down on cocks and slapping bitches asses. I was damn perfect with every word. When I was through Embry came over and slapped my hand.

"That was fucking awesome." He yelled over the rest of the music.

I tossed the mic to Garrett. "Well my work here is done. I'm outty."

I jumped down from the stage and walked out with Embry. I didn't even look to Edward because I guess a part of me was afraid of his reaction. He had never really seen me in that light before. Oh well what's done is done.

When we finally returned with the food, Embry was regaling everyone with tales from the karaoke bar. Angela couldn't stop cracking up. It really felt nice to be able to sit back and relax. I felt more at ease with these supposed gangsters then I did hanging around Edward's friends. Don't get me wrong I loved the majority of Edward's friends but I always felt on edge when I was around Garrett.

Edward called me around ten and asked if I would spend the night. I decided that it was probably getting a little late so I said my farewells and headed off to his place. I was surprised when I got there that they had apparently continued the party from earlier and brought it back to Edward's house. I hugged Alice and Charlotte upon seeing them. I was about to continue when Garrett spoke up.

"So how was it down in the hood?" I immediately took offense.

"Garrett…" Edward admonished.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed.

"Come on, are you serious?" Garrett started to look around and the other people in the room, "Am I the only one here who thinks that Bella's new friend can have consequences."

"Well Garrett you said it all. Bella's new friend. I never asked you to be friends with him." I spit.

"Bella, just you hanging around with him can ruin your reputation, it could ruin all of our reputations. This isn't just about you. I have…."

"I don't give a shit about my reputation. If being friends with someone dictates how people may see me, well then they can kiss my ass."

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Garrett spit.

"Well you just seem so full of yourself I wasn't sure if I was going to fit a word in edgewise, you obviously love to hear yourself talk."

"Guys come on…" Emmett tried to break up the argument.

"Do you even care about what this could do to Edward's career? Can you think about him for just two seconds? She should break this off now." Garrett demanded to the group.

"Alright, enough." Edward barked.

"No. I want you to hear this." I started. "I want everyone to hear this."

I looked to Garrett and continued on slow and strong, "Do not ever tell me who I can and cannot be friends with. If anyone here ever gives me an ultimatum and tells me to choose between them or another person. Know this, I will choose that other person every single time. I will remain loyal to those who are loyal to me. I will always side with the person who doesn't make me choose. I will give up everything to stand by that person. So Garrett, give me your ultimatum."

Garrett breathed in deep, his eyes held contempt.

"That's what I thought." I replied. I looked around at everyone's faces one last time and walked out of the room toward the front door.

"Bella. Where are you going?" Edward was chasing me to the front door.

"I'm going home." I opened the door, trying to rush out of it.

"Would you please just stop for a moment?" Edward asked.

I turned to him, "Why Edward? Why should I stop? When are you going to realize that this is not working? It doesn't matter what you think, everyone can see that I don't belong in your world. Why do you refuse to wake up and see what is going on. You don't have the first clue of how miserable I have been. I have to fight people like Garrett every single day. If not Garrett then Melissa and Jerry or the interns or the tabloids. I'm tired of fighting. I'm a horrible person if I stand by my friends. I'm a horrible person if I don't dress a certain way or weigh a certain weight. I'm a horrible person because I'm not good enough for you. And you keep telling me over and over that it doesn't matter what they think, you love me and that should be enough. But you're not the one that they are shredding to pieces every day."

"Bella I know that its hard but…"

I cut him off, "No Edward, I'm sorry." I paused. "Look why don't you go to Chicago tomorrow and lets both take a couple of days apart. I think that it would be in both of our best interests to just take a break."

"I don't want to take a break." Edward murmured.

"Well I do. I think its best." I started to take my promise ring off. Edward grabbed my hands.

"Please don't do this to me. At least keep the damn ring on." He spit.

Sensing it was best to do as he requested. I let go, nodded slowly and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am inspired by some rather passionate reviews that have been posted. I have been kind of toying around with writing this story from Edward's point of view. I think if you saw things through his eyes some of you may feel completely different or maybe you would still feel the same. Remember this is written from Bella's point of view like she is writing a memoir there are certain things that she may not share because she is embarrassed or is covering for Edward. There could be a plethora of reasons she may omit something. I have had this story written in my head for over ten years so I know both sides and if to be honest if I decided to write Edwards POV then it may be like writing a completely different story. I'm not saying that I am going to write it mostly because with the posting schedule I have been keeping has exhausted me but I will definitely see Bella's POV to an end. Thank you so much for all your reviews.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER NINE**

You don't need to tell me that I am a very stupid girl. I gave up on the man I loved because things got tough. I couldn't go back to the apartment, I couldn't face Angela. I'm sure she would have hit me for my stupidity and I wouldn't have blamed her. I went to Edit/Smedit to throw myself into work. Focusing on something other than Edward would be key.

I crept into the apartment at three am, fully exhausted. Angela came racing out of her room.

"Where have you been? Edward called me and told me that you had a disagreement. He was checking to make sure that you got home okay."

"I'm sorry Ang, I went to the editing studio for a couple of hours I couldn't think on Edward and our problems. I just needed to get away for a bit. I must have turned off my phone." I replied checking my phone to see that indeed it had been shut off.

"Well I figured as much, so I lied again and told him that you were fine." Angela huffed.

"Thanks. I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Are you going to be okay? Edward seemed really upset." Angela said more gently.

"I can't think about Edward if I do I might start to cry and never stop. I'm drained, emotionally, physically and mentally. I just want to go to bed and wake up when I have another life." I said a brief good night and trudged off to bed.

The next morning I woke with a horrible headache. The shower did little for waking me up, but I pushed myself off to work. I think people could tell that I was pretty useless today and in no mood to be messed with. Angel had taken the rare sick day, so at least I didn't have to deal with her.

I was a little surprised to not have any calls or texts from Edward. I know what you are thinking, duh Bella you told him you wanted a break of course he's not going to call you. That's what you get. You wanted him out of your life, well he complied.

I felt this horrible weight on my shoulders, like something was actually trying to push me into the ground. Maybe six feet under is where I belonged at the moment.

I was sitting outside eating my cup of noodle, reading the _Hollywood Reporter_ when a headline caught my eye.

**Massive Exodus from CAA**

_The historic talent agency Creative Artist Agency, was dealt a huge blow on Wednesday when several high-profile clients decided to leave CAA and move their business over to United Talent Agency. Some of the biggest names in Hollywood including __**Edward Cullen**__, __**Emmett McCarty**__, __**Jasper Whitlock **__and __**Alice Whitlock**__, __**Carlisle Cullen**__, __**Peter South**__, __**Charlotte Cunningham**__, __**Garrett Franklin**__ and __**Kate Loring**__. Twelve clients in total moved over to UTA. The agency wasn't the only ones to lose their clients. All celebrities listed above also changed from Sachs Publicity house to PMK*BNC. No word from their new publicist for the reason for the massive sudden shift but it's safe to say that with this exit may soon come the dismissal or demotions of some over at CAA and Sachs._

I sat there with my mouth open. I reread the article, trying to fully understand what I was reading. Edward fired his agent and publicist. I didn't want to be so arrogant to think it was because of me but I had no choice, it had to be because of me. Edward said he would make them pay. This article was a great indication of just how powerful this _Tria Fata_ was.

I looked up to see Embry walking towards me.

"Hey" I gave him a half-smile. Just looking at him brought all the memories back from the previous night.

"Hey B." he sighed. I could tell something was off with him.

"What's up? You seem distressed." I probed.

He let out a breath as he sat down facing away from me.

"Look I wanted to thank you for everything you have done with the girls and I. I really have appreciated it."

I could sense a but coming.

"But, I've been thinking. You're a great person, I think you can really be something but I don't think that us hanging out is such a great idea."

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think anything.

"I have a reputation to uphold and so do you. I don't want people to think I've gone soft and I'm sure that you could also benefit from having me out of your life…"

It was second grade all over again when Natalie Sanders told me that she couldn't be friends with me anymore because I was going to hurt her chances at being popular. My face felt full of blood, my ears seemed to be pounding. But I wasn't going to resort back to my pathetic seven-year old self and beg for a second chance.

"I understand. You have a rep and I don't fit in. It's cool." I said nonchalantly. Yes Bella Swan had backed the wrong pony. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

My heart broke again. Here I had constantly defended my friendship with Embry Call and just like that I was so easily disposed of. My heart broke at knowing I was not going to be able to say good-bye to Savannah and Gracie.

I gathered up my cup of noodle and got up, "Well good luck." I threw my trash in the bin and headed back to the production office before Embry could say one more thing.

This was not my week. Hell this was not my month. I managed to make it to the bathroom before throwing up. Edward, Embry everything came flowing all at once. All I wanted was to be in Edward's arms as he held me and told me that it was all going to be alright.

It was the intern Emma who found me in a heap on the bathroom floor. Emma was a far cry from the previous interns. Overall she really seemed interested in learning and always ready to help.

"Hey Bella, do you need anything?" She said softly her voice full of concern.

I sniffled. "I'll be fine…hopefully. Just going over my list of regrets."

"Well why don't you go home, Ian and I can handle everything. It's a slow day anyway since Edw…everyone is out of the office." She quickly corrected herself probably sensing there was problems with Edward and I.

I slowly nodded my head. "You know what that's not such a bad idea. Thank you." She helped me up and walked me out.

"Have a good weekend." I said as I got into the car.

"You too." Emma sent her farewells as I left.

I started to drive toward the exit of the studio, but then got in my head to steer myself in another direction. I was in pain and there was only one way I felt like I could help fix myself. Like a drug, Liberty Project had become my liberation and I craved them.

I tried to wipe up my face as best as possible before heading off to find them. They were actually inside the studio recording the song that we had previously written. Their manager Thomas Kirkwood was there as well. I had met him briefly a time before. Thankfully he seemed really into the song.

"Hey Bella." The boys all said in a wide array of welcomes.

I gave them a small wave back.

"Hey Thomas, I think we are done for today. Do you mind?" Scott asked kindly. Thomas looked over at me, gave a small smile and replied, "Sure" before leaving. It didn't look like he was upset. I hoped I didn't burn a bridge with him. Lately it seemed like I was a natural disaster.

I walked inside the sound studio.

"So what brings you by? Did you hear the song?" Aaron asked.

"It sounds great." I took a breath looking around aimlessly. "So…I'm need of a little therapy." I looked up giving the boys a brief look.

"Well you came to the right place." Matthew announced holding his arms up and wide.

"Actually Bella, maybe you could help us. You see we came up with the music and we came up with the hook. But we haven't been able to come up anymore lyrics. Can we play what we have and see what you think? Maybe you could add on." Scott suggested.

I took a seat on the stool, "Okay." I replied. They started playing the song, well what they had of it. Scott got to his hook and sang out,

_"This is the end_

_No more to say_

_One more lie to tell_

_And then I'll walk away?"_

Wow talk about Kismet. Everything I was feeling was in that one line. All the lies that I had been telling Edward were weighing upon me. I had planned on breaking it off with Edward when he got back from Chicago. It really wasn't fair to keep putting him through this. There was no happily ever after for people like me. I loved Edward with everything in me and sometimes when you love someone so much you have to let them go because you want better for them.

Scott pressed the record button on the session in case there was anything worth using. I closed my eyes listening to the song play. When it ended I asked for them to play it again. Keeping my eyes closed I thought of this song like one last letter to Edward, one final word on our relationship. After the song ended for the second time I asked them to play it again.

I got up from off the stool as the song started once more, and walked to the microphone and let it all go.

_Only indication of time that passes_

_Is seeing the sky go from light to blackness_

_We spent a brief time together_

_But It all ends now for the better._

_I've lost before_

_It's nothing new._

_Someday you will see_

_I did what I had to._

**_This is the end_**

**_No more to say_**

**_One more lie to tell_**

**_And then I'll walk away._**

_This life is a tragedy_

_One never-ending travesty_

_I want to go to sleep_

_And wake up as someone else._

_I would change my past_

_To be your future_

_My heart breaks in half_

_For the life I'll never have._

_One more lie to add to the list_

_One more lie to break this._

_If I told you the truth_

_You would not let me go_

_One last lie to end this show_

**_This is the end_**

**_No more to say_**

**_One more lie to tell_**

**_And then I'll walk away._**

By the time I sang my last part, I was a mess. My face stained with countless tears. I looked around at the boys one last time.

"I'm sorry." I said shakily. I got my purse and fled.

Once the tears start its impossible to find an end. Once I got to the car, I grabbed my cell phone. I needed to talk to someone. I needed Edward.

His phone rang and rang but no answer. As his automated message came on I paused for a second trying to find in me what exactly I needed to tell him.

"Hi Edward it's me." I started slowly my chest rising up and down with my uneven breaths. "I don't know what to say. I….I…I just miss you soo much. I know its only been a couple of hours but I feel broken. I know that time apart is what we needed. I need you to see that I am not the girl for you. And that kills me, god how I want to be her. I know that I need to let you go but I want to be selfish too. I want to tell the world to fuck off and never let you go. I will always love you….but I have to say good bye…I lov…"

"I'm sorry but the time to record a message has been exceeded. If you would like to re-record your message please press the star key. If you are happy with your message please hang up or return to the main menu."

I couldn't bear to re-record the message I hung up hoping the voice mail would suffice for now. That damn automated recording was like a wakeup call back to reality. I reached over to grab some tissues and blew my nose.

There is this little parking lot across from Warner Bros. studios on Forest Lawn drive. In college before my jalopy of a car broke down I would drive out and sit for hours looking over at the studio lot, wishing for the day I could enter those gates. It felt funny driving there and sitting, knowing full well that I had achieved my dream and now was welcomed inside the studio. But somehow if felt nice and peaceful being here now. I must have sat there for hours. The sun had gone down and as an added bonus rain started to pour down. The rain must have lulled me to sleep because a clap of thunder woke me with a sudden jolt.

I didn't want to go back to the apartment. As sad as it sounds all I wanted right now was my mother. I started up the car and drove on to the 134 freeway towards home. It was a forty minutes of driving but I had every intension of collapsing on my childhood bed and not leaving for the rest of the weekend.

I looked over to the clock to see it read 9:24 pm. The rain was getting stronger the farther east I headed. I came to a red light. Why the 71 highway had stop lights on it, I'll never know. The light turned green and I continued on. Just like my life always waiting for the green…

Its almost an outer body experience when someone smashes into your car. I could feel my butt leave the seat. I could feel the seatbelt digging into my body. I could feel the glass cutting across my skin. I could feel my body hanging upside down as the car came to stop on its roof. But I couldn't feel pain. I have a very low tolerance for pain so why couldn't I feel anything? I reached my seatbelt pressing the button to release me. My body slamming into the roof of the car as I landed on glass.

I could hear rain and a car horn. I felt disoriented. I tried to crawl my body out of the wreckage but I couldn't find my legs to move. Was I paralyzed?

"Are you alright ma'am?" a voice said.

I could only gurgle. The man kept trying to talk to me.

A couple of minutes later I heard another man tell me that they were going to get me out. I passed out shortly after.

I could hear beeping. I felt my hair being petted. I felt like a truck had just hit me.

I opened my eyes to see my mom petting my hair, my dad seemed to be pacing.

"Oh thank god, Bella. You gave us a fright." My mom cried upon seeing my eyes open.

My dad came immediately over, "How are you feeling Bells?" he asked, his eyes swimming with concern.

I blinked looking around at my setting, "Hurt, What happened?" my throat managed to scratch out.

"The police said you were hit by a drunk driver. Of course the driver escaped with only a concussion." My mom spit out.

"They were worried about your spleen but they gave it a clean bill of health, thankfully. I called Edward but he didn't pick up. I left a message though." My dad informed me.

"We broke up. Edward and I aren't together anymore." Just saying that out loud hurt more than my injuries. You could see the light in my dad's eyes fade.

"What happened?" my mom asked.

"Renée, let Bella get some rest. We can talk about this later." My dad said solemnly.

My parents each gave me a kiss and promised to be back in the morning. I couldn't blame them it had to be early in the morning. I laid there for a couple moments staring down at my IV, trying to will myself to not throw up at the site of it. It's a good thing that they put it in me when I was unconscious or I would have found the will to fight.

I closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep. I could hear a nurse come in as he or she walked over to my bed, probably to check on me. I felt my forehead being touched. When I opened my eyes, it was Edward.

"Edward?" I questioned wondering if this was a brilliant side effect from all the drugs I was on.

"Hey baby." Edward replied taking a seat on my bed.

"What are you doing here? How did you… Where did you…" All these half questions came out of me with grave confusion.

"Shhh don't worry about that now, just rest. I'm going to stay right here with you." He leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on my lips.

Something occurred to me then, call it bad timing on my brain. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Edward." I was near hysterics.

"Baby, calm down. It's okay. Shhh its going to be okay."

"No,no no you don't understand. I crashed your car. Edward I crashed your Mercedes. I'm so sorry; I'll find a way to pay you back…." I cried out.

"Honey, I don't care about the car." Edward interrupted. "Baby I could buy a thousand Mercedes, I only get one Bella."

"I shouldn't have driven your car; I knew something bad was going to happen. I'm like a magnet for disaster." I couldn't shut up. Just thinking about the car it killed me. How was I ever going to be able to afford this? How was I ever going to be able to afford this medical bill?

"Bella stop it! Right now." Edward commanded. He was looking at my heart monitor go through the roof.

"This hospital bill, I don't have any insurance." I couldn't stop crying. The nurse came in hearing the commotion.

"Mr. Cullen, I can't have you upset the patients. Do I need to ask you to leave?"

"No she's going to be fine she might need some more pain medication." Edward explained. The nurse nodded and left.

Edward turned on me immediately. "Isabella, you going to stop it right now. It's a stupid car, I'll buy another one. And I will take care of your hospital bill and no you will not be paying me back. Now if you want to continue this argument then the first day that you are cleared from the doctor you will find yourself over my knee that evening. Am I making myself clear?" Edward's sternness stopped me in my tracks. I was only left with silent tears and slight hiccups.

"Baby, please try to rest, I will talk with the doctors in the morning to see what we can do about getting you home soon. Please sleep." Edward leaned down and kissed me again before setting himself up in the recliner beside my bed.

I don't remember what time I fully woke up the next morning. Of course sleeping in a hospital was easier said than done. The doctor advised Edward that I could go home and be under the care of Dr. Smith on the condition that I would be closely monitored and he ordered for me to take it easy the next week.

Of course Edward was in complete agreement and assured him that he planned on taking care of me personally. I begged and pleaded for him to get the doctor to take the needles out of my arm but that was like trying to get the pope to change religions. Edward kept saying only when the time was right and not a moment sooner. However when the time came to release me from the horrific needle that rested in my arm I almost threw up. Edward had to practically hold in a position where I could not see them physically take it out.

Emmett arrived just in time to help escort me home. Which it was a good thing because there were paparazzi camped out at every exit. Apparently, my accident made the news and I was currently the hottest trending story.

When I arrived at Edward's house there were a couple of huge arrangements of flowers. My favorite was a rather large bouquet from the boys at Liberty Project. It made me feel good that they would go to the trouble. I was rather surprised when I saw an arrangement from Marcus J. Volturi, I had only met the man once. His card said, "Hoping when you feel better you will not forget to come by studio on Wilshire. I'm still waiting." I guess some may think it was kind of creepy but knowing Marcus J, I was touched.

On the second day of my sequester at Edward's house we finally had a long talk. We were laying in his bed, which on a side note I wasn't allowed to leave except to go to the bathroom and shower. Normally I wouldn't be opposed but there was a strict rule of no hanky panky until my bruises and cuts all healed up. But I digress, back to our talk.

"I had every intension to break up with you fully when you came back from Chicago." I whispered.

"I know. I got your message." Edward said quietly while petting my hair.

"I had the worst day and I kept thinking over and over, I wish Edward was here. I wish Edward would just hold me."

"Then why did you call me? It sounded like you were breaking up with me." He replied softly.

"I guess I was expecting you to answer and then when you didn't I just started saying everything that was in my head. You know how I can get."

He sighed, "Bella, I was trying to give you your space. When I saw your missed call, I listened right away to your message. It broke my heart not because you were trying to break up with me. I knew that I could come home and do everything in my power to try to get you to see reason but it broke my heart to hear how upset you were. I am supposed to help you have a happy life and knowing that you are miserable it just crushes me. I called back and instead of hearing your voice I got a males voice instead. I was immediately angered thinking that you had turned to someone else."

What was he talking about? No man ever had my had my phone.

Edward continued on. "The man told me that he found the phone on the ground beside a girl who had just been in a horrible car accident. My heart jumped into my throat. I started yelling at the man to tell me who it was. What did she look like? I told him that I was your boyfriend and I needed to know details. The man was a witness and he had overheard the cops say it was a drunk driver and that they had to get the jaws of life to get you out of the car. I was on the first flight here. It was the longest flight of my life. Every time I pictured you I started to break down. I couldn't lose you. This was my fault. If I had not allowed you to leave last night we both would have been safe in Chicago. If I had just answered the phone maybe I could have talked you into driving to the airport and coming to me."

"Edward, this isn't your fault. If I didn't have so many issues I would have been in Chicago with you. I would have never had that argument last night with you and Garrett. A lot of good it did me to stand up for Embry just like everyone else he left me to."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Embry came by yesterday and said he didn't think it was best for us to be friends anymore. Apparently we hurt each other's reps by being seen together. Heard it all before." I waved away the tears from my fresh rejection.

"I'm so sorry baby." Edward said quietly and kissed my head.

"You know why I stood up to Garrett? When I was growing up I didn't have many friends. Any friend I got I treated them like gold because I understood just how important it was to be a good friend. I was the most loyal friend you could have. I treated my friends like gold because I understood the true value of them. So even though Embry moved on, I guess I can't be upset about my position last night. I just hope that someday someone will stand up for me."

"Bella, I will always stand by you. Embry will come to realize what a grave mistake he made. Garrett was out of line; please believe me that I would never give you that ultimatum. I will never tell you who you could be friends with. I know you have been struggling with adjusting to the public and paparazzi, I too had a hard time when I first became well-known. I'm not going to lie and say it gets easier but I think you finally realize one day that most of what you read is made up or an embellished fabrication of the truth and you just can't help but laugh at it all. Sweetheart I am begging you to give this some time and if there is ever something that is bothering you, bring it to me. Tell me. I may be able to do something and if I can't then at least I can hold you and tell you how much you mean to me."

Edward kissed the top of my head and I looked up to him.

"It's just so hard, I mean I'm used to being disliked but never on a national level. It is more than I feel like I can sometimes handle especially since I feel like I have done nothing to deserve it."

Edward wormed his way down to become face to face with me.

"Honey, I promise you there will be a day when everyone can see in you what I see in you. I know that you are going to set the world on fire. You are hardworking, kind, intelligent, just you wait Bella Swan."

I was the one with the head injury, what was Edward's excuse for his delusions.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for your reviews, I am going to crawl under a rock because I have a feeling that some of you may love this chapter while others will hate it. It will be a couple of days before I post again. I just wanted to get to this chapter because I knew a lot of you have been dying to get to this point and see how some issues will play out.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story is mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Edward made me take the week off after my accident, even though by Wednesday I had started to feel mobile again. However the Academy Awards were the Sunday after and as much as I have always wanted to go I really didn't know if I could last the night. Edward looked at me like I was crazy for even bringing it up. He said that he already told them that we could not attend.

This prompted an argument in which I pointed out that he should go, I would be fine an evening by myself. But he was stern and told me that it was out of the question. He was being ridiculous if you asked me. The other argument we got into was over the car. First he wouldn't even entertain the idea of me paying him back for his Mercedes citing that he had excellent insurance and that they would be replacing the car but then he wanted to give me the Maserati. I vehemently denied it. I had already crashed one Mercedes there was no way I was going upgrade. Finally we settled on me loaning out the BMW for the time being. I told him that I would love to take one of his motorcycles, obviously I was joking but the look on his face told me that he wasn't about to laugh.

Alice, Charlotte, Kate and Esme all stopped by to keep me company throughout the week. It was nice having them around. After the burn by Embry, it really made me feel good that this group of women included me. Of course Angela had been by several times and at one point we even got into a heated argument because she was upset that I would feel the need to go home instead of crying on her shoulder. I told her about Embry Call and like the amazing friend she was, she said, "Fuck him." Solidarity through and through.

The week after the Academy Awards, Edward and I tried to get back to normal living. He had a pretty packed schedule. Between filming his drama _Bill of Rights_ he also had a couple of final reshoots to do with Emmett on _Italian Revenge_. Thankfully due to his schedule he was not around much and I could fully put time in with logging footage at Edit/Smedit. My bank account now read zero dollars and the week that I was forced to take off really killed me.

I went back to living in my apartment and my supply of Raman had greatly diminished. It got so grave that I volunteered to Angel to go and pick up supplies from Costco on Monday just so I could eat my way around the superstore. My pride got in the way of asking Angela for money, I didn't want to hear again how I should just tell Edward. I even went all of Sunday without eating; I kept telling myself that this was some kind of diet that could help me lose the weight that so many factions seemed focused on. I was in desperate need of my paycheck from Edit/Smedit but that wouldn't be coming until Friday and it was currently Tuesday.

Edward pulled me into his office later that afternoon. He must have had a break from filming. His started kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

"God baby you know how much I have missed you. I hate this. Can't you just move in with me already?" He asked again for the thousandth time, ever since my accident Edward had constantly told me different reasons why I should move in with him. But I knew if I lived with him, there would be no way I could get away with my second job.

"Edward, I…I'm just not ready yet. Please just give me some time." I pleaded.

"Well at least say you will spend the night, I feel like I never see you anymore. Or if it makes you feel better I could come stay with you." He suggested.

"NO!" God that didn't come out right. "I mean I really want to get a full nights rest. I haven't been sleeping well lately and if you stay over tonight then I will have to wait up for you and your supposed to be on set until midnight." I said it all kind of rushed. I hoped he wouldn't notice my nerves.

"Bella what's going on? I feel like there is something you're not telling me." He guessed.

CRAP.

I started to shake my head. "I..I…I can't think of anything. I'm just tired is all." I'm sure my stuttering did nothing for my cause. He looked at me like he was trying to read my mine. I immediately started thinking of kittens and the color pink just in case he was.

Edward came over gave me a kiss on the forehead, looked at me one last time and then walked out. It was all very weird and kind of tense. I started to panic. What if he figured out that something was up. I was going to have to think on this to figure out a way to push his mind in another direction.

I sat at my desk the rest of the day, worried and hungry. Emmett had brought in bagels for everyone on Monday. At the time I was praising him like it was a gift from the gods. Since then the bagels had dwindled but I managed to find a half still in the bag. I smothered it with the cream cheese that was in the refrigerator and said hello to my breakfast, lunch and dinner.

At six I sent a text to tell Edward that I hoped he had a good filming day and I would see him tomorrow. I may have added a bunch of X's and O's to make up for earlier.

I drove to the editing studio and got there just as Larry was walking out the door. Larry was Brian's brother and I think he may have had a crush on me. Ever since I told him that it was okay to kiss my cheek if he asked my permission first he always sought me out. I knew that he wasn't supposed to be out here by himself.

"Larry what are you doing? You know you should be inside." I scolded him.

He came running over to me, "May I kiss you?"

I smiled and took his hand, "Yes Larry on my cheek." He kissed me on my cheek and I took him by the hand and brought him back inside the studio.

I dropped Larry off with Brian, who thanked me profusely for finding his brother. I set off to my corner and sat there for several long hours. Once again it was three am when I left the editing studio. I was exhausted, my stomach hurt and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Instead of driving all the way back to my apartment I decided to sneak back into the production offices and sleep in Edwards little bedroom next to his office.

I didn't even change I just passed out on the bed unaware of the world until nine am the next morning when my phone started to ring. I woke with a jolt and looked over at my phone. Edward's name appeared.

"Hello" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Where are you?" Wow he didn't sound pleasant today.

"Uh… I just got here. What's wrong?" I inquired.

"I need you to bring the gym bag from the closet in my office. Think you can handle that?"

Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Edward never talked to me with the tone he had now. I didn't want to argue, I would see what was going on in person.

"Yeah I'll bring it straight away."

"Soundstage three." He said and then hung up. I sat there staring at the phone, what was wrong with him?

I tried to fix my hair real fast into a pony tail. I still had on my clothes from yesterday. Great I was about to do the walk of shame without even getting some sex.

By the time I walked all the way down to soundstage eight, I felt horrible. It was abnormally hot for March but that's what you get when you live in California. His bag seemed to weigh fifty pounds. What the hell did he have in here? A dead body?

When I arrived Emmett, Jasper and Edward were talking fiercely in the corner. Jasper had his arms crossed and Edward was talking animatedly. I slowly approached heaving the heavy bag over to Edward.

"This isn't the right bag." He accused. Wow no good morning. No I missed you Bella. He thrust the bag back into my arms.

"Edward is there something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

He stared at me, he looked pissed.

"Just bring me the right bag next time." He huffed and turned to walk away. I stood there a moment wondering what the hell was going on. I tried to keep my tears at bay while I walked all the way back to the production offices.

I found another bag in Edward's closet and took that one on the long trek back to soundstage three. When I got back everyone was kind of milling around outside the stage. Edward was talking with Jasper, it seemed his mood had not improved.

I walked up and handed him the correct bag.

"About time." Edward spit.

"Okay that's it. What the hell is your problem?" I exclaimed.

Edward dropped the bag on the floor and came closer to me. "I don't know Bella, why don't you tell me."

I sat there confused, oh god did he find out about my parents bankruptcy?

"I followed you last night; I've notice how distant you have become the last couple of weeks so finally I got up the nerve to follow you."

Oh god this was it. Angela warned me about this.

"What did I find Bella? My Bella or so I had thought you were my Bella. Until I saw that man kissing you."

WHAT! Edward thought I was cheating on him!

"You think I would cheat on you?" I said outraged.

"You seemed pretty cozy to me." He accused.

My heart was pounding. There were tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that he would think that I was capable of such a horrific thing.

I started shaking my head. Yes I had been lying to him for the past month or so about my second job but he didn't know just how much crap was on my plate. I have had to deal with paparazzi. I have had to deal with secret societies and publicist tearing me down. Car accidents and rejections. My parents financial issues. That was it. This was the last straw.

"Fuck you." I uttered. "You can take this job and shove it up your ass. I quit."

I started to walk away but then for one last stand I announced. "And just so you know Edward, the man you saw kissing my cheek, his name is Larry and he may be mentally challenged but he treats me with a lot more respect then have shown me."

I turned around shaky and began to march back to the office. My body felt like it was shutting down, organ after organ. I started shaking, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The sun beating down on me. I had only made it a couple of feet away from Edward before dizziness overtook me and my body crashed to the ground.

There was a lot of commotion; I could feel someone holding me when I came to. It was Emmett he placed me on a table. I could hear them call for an ambulance. I still felt foggy.

"Bella. Bella." Edward called over and over.

"Edward back off." Emmett roared.

"Bella the ambulance is on its way." Emmett informed.

"No. No. I can't afford it…No." I struggled to get out.

"Don't worry about that. You're going to be okay."

I was so disoriented. The EMT's arrived and started the procedure to prep me for the ride. They tried asking me questions but I was of no use. Until they asked who was going to ride with me. Edward volunteered but I found it in me to protest.

"No I want Emmett. Emmett." I cried.

Emmett pushed Edward aside and climbed in to sit with me. He held my hand. I couldn't move because they had strapped me in rather well. Emmett tried to comfort me over and over.

The next thing I remember was someone trying to put an IV in my arm, this time I fought with everything left I had in me which apparently wasn't enough. Emmett helped with holding me down but the exertion caused me to pass out again.

When I awoke there was a nurse checking on me. I felt marginally better. A doctor walked in with Emmett and Edward. I couldn't for the life of me understand why Edward seemed to care all of the sudden.

"Miss Swan glad to see you're awake. I need to ask you some questions." The doctor said.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Can you tell me what the last thing you ate was?"

I started to think. I hadn't eaten anything today maybe that's why I passed out.

"I had half a bagel and cream cheese yesterday." I said softly.

"Alright what was the last full meal you had?" he continued.

"I ate a Raman on Saturday evening." I looked down unable to see what Edward's reaction was to this line of questioning.

"Miss Swan it is Wednesday, I think it is safe to say that this maybe the cause for your fainting spell. You are malnourished and severely dehydrated, you need to eat. Is there a reason you have not been eating?"

I slowly shook my head.

"I need to know if you are suffering from an eating disorder." He probed.

"No." I whispered.

I heard Edward huff and walk out of the room. Emmett chased after him.

The doctor told me that a nurse would check in on me and I would be released in a couple of hours.

I sat there thinking about the day's events. Edward thought I was cheating on him. I sighed and shook my head. I had been sitting alone for twenty minutes when Edward busted through my door.

He seemed even more pissed than before. "What is this?" he fumed as he tossed a tabloid on my lap. I slowly picked up the magazine. On the front page was a picture of me. A smaller picture of my parents and the headline.

**_Isabella Swan Using Edward Cullen's Cash to Save Parents from Bankruptcy_**

I started shaking.

"How could you keep something like this from me? And don't deny it Angela broke down in the waiting room and told me all about it. She told me about your second job. She told me that you hardly ate because you couldn't afford it." Edward's voice kept rising.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I chanted quietly still grasping onto the tabloid.

"Bella how could you do this to me?" Edward yelled.

"Do this to you? This has nothing to do with you." I yelled back. I looked down at the magazine. "How could they have done this?" I whimpered.

"You have been lying to me."

"Who gives a shit, Edward? Look at what they have done, they publicly humiliated my parents. My parents don't deserve this. My parents are good people. This is my life we are talking about." I screamed.

Emmett rushed into the room, "What the hell is going on? I could hear you both down the hall."

"Just get him out of here. And here take your little magazine with you." I threw the tabloid at Edward. It hit him in the arm and dropped to the floor. His eyes were on fire, he turned and walked out.

As soon as he was gone I got up from the bed.

"What are you doing, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to find my parents and apologize and make sure they are okay." I ripped the tape off my arm that held my IV. I almost was able to yank the needle from my arm when Emmett stopped me.

"Stop. Right now Bella." Emmett said as he wrestled the tape back on my arm.

"Get in bed." He ordered.

"Let me go." I screamed.

Emmett turned me around and laid a smack so hard on my ass I yelped. I can't believe he just did that. I stared at him in shock.

"Get in bed." He said lethally. I was never more afraid of Emmett except that night with James when he saved me.

I complied and laid back down my tears falling down on my pillow.

I laid there and thought about everything the past month. All the lies I told to keep this from Edward and it didn't do a damn bit of good. I know you probably think that I'm some selfish asshole but change places with me and then tell me how you feel. I cried for my parents, I tried to do everything for them and it just wasn't enough. I cried for my failure of a relationship which yes I know I was to blame. I was twenty-two years old; I had no job, no money, and no boyfriend. I lost it all, I was officially another Hollywood travesty.

A half hour later I heard someone enter, I looked over to see who it was.

Edward.

I turned back around facing the window. Edward climbed into bed with me. I didn't even have the strength to argue with him anymore. I was officially spent.

"Isabella you're going to listen to me carefully." Edward said quietly next to my ear. His tone spoke volumes for what he was about to say. This was his "don't fuck with me" tone.

"I will not argue with you so I advise that you listen and not protest. I have spoken with your father. He came here with your mother today, and Charlie and I have come to an agreement. I have taken care of your parent's debt and ensured that they will have a comfortable lifestyle. This is no longer of concern to you and it is a matter between your father and I. Secondly you will be quitting your second job. You will not need the money because as of today I will ensure that there is ten thousand dollars in your account at all times. You will be moving in with me, as you have proven that you cannot be responsible for yourself. I am done, Isabella. My disappointment in your actions the past month is unparalleled and it will take a great deal of time before I place trust in you again. I am done with your lies and deceit. You have failed to comply with the three things I require from you. Your pride jeopardized your health by not eating properly. Your stubbornness endangered your safety by staying out countless nights at your second job. There were numerous times you could have come to me but you failed and impaired your overall wellbeing. The doctor is going to discharge you in a little while. You will be coming home with me and you will follow my instructions or I will add on to your punishment. Is anything I have said to you unclear?"

I swallowed harshly. I slowly shook my head afraid to speak aloud.

"Rest now. You and I have a lot to talk about when we get home." Edward kissed my head and got up.

"Oh and Isabella" Edward called out to me; I slowly looked over my shoulder at him. "If I ever hear you attempt to pull out your IV again prematurely, I will have you put in restraints and I will deal with your infraction at home."

I gulped. He turned and walked out of the room. I flopped my head back down on the pillow and let out a huge breath that I had been apparently holding. I laid there thinking of Edward's little speech. A few moments before I couldn't wait to be discharged from the hospital but now I was thinking about begging the nurse to let me stay.

My brain didn't know which way to go. I wanted to see my parents to make sure that they were okay. But my mind also started to focus on this impeding punishment that I was going to have to endure. And yes I was going to endure it because I knew that what I had done was wrong on so many levels. I loved this man and I had lied over and over to him. I'm lucky that he still even loves me. I would take my punishment because it was the least I could do to try to make amends. I was sure it was going to be worse than anything I have had to withstand in the past. I think the anticipation was giving me a headache. I wasn't happy about the bank account thing; Edward had inadvertently turned me into the gold digger the tabloids painted me out to be. As far as the money he had given to my parents I couldn't find an argument in me, after everything I had tried to do for them, I failed. If I could make it up to them for the embarrassment they were going to have to suffer this was a way to do it. Knowing that they would be taken care of was some type of apology. Having to move in with Edward was inevitable. I held off for so long so I could keep up with my lies to keep the second job. I was sad in a way to be leaving Edit/ Smedit. Brian had been good to me and I was sure going to miss Larry.

I didn't know how to feel about Angela, sure she had broken her promise to me and told Edward about what I had been up to but I also knew I deserved it after all I had put her through. That was a bridge I was going to have to mend.

Edward walked back into my hospital room when the nurse came bearing the discharge papers. It seemed like I was becoming a pro and signing these. That's twice in the past couple of weeks.

As soon as she left Edward helped with getting me ready to take me "home."

"I asked your parents to come by tomorrow for dinner. I know they wanted to see you but I told them that you were still resting and I felt it best if you had the rest of the day and evening to do so peacefully."

I nodded my head, still afraid to say anything. I felt like I had been sent to the principal's office and now my "parent" was coming to take me home. Lord knows what was going to await me when we arrived back at his house.

We got into Edwards car and headed home, neither of us speaking the entire journey until we reached Edwards street.

"When we arrive home I want you upstairs in bed. I will make you a suitable meal and bring it up. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

We rode up to the long driveway. When Edward unlocked the door, he waited and watched me follow his directions from below in his entrance hall.

Not wanting to piss this man off any further I complied with his request and waited for the food. I was sure that Edward was going to demand I eat every bit of it due to my lack of nutrition the past couple of weeks.

Sure enough Edward arrived with a steak and potato, a green salad and a banana requesting I finish it all.

Edward sat beside me on the bed with a plate of his own.

"I want to discuss your punishment, but first I want you to talk with me and help me understand what exactly you have been thinking the past couple of weeks. I'm sure I can probably guess but I still would like to hear it from your mouth and hope that as you talk with me you may begin to see just why I am so upset with you. After which I will make my final decision on your punishment."

I sat there for a moment trying to form an adequate argument in my head. I felt like I was on trial for my life and Edward was judge, jury and executioner.

If it pleases the court, I would like to take this opportunity and beg for mercy.

"I went home that day that Angel caught us. You had asked me to tell my parents of our relationship, before I told them they said they had something they needed to discuss with me. When my dad told me about the house and the inevitability of losing it, he broke down. It killed me inside because my dad was supposed to retire soon and now it didn't look like that was going to happen. I had some savings and turned it over to the bank in hopes that they may back off. I sent the bank a check after every paycheck I received. I couldn't tell you, because I knew that you would just throw money at my parents and I felt that this wasn't your problem. I was already afraid of people thinking I was just with you for your money so if I asked you for help this would have made it worse. I saw headline after headline trying to smear my name and it made me more and more resolved to not say anything. Of course I had to tell Angela since she would notice my absence after securing the second job. But it started to weigh on her too, having to lie to you if you ever asked questions. Finally she told me that she couldn't handle it anymore so I was on my own after that. You and I started having issues in our relationship so for a couple of weeks my second job became my sanity. I know what I did was wrong. I know I should never have lied to you. I know that you should break up with me, it would serve me right. I am so sorry, Edward. I didn't lie to you to hurt you; I just didn't want you having to take on the burden of my family's financial problems. I didn't think it was fair to you. I want to be with you and if that means that I have to face some sort of punishment from you, I will humble myself and endure it."

"I have told you time and time before that your problems, Isabella Swan are my problems. When will you understand this? What am I going to have to do to make you grasp that concept?" he said harshly.

His anger startled me; I couldn't help but let out a whimper. Edward got up and placed his tray on the table in his room. He then came back and picked up mine as well. I guess this was it. He was readying himself for my punishment.

I started to shake as I shrunk down into the covers. Edward sat back down with his back resting on the large pillows that decorated the headboard.

"Come here." He commanded.

I slowly got up and started to put myself in position but he stopped me.

"Sit on my lap facing me." Edward ordered.

Cautiously I brought my leg over his legs and straddled him, sitting upon his upper legs. I was facing him but my eyes were cast down as I sniffled pathetically.

"Look at me." He ordered softly. I rose my eyes to his blinking away the tears that had pooled. "I'm not going to punish you today. Starting tomorrow I want you to come here to our bedroom at ten pm and wait for me by the bench with your lower half fully exposed. You have lied to me the past seven weeks so for the next seven days you will stand by the end of our bed and wait till I arrive. I will spank you each night until I see fit."

I looked down for a moment.

"Keep your eyes on me, Isabella." He commanded. "At the end of the seven days I am going to reassess the situation and decide whether you need further chastisement. Since it is obvious that I cannot trust you, for the next month I will be monitoring your every move. Consider yourself grounded for the time being. Everything you would like to do, you must ask for permission first. Whether you wish to walk down to Starbucks or go out for an evening, I expect you to ask first. Lastly since it's clear that we need to work on communication, I expect you and I to have a conversation every evening before bed. You will tell me about your day, any new developments or worries you have. I suggest that you refrain from keeping secrets or anything of the sort from me. If I do find that you have not been a hundred percent honest with me, I will spank you for another seven days. Now is there anything you feel unclear about?"

I instantly shook my head afraid that any stalling on my part would result in further punishment.

"Well its getting late, why don't you go ready yourself for bed. I want begin our nightly conversations when you return." I unsteadily got up from his lap, he helped me down off the bed. As I was walking toward his bathroom he spoke again.

"We are not going to work tomorrow, I felt that the day would be better spent cleaning out your apartment."

I stopped in my tracks.

"But I quit." I said perplexed. I was thinking about my dramatic "fuck you" moment from earlier.

"I really don't consider a fuck you as a proper two-week in writing resignation. If you would rather not be my assistant anymore then I will help you find a suitable position but not until after your restriction ends."

I turned back around to go to the bathroom. Here I had hung on to my apartment for so long because I like the freedom I felt I had but now in one day I was stripped of my freedoms. I know I deserved it but still this was all rather confusing as well. I couldn't even think about the next seven days.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took out my contacts. When I arrived back to the bedroom, Edward was already undressed. He switched off with me and took his leave to the bathroom. I sat on the bed playing with my hair. I looked over at the place I was supposed to stand bare for the next seven days and pictured myself waiting for Edward to arrive.

Seven days was nothing in a lifetime but the next seven days were about to be one of the longest weeks of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Thank you again to all of the followers and reviewers I can not tell you enough how your passion inspires me to keep on writing. Now once again I will leave you with the warning that I begin every chapter with.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. **Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.**

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I must have slept in really late. Last night when Edward came back to bed to start our little discussion, it didn't go so well. I think the enormity of everything he had said and promised hit me like a ton of bricks. I started crying hysterically and it took a half hour for Edward to calm me down enough to go to sleep.

I think what scared me the most was how distant and cold he seemed toward me lately and I couldn't handle it. I started begging him to stay with me and not give up on me. My blubbering forced him to sternly grab a hold of me, pull me into a tight hug and he refused to let go until I calmed down long enough to pass out.

"Oh good you're awake, I was just coming up here to rouse you out of bed. We need to get going if we are going to pack up your stuff today." Edward said.

I got up out of the bed, "Do I have time for a shower?" I asked softly.

"Yes baby but make it quick, I want you to eat something before we leave." He answered.

I nodded my head and went on with my morning. When I looked at the clock it was already eleven by the time I reached the kitchen. Edward had scrambled eggs and bacon all ready for me.

I really didn't know what to say; yesterday's events were weighing on my mind so you could imagine how quiet it must have been.

We drove over to my apartment and Angela was watching television when we walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked cautiously as she got up from the couch.

I shrugged. "Edward can you give us a moment?" I asked looking to him.

He nodded, "I'll be in your room."

As soon as he left Angela started apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry Bella, I know I broke my promise to you but when I came to the hospital yesterday Edward was a mess. He started saying how he was to blame because you had some eating disorder and earlier that day I had seen on the magazine rack the tabloid about your parent's bankruptcy so I couldn't help but tell him the truth. The guy was a wreak. Initially I just wanted to tell him about your cash flow problem but then he just kept pushing and pushing me for more. I'm just the worst friend ever."

"Angela, I'm not mad at you. You were right; I should have just told him from the beginning. I'm the worst friend ever. I wanted you to lie with me. I'm sorry."

Angela came over and started hugging me. After a moment I broke us apart.

"Edward wants me to move in with him. That's why we're here. He wants to pack up my room."

"Bella are you sure about this? Is this because of me?" she worried.

"No, of course not. Edward has been trying to get me to move in with him for a while now, it's for the best. I'm really sorry to drop this on you."

"Well I've actually been thinking of moving for a while now, you see I've finally been accepted into a sheriff's department. I'll be working in Ventura from now on; it might be nice to have a shorter commute."

"Really Ang. That's great. I'm so proud of you. Just don't move so far away, I kind of need you." I replied.

She smiled and hugged me again. Angela helped Edward and I with what little stuff I had. Edward had the forethought to pick up some boxes to transport my stuff over to his place. I only had two boxes of clothes, one box of shoes and three boxes of various other items. We were done after a couple of hours. I gave Angela my key and one last hug before walking out and continuing forth.

When Edward and I arrived home he started helping me fill up the closet with my clothes.

"Honey, where do you want these picture frames to go?" He asked. We had finished with the clothes and now were on to the misc. boxes.

"Just put those boxes in the back of the closet." I said finishing up with my toiletries on my side of the sink.

"Bella, you can put this stuff out. This is your house now too. I want you to make this place your home."

I gave Edward a small smile and turned back to what I was doing.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter." I replied softly.

"Okay. I have to go and prepare dinner for your parents but I want to discuss this in our nighttime conversation." He put the box down and walked out.

I should be happy. I am moving in with my boyfriend and we have lived with each other before so why do I feel so apathetic. I know why, because in less than five hours I will be submitting myself to Edward for punishment. I was resolved to that fact but it was the anticipation that was killing me. I wish he would just do it first thing when I woke up in the morning.

I walked downstairs to help Edward with dinner. Both of us worked silently preparing the food. When my parents came, both Edward and I weren't exactly talkative and I think my parents could pick up on the strained environment. They didn't try and stay too long. My dad gave me a strong hug and told me to take care of myself. My mom of course told me that I really needed to stop giving her scares. To which Edward assured her that he would keep a closer eye on me.

After cleaning up dinner there was still an hour left before ten o'clock.

"Would you like to watch some TV.?" Edward asked.

I shrugged.

"Bella you've hardly talk to me all day. Whenever I ask you a question it has been one word responses or you shrug. Are you upset with me? What is going on?" Edward asked exasperated.

"I don't know?" I whispered.

Edward came to stand right in front of me. "Yes you do? I want you to talk to me. Tell me how you feel? That's what I wanted from you last night. Don't get upset, just talk to me."

I started to cry. Edward sighed. "Talk to me Bella." He said a little more forcefully.

"I feel sad. I feel stressed. I feel scared. I feel ashamed. I don't know Edward. I feel many different things and every emotion I have is the result of multiple issues I have warring within myself. I feel this disconnect with you, that yes I know is my fault. I caused all this but it makes me sad. I'm scared because this is a huge step for us to move in with each other because as stupid as it sounds I feel like this elevated our relationship to another level and every level that we go higher means that much more potential for you to hurt me. I'm stressed because I hate that I have to wait every single day for ten pm to roll around to get punished. I wish you would just get it over with in the morning so I wouldn't be thinking on it so much because that stresses me out. I have a thousand different things I feel and you would think that everything you have done for me including paying off my parents, giving me a shit ton of money, letting me live in your house would cause me less stress but it doesn't. I had two jobs, juggled a relationship, dealt with paparazzi and assholes, some days I didn't eat and I would go back to my life a week ago in a heat beat. So I'm sorry if I'm a bit upset at the moment but I feel like any moment I might have a fucking breakdown."

"That's what I needed to hear." Edward said and then paused thinking over my little declaration. "I think it's time for you to go upstairs and prepare yourself for me."

I stood there in a confused shock. Here I had just poured my heart out and he was reminding me of the time. I huffed and turned to go do what sir requested of me. When I got into his bedroom I kicked off my shoes and started ripping my clothes off. I balled them up and threw them in the laundry basket. I was pretty pissed off at the moment. Edward wanted me to talk with him but then he just dismissed me. Who the hell did he think he was?

I found a t-shirt to throw on that came to my mid thighs, I knew that I was supposed to leave my hind quarters bare. As one last act of defiance I didn't wait where Edward had requested, instead I sat on his couch and turned on his television and waited with my arms crossed.

Edward entered the bedroom at 10:01, I think he thought he was being nice by giving me an extra minute to prepare myself.

"This isn't what we had discussed Isabella. Turn off the TV and come here." He ordered as he took his spot on the whipping bench. The whipping bench was what I had named that offensive piece of furniture and throughout Edward's and my relationship I never voluntarily sat upon it.

I turned off the television and tossed the remote on his table. I sat there with my arms crossed refusing to get up and refusing to say anything to him.

"Isabella, what did I tell you about making me wait?"

I sat there ignoring his demand.

"If I have to come over there and get you, it will be far worse and I will add on days. Is that what you want?"

I jumped up my anger fueling me. "No. What I want is for you to not disregard me. You asked for me to tell you how I felt and then you just brushed me off. If this is your idea of loving me and taking care of me that you so pledged your precious _Tria Fata,_ well then you suck at it. I am hanging by a thread over here and you don't even seem to care." I yelled.

Edward got up from the whipping bench and came over to stand right in front of my face. "I am not disregarding your feelings. I asked for you to come up here so that we could get this chastisement out of the way and then I was planning on discussing with you in our nightly conversation all of your feelings. I felt that this looming punishment was taking a toll on you so I wanted to be done with it before suggesting some ideas to help with your stress, sadness, fearfulness. Do not tell me that I do not love you. Do not tell me that I do not care for you. There is nothing you could do to me that would ever change how I feel about you. Yes I am upset with you and your past actions. Yes I am disappointed that you felt the need to keep something from me. But most of all I am hurt that you would rather starve then ask me for help. It crushes me to know that you love me but refuse to tell me what is going on or trust me. So I suggest that you march your little ass over to that bench and let's be finished with this already so that we can move on and deal with our issues."

And just like that Edward made me remember why I was so willing to submit myself to this punishment. I had hurt him deeply and now I needed to finish this for both of us.

I walked over to the bench without further protests. Edward came and sat down before positioning me over his lap. I felt him pull my shirt up and rest his hand on my bare cheeks.

"Why are you in this position, Isabella?" He asked softly.

"I lied to you. I kept things from you. I….I… I endangered my health, safety and over all well-being that goes against your rules for me."

"That is correct. I hope after this week is over that you will have learned a valuable lesson. Let's begin."

I felt him lift his hand off my bottom and bring it down with a harsh smack. I couldn't help but gasp. I was just thankful for not yelling out a curse word.

He didn't allow for rest as he continued on smacking my ass. I tried to keep count in my head hoping that I could gauge what I was in for the next seven days but around ten my sobbing took precedence. It was shortly after that Edward decided to focus on a newer region. He started to smack the back of my upper legs. Peppering the virgin skin with harsh slaps. I was actually relieved that he had left my butt alone for the time being, it was a welcome relief. But then the upper legs started to burn and my crying picked up its pace.

Edward stopped and my body sagged with relief.

"Now I am going to punish you for not obeying with my instructions this evening. I hope from here on out you will listen to me when I tell you to wait in a certain place for me."

My hand involuntarily shielded my sore ass. "Please Edward. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me any further." I begged.

"I have asked you before that if you have an issue then talk with me. You allowed your judgment to be ruled by your emotions and once again have lashed out instead of dealing with the issue like an adult. You deliberately didn't want to follow my instructions so the punishment will continue."

I felt him pull my hand and secure it to my back with his free hand. His first smack once again made me yep and he continued on with four more in addition. With each one I became more and more vocal. I was sobbing but when it was all over, Edward gently helped me up before picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He started to place me down on the soft bed but I clung on to him.

"No please just hold me." I sniffled pathetically.

"I am going to put you down, so you can lay on your side. Then I will lay with you and hold you for as long as you need." Edward replied gently.

We both got into a comfortable safe position and he held me while I cried. When the tears faded Edward continued on with our earlier discussion.

"Thank you." He said softly.

I looked up at him confused. "For what?"

"I feel like you are finally opening up to me. Bella, you have no idea how frustrating it is for me to see you struggle so much and not share with me. I just hope that we can get to a point where you would come and talk to me without me having to piss you off to do it. Now that your punishment is over for today, I want you to honestly tell me how you feel."

"Sore." I blurted out. "I mean…I don't know, relieved? Yesterday was so stressful and I knew that I had hurt you. I knew I deserved whatever you gave me, but it was hard because I felt that you were so distant and it scared me. I keep feeling like any minute you're going to throw the towel in and I know I will have no one to blame but myself, but I just love you so much that I'm scared to lose you all the time."

"Bella I really thought you were cheating on me when I saw that man kissing you the other night. I was filled with rage, but as upset as I was with the thought of you cheating on me, I knew that I would stay with you in the end. I love you and although my trust would have been shattered with you I would figure out a way to make it work. So many people these days when their relationship is failing or broken, they just throw it away, get a divorce, end the partnership do whatever it is that they feel is the quick fix. Few people will work hard to repair their love. I can tell that you aren't the biggest fan of the _Tria Fata_ but know this because of the organization I have a deeper appreciation for love and I will do whatever it takes to repair us. I will never walk away. I will never leave you."

"It's not that I hate the _Tria Fata_, there is just so much that I don't know and things that are unknown to me; scare me. Plus just from what Garrett seems to preach it makes me worried that there is more to your little group then you have shared with me."

"Garrett is Garrett. I know you and him have had your arguments but I would trust him with my life. I know that if it was between him and you, he would give his life for you."

I don't know if I could believe that.

Edward continued on, "You said earlier that you didn't like that the punishment was set up for ten pm, because you had to think about it all day and it made you stress. So what I am offering is that you may change the time. What time would you like us to set it for?"

"Really?" I waited for his head to nod for confirmation. "Ugh, morning. I would much rather do it first thing in the morning."

"Alright baby, after you wake up tomorrow and go to the restroom or shower. Come and find me and we will do it then. But the same still applies you need to be waiting at the end of the bed and unclothed on bottom."

Edward leaned down to kiss me. I was happy that he had taken my worries and considered them. However it occurred to me that my now tender ass was not going to have a great amount of time of recovering before tomorrow morning.

The next morning went better than I had expected. I think I was in a better frame of mind. No longer was it uncaring ogre Edward spanking me but loving kind Edward. I know that a slap to the butt is still a slap to the butt however it is completely different when you are happy with the person delivering the smacks.

After each session every day, Edward would be sure to hold me and tell me that he loved me and that did wonders for my overall well-being. Until day six arrived. I had been doing well, I thought the previous days before that but something about it started to mess with my head and Edward had to stop twice to warn me that if I didn't stop fidgeting or throwing my hand back to stop him he would add more days on to my punishment.

"Edward, please I can't take anymore." I blubbered. He was serious when he had made earlier threats in the past about me not being able to sit for a week. The past couple of days were getting worse and worse with my ability to sit and I was suddenly grateful back at Christmas time that I had obeyed him and threw away cherry popper.

"Isabella we are almost through, please remove your hand. This is your last warning." Edward calmly replied.

Unhappily, I moved my hand and braced myself for the final smacks.

The next day there was a huge sense of relief when I woke up and realized that this would be the final day of my spankings. Unfortunately I still had other factors of the punishment that I had to comply with a bit longer. I still had the rest of my thirty-day restriction where I had to ask for permission on everything I did but that wasn't so awful.

As soon as Edward was done, I got up and gave him a huge hug. He stood up with me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked with me downstairs and I was kind of curious because for the past week he would always bring me back to bed where we would lay until I felt better.

We got to the kitchen, my tears were gone and he placed me back down on my feet.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear. It was all very strange but I complied.

I heard the opening and closing of the refrigerator. I heard him place something down in front of me on the counter.

"Open them."

I opened my eyes and in front of me was a miniature ice cream cake with a toothpick on top that had a sticker on top that said "You did it!"

I started laughing, "What is this?"

"Well I am so proud of you baby, you went through a whole week of punishment and I think you did beautifully so I wanted to reward you." He smiled.

"Edward you are so weird sometimes. But thank you. I love it."

After digging into the cake, a great breakfast if you ask me. We set off toward the studios.

I had stayed mostly to myself the past week while at the production offices for E=MC2. I was still a tad bit depressed over Embry Call. He had made it hard for me to open myself up to anyone for the fear of rejection. I hadn't even been over to the Warner Music Group's studios to check on Liberty Project. The more I thought about it the more I was scared that eventually they would reject me too.

It was lunch time when Edward was making plans to figure out where to eat with Emmett. I was invited of course, we were about to leave when Scott Morell walked up to our offices.

I had my purse in hand ready to go out for lunch. "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him.

"Wow, that was some kind of greeting." He quipped.

"I'm sorry that was rude, how've you been?" I inquired.

"Good but we were kind of wondering if everything was alright. We haven't seen or heard from you in a while."

I looked over to Edward, "Can I hang with them for a bit?"

He smiled and walked over to me and kissed me on the head and he and Emmett walked on without me.

I took the golf cart we had and drove Scott and I back over to his side of the studios. We chit chatted about the past week. I told him about my fainting spell and he told me about the bands breakthrough. I have to admit I couldn't wait to hear what they had come up with.

When we arrived, I walked into the lobby to see DNR or Darren depending on who you were. He looked up and saw me standing there as I had paused my feet upon seeing him.

"Hey look who's here." He boasted loudly.

"Hi." I said back timidly. It felt weird seeing him without Embry. I was suddenly worried that Embry was around.

"So where've you been? I haven't seen you around these parts in a while." He questioned.

"Uh well I…Embry said he no longer wished to be friends with me." I started out rather tentative but ended strongly, why should I be embarrassed about being dumped.

Darren got a real confused look on his face. So did Scott.

"What? No, that's not possible." Darren shook it off.

"No. That's what he said. I was there. He said that being seen with me would hurt his rep so…you know how these things go. One minute everything is great and the next its too embarrassed to be seen with you."

"Look I know my boy. If he did end this friendship it wasn't because he was worried about his rep. He ended it probably because he was worried about your rep."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well I've been on the receiving end a bit to know when the "its not you its me" speech really means that it is me. Are you ready?" I asked turning back to Scott.

He nodded his head and I gave my farewells to DNR.

When I entered the rehearsal space where the rest of the boys were, I was pleasantly surprised at the warm reception I received and was immediately pelted with questions on my prolonged absence. Once I had calmed them down I finally was able to get down to business.

"So Scott tells me that you boys have had quite a breakthrough with your writing. Alright let's hear it." I had perched myself up on a stool.

"Well your last two songs really pushed us into a different arena so we had no choice but to travel down the rabbit hole with you." Mark replied twirling his drumstick around.

"Must have been a dark hole." I kidded.

"Maybe, but you'll be happy to hear there is a light at the end of the tunnel." Matthew smiled.

They played for me two new songs and I could see what they meant, it did feel like going down a hole where you can see a speck of light at the end. It was really inspiring.

"So Bells, we've been wondering something." Aaron hesitated.

"Yes they're real…perverts." I huffed.

They all laughed at my little joke.

"No really, we want to know, was this your first time song writing? Because we think you're pretty decent." Aaron added.

"Thanks guys. I have never been in a studio or anything like that but I have this journal here that I keep all my thoughts, poems or songs I guess." I pulled out my little journal from my purse and held it up. I think I may have gone through ten journals since the first time I started writing in one.

"Can we see it?" Mark asked anxiously.

"Can I open up your brain and see what's going on in there? No you cannot see it, it's private."

"So are you like working on anything right now?" Kyle asked.

"Kind of, but its got more of a pop vibe…and we all know how amazing pop music is." I laughed.

"Play it for us." Kyle pushed.

"No, I haven't worked it out yet. Plus you know how hard it is to write a pop song with a piano? I mean I have a tune in my head but I wished I played guitar. I think that would help me immensely."

"Come on, we should you ours now its time to show us yours." Scott jested.

"I don't think I'm allowed to."

After about an hour or so of this, I finally sat down and played what I had. The boys started to add on with their instruments and it felt amazing to be able to hear a song in my head and hear just how much better it was, live.

We even went next store to the studio and recorded it, of course it was pretty raw still nothing too fancy but they gave me the file and it was cool to know I had a song that I had written and was able to sing with backup from the boys. They didn't even make that much fun of me for it being kind of pop.

I went back to the production offices and started back working again.

Edward called me into his office.

"Hey baby, did you have a nice time with the guys?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I really like hanging out with them. They're just so inspiring." I answered.

Edward nodded and changed direction. "Emmett wanted me to tell you that his birthday party is set for Saturday."

I looked confused, "But Emmett's birthday isn't until April. That's like two weeks away." Emmett was born on April Fool's day, it obviously was destined.

"I know, but with all of our schedules, this was the best day for it. He wants to have it at the Karaoke club on Wilshire and he also plans on asking Liberty Project to play a little as well. Starts at seven."

I made a face, there was only one time I graced the stage of the Karaoke club and that was to put Garrett in his place while I rapped a song by E.C. Crime.

"Come on Bella, it's not going to be that bad. Plus its Emmett's birthday you know how much it will mean to him if you go."

I sighed. "Well of course I'm going to go. I would never not attend, I love Emmett."

I flopped down in the chair. I had a feeling that Emmett's birthday party was going to have a lot more people than just the _Tria Fata_, which would be good when trying to avoid Garrett. However there was no way I was going to be caught dead singing in front of all those people. I sat there with my arms crossed with a look of determination on my face.

If I would have been clairvoyant, I would have seen the stars already aligning and Emmett's birthday party was about to open a door that would set me down a completely different career path.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You all are awesome in too many ways to say.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I had complied with Edward's other demand and took time out in my week to go to Edit/Smedit to personally give my resignation. I let Larry give me one last kiss and in return I kissed him back on the cheek as well. Brian said he was really going to miss me and I have to admit I was really going to miss both of them and this sanctuary as well. Brian asked me if I knew anyone who could fill the position. I told him that I needed to go to my University soon to check on my graduation status but I knew that there would be tons of film students who would love a job like this to help their résumé and like the flexible hours.

I was a tad bit concerned about why I hadn't received my diploma yet. My last semester I dedicated to my internship. I had turned in my hours of completion but wanted to focus on my assistant position to Edward so I didn't even ask to walk for graduation that summer. At the time I was so focused on Italy that it didn't matter. But now it had almost been a year so I needed to go in and talk with my senior advisor and find out what was going on.

I started to feel safe within the confines of Warner Bros. Before I had just felt intimidated by the press or paparazzi, however that was before a couple of publications had plastered my parent's financial issues all over the covers of their magazines. No longer was I frightened by these reporters or photographers, now I was pissed. I decided the safe thing to do was to stay inside the studio or Edward's house and stay out of the public eye for a bit. In fact I realized early on that I didn't need to go anywhere else. I had begun to spend my lunch periods hanging out and writing music with Liberty Project. I didn't need the outside world.

That was until Alice had the brilliant idea one evening to have dinner at this restaurant in Los Angeles that was famous for their paparazzi clingeroners. Alice stopped by with Jasper at the E=MC2 production offices early one evening. I was standing in Edward's office going over his schedule for the upcoming week that was to happen after Emmett's premature birthday party when Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked cheerfully. It had been almost a full week that I had gone without seeing Alice. Which I'm sure doesn't sound like much, but after living with her for nearly five months I will admit that I did miss her.

"Well I just got done having a meeting with my agent and Jasper picked me up and suggested that we all go out for dinner at Mr. Chow's."

My smile immediately sagged. Here I had been avoiding the public eye for a reason and now Alice wanted to thrust me into one of Hollywood's most famous restaurants.

"That sounds nice Alice. We'd love to go." Edward replied.

"Uh… I…I'm not feeling very well. If it's okay I'm going to pass and maybe just go home tonight and get some sleep." I don't think that came out quite as honest as I needed it to sound.

"What's the matter Bella, you've been fine the whole afternoon." Edward asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired and with Emmett's birthday party tomorrow I need to save my strength." There that sounded plausible.

"Alice, Jasper we will see you over there at seven, now if you wouldn't mind shutting the door behind you I need to have a word with Bella." Edward spoke directly to Alice and Jasper not even sparing me a glance, this was not good.

Jasper and Alice left, ensuring the door was shut upon their departure.

"There better be a good reason for your dishonesty. I warned you what would happen if I caught you lying, especially before your restriction was up."

I couldn't even look at Edward; my eyes began to tear at the thought of punishment. He was right; lying was something that was definitely right at the top of the list of no no's.

"I don't want to go." I whispered.

"Then why didn't you just say that. Why did you feel the need to be dishonest?"

"Every time I don't want to do something and I make that known, I ultimately get pressured into it." I complained.

"Honey, why don't you want to go to dinner with Alice and Jasper? Do you not like them?" he inquired.

"No of course I like them, I just didn't want to go the Mr. Chow. You guys always have to pick these high profiled places and I don't want to go. What's wrong with that?" I sighed.

"Well why don't you want to go?" Edward pushed.

"Look I get that you and Alice and Jasper and whomever love the attention of the photographers and reporters or whatever. I get that you all have to make so many public appearances for your jobs, but I don't. I don't like being the subject for the craziness going on and personally I am a little miffed with the press right now. I think that many of them are vile and I haven't forgotten the fact that they dragged my family through the mud for the sake of sensationalism. So no I don't want to go to Mr. Chow's for dinner."

Edward came over and took me in his arms. He held me in a hug while replying to my little rant. "Bella, I'm sorry that this is so hard on you. It kills me that you are so stressed about this. We spent four months hiding from people and the press and although I can appreciate that now because I see what toll this is taking on you being in the public eye. I don't want you hiding anymore. Living behind these walls at Warner Bros. or hiding behind the gate at our home is no way for a person to live. I want you to talk with Alice, she has a lot of tips on how to go out in public and avoid the paparazzi. Please come to dinner tonight, it will be just us four and I think it would be good for you to get out."

I sighed; you see I told you that I always get guilt tripped into these things.

"Alright." I surrendered.

Now don't get me wrong the food at Mr. Chow's is very good. I know some of you may think awe poor Bella you are being forced to eat at a five-star restaurant, but it was more than that. As we drove up and handed our car over to the valet, there were two photographers who sprang into action upon seeing us. Only two now but like cockroaches they seemed to multiple fast.

Once we were safely inside, I felt much better.

"So Alice, I was telling Bella earlier that you may have some tips to give her on avoiding the paparazzi." Edward suggested as he took a bite of his lobster. I had the noodles myself.

"Oh of course." Alice pepped up. "Well my first tip is hats and sunglasses are your new best friend. For the most part they can help with covering you up and if you are spotted the sunglasses help with being unable to read your emotions."

Hat and sunglasses. Check.

"Next I recommend to stay away from Robertson Boulevard. Only tacky publicity seeking celebrities go there. Also never call in a reservation using your real name. Either just show up and demand a table or use a fake name. There is always someone who will leak your impending arrival to the press. Ohh Ohh and whatever you do if you do get caught up in a paparazzi storm don't lose your cool, that's just what they want. They will leave you alone much more if you seem boring."

Wow that was some advice.

The rest of dinner went by nicely. Even I will admit that it was nice to get out, however when we went to leave there was a huge storm of paparazzi outside. Like I had said, cockroaches. I suddenly became nervous how were we going to get to our car?

"Mr. Cullen the valet can pull your call to Brighton and you can go out the back if you wish." The maître d' told us. I started to follow him but Edward pulled me back.

"No it's fine we will go out the front." Edward replied. The maître d' nodded his head and left.

"Edward, why can't we go out the back?" I asked panicked

"Bella, it's time for you to learn, that the paparazzi can be fine. I am going to be with you the whole time it will be a couple of seconds and then we will be in the car ready to go." Edward informed.

I was really upset with him. It was time for him to learn that you don't fuck with Bella Swan.

"Edward maybe she's not ready, it would be no problem to go out the back." Alice advocated.

"No Alice, Bella needs to know that it's not so bad."

"I can't believe you. I trusted you to understand that I didn't want to converse or be put on display for them." I argued.

"It will be a couple of seconds Bella, they may ask how our night is, just smile and that will be it. Come on." Edward took my hand and pulled me out to the shark lagoon. I was no longer nervous. I was pissed.

"Edward how was the food." One guy asked. I could see TMZ there with their video camera. Man these guys really were everywhere. Edward smiled and said "Great."

"Bella what do you have to say about the National Enquirer article?"

Edward put his hand out ready to stop this line of questioning but I had other plans.

"No no Edward. I'll answer the question." I stopped walking as they all quieted down to hear my response. I dug down deep to harness my inner _Pretty Woman_.

"People think that I am using Edward for his money. I'm not using him for his money; I'm using him for sex." I gave my best ten thousand dollar Julia Roberts smile. I looked over at Edward who was in shock. I smiled at him and immediately dropped the façade. I pulled my hand out of his and pushed my way on through. Bella was now sure to be photographed with pissed face.

I could overhear Edward say, "Well I guess you got your quote for the night."

Alice and Jasper were just getting in their car; I ran up and jumped into their backseat. It was the first time that I was mighty pissed at Edward and I no longer could return to my apartment to get away.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Alice freaked.

"I was thinking that Edward pissed me off and he has another thing coming if he thinks I am just going to smile and nod as he forces me to do something he knows I hate. Now Jasper you can either drop me off at the next busy intersection or take me to Warner Bros. If I even think you are driving in the direction of Edward's house so help me I will tuck and roll my way out the moving car." I threaten. I was definitely not one to be trifled with at the moment.

Jasper sighed, "Alright Bella, but Edward is just going to follow us."

"I don't care."

We arrived at the studios, I said a quick goodbye and thank you as I jumped out of the car. Sure enough Edward pulled up shortly after. I had my keys out and ready. I turned off the alarm and threw my purse down on my desk. I then stood there preparing myself for the heated debate I was going to be facing in a matter of seconds.

The challenger had arrived. Edward walked in slowly upon seeing me he started to hold up his hands like he was surrendering.

"Bella, you are right. You have every reason to be upset with me. I was a jerk and I deserved every bit of it." He apologized.

I hadn't expected this. I had expected a meteor to crash and take us both out before I expected this. Edward was apologizing?

"You were a jerk. I specifically told you that I didn't want to be paraded around and you forced me to do something you knew would make me uncomfortable. I'm supposed to feel safe with you but now you ruined that tonight." I said shaky.

"I am so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He pleaded.

I nodded my head

"Baby please let me make this up to you. Tell me something that you desire and I'll make it so." He begged. Edward had come a little closer.

I thought for a moment, if I was going to get a wish granted then this was the time to ask the genie.

"I want off restriction." I replied.

Edward smiled a little, "How about I lower it to ten more days?"

"I'm pretty pissed off right now, you really want to sit there and bargain with me?"

Edward came up and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Okay, Okay but I want total forgiveness."

I smiled, "I think that can be arranged, Mr. Cullen."

I looked over at his office, I took him by the hand and slowly walked my way inside his office pulling him along.

"I seem to remember that you once told me that you wanted to fuck me on your desk." I looked at him and rose an eyebrow. I let go of his hand and walked behind his desk. I started to lean over provocatively on the desk, making sure he could see down my top.

Edward's face was a mix of shock and awe.

"Mr. Cullen I've been a very bad employee. I think you may need to assist me and show me how I can better perform my duties."

"Isabella, you are correct. I think it's time to give you a proper review."

OH MY GOD! We were role-playing.

Edward came up behind me. "Isabella lean over the desk so I may asses you."

I stuck my butt out happy that I was wearing a pencil skirt. Edward started to feel up my ass. He unzipped me and slowly pulled the skirt and panties down. He pushed his finger between my thighs, rubbing his finger up and down my slit.

While spreading my juices around he commanded, "Take off your shirt and bra, I want to see those gorgeous tits bounce up and down as I fuck you with my cock."

I think his finger may have just gotten wetter. I complied with his wishes and he turned me around and hoisted my ass up on his strong oak desk. He began to suck on my breasts while unzipping himself. I felt the moist tip of his cock slide up and down my opening. I moaned out loudly anticipating his next move. He slowly pushed in, testing to see if I was able to take him without pain. I focused myself on the pleasure I was about to receive as he slowly pushed in and pulled out. Once he knew I was in the right frame of mind, he pulled me back down and turned me around.

He pulled me to his chest and whispered. "I'm going to fuck you from behind, nice and hard and I want to hear you Isabella. I want to hear what my pleasure does to you."

He pushed me down over his desk and slammed into me. I screamed out at the sudden pleasure that filled my body. He grabbed onto my waist and began drill into me hard. This was perfection. It had been so long since Edward and I connected like this. Feeling him inside me felt like the ultimate gift and it was because one could never deny a connection like this.

"Yes. Fuck yes." I yelled out.

"I can't wait to fill you, baby. I love you so much, Isabella."

I felt him reach around with one hand and pinch my nipple hard. I was getting close.

"Please soo close. Please." I begged.

He pulled out suddenly and I cried at the orgasm that I just had lost. He pushed some of the stuff off his desk and lifted me up on the desk. Edward climbed on top of me, I opened my legs and he immediately pushed back inside of me. His mouth sucked and nibbled on my nipple. I wrapped my legs around him trying to bury him further in me, willing him to never leave this glorious position.

"Yes baby I want to see your face as you cum for me. Cum all over my cock." I was really close again. Edward reached down between us and pinched my clit. It was all over, I screamed out and raised my body up trying to prolong the incredible feeling.

I flopped back down when I was done. Edward was still pumping away and I tried to hold my place so that he could hit the best angle but I was spent. He paused suddenly pushing deeper as his hot cum squirt out all inside me. He rested for a moment on top of me.

"I love you so much Bella, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." He said while looking me in the eyes. He slowly removed himself from me.

"You're forgiven, I love soo much Edward."

He smiled at my declaration. He got down off the desk and picked me up and carried me to his little bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed and walked to his bathroom to grab me a towel.

"Baby, I have to say that was truly inspiring. I don't know how I am going to ever get any work done again. Every time I look at that desk it will bombard me with delicious memories."

I giggled at his honesty. "That was pretty fucking fantastic.

Edward and I stayed the night there. Edward cleaned up his office before joining me in bed. No one was supposed to be in tomorrow but we had learned in the past that things happen and we didn't want to be embarrassed by our sexcapades.

We thankfully had the morning to ourselves in the office although we didn't stay long that morning. We had a couple of errands to run before Emmett's birthday party that night.

I really didn't know what to wear for Emmett's big party. Edward said that he only invited like fifty people and that was relatively small compared to all the people Emmett knew. At three o'clock I was standing inside Edward's closet looking at my rather dismal collection of clothes, when an idea struck my mind. I ran downstairs grabbing my purse. I yelled to Edward that I'd be back in a little while.

I drove to Wilshire and located Marcus J. Volturi's flagship store and studio. I had no clue whether he would be in or not but I had to try.

I walked in and the sales woman looked put off by me. Of course I was wearing a sad pair of jeans, t-shirt and flip flops. I was a "What Were They Thinking" column in the making.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritated.

"I was wondering if Marcus J. was here. He had asked me to come see him. I'm Bella Swan." I replied politely.

She looked confused but told me to wait here for a moment. I started looking around at the clothes. Marcus J. esthetic ran one of two ways an edgier younger clientele or a posh youthful look.

"Well look who finally decided to grace me with her presence." Marcus announced dramatically.

I turned and smiled at him. "You know how it is dealing with crazy schedules in the life of the rich and fabulous." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's about damn time you came and saw me. I almost forgot I even cared about you, well until I saw TMZ this morning. Quite a little show last night."

I cringed, "Yeah well…" I huffed unable to accurately explain myself.

"I nearly crapped my pants." He joked.

"An easy thing for someone of your age." I jested.

"Be nice to me, or I may not help you out." He tutted.

"How did you know I needed help?" I asked amazed at his intuition.

"Bella you are wearing jeans and flip-flops on Wilshire Boulevard. How did you not know you needed help?" Marcus said dryly.

I huffed with dismay, "Well fine fairy godmother; wave your wand. Work your magic."

"Follow me." He turned and walked towards the stairs. I paused for a moment watching him strut off. I ran to catch up when I realized that Marcus J. really was about to be my fairy godmother.

When we got upstairs into his studio I was amazed at everything I saw. I walked around looking at sketches and dress forms half-finished.

"I have to warn you, I don't know if you have anything that I will be able to fit in. I'm not your average size zero." I admitted.

"Pish posh, you think that the average woman is a size zero? My clothes were meant to be worn by people not just models." He scolded.

"Now stop messing around and get over here." He ordered.

I complied with his demands. "Here." He said as he thrust clothes into my hands. The jeans were dark and skinny and the top was black and white stripped jersey.

"Oh this will be perfect for tonight." I boasted.

"What's tonight?" he asked.

"Emmett McCarty's birthday party. It's a small affair but I didn't have anything to wear hence me showing up on your doorstep."

Marcus pulled the clothes out of my arms, "You can't wear this. Wait here." He tossed the clothes on the table and headed off.

"But I like this, it looks comfortable." I protested.

Marcus immediately halted. He flipped back around, "My garments purpose is not to be comfortable, they are meant to inspire."

He turned back around and continued to look through a rack. I scrunched up my face perplexed by his statement.

"Here you are." He brought out a shorter tunic dress. I understood the need for dresses. As far as I was concerned dresses were meant to be worn on red carpets and wedding days. I cringed knowing that I was going to have to be conscious of myself the whole evening if I wore this.

Marcus took my cringing to mean something else. "You don't like it?"

"NO! I do but, I'm not really a dress kinda girl."

He gave me a look of disdain before thrusting the dress into my hands and pushing me to the dressing room.

"You are now." He replied.

I walked into the dressing room and began to undress. I pulled the dress slowly over me afraid it might rip, but surprisingly it fit me.

"It fits!" I exclaimed.

"Of course it fits, what kind of designer doesn't know a woman's shape and size." I could practically feel the eye roll he was emoting.

It wasn't half bad on my body. It was a darker blue chiffon layer over a stiffer cotton lining that gave it its shape. It had a square neckline and three-quarter length sleeves in chiffon as well. The edges fluttered and I stood there for a moment to admire it in the mirror.

"Well look at you, you resemble the lady that I had the pleasure of speaking with at an award show once." Marcus said as he looked into the dressing room.

"Its beautiful, Marcus."

"Well now we just have to accessorize you up and you'll be the bell of the ball." He replied.

I shook my head and laughed.

He spent another hour, finding me bracelets, purses and shoes. Don't even get me started on the shoe argument. He was mighty miffed when I put my foot down on the high heels he wanted me to wear. That alone took up a half hour of yelling, kicking and screaming. Well maybe I'm being a tad bit overdramatic; you can't help it when you're around someone like Marcus.

I tried to pay with Edward's new black card that he pushed on me, but Marcus wouldn't hear of it. He threatened that it was either this or I can pay and wear heels for the evening. I'm no fool, I took the clothes graciously.

I got back to the house just in time to apply some light makeup and a dab of perfume. When Edward saw me he was over the moon telling me how beautiful I looked. I think he was just relieved that I would be showing up looking Hollywoodish.

We arrived to the karaoke club at half passed seven. Edward and I walked hand in hand over to our group. It seemed that most people had already arrived. After a brief hello I went over to where Liberty Project was setting up.

"Hey boys, I'm so happy you guys could do this for Emmett."

"It's no problem, after the amount they gave us for the Valentine's Day show. Plus we knew you'd be here so at least we would know somebody." Scott replied.

I chitchatted with them for a moment before returning to a table where Alice and Rosalie were sitting. I was a little surprised to see Rosalie since Emmett never held onto girls for long. I think Emmett's creedo was to try and screw a girl in every city.

"Hi" I said upon my arrival.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful." Alice smiled.

"Thank you." I took a seat.

"How are you Rosalie? How are things with Emmett going?" I asked politely.

"I was just talking with Alice, things are going good. I know that Emmett has a little bit of a reputation but we just mesh so well together. However I've noticed lately that he seems to be pulling away. I don't know what I did, I'm afraid that I'm falling for him but I'm scared of getting hurt."

Oh Emmett. When will you settle down already? However I can't imagine Rosalie having to go through what I have had to. She doesn't seem to be the kind of girl to sit by as her man spanked her.

"Well Emmett is a great guy, maybe all he needs is a swift kick in the pants." I replied looking to Alice.

Charlotte, Esme and Kate soon joined us and the boys brought cocktails over to our table. Emmett was really eating up all the attention. Liberty Project was all set up and they started playing. They played for about forty minutes, of course I was cheering the loudest.

After their set they came to hang out at our table. The karaoke portion of the evening was about to start. Mic was the guy who ran the show and he was a really nice guy. No one really knew what Mic's real name was, that's just what everyone called him since he was always handing the microphone off to the next victim.

A half hour had gone by and still no one ventured up to the stage, Mic came over to our table where Emmett was sitting.

"So what do you want to do? How do you want this to go down, no one is stepping up." Mic asked.

"Play to stay!" Emmett bellowed.

"Play to stay? Are you sure?" Mic asked.

"Hey Bella you should get up there." Edward laughed.

I cringed, "It's Emmett's birthday, make him get up there." I huffed.

"Oh really, Bells. Is that how you feel?" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face. "Hey Mic, isn't it in Play to Stay the birthday boy get's to choose?"

"Those are the rules. Sorry Bella." Mic looked sadly to me.

"I choose Bella Swan." Emmett's voice boomed.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed.

"Bella the name of the game is play to stay, if you are chosen you have to play the game to stay at the party." Edward informed. I gave him a nasty look.

"Fine I'll leave." I got up.

"Come on guys if she doesn't want to sing, don't make her sing." Carlisle spoke up on my behalf.

"Come on Bella, what you afraid of, huh? You can't even sing a little song to me on my birthday?" Emmett goaded.

I still don't know why I fell for Emmett's trickery, maybe it was because I didn't like to step down from a challenge. Maybe it was because I had little to eat and three alcoholic beverages. But I decided to give Emmett a show he would never forget.

I slammed my hands down on the table as I got up. I pulled the microphone out of Mic's outstretched hand. And made my way to the stage. As I stood there thinking about this betrayal not only from Emmett but of Edward to, it fueled me and soon I was no longer nervous but focused.

I gave the song's name to Mic and he pulled it up. I could hear people cheering as Mic announced me.

"Alrighty here is the name of the game; it is called Play to Stay. The rules are simple, if you are chosen you must come to the stage, if you don't you will be kindly asked to leave. The person who sings last chooses who goes next and so on and so on. But if you have already performed then you will be exempt the rest of the evening. So I would like you to give a very big hand to our first victim that Emmett has chosen specially. Here is Bella Swan."

"First before I begin, I would like to dedicate this song to a very special birthday boy. Emmett McCarty would you please come up here, I would love to sing this song to you."

Emmett got up fist pumping his way to the stage. "I'm not afraid of you." Emmett boasted.

"Oh Emmett, you should be." I said slyly.

Emmett sat down in a chair that Mic provided him with.

"Maybe I can get a lap dance out of this." Emmett joked.

"I'll see what I can do."

I'm not going to bore you with the lyrics but I will share with you some of the highlights. I'm sure you can look up on Google what the full lyrics are but I found that this song even though it was written with a woman in mind was perfect for Emmett to hear. I had chosen to sing Gwen Stefani's _What You Waiting For?_

The song starts out with a slow tune played on a piano and then picks ups. I had a particularly good time singing to Emmett, "Take a chance you stupid whore."

Now there was this particular section in the song; the line goes _Born to blossom, born to perish_. I walked over to my table where the traitor, Edward sat beside saintly Carlisle. I stroked Carlisle's face for born to blossom and turned to slap Edward for born to perish. The look on Edward's face was only second to Emmett's when it came to his turn.

I came up and slowly stroked Emmett's face.

_Life is short, you're capable._

I took Emmett's hand and ran it up my body as I pulled off his watch and tossed it back to him.

_Look at your watch now!_

And just when I lulled him into a false sense of security, I slapped him across the face. Emmett sat there stunned. I might have laughed if I wasn't so focus on giving him his show that he had requested.

There was only one part of the song that I had changed, instead of singing,

_I can't wait to go  
Back and do Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style..._

I changed it to,

_I can't wait to go_

_Back into Italy_

_Give him lots of brand new fans._

_Rome, Florence and Venice._

_You hellish Italian girls._

_Damn you've got some wicked style._

By the time the song was finished I ended up in Emmett's lap after a brief "lap dance" I don't know why but even though I had been against performing, I had a really good time. Emmett picked me up and landed a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. We both were laughing at the ridiculousness that just had occurred.

Emmett took me to the bar to get me another drink, laughing the whole way over my little performance.

"Hey, you know there was a message in that song for you Emmett." I said to him while we were standing at the bar, waiting for my drink to be made.

Emmett looked puzzled. I tipped my head over to Rosalie.

"What are you waiting for? I have never seen you with a woman so long before. I know she must be special and I like her to." I continued.

Emmett sighed, "I know but this is the first time I had to really question myself if I am just infatuated with her or is this what love feels like."

"Well imagine that she walks out that door now and you know that if you don't go after her she will be out of your life forever, what do you do? Let her go? Or chase after her." I theorized. I patted him on the back, picked up my drink and walked back to my table.

The rest of the night went on, it was nearly one in the morning when most of the people had left. Of course our group was still in full swing. I may have had five cocktails that evening, but it was nice because I was surrounded by friends and felt more relaxed then I had in a while.

The boys from Liberty Project were still sitting around chatting with us when Edward came over to sit next to me. We had been talking over the music video idea that I had, making adjustments and improvements.

"So what have you guys been working on?" Edward asked entering the conversation.

"Well recently we were inspired, so our album is nearly complete. I think this is the fastest that we have ever worked." Matthew replied.

"I have heard some of the new tracks and I think that your fans may be happy with it. I know I am." I wasn't trying to blow my own horn; I wasn't even talking about the tracks that I had helped with. The ones that they had written without me were some of their best work yet.

"You should be very proud of Bella, she is talented. We even helped her out with her own song. You should hear it…" I grabbed onto Scott to stop him from talking. I never told Edward that I wrote music and now Scott was embarrassing me.

"Bella wrote a song? Why didn't you tell me, honey?" Edward asked.

"It's no big deal, really its nothing great. Just a pop song." I tried to downplay it. While giving Scott an irritated look.

"I want to hear it." Edward said. Of course he did.

"It's really not that big of a deal. It's practically unlistenable."

Edward came closer to me and nipped on my ear. "Please Bella, play me your song."

My resolve was waning.

"My beautiful Bella. My amazing strong Bella. Play me your song." He coaxed.

"Come on Bella, the boys and I can easily pick up our instruments and accompany you." Scott added.

"What's happening guys." Emmett came over and slapped the boys on the back.

"Bella wrote a song and now she doesn't want to share." Edward replied.

"What? I want to hear it. Come on B, for my birthday….pretty please with cherries on top." Emmett begged.

"I already sang for you, I gave you a lap dance practically and I slapped you…we all know how freaky you can be Emmett." I laughed.

They all started chanting my name. By the fifth round of "Bella, Bella, Bella" I finally stood up.

"I'm going to kick your ass Scott Morell."

They all cheered.

The boys got ready at their instruments.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

They started playing the upbeat tempo.

_I saw this article in the tabloid today_

_I should've got up and thrown it away_

_You said you could be trusted_

_I know that it's true._

_But here's a little warning that I'll give to you._

**_Forget love potion number nine_**

**_You haven't see revenge,_**

**_Revenge like mine._**

**_Forget love potion number nine_**

**_You haven't see revenge,_**

**_Revenge like mine._**

_They say you've been cheating_

_I know that must be wrong._

_Would you really throw away_

_What we've had all along._

_I don't think you get_

_How crazy I can be_

_Tell me was she worth it?_

_Was she better than me?_

**_Forget love potion number nine_**

**_You haven't see revenge,_**

**_Revenge like mine._**

**_Forget love potion number nine_**

**_You haven't see revenge,_**

**_Revenge like mine._**

_I've cried too many times_

_But now I am strong_

_By the time I'm done with you_

_You'll never do another thing wrong._

_My only crime in life was to love a famed one_

_A well-respected,beautiful, beloved one_

_Lock me up and throw away the key_

_You better start praying that they won't release me._

**_Forget love potion number nine_**

**_You haven't see revenge,_**

**_Revenge like mine._**

**_Forget love potion number nine_**

**_You haven't see revenge,_**

**_Revenge like mine._**

Even though it was embarassing to sing something that I wrote and put myself out there like that, I really liked the way the song had come out. Edward came up to me and kissed me.

"You are truly amazing Bella Swan, how did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"You believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself. I love you Edward Cullen."

I kissed him again, long and hard. Needless to say we didn't stay much longer. We had more pressing business to attend to at home and we certainly didn't need an audience for that.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hope you enjoy. Thank you for any adds or reviews I really appreciate when you take the time to review even if it isnt positive. THANK YOU!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I told Edward that I needed to go to my University to discuss receiving my diploma, so I would be in later that day to work. I drove the thirty minute drive to my Alma Mater, just being back on campus felt surreal. So much had happened in my life since the last time I stepped foot on campus.

I was fortunate to grab my senior advisor who was also my film and television professor between classes.

"Well looky here, it is one of our more famous alumni." Don welcomed me. Don had always been a kidder and he was beloved by his students.

"Hi Don." I said as I gave him a hug. "Speaking of alumni, I needed to talk with you because I never received my diploma." I smiled.

"Well why don't you come to my office and we can see what's going on."

We walked the short trip to his office. I had told him about the opening at Edit/Semdit and he seemed pleased to be able to offer his students the information. As we walked I said hello to some of my other professors whom I had taken classes from. All of them seem really happy to see me. It was such a strange feeling to suddenly be regarded. But I wouldn't let it go to my head because I knew the only reason I was being regarded was because of Edward not because I had managed to accomplish any great feet since leaving the University.

As soon as we sat down in his office, Don fired up his computer. We spent a couple of moments in silence as he sat there and tried to figure out the complication.

"I think I need to call the administration. Hold on for a moment Bella." He said picking up the phone.

I was starting to worry. What the hec was going on?

Don exchanged pleasantries with the person on the phone and then began to ask about my academic standing. He sat there and gave nothing away with his conversation as he said a couple of uh huhs and "I see's". His only phrase used was "Well this is a big problem, someone should have alerted me."

I tried to calm myself and tell myself not to get upset until I heard the problem, but my mind was already going into overdrive.

Don finally hung up the phone and he let out a long sigh as he looked up at me through his glasses.

"Bella, there is an issue. Unfortunately you were a student that fell through the cracks it seems. The administration is stating that you did not complete enough units to warrant your degree at this time. You are three credits short."

"That's impossible; I took the internship for full credit. I put in over seven hundred hours with my internship. In fact that is why I took an additional semester so that I could put in so many hours without having to worry about any other classes." I defended.

"I'm sorry Bella, but the contract that you came in on states that their needs to be a certain amount of credits obtained in various areas for consideration. We can offer you a special project, but for three credits worth of work you would need to either direct, produce or edit a short film that would need to be at least eight minutes in length. You could enroll into the spring quarter and your video would have to be submitted by the last week of the quarter."

I sat there in disbelief. I sat there pissed off. How could this have happened?

"Bella, you are a talented hard-working person. I'm sure you could find a subject worthy of eight minutes. Some of our students are doing documentaries, some of them are doing shorts we even have people doing behind the scenes pieces with music videos attached. You have a whole world of ideas available to you. If you need help with filming equipment or editing studio time, I will do everything in my power to help."

I nodded my head dismally. I thanked him for his time and left there dejected.

As I drove back to the studios I was pretty sure that I had my mind made up on what I was going to do. I was still pretty upset from all these revelations. I walked into Edward's office. He was on the phone so I dropped my purse down and flopped onto his couch.

"Hey, I need to call you back. Okay no problem." Edward said and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong baby?" He stood up and went over to the door closing it to give us privacy.

I sat there trying to formulate the words but instead I just started breathing heavy and finally the damn burst and I sat there and cried as Edward pulled me to him.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Edward pushed more eager.

"I didn't graduate." I whimpered.

"What? Why?" Edward asked outraged.

"I fell through the cracks."

"Baby you're going to have to give me more than that." Edward replied.

"They said that I failed to complete a certain number of credits and I would have to complete a special project if I wanted to receive my degree."

"What's the project?" he questioned.

"A short film or something. I'm not going to do it. Fuck that. I worked my ass off and they waited to tell me that my four credits for internship wouldn't fully be accepted. Fuck them." I said getting pissed.

"Bella, it's a short film, that's nothing. We can do this." Edward said determined.

"I'm not doing shit. I don't need the stupid degree."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not going to allow you to throw away all that hard work. You will do what you have to, to fulfill the requirement."

I started to protest but Edward cut me off.

"Isabella, your parents put out a lot of their hard-earned money to see you achieve this degree, I will not have you disrespect the sacrifices they made so that you could go to a good college. You will find out what needs to be done and together we will find a way to satisfy the requirement."

I sat there pouting on his couch. He did have a point, one I couldn't argue with. My parents did work hard to see me achieve higher learning. I sounded like such a brat.

"Stop pouting. Have your professor email or fax to you the guidelines. When does your quarter start?" he asked.

"In a week." I sighed.

"Then you better get to enrolling, because Isabella Swan it looks like you are going back to school."

I spent the rest of the afternoon tapping away on my computer to enroll myself for a special project credits. I sent Don an email asking for an outline of what would be required. He was nice enough to get back to me right away with the information.

I got up after printing out the outline and walked back into Edward's office. Emmett was sitting on the couch in discussion with Edward.

"Hey squirt, I heard about your tough break but Edward and I were just discussing some ideas we had for your video." Emmett proposed.

"You don't even know what the guidelines are." I think I came off sounding a little pissy. Edward gave me this look of warning.

"Stop acting like this is the end of the world. Why don't you tell us what your professor sent over." Edward ordered.

I sighed and started listing off the bulleted list in my hand.

"*Short video must be original material.

*The student must perform one of the following duties to qualify for credit. Director, producer or editor.

The following pages have a list of requirements for each position.

*The film must be a certain length corresponding with the units the students wishes to fulfill.

*The student may hire or seek volunteers for crew or cast positions. However the student must fulfill their role without seeking outside help.

*The University will not be responsible for providing funds, only equipment.

*The subject of the video must be approved by student's senior advisor.

*The short film must be submitted by deadline in order to be considered for a grade.

*The student must then present their work to advisors in the department as well as fellow peers."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Emmett announced. "So as I was saying earlier, Edward and I think we came up with the perfect subject for your little video."

I sat there on the edge of my chair. Not really I'm being sarcastic.

"Well?" I gave Emmett a little hand gesture to continue.

"You." He said proudly.

"Huh?" Yes my college education taught me to speak in full sentences.

"Bella we think you should do a music video of the song you sang at Emmett's birthday party the other night." Edward informed.

I was out of my chair before he could even finish his sentence.

"Are you out of you damn minds? There is no way I am going to humiliate myself for this project." I spit.

"Why would you humiliate yourself? Bella the song is great and I know you could come up with a great concept. Plus it is original material, you own all the rights. By the time we found another subject that could take weeks." Edward advised.

"I'm not an actress; I don't feel comfortable in front of a camera first of all. Plus I like to write songs sure, but I don't necessarily want to deal with people's critical assessment of that work. It's private. The song I sang the other day was just for fun. You know how embarrassing it would be if it came out like crap."

"We would never let that happen, B." Emmett replied. "I think the song is great and I know you can come up with something. You did a great job with that Liberty Project video concept."

"Honey, you always talk about wanting to be great. To be respected. But you can't do those things if you are always afraid to step up to the plate." Edward added.

I sighed sitting back down, thinking over everything they said. Bella Swan in a music video. I cringe. Emmett and Edward looked at me with determination. I knew that they were capable of making a good video but I wasn't so sure on my abilities.

It had been a couple of minutes before anyone had said anything.

"Sweetheart, what role were you thinking of taking? Director, producer or editor?" Edward asked.

"Well if I actually considered what you both crazy lunatics were thinking, I definitely wouldn't want to direct. I don't think I would be capable of directing myself just yet. I don't know, I really like editing. I think I wouldn't mind sticking myself in an editing bay for a couple of days."

"Well then that's perfect. I'll direct, Edward will produce and you can Edit." Emmett boomed.

"Woah, back the truck up. Emmett what are you talking about. You are an Academy Award winning director; you are not going to stoop as low as some rookie pop music video. And you Edward, I know you love me but I think I've jeopardized your career enough for a lifetime. I don't need to add this onto the list. Let alone both of you have very busy schedules when the hec are you going to have time to shoot something like this?"

"Bella you still don't get it. We are family. You and I may not be married but we always help out each other. In three weeks Emmett and I have cleared our schedules and we will begin filming _Revenge Like Mine._ And if you still can't wrap your head around it, tell yourself that this will be one hell of a learning experience to go out on with finishing your degree. So now all we are asking you to do is start thinking up concepts for the video, write a treatment and get back in the studio and record the song properly."

"I already recorded the song. That's what you get when your friends with Liberty Project which remind me to kick their asses for ever letting you both know about it." I huffed.

"Great, I'm going to need a copy, Bells. So I can start working on the Isabella Swan: My First Music Video." Emmett gestured out the title like it was something impressive.

Both Edward and I gave him looks of disgust.

"What? It's a working title so sue me?" He argued.

"My whole life is a working title." I grumbled.

After our little meeting, I went to my desk and slammed my forehead down on it. Not such a bright idea since now I currently had a headache. I sat there staring at my computer thinking over the past couple of hours and how this all came to be. Here was a prime example of why I lie to Edward. If I had just told him that the degree was in the mail, I wouldn't be sitting here with this massive headache.

I jumped up suddenly, grabbed my phone and with a renewed sense of self I made my way out of the production office. I jumped into the golf cart and drove over to the music studios.

I slammed open the door to the rehearsal space and some of the boys jumped at my entrance.

"Damn girl, what the hell?" Aaron barked.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly, what the hell?" I closed the door behind me and continued on with my rant.

"You just had to open your mouth the other night. You just had to tell Edward about my little secret life." I taunted.

"What's going on Bells?" Scott stepped up.

"Because of you, Edward and Emmett want to make a music video. I'll only give you one guess as to whom their subject will be."

The boys all looked around at each other.

Mark who was the shy one of the group spoke up first. "Uh, you?"

I did a little curtsy, "You guessed it."I huffed.

The boys all started cracking up.

"That's awesome. Congratulations." Matthew said.

"Awesome! Congratulations! There is nothing to be congratulated for. I'm going to be humiliated…again. I'm sure that the press corps just can't wait to tear my ass a new one when they hear about this. Fame Seeking Bella Swan Rides the Coattails of Her Famous Boyfriend." I dropped into a chair dramatically.

"You know what your problem is?" Scott asked.

"I could think of a few." I said as I looked around the room.

Scott continued. "You are so worried about what the press or the public thinks about you. Get your head out of your ass. You have talent, Bella but no one will ever be able to see it because you won't put yourself out there because you are always worried about what others will think. You really shouldn't be in this business if you can't learn to promote yourself. Today the headline reads Bella Swan rides the coattails of famous Edward Cullen, well then tomorrow make it read Famous Bella Swan lights the world on fire."

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed while shaking my head. I hated when people made valid points.

"So what are you going to do Bella Swan?" Scott pressed.

"Apparently I making a damn music video." I replied irritated.

"That's right and you better learn all you can because once that video is over. We are hiring you to direct our video."

I laughed. "Yea baby steps boys. Even I have an award-winning director for my video and I'm a nobody. There is no way that I am going to mess up your video."

"Hence the request to work hard on this video so you can learn all there is to make ours better." Matt added.

"You guys are crazy." I rolled my eyes.

We sat there discussing ideas for my music video that was going to commence in less than three weeks. A couple of times they brought up me directing their video but that was a pipe dream. I cared about them way too much to allow that.

I went to sleep that night and all of the emotions that screwed with me throughout the day had sent me into a deep sleep. That night I had dreams, I had nightmares but in the morning I had a concept. I skipped down to the kitchen the next morning to find Edward making pancakes and bacon.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood today." He said as he kissed me good morning.

"Yeah I feel better today." I sat down at the table after bringing the plate of pancakes with me.

Edward sat down and we both took a bite and began eating.

"So I think I came up with a concept." I said nonchalantly.

"Really? That's great baby. Do you want to wait till Emmett is present so you don't have to share over and over?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know maybe I should run it by you first just in case it sucks."

"Bella, it's not going to suck. Have more faith in yourself." Edward reprimanded me. He took out his phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. Edward held up a finger.

"Hey man where you at?" Edward spoke into the phone. I had a feeling it was Emmett.

"Well come by, I made pancakes and Bella has a concept she would like to run by us."

Yep definitely Emmett.

"Well you can bring Rosalie; you don't have to kick her out. Alright man; see you in a few."

Edward hung up.

"Wow it's getting serious with Rosalie." I commented.

"Yea sounds like it." Edward responded.

"So…no oath I take it."

Edward looked at me and smirked. "No Bella."

"Well would you tell me if there was?" I asked.

"Probably? Why do you want to warn her?" He laughed.

I smiled out the side of my mouth, "No Rosalie's doesn't seem to be the type of girl who needs warning, she's the type of girl that Emmett should be warned of. I wish I could be in the room the day that he tries and spank Rosalie Hale."

"Now, now Bella." Edward admonished me.

"What? I like her I do but there is something there that says do not fuck with Rosalie. You probably could change her name from Hale to Hell." I laughed.

Edward laughed with me as we continued on until Emmett could get there.

Emmett wouldn't even let me talk until his plate was full of pancakes and bacon slathered in butter and syrup. The pancakes not the bacon.

"Alright. Go!" Emmett barked.

I gave Edward a look before continuing on with my presentation.

"Alright so the song is about a girl who seeks revenge on her famous husband, who has been caught cheating. No, I did not write that because I was trying to accuse you of something, Edward. I just got an idea in my head one day and it seemed to play well."

Edward laughed quietly.

"Anyway, my concept is we start off with seeing the outside of the house and it is obvious that there are construction crews there to upgrade the property. Painters, construction workers and so on. We see this happy couple in the driveway while all this is going on and the girl kisses the husband before he leaves the house.

She picks up the mail while outside and sees an envelope with no return address and she becomes curious so she opens the letter. Inside you see pictures of her husband kissing another woman on a beach at sunset. Immediately she becomes upset and as she walks into the house.

She carries that picture with her as she starts to destroy the house. She begins picking up things that the crew workers have around. She picks up a paint roller and drags it up the wall as she walks upstairs. When she gets to the top of the stairs she reaches out to grab the chandelier by the chain and pushes it so hard it smashes into the other wall. At this point the workers see she has lost her damn mind so they all scatter. She continues on to the bedroom and picks up a hammer from off the ground and comes upon a couple of pictures hung on the wall of herself and her husband. You see her thinking back to that day when those pictures were taken and then begins to hammer the shit out of them. She goes to the balcony and takes off her rather impressive wedding ring and throws it down into the bushes below. All the while that picture clutched in her hand as a reminder of the betrayal.

Just as she starts ripping her husband's clothes apart on the bed, he comes running in obviously wondering what the hell is going on since he has seen the house in disarray. She throws the picture at him. He picks it up and stands there staring at it for a moment then promptly walks over and picks up a GQ magazine from his bedside table and opens the magazine before thrusting it at her. Inside we see that the picture was taken for a cologne ad. It was all a misunderstanding. Thee end."

Emmett starts laughing, "That is one crazy ass chick."

"Well I know it's a little out there but I think it could be funny." I smiled.

"Babe, it great. What do you think Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Let's do this." Emmett replied.

After breakfast, Emmett carpooled with us to the studio. I was actually pretty excited just thinking of seeing something that I thought up come to fruition. I was still a little nervous every time I thought about having to act or even just be on camera. I may have done some acting in high school but I quickly learned that I was far more fascinated with directing and the behind the scenes work.

Emmett called me into his office a lot that day to go over different ideas; he was starting to assemble a crew, while Edward was working on renting the equipment. Of course I helped each of them. The boys of Liberty Project were right; I could easily turn this into a valuable learning experience.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am reposting this story to Archive of our just in case this story ever gets taken down I am letting you all know of this website that has far less stringent rules. However I will always update this story on first. Thank you so much for your reviews...I have a feeling some of you may feel very strongly about a character introduced in this chapter ;-) Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Over those next few weeks, Edward, Emmett and I managed to make some great headway with my video project. I had the concept approved by my professor, who reminded me that the video probably wouldn't be long enough to justify the time element so of course I needed to do a little behind the scenes piece in addition.

Everything was going great in my life for once; I was starting to become excited to see what would come to be until early one Wednesday morning. With the delivery of our _Daily Variety_ Entertainment Magazine, it was declared that Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen's new project was rather a personal one as they were slated to produce and direct Edward Cullen's current girlfriends first music video. I quite literally spit out my coffee when I saw the article.

"What is this?" I demanded as I dropped the magazine down to the exact page on Edward's desk.

"Sweetheart, this is normal. Anytime we post a project it is subject to publicity. Emmett was able to get MTV to produce it alongside E=MC2. They think that it could be a great behind the scenes feature on one of their shows." Edward responded.

"MTV! They barely show music videos anymore, why would they be interested in something like this?" I asked.

"When they heard the casting, they were willing to put up the funding for the project. I made it clear to them that you would have the final editing approval since this was most importantly for your class project. All they asked is to be able to film a segment of you in the studio editing the video together."

"Wait a minute, what casting? We haven't even talked about casting." I huffed.

"Well you are casted obviously as the crazy girl and who better than to play your husband then me." He smiled.

"WHAT? Edward, are you out of your mind? You better call those agents of yours and tell them that Edward Cullen well-respected actor is committing career suicide."

"Bella there is nothing wrong with me being apart of this. It's not going to hurt my career. I don't know why you always feel my career is so delicate that a mere puff of wind will knock it all down to the ground." He replied.

"Gee I wonder where I got all this from." I said thinking back on my meeting with his previous agent and publicist. "I'm pretty sure I can find someone to play my husband, I don't know how good it will look for either of us."

"Don't you think I'll make a good husband? It's going to be practice for when you are officially Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I don't know why but his little statement made my heart drop. I think he could see the horror register on my face.

"Really Bella, is the idea so repulsive to you?" He asked.

"No…No….but…but.. uhh…" I had trouble breathing let alone thinking.

"Edward we haven't even been dating a year. I mean…oh my god. Um."

"Bella, calm down that wasn't exactly a proposal. Thank god because I think I'd be crushed if that was your reaction." He came over to me.

"I don't know why it caught me so off guard. I think because I'm still so young and…"

"Baby I'm thirty-seven, I'm sorry I can't help but think of our future together." Edward declared.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just give me some time." I requested.

"Okay, no running off to Vegas today. Check." He smiled and came up and kissed me on the mouth. I felt kind of bad how horribly I had just reacted. I hoped that he wouldn't think on it.

On Friday, I was sitting at my desk when Angel came holding a rather large package in her hand.

"Special delivery for one Miss Isabella Swan." She sang.

"What is this?" I said as I took the heavy box and placed it on my desk. Edward saw that I had received something and being the nosy man he was, came out to investigate.

"It says it's from New York. No return name though." She replied.

"Open it baby." Edward said.

I picked up my scissors and sliced open the top of the box. Inside was another box coated in black leather. I pulled open the top and inside it looked to be a notebook binder. On top was a note written on plain white stationary.

_If you can't reach them with your words, reach them with your video._

I read the phrase out loud. There was no signature but I knew immediately who it was from.

"Who's it from?" Edward asked.

I reached in and pulled out the binder. "Embry Call." I replied.

I opened the cover and saw _Country in Uprising_ titled on the first page.

"It's a production notebook, his production notebook." I looked to Edward confused.

"Why would Embry Call send me a production notebook for one of his most controversial music videos? I thought we weren't friends anymore." I muttered.

"Honey, I think it's an olive branch." Edward said. He gave me a kiss on the head, smiled at me and returned to his office.

I sat there pouring over this book, inside was the treatment, shot lists and most importantly his own personal notes. You could see his tiny writing scribbled across pages of random ideas. I couldn't believe that he would give me something so personal, so amazing.

Why would he send this to me? I had not had contact with Embry Call since the day he told me that I was hurting his reputation. Some part of me wanted to believe DNR when he told me that Embry broke off our friendship because he did it to help my reputation not his. As much as I truly appreciated the gift, my wall built right back up and I knew I needed to stuff Embry Call, E.C. Crime back into the metaphorical closet.

"Earth to Bella."

I must have been sitting there for a bit staring into space because it was Alice waving a hand in front of my face to wake me from my day dreaming.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"There you are I've been sitting here trying to get your attention for like an hour." She huffed.

I rolled my eyes at her hyperbole.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I replied, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I just finished filming and I thought that we could go dress shopping for tomorrow." Alice said all perky.

I looked at her like she was crazy, why did I feel I was going to regret the next words to come out of my mouth.

"What's tomorrow?"

Alice looked put out, "The _US Weekly Hot Hollywood Party_, duh."

"Hey don't you duh me. No one told me that I had to go to a party tomorrow. Furthermore why would I ever want to go to a party hosted by one of the lynch mobs?"

"Bella, the best way to calm a lynch mob is to befriend it. If you ever want the public to get to know the real you, then you're going to have to put yourself out there more. This is the perfect opportunity to show the community just how great you are."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

Alice gave me a look that left little room for arguing.

"Look, I have a lot to get done today; I will make time tomorrow to find an appropriate outfit. Don't worry about me. If you'd like you can come over tomorrow afternoon and get ready with me."

"Okay see you tomorrow." She smiled and skipped off.

I got up from my desk and walked into Edwards's office.

"Just when were you planning on telling me about tomorrows festivities?" I stood there tapping my foot.

"Baby it's in the calendar. I can't help it if you are unobservant." Edward taunted.

I closed the door.

"Edward Cullen, you know how I feel about certain publications and now I have to put a fake smile on my face tomorrow evening. UGH!"

"Come here baby." He softly called.

I walked over pouting; he pulled me to sit on his lap. Edward started to nibble on my neck.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you pout." He asked quietly.

I smiled a little and I could feel his hand come to rest between my legs.

I giggled when he tickled me with his breath. His hand rose a little further and I smiled at the direction this conversation was heading.

"I feel something tingling and it's not my spidey sense." I giggled.

"Oh do you now? Well let me help you with that issue." He pulled me into a hard kiss and I opened my legs wider. I was wearing pants that day so he had to unzip them before he continued to finger bang me into euphoria.

The sensation my body felt after my orgasm had worn me out and Edward helped me up and over to his bedroom so I could nap. I don't remember the dream I had but I know that when I woke up I was crying. It was some kind of nightmare and suddenly I was worried that something bad was on the horizon.

I tried to calm myself down before going into Edward's private bathroom and washing myself up. Once I was presentable I returned to my desk. Edward was no where to be found.

I decided I probably should text Marcus J. to see if he could help me out for tomorrow.

_Hey fairy godmother, do you think I could stop by tomorrow. I need you._

A couple of minutes later my phone quaked to alert me of his text.

_You know it really isn't proper to call me a fairy, even if I am gay._

I rolled my eyes. And wrote his back

_Don't be offended, it was a term of endearment. Don't get your chiffon in a twist._

I waited watching my phone for his reply.

_LOL._

_Come by tomorrow at noon. I have the perfect dress for the US Weekly party._

How did he know I was going to the US Weekly party? I didn't even know until a couple of hours ago. Whatever I will ask him tomorrow.

_Great! Thanxs a million. See you at noon. :-P_

I threw the smiley in there knowing it would get a rise out of him.

_Well that was rather improper._

I cracked up upon seeing his response. Marcus J. and I certainly had one hell of an unconventional relationship. And I loved it.

The next day I made sure to be a little more dressed up since I know I nearly gave the man a heart attack with my jeans and flip-flop get up last time. However Marcus upon seeing me made me slowly spin for him so he could take in all sides before sighing dramatically and ordering his store clerk to round-up multiple outfits in my size for me to leave with.

I then followed him upstairs to his studio where he had two different dresses for the evening. I really hated that I had suddenly been thrust into such a girly world where I was expected to wear dresses all the time.

"I think the black will do." I said appraising each one.

"Yes, I figured as much. You haven't come into your own enough to earn the red dress." He replied.

"What do you mean I haven't earned it?" I asked perplexed.

Marcus came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me to stand in front of the red dress.

"This dress is meant for someone worthy of wearing it. This dress is meant for greatness. You still don't believe enough in yourself to deserve to wear this dress yet. When the time comes you will know when have earned it."

I sat there and thought over his words. I sighed. I knew Marcus was a little out there. He felt about his clothes the way a parent would feel about their own child. I guess I would have to wait to see what the hell he just went on about.

When I arrived home, Alice was already setting up her stuff. I had six heavy bags in my hands stuffed full of clothes, shoes, purses and accessories and one garment bag. Once again Marcus refused payment. I had no idea how I was ever going to make this up to him.

"Wow did you leave anything in the store. And Jasper thinks that I can shop." Alice gasped upon seeing me.

I threw the bags down on the bed, I would hang them up later.

"Marcus thought I needed a few things." I answered.

"Well come on show me the dress." Alice waited for me to open the garment bag before commenting.

"Yes I think that will do nicely, a little fun but conservative and it will do well for your figure." She assessed.

Alice and I got to work with our hair and makeup after I had taken my shower. When we were done I have to say I felt very pleased with the final results. Edward dressed himself in a hunter green button up shirt and black dress pants. I never knew which Edward I appreciated more; black tie Edward, white t-shirt and jeans Edward, casual Edward or naked Edward. Never mind there was definitely a clear winner.

We arrived at the Beso Restaurant on Hollywood Boulevard for the event. After a brief press line where we mostly smiled and posed for pictures we were inside. I think I managed a fake smile pretty well. I don't know why but something about this event didn't feel right. I mean it wasn't a party for the National Enquirer who was the publication that I held most animosity towards but still US Weekly didn't exactly report complete truths either.

The appetizers they had were amazing. Alice was sitting at a small table chit chatting with me but after our second cocktail I could tell that she wanted to get up and mingle. Edward was off talking; I had come to notice that when we came to these things he usually went off in search of some business talk and left me with the girls.

"Alice go!" I commanded. "I don't need you babysitting me and I know that you want to run off and mingle. So please go."

She looked uneasy. "Bella, I can mingle anytime."

"I'll be fine by myself for a few moments, if I get bored I'll go hang with Edward. Please I want you to have a good time too."

"Okay but I promise to come back in a little bit." She said as she got up on three-inch heels.

I sighed looking around the room and wondered if I would ever feel comfortable in this type of setting. Probably not, I was doomed to the life of wallflower. I had been sitting there for the past ten minutes playing a game on my phone when I heard someone sit down beside me.

I promptly looked up and noticed that it was certainly not someone whom I had previously been introduced to, however I knew instantly who this was.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi. May I help you?" I probably sounded snotty but given this man's reputation it just kind of flowed out of my mouth.

"Isabella Swan; aspiring singer, currently dating Edward Cullen and according to a rather viral video recently made, it was all for the nookie." He gave a toothy grin.

I couldn't believe the nerve.

He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Hi I'm…"

I cut him off while staring at his hand with contempt.

"I know who you are Mr. Black. Jacob Black; aspiring actor currently fucking anything that walks… well according to everyone."

He let off a laugh. "Touché. Well you certainly do live up to expectations."

I gave him one last disapproving look and returned to the game on my phone. "So can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Mr. Black, if we stranded in a desert and it was the last form of liquid. I would drink the sand first. Lucky for me we are here and the drinks are free so being the girl I am, if I want a drink I will get it myself. You are dismissed."

I know that I was being a bitch but Jacob Black started off with rubbing me the wrong way with his little comment. I knew all about Jacob Black, he was slated to star in the next big blockbuster about superheros or something. Jacob was a child actor who managed to turn his career into something more serious with his first franchise when he was eighteen. He was a beast of man, taller than six feet and quite muscular. But Jacob also had a reputation of being a diva on set, after a successful career at such a young age it seemed that it had gone quickly to his head. He was known for sleeping around with actresses and currently working his way through the Victoria's Secret Catalogue lingerie models. But what I disliked about Jacob Black the most was his arrogant attitude. I could live with the fact that he was basically a man whore, I could allow a certain amount of leeway, but arrogance was something I despised.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that Jacob sat back in his seat stretching out to get cozy. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"So Bella, I can call you Bella right?" He asked but I ignored him.

"You know I have heard quite a few things about you, but they forgot to mention what a snob you are." He grumbled.

"Snob? You come over and harass me and when I don't wish to play your little game, I'm a snob?" I hissed.

"Well at least you're talking with me, that is the polite thing to do when someone converses with you." He said as he sat back and smiled.

"I am not talking with you. I am scolding you. You have a lot of nerve to talk about manners, don't you know that when engaging in a conversation with a person you should start with a polite hello and introduction rather than some snarky slam."

"Excuse me princess but I was merely listing off several intriguing facts. Miss Manners states that one should always have a couple of interesting bullet points when entering a conversation to ensure that the dialogue does not turn dull. And I think that after tonight, I can thank Miss Manners for her excellent advice, for I have never had such a worthy opponent for banter before." Jacob replied.

"Well I would like to disengage from said banter. I wish you well Mr. Black." I gave him a nod of my head and turned back around.

"We should hang out. I think you and I could be good for each other." He proclaimed.

Sensing that he was never going to get the hint, I stood up from the table and walked away trying to locate Edward.

"There you are, honey." I smiled upon seeing him. I came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey. Uh how is everything?" He asked puzzled by my sudden display of affection.

"Fine, but I am feeling rather tired. I was thinking of catching a cab so you could stay longer." I replied

"Sweetie we've only been here an hour."

"I know but this is just not my thing. I want you to stay, this is definitely your thing and I just want to put on some pajamas and crawl into bed while watching an old movie or something. I'll be fine Edward. I can get home on my own."

"No, if you want to leave, then we'll leave." He insisted.

"Edward I don't want you leaving on my account. Please."

"Bella, you're not leaving by yourself. That's final."

Edward said a quick farewell to Alice and Jasper. I was irritated because I didn't see what the big deal was. But Edward wasn't upset. When we got home, I washed my face and slipped into my jammies. As I walked into the bedroom Edward was already lying in bed with the television on.

"What will it be? I have loaded Netflix up and I am ready for requests." Edward said with a smile.

I climbed in bed and snuggled up to him. "Sabrina, the Audrey Hepburn version."

"An excellent choice." Edward said and kissed my head.

The movie started to play and all I could think was how lucky was I.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what baby?" he asked.

"For not being upset with me wanting to leave."

"Honey, I live to make you happy. If you were unhappy then leaving was the right thing to do. I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too Edward."

The movie played and even though it was one of my favorites after Sabrina talked about the moon I fell fast asleep.

"Baby you need to wake up." I could feel Edward rubbing my back as he tried to jostle me awake early the next morning.

"What time is it?" I asked wiping sleep from my eye.

"It's nine. Sweetheart you need to see this." Edward told me as he pushed the play button on the television.

_Police have a suspect in custody. Again we are bringing you the latest. We are reporting that rap artist No Dice was shot and killed early this morning after an altercation at the New York nightclub, H.Y.P.E. Police are still investigating the reason the incident occurred. No Dice was a long time best friend to E.C. Crime and DNR. We will continue to bring you the latest as it unfolds. _

There was a photo displayed with the title "Eugene Jackson 1/23/79 - 4/13/08"

I clutched my chest. I was in a state of shock. I felt Edward come and sit beside me and wrap his arms around me.

"Oh god." I started to cry. I hand only hung out with him one day and sure I was sad over that but I couldn't stop thinking about how Embry Call was out there somewhere mourning the loss of one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry, honey." I nodded my head softly at Edward's heartfelt apology.

After a couple of moments , I got up and went through my morning routine. Edward said that he would go downstairs and start breakfast. I stood in the mirror looking at myself.

"Oh Embry." I sighed.

Edward and I ate our breakfast in silence; I think he knew I was still trying to process everything. The doorbell rang and Edward left me to go and answer it.

"Bella" I heard Edward call out to me.

I got up and walked over to the door, "It's for you." Edward said as I approached.

There standing on the steps was Embry Call and two beautiful little girls beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

******Author's Note: **I cannot tell you how pleased I am that many of you have embraced Embry's character. I was afraid when I first wrote his character that he wouldn't be well received. I personally love that character. Thank you again for reading and reviewing, you have no idea how much it warms my heart to read your comments.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Bella." Savannah and Gracie both came up and clung to me. They each had a small backpack on their backs and looked to be dressed in pajamas.

"Hi girls." I hugged them back and tried to remain upbeat. Embry looked shattered.

"Edward can you take the girls and get them some breakfast." I asked nicely.

"Sure sweetheart. Come on ladies, its pancake Sunday." Edward walked with two very excited girls toward the kitchen.

I turned back to Embry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." Embry murmured.

Embry had aged overnight. No longer was there a trace of a smile on his mouth. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. There are certain things people say when someone you love dies. I'm sorry. There in a better place. They're not suffering anymore. And my favorite, everything is going to be okay. After my sister died, I knew how little these condolences helped. Embry had just lost his best friend; I would spare him the polite lies and instead just hug him knowing that nothing I would say could ever make it better.

I pulled back from him. I could tell he was fighting the breakdown.

"I just need a couple days. I want to be there for his family and help with the funeral." Embry said.

I nodded my head. "Of course, don't worry about the girls. Take your time." I replied.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

He slowly nodded his head and turned around and walked back to his car.

When I arrived into the kitchen, Edward already had aprons on Gracie and Savannah and he was showing them how to make pancake batter. I sat down on the bar stool taking in their happy faces as Edward made designs with the batter to make fun shapes.

"Savannah, can I look in your bag to see what your daddy packed for you?" I asked. I knew from the look of their bags that we were going to have to make a shopping trip soon.

"Sure. We didn't have much time, Daddy came into our rooms in the middle of the night and told us to get some stuff together real quick. I helped Gracie." She said while watching the batter swirl around.

I opened their bags and it was filled with stuffed animals and toys. No clothes. How was I going to get these girls to a store when they were in pajamas?

Edward looked over to me with concern. I shook my head. He mouthed "It's going to be fine" and smiled.

After breakfast I put on the Disney channel and left the girls to watch Hannah Montana reruns while Edward and I talked.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. I told Embry that I would watch the girls for a couple of days." I apologized.

"Baby I'm not upset." Edward pulled me over to sit back down over at the kitchen table. This way we could keep an eye out without being overheard.

"I know. But this is your house and I shouldn't have just invited people to stay…"

Edward cut me off. "Bella this is your house too. You don't have to ask for my permission."

I nodded unable to correct him. I knew that this was my current residence but it felt that to me this would always be Edward's house.

"They don't even have clothes with them. I'm going to have to take them to the store in their pajamas. I have to call Savannah's school because knowing the hastiness that they left in I doubt Embry did that. I don't even have a proper car seat for Gracie. I will have to find them toiletries and then I have to…"

"Baby, stop worrying. I can help you. We will go to a clothing store and they are so cute I doubt anyone will care what they are wearing. I will leave in a minute and go out and buy a car seat. Then we will buy them everything they may need and tomorrow we will have Angel call the school and have them fax over Savannah's work for the week. It will all be okay."

Edwards' words did help calm me. It was nice to know that I could rely on him to help me. Edward told me that he loved me and he grabbed his keys and took off to the store for a car seat.

"Girls, why don't we take your backpacks upstairs and I will show you where you can sleep."

Savannah and Gracie both jumped up from their spots and came over to grab their bags.

"Can we go swimming now?" Gracie asked.

"Maybe later, we have to get you two swimsuits first." We started to walk up the stairs; I had no idea what bedroom to put them in. I chose the one closest to Edward's bedroom. None of his rooms were exactly kid friendly but the room was pretty and had a queen bed that I thought the girls could fit in perfectly.

"Bella, where's daddy." Savannah asked as she placed her bag on the bed. I figured that Embry wouldn't be able to tell them what happened.

I sighed and called them over to me. We took a seat on the bed.

"Your dad had to go back to New York for a couple of days. You know Eugene?" I asked as I petted Savannah's hair.

"Yea." They answered in unison.

"Well last night someone hurt him real bad and he passed away."

"Like Mommy?" Gracie asked. I could see Savannah start to cry and even though I had already shed a few tears seeing hers made me want to cry all over again.

"Yes sweetie. It's okay to cry. When you lose someone you love, crying sometimes helps." I consoled.

"Did daddy cry?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know but I think that your daddy is probably real sad so we are going to let him go for a couple of days and maybe when he comes back we can help cheer him up a little."

The girls and I laid there for a couple of minutes each taking our time to mourn the passing of a friend. Slowly Savannah and Gracie both fell asleep and I was left with my thoughts. Edward walked in a little while later to find me covered in little girls.

"I got the car seat and picked up two dresses while I was at Target to hold us over until we bought more clothes. I gave the sales lady their ages and she picked these out but I think she was a tad bit star struck to be of much help." Edward said softly.

"I don't blame her; you make me star struck all the time." I smiled.

Edward laughed quietly. I began to shake the girls awake. Once they were up I helped them with their clothes while Edward waited downstairs for us.

We all piled into the car and we set off in search for children's clothing. Edward and I not having any children of our own weren't really sure where to start. So we decided to hit the Century City Mall. Edward carried Gracie and I held Savannah's hand.

We decided to start with Abercrombie Kids and after an hour we had more than a week's worth of clothing I'd say, including bathing suits. When I went to pay, I pulled out my debit card but of course Edward wouldn't hear of it. Even after I explained to him that it was technically his money anyway. Well that and my paychecks from the past couple of weeks but that hardly made a dent on the ten thousand he had transferred into the account.

Ever since Edward gave me the money I would pull out the money from my paycheck and place it over into a savings account. I figured that if something ever did come between Edward and myself I could at least have my own hard-earned money to fall back on.

After Bloomingdale's for underwear and socks, we stopped for a bite to eat. The girls seemed to have smiles on their faces throughout the day and that is all I cared about. On the way home we went into a Walgreens for toiletries and ended our night watching a Disney movie on the couch while eating pizza.

Edward and I took the girls up to bed at nine o'clock and tucked them in. Edward picked up one of Gracie's picture books and read them to sleep. Looking at him sit with the two passed out princesses I knew after this experience Edward would begin his baby making campaign.

The next morning was a real chore to get the girls up and dressed. Unfortunately they would need to come with me for the day and I already started to make plans in my head to keep them occupied. Edward loved all the excitement which I thought was a farce since he was obviously was just laying the groundwork for his campaign.

We arrived to work an hour later than normal and I now had a new appreciation for mothers everywhere. I took the girls into Edward's private little bedroom and told them that they could watch television or play with their toys but I would be right next store in Edward's office if they needed me. I set up shop in Edward's office because I knew he would be in and out that day. Edward was the one to suggest it for my convenience.

I was really happy that Savannah and Gracie seemed to be doing so well; only a couple of times did they come over to get me to take them to the bathroom. But then again I guess after your father leaves you in lobbies and rehearsal spaces, Edwards television didn't look so bad.

I was typing away on the computer, answering a couple of Edward's emails when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and let out a huff.

"What are you doing here?" I asked irritated.

"So I was thinking back to our enlightening conversation the other night, trying to figure out why you would feel the need to make such a hasty exit when it dawned on me. The only reason a girl would ever feel the need to walk away from me was for one of two reasons. Either you're a lesbian and I don't do it for you or you are incredibly attracted to me and became afraid of these new found feelings." Jacob Black smiled as he was about to sit down in the chair across from the desk.

I sat there with my mouth open in disgust. "Oh my god, you are like the plagues of Egypt, you just won't stop. Look Jacob, I don't know why you have chosen to stalk me. Maybe god is upset with me for a past transgression so he has cursed me with your pestilences but if you do not stop I will have my boyfriend work his little magic to make sure you never bother me again."

"Jacob. How are you doing?" Edward walked in and happily greeted my adversary.

"I'm great Edward; I was just having a chat with your amazing girlfriend. She seems to be under the impression that you could make me disappear. When did you become a magician, old man?" Jacob slapped Edward on the back and they laughed.

I sat there with Bella pissed face at the events occurring before my eyes.

"Bella I see you've met Jacob, isn't he great?" Edward smiled over to me.

"I have many words, great isn't one of them."

"Man Edward you have quite a tough nut here." Jacob jested.

"Bella can be a bit difficult sometimes but she's worth it." Edward replied.

"Excuse me, I'm in the room. Take your little frat party outside, I'm trying to work." I said irritated.

"Come on Bella, be nice to Jacob." Edward rebuked me.

"Yeah come on Bella" Jacob teased.

"I'm taking the girls to lunch." I got up from my desk and walked towards Edward's bedroom.

I could still hear Jacob and Edward laughing it up while I got the girls ready. I decided to avoid the situation all together and instead of telling Edward goodbye I went out his front door rather than the side that went through his office.

I could hardly concentrate on anything as Savannah, Gracie and I sat outside eating a cheeseburger. All I could think of was how Jacob Black was violating my air supply back at the office. When we were through with our little lunch we made our way back, however I cautiously looked around every corner hoping I would find no trace of our visitor.

We arrived without incident back to Edward's little room and I helped the girls set up Candyland before returning to Edwards's office. Edward was sitting at his computer thankfully Jacob Black free.

"Good he's gone." I announced.

"Why are you giving Jacob such a hard time?" Edward looked up with disapproval written all over his face.

"He's just so irritating. He has this certain arrogance about him and I don't know why he feels the need to pester me." I ranted.

"Bella, he's going through a hard time, I think what he wants is a friend."

"He has a whole catalogue of Victoria Secret models to shop from for a friend." I huffed.

"Bella, your being unkind." Edward warned.

I hated how right Edward was. Jacob Black was turning me into a bitch and if I didn't like him before it made me like him less now.

"Jacob I'm glad you're back. Bella and I were just discussing new friendships and I hope that you two will be able to find some time to spend with one another so maybe you can get to know each other better."

I didn't want Jacob to see the disgust on my face at Edwards little speech so I stayed facing forward.

"That's great Edward, because I really need Bella's help with something." Jacob came up and put his arm around me. I not so subtly wiggled my way out.

"Good. What do you think Bella?" Edward gave me a look that left little room for arguing.

"Lucky me." I stated sarcastically.

"Wonderful, so you wouldn't mind if I steal her away for a bit?" Jacob asked.

"I can't right now, I'm babysitting." I jumped in.

"Bella, I can watch the girls." Edward said.

"Don't you have a meeting, a filming, an excessively long bowel movement to make." I said desperately.

"No, go have fun." Edward smiled at me.

"Come on Hells Bells." Jacob wrapped his arm around me and started pulling me out the door. Once we were out the door I pushed him off.

"Geez personal space." I griped. He just barked out a laugh.

"So what do you want from me?" I sighed.

"Well my sister has really been going through a tough time lately. She lives up in Washington, where I'm from and I wanted to do something nice for her." Jacob pulled out his wallet and showed me a picture of a younger girl.

"Her name is Rebecca or Becky as I call her and she just turned sixteen and she is smart and beautiful and kind and unfortunately things have just been really hard lately. Her favorite band is Liberty Project and I know that you have connections there. So I was hoping that maybe you could help me get like an autographed poster or something."

Jacob didn't tell me what exactly was going on with his sister, but he seemed so vulnerable at the moment. This was the real Jacob Black.

"Okay, I'll help you." I turned and walked towards the golf cart. Jacob was still standing in the same place.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked impatiently.

"I think we should walk. I could use a good walk." He stretched out his arms.

"This is faster." I argued.

Jacob turned around and started to walk on without me.

"He can't even freakin listen to a simple instruction." I mumbled under my breath as I ran to catch up with him.

Jacob was whistling a tune as I approached.

"You don't even know where we are going?" I accused.

"By all means, princess." He gestured for me to take the lead.

"Stop calling me that." I demanded.

"So you never gave me a comprehensive explanation as to why you dislike me so much. I gave you my theories but you never confirmed my suspicions." He asked.

"I'm not a lesbian and believe it or not, not every person on the planet falls instantly in love with you at first sight. I dislike you because I find you arrogant, entitled and obnoxious." My frustrations caused me to stop walking momentarily.

Jacob came up to me and held my cheek in his hand. "It's okay to admit your attraction. I'm not going to tell anyone, Bella. This is safe place." He proclaimed.

"If you ever touch me again, I will rip your ball sack off, cover it in glitter and hang it from my Christmas tree." I threatened.

I turned from him and kept walking.

"You're so cute, Bella. How did I not find you sooner in my life?"

I continued on ignoring him.

"Edward is one lucky man. You must be a wildcat in the sack."

I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me.

"You and I would make beautiful babies. Well I would already make beautiful babies but with your DNA they could set the world on fire."

"Would you shut up already? My god has there ever been a time where I wanted to hurt someone more." I yelled into the sky.

"You can hurt me baby, I think you'd find that I like that freaky shit." He smiled at me, creepily.

I looked at him with contempt and then turned to walk on.

"As I was saying until we were interrupted by your little outburst, did you know I was the youngest person to ever be People's Sexiest Man Alive? You can't find better genes than these."

"Hammer." I said.

"Wrench."

"Screwdriver."

Jacob looked at me confused.

"What tool did your parents create when they had you?" I asked.

Jacob's smile immediately ceased. "Don't talk about my parents."

I was taken aback by his intensity.

"Then leave me alone." I whispered.

I turned to start again. This time Jacob didn't say another word. I was suddenly curious as to why he would be so upset. It wasn't like I made a "Your mama" joke and meant it. When we arrived at the music studio where Liberty Project was, Jacob looked completely different.

I found the guys in the rehearsal space working on the song I wrote before my car accident. They immediately stopped when I entered with Jacob.

They all greeted me warmly.

"Guys this is Jacob Black, he has a sister who is a big fan so he asked if I could help him get the hook up and maybe you wouldn't mind signing a poster or two." I announced.

"I only need one poster if it's not too much of an inconvenience." Jacob said.

"Okay one poster for Becky and one poster for me." I smiled widely. "What? It's not like I ever got anything autographed from you?"

Scott rolled his eyes and came forward. "That's no problem. Mark can you run to the office and see if they can rustle up two posters?"

Mark left off in search and Scott turned back to Jacob to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Jacob. We all really enjoyed your last movie."

"Thanks it's nice to know someone appreciates me." Jacob said pointedly at me.

I rolled my eyes and went to take a seat.

"B, do you want to hear how the song is coming along?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah I heard a little. Come on and hit me with your best shot." I laughed.

The guys all picked up their instruments and got into position. Mark returned just in time and ran over and got into place.

Hearing my song with Scott singing it, if felt like it had been made for them. I was so overjoyed that even Jacob Black couldn't ruin that moment.

"Oh guys that was so awesome. I loved it." I praised.

"Yeah that was really great. I can see why my sister likes your band so much." Jacob said quietly.

I was surprised by the sudden change in attitude, no longer was Jacob jumping around smiling and joking. He seemed somber and reserved. I guess I could find it in me to find some words to string together to formulate some sort of apology.

After we hung out with the boys for an hour or so, Jacob and I made our way back to the production office. He didn't say anything to me and I was still trying to formulate an apology. I hated apologizing. Even when I did something wrong, part of me hated to have to say sorry.

I sighed. "Look I'm sorry, it wasn't my intension to be insensitive toward a subject that obviously is upsetting to you."

He looked briefly over to me and continued walking. He didn't say anything the whole way and that was just fine by me. If he didn't want to accept my apology, I wasn't going to lose any sleep over it.

I could hear the girls before I could see them. Edward had taken them to the basketball court behind the office. The same court I first caught Edward's eye when I kicked his lucky basketball. They seemed to be having a good time, while Edward was trying to teach them how to dribble the ball.

I walked up with Jacob, smiling at the picture before me.

"Hey guys, having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah!" the girls screamed back.

"Oh my god, you're Jacob Black." Savannah yelled excited. Oh great she just had to be a fan.

"Hi. And must you be?" Jacob walked over and greeted them.

"Savannah." Savannah smiled and she looked suddenly shy and nervous.

"It's nice to meet you Savannah. Do you mind if I play?" he asked her back.

She shook her head no.

"This is Gracie." Edward had Gracie on his shoulders as he introduced her. Jacob high-fived her.

"Okay Savannah I think you and I should take on Edward and Gracie." Jacob suggested.

The girls got excited and they started to play their game. Of course Edward and Jacob didn't play as hard or rough. I returned to the office to try and finish up some work. After an hour they all came in from their game.

Edward put Gracie down for a nap.

"Guess what Bella?" Savannah asked me all excited. "Jacob's going to come over and swim with us."

"That's great." I faked excitement that thankfully she couldn't see through.

"Is that alright sweetheart? I thought we could grab Chinese on the way home." Edward asked a little too sweetly. I could tell that he was making a show out if it, knowing full well how I felt about Jacob.

"It's your house, snookums." I gave him a cheesy smile.

His smile immediately ceased.

"Savannah why don't you go and get your stuff together." Edward asked. Savannah took off for the bedroom excited. Edward turned back to me. "That wasn't funny baby; you know how I feel about this."

"Well you know how I feel about Jacob." I defended.

"Give it a break, Bella. We are going to go home and have fun. You are going to be polite to Jacob or so help me I will reinstate punishments for your attitude. I'm not going to allow your rudeness to continue any longer."

Edward started to walk away but turned back around. "You know what, Bella? Jacob is going through a lot at the moment and if we can in anyway provide him a couple of care free hours, then that's what we are going to do."

I sat there in Edward's chair, upset that I had just been scolded. I decided to get on Edward's computer and Google Jacob Black. If there was something going on, it was sure to be publicized. Of course the first thing that came up was a wide array of shirtless photos and fan sites. I headed over to the People Magazine website and typed in his name. A bunch of articles the website ran popped up. Of course there was the announcement of his Sexiest Man Alive title and a couple of silly stories but then one story jumped out at me. The article was published back in early January when Edward and I were still in Italy.

_Jacob Black's Tragic Loss of his Father on New Year's Eve._

The article went on to read how Jacob Black's father's car hit ice while driving home on New Year's Eve around eight pm. He spun out and his car hit a tree. He had been rushing to get home because he had promised to take his daughter and son to dinner that evening. In the article it also stated that Jacob's mother had died back in 2006 from stomach cancer.

I sat there, willing myself to not cry, but I couldn't help the watering in my eyes. How horribly tragic. I couldn't fathom my actions now; I had been such a bitch.

Edward walked in and asked if the girls were ready.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, Edward. I promise I'll be better."

Edward walked over to me and kissed me on the head. "Thank you, baby."

I learned a valuable lesson that day, one I should already have learned. I guess that in itself is a lesson. You are never too old to relearn something. The old adage, you don't judge a book by its cover slapped me right in the face.

I will make it my mission to treat Jacob with respect and get to know him better. Unfortunately with my past actions I had a feeling that Jacob would either think I was insincere or bipolar. It was time to go over my charm school lessons and show Jacob Black just how pleasant I could be.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would like to take a moment to just say that Jacob is not a threat in this story. Originally I was going to write him as this nice guy who befriends Bella but then this is what came out and I liked it better.

I know that for us on Team Edward we all love Edward so much that in our eyes he shouldnt do anything wrong...ever. However I know personally if I read a story and Edward is just perfect all the time I become bored with his character. My objective is to write him like a real person. He makes mistakes but like you and me he has the right to learn from them. I originally was going to go in a certain direction with this story but I thought that the readers would feel it was too progressive and I may lose some of you. So i have decided to not travel too far down that road. I may someday write an outtake so you can get an idea just how crazy this story could have gone.

I would like to give a shout out to **MyBabyBlues** for taking the time to help me learn how to better promote this story. I always appreciate hearing people tell me that they have been out promoting my story. Thank YOU! I have started a facebook page where you can add me just in case you want to keep updated on this story. Here is the link but without the spaces. www. facebook ashley. victoria. 75033

Sorry about the long AU and thank you all again!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Savannah and Gracie were having the time of their lives swimming around in the pool. I was having the time of my life as well. Ever since I decided to be nicer to Jacob Black you could tell that he was confused to my little attitude adjustment. He had tried nearly everything to get me to resort back to the old Bella. In fact if I knew how much being this Bella would have annoyed him, I would have done it sooner. Jacob even threw me into the pool, when I came up from air I merely said, "Oh Jacob, you're such a ham."

I almost laughed at his visibly upset face. Before we sat down for dinner, I decided to go upstairs and change out of my bathing suit and grab the girl's pajamas. I had made it to the second step before Jacob called out to me.

"What going on, Bella?" he asked.

I turned around to him, "What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You're all the sudden being nice to me." He replied.

"So. I can't be nice to a person?" I asked.

Jacob let off a frustrated sigh, "Who told you?" he asked annoyed.

"Told me what?" I played stupid. Jacob gave me a look letting me know he wasn't buying it.

"I Googled it. I knew something must be up, because Edward kept telling me that you've gone through stuff and then your reactions to me raised concern as well."

"Look I don't need a pity party. I liked you a lot more before when you were being real with me. I don't want fake Bella as a friend."

"Well I don't know if real Bella was exactly warming up to you." I said uneasy.

"Well at least she was real. You know how many people treat me the way you are treating me now. I don't want anyone feeling like they have to handle me with kid gloves, dammit. And now you're just as fake as everyone else." Jacob said disgusted.

He turned around and walked out the front door slamming it as he went. Edward came to hear what all the commotion was.

"Where did Jacob go?"

"Home I guess." I answered.

"Bella, what did you do?"

"Don't look at me; he was upset because I was being too nice." I defended.

"Bella." Edward sighed. "Please make this right."

I huffed and turned to march back upstairs. Why did I have to make this right? He was the one with the issues. Not that I blame him. I had mountains of issues on my own.

The whole Jacob incident started to really bother me for some reason over those next couple of days. I had started to feel like I was being surrounded by death. I had lost my sister, Embry just lost his best friend and now Jacob had lost both of his parents.

I was sitting on the couch watching Cinderella for the fifth time that week when the doorbell rang. Edward told me to stay with the girls while he went to see who it was. A few moments later Edward walked back in with Embry. The girls immediately jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"Daddy" They sang.

"Hi babies." Embry got down and hugged each of them and gave them a kiss.

Edward looked over at me. You could tell that he was disappointed; he knew that soon we would be childless. I was disappointed to; the past couple of days had really been great.

"Why don't I go up and pack their things." Edward said softly.

"Girls why don't you go help Edward; I want to talk to Bella for a sec." Embry suggested.

The girls bopped up and down as they followed Edward. I was thankful that we had decided to go out and buy them suitcases earlier that day. After all the clothes we had bought, they would need them.

I walked over to Embry and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" I asked stupidly.

"I've been better. Look, I can't thank you enough for doing this. I'm really sorry for how I treated you before." Embry said.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just happy that you knew you could rely on me. Embry, I will always be here. I know that you have to go back to New York but even though I am across the country, I'm still here for you. Please call me if you ever need anything."

Embry sadly shook his head. I was really worried about him, I knew that it was going to take time for him to get through this. He had lost a wife and now a best friend. He was going to be hurting for a while; I just prayed he would pull it together for Savannah and Gracie's sake.

Edward came downstairs carrying the suitcases with him. I went over and hugged Savannah tightly. "If you ever need anything, call me. Your daddy has my number, even if it is just to talk."

I kissed her on the head and turned to Gracie, "You are getting to be such big girl, you be sure to be good for your daddy. Okay." Gracie nodded and I gave her a hug and kiss. Edward hugged them briefly and just like that they were back out of our lives.

Edward and I barely spoke to each other that night; both of us sadden by our visitors departure. I went to sleep that night and had nightmares of Savannah and Gracie but by the next morning I had forgotten what they were exactly about.

We were going to start filming next week for my final project. I had a lot to do in a little amount of time. Emma and Ian were excited when I asked the interns to help. Of course this could be a real resume booster. But amidst all that was going on, my mind would wander to Jacob. I finally had enough and decided to track Mr. Black down; it wasn't hard with media being what it was today. Long gone were the days were people would want hard hitting news stories now it was all about celebrities and what they were doing.

Jacob was said to be staying at the Chateau Marmont. I pulled up and valet the car and was thankful that I had chosen to wear one of Marcus J. outfits because I would normally stick out like a sore thumb being in a place like this. I walked up to reception since I had no idea what room he was staying in and knowing how swanky this place was I doubt I would be allowed to just walk up to Jacob Black's hotel room.

"Hi, I have a ….friend staying here and I was wondering if you could ring him for me. His name is Jacob…Jacob Black." God I sounded like such a crazy fan right now.

"I'm sorry miss, but we have no one staying here that goes by that name." She replied.

That's right celebrities often don't use their real names when travelling. Crap how was I to find out what name Jacob checked in under. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward. Thankfully he picked up right away.

"Hey honey, what name did Jacob use to check in under?" I asked.

"Oh…uh Jacob the sex god. Why?" He asked.

"I'm trying to make things right. Thanks, I'll call you later." I hung up my phone and looked up to the young receptionist; leave it to Jacob to pick something highly embarrassing and disgusting.

"Is Jacob the sex god here?" I asked mortified.

The receptionist smiled at me and picked up the phone. "One moment please, may I have your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Hello Mr. Black, I have a Bella Swan at reception, she has asked to see you. Alright, I will let her know sir. Thank you." She hung up the phone.

"He said he is not accepting visitors at the moment." She replied. I huffed, why did Jacob have to be so damn difficult.

"Can you try him again, this is really important." I could tell she was faltering. "There's a hundred in it for you." I pulled out my purse and grabbed a bill and slide it to her discreetly.

She sighed and picked up the phone and dialed.

"I am really sorry to bother you sir, but Bella Swan is very insistent…"

I held my hand out for her to give me the phone. She looked worried but relinquished the phone.

"Hey douchebag, would you just get your stubborn ass down here already. God Jacob you always have to be so fucking frustrating." I slammed the phone down.

"Thank you so much for your help." I replied sweetly to the receptionist. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Five minutes later Jacob Black came sauntering out. He held out his arms open wide. "There's the Bella I love." He proclaimed.

The receptionist came rushing over. "I am so sorry Mr. Black for the phone incident."

Jacob looked over to me. "What did you do?" he scolded.

"You know me, spreading rainbows and sunshine everywhere I go." I chided.

Jacob turned to the receptionist, "Don't worry about it but can you have room service send over some snacks and drinks to my room."

Jacob pulled me along to his room. "That poor girl, you probably scared the shit out of her." He laughed.

"Poor girl, I had to give her hundred bucks to dial you again since somebody wanted to be difficult."

We reached his room, which was a villa across from the pool. It was actually quite impressive. I flipped off my shoes and lounged about on his couch.

"Somebody's getting mighty comfortable; I was joking when I said we would make cute babies." He jested. I rolled my eyes.

"So Isabella Swan why are you here?" he asked sitting down across from me.

"I was under the impression that Jacob the sex god was staying here, I'm waiting to be amazed." I said sarcastically. Jacob sat there waiting for a more truthful response.

"Look I have a proposition for you, we can be friends but I still get to call you names and make fun of you for being the obnoxious tool that you are and in return I will allow you to be in my presence."

There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me for a moment princess, I will answer the door and then be sure to return to worshipping at your feet."

The room service attendant brought in a cart full of goodies. Chocolate, sweet rolls, cheese and crackers, chocolate covered strawberries and of course soda, sparkling water and wine.

Jacob handed the man a generous tip and he left happily.

"What would fair princess like served?" Jacob asked surveying the cart. I jumped up and started to make a plate.

"Damn girl." Jacob remarked.

"What? I haven't had lunch yet." I defended.

"Well we can order real food, or we can go grab a bite."

"You mean I would have to be seen in public with you?" I razzed.

Jacob gave me a look.

"What? It's bad enough that my face gets splashed onto every cover when I go out with someone other than Edward. With the amount of people I have "cheated" on Edward with you'd think I was prostitute."

"Well Bella Swan if you truly want to make it up to me and allow me to sign off on your "proposition" then I demand that you come with me to lunch. And I get to pick the place."

Jacob had a rather wicked look on his face, which should have been my first guess as to what he had planned.

"Fine." I went over and put my shoes back on and grabbed my purse. "But you're paying."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, princess." He smiled widely.

We were driving along Robertson Boulevard when he suddenly stopped the car.

"We can't come here." I protested.

"Bella you said any place I chose." Jacob warned.

"This is like tabloid trash hell." I exclaimed.

I didn't know much about Hollywood and where they paparazzi like to camp out but this was one of the more favorite places people went when they wanted to be seen. The Ivy.

Jacob got out of the car and I still remained seated even though the valet had opened the door for me. Jacob came around and held out his hand to me. I sat there with my arms crossed.

"I suggest you come or I may have to make a big scene and man would that be embarrassing…for you of course." He grinned.

I huffed and got out of the car slapping his hand away. I hadn't even made it five steps before there was a camera in my face. Jacob brought his arm around me and steered me to the restaurant. Jacob had asked to have us seated out front but I gave him such a menacing look he allowed the waitress to seat us inside. Of course I could feel the stares as we walked through and sat down. Jacob Black was quite famous after all.

I sat there with my nose in the menu not saying a word.

"Man will you relax, you're going to start to wrinkle prematurely if you don't stop stressing so much. Are you like this all the time?" Jacob asked.

"No. Mostly just around you." I laughed. After that we started to talk more about different topics, Jacob wasn't so bad when he wasn't trying to irritate me.

"So did you send the poster to your sister?" I asked.

"Yea. She loved it. I was happy to hear something positive come out of her. She has been having a hard time. After the accident, I couldn't stay around long since I was still filming. I think she is upset with me for sending her to live with my grandparents. But what was I to do, I'm only twenty years old and I have a career where I bounce around a lot. She was still finishing up high school it wouldn't have been fair to pull her from that to become a nomad."

"Well maybe she can come and spend the summer with you. I mean I know if was your sister I would want to spend as much time as possible with my sibling. She looks up to you and I'm sure that she probably wants to cling on to the closest person she has."

"I don't know maybe, I'm supposed to be shipping out to start filming in August in London." He replied.

"Well are you working on anything here at the moment?" I asked.

"Yeah, I start in a month and film up until I leave in August. I'm supposed to be "prepping" right now. But mostly that means being shut into a hotel room reading scripts and finding my character." He said as he seem to swallow a fry whole. I had been watching Jacob eat and it seemed like he was a human trash compactor.

"I can't imagine living in a hotel for that long." I said trying to refocus on my food.

After our lunch Jacob and I made our way out of the restaurant. As we were leaving and about to be assaulted by paparazzi, Jacob put his arm around me and planted a big kiss on my head. I can just imagine the scowl on my face that the photographers managed to capture.

As soon as we were in the car, I slugged him in the arm. He just barked out a laugh. When we got back to the hotel, I jumped out of the car and didn't even say goodbye.

I was standing, waiting for the valet to bring over my car as Jacob was trying to calm me down. But I wouldn't even look at him.

"It was just a joke Bella, get over it."

I gave the valet his tip and got in my car. Jacob stopped me from closing the door.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For?" I asked.

"For making a show out of lunch." He replied.

"And?" I continued.

"And what?"

"And for being a major douche bag." I retorted.

"Come on B." He whined.

I sat there staring forward as I started up the car.

"Alright, and for being a major douche bag." He recited.

"Thank you." I pulled on the door to close it and took off.

Of course Jacob came by the production offices several times that week and he made sure to hang out at Edward's house whenever he felt like it. In fact Edward had even started to include him into dinners and I really had no objections because every time I thought of the alternative for Jacob I knew this was the right place for him. I can't imagine sitting in a hotel room all by yourself eating room service over and over.

It was the night before filming to begin on the music video and to say the least I was really nervous. I knew I was going to be the focus tomorrow and somehow that did little to help calm the nerves. Edward requested that we turn in early that night, but it did little for getting me to sleep. I kept tossing and turning trying to think if we had everything ready. If I was going to be the center of attention I would at least be organized.

"Bella, try to go to sleep." Edward sighed as I had probably bounced the bed for the last time in his mind.

"Do you think I haven't tried? I just am so nervous." I complained.

"Come here."

I rolled over to him and snuggled up next to him. He started rubbing circles in my back.

"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart. You have me there and Emmett and we have a crew who knows you and has worked with you. Everyone we have wants good things for you."

He was right Edward and Emmett both reached out to several of the people on the _Italian Revenge_ crew and asked them to come aboard the crazy train.

After a restless night I knew that the makeup people were going to have their work cut out for them. Edward and I drove up to the mansion in Bel Air that we would be filming at. It was bought by Warner Bros to use for different filming purposes and of course, parties. When we went to look at it two weeks ago it was perfect. The house's winding staircase with chandelier in the middle of the foyer was exactly what I had pictured.

A majority of crew was already there and working as we pulled up. I got out and went to say hello since I knew the majority of the people. It felt like one big reunion. I was sure to thank every one of them profusely. Kenny who had been a production assistant on Italian Revenge was now the script supervisor. Tommy who had been craft service was now trying his hand out as a grip. Edward had to pull me away because I was taking too much time.

We walked over to wardrobe and there was my dear old friend, Magda. I ran and hugged her.

"It's my little star." She said when she saw me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea…."I sighed embarrassed. "Hardly a star, Magda."

"No, no you were already shining brightly even before this. Many of us knew that with your work ethic that you could do anything. Yesterday it was a crew member and today you're a singer." She laughed.

"Yeah the plan all along was to stay behind the camera. I really have no idea what I am even doing here." I said perplexed.

"Your kicking some ass." She replied.

"Magda!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe her sometimes. We chatted while she showed me options for what I was wearing. Everything seemed to be real crazy with the last preparations going on all over the production areas. Emma pulled me into the house with Edward to take a couple of candid's for the pictures that they would place in the picture frames and I would smash later on.

I was pulled to hair and makeup and was trying to calm my nerves as I sat there in the chair. Edward kept coming around trying to sooth me but it was helping very little. We were filming all of Edward's scenes today. Emmett thought it would be best to have me work with Edward first so I could get used to the camera. Edward really only had two scenes, the first one was him and I kissing each other goodbye and the last one was him and I in the bedroom when he comes home to find what I had done. The good thing about making a music video was that you really didn't have to worry about the audio because the song would be overlaid in post production.

Emmett set Edward and I up into position and explained to us our direction for the scene. I was supposed to walk out of the house with Edward, down the three steps, kiss him before he got into the car and as he was pulling out then wave as I walked to the mailbox. Something that if done in real life would take all of thirty seconds was now going to be an hour or so, filming. I had no words just actions. Eventually I would be mouthing/singing the words but for this first part it was unneeded.

"Cue background actors." The actors who played construction workers started to walk around, Edward squeezed my hand and gave me one last kiss on my head. I was so focused on his hand I barely heard, "Action." Edward started walking and it took a couple of seconds to remember that I needed to walk to. Which of course earned us my first "Cut."

I let out a big breath and brought my hands over my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, it alright. Baby this is easy, just you and me doing what we normally do. We are going to walk down these steps and you are going to kiss me as I get into the car. This is us, this is easy. One step at a time. Everyone here is behind you a thousand percent. I know you can do this." Edward's little pep talk wasn't helping. I took a couple more moments, nodded my head and said "I'm ready."

We tried again and once again I was messed up. Emmett came over and tried to talk with me, everyone was really encouraging but I had too many nerves. Jacob jogged over to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Hey guys let me talk to her for a second." He looked to Edward and Emmett.

They both walked away as I looked over to Jacob. "Are you here to tell me that I can do this, too." I asked sarcastically.

"No I just wanted to say, man you are really fucking this up." Jacob laughed.

"Thanks like I didn't know that." I huffed.

"Well for such a diva princess I would have thought someone like you would have had this in the bag. Good to know that you suck so hard."

"Thanks, I don't think this qualifies for a pep talk." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here to give you a pep talk; you don't need another person telling you to reach for the stars. I'm merely here to point out your failings and kick your ass into gear. You have all these people standing around, waiting for you to work some magic. Bella, acting isn't brain surgery so stop over thinking it. Just do what you gotta do and get this show on the road."

Jacob walked back over to Edward and Emmett and slapped Edward on the back.

"My work here is done." He said as he moved on over to a director's chair.

Edward came back over and got into place giving me a reassuring smile. After that I managed to get through all the actions I needed to complete and by take five I felt like a pro. Jacob was right, this wasn't brain surgery this was plain common sense.

After lunch we moved upstairs to a vacant bedroom that had been made over. Emma came over and handed me the picture that spurred on my characters crazy rant. I remember when we had to take the picture last week; it felt weird watching this stranger kiss Edward right in front of me to get the right shot.

Emma was put in charge of making the picture look good and for turning it into a fake perfume ad, she did a great job. This next scene was a little more difficult because I did have to sing the words, which I knew was going to be a bitch later on to sync up when editing.

Throughout the rest of the week I really started to feel quite comfortable and it was getting easier and easier to be in front of the camera. The only other difficult part was that I had to do mini interviews with MTV for their special, which took some getting used to. I felt so awkward to be asked questions and reply while trying to not sound like a total spaz.

On the last day of filming, Emmett showed up sporting a shiner. When we asked him about it, he got all pissy and told us that the subject was off limits. Emmett is usually a pretty easy-going guy the only thing I could think was that he must have done it to himself and was too embarrassed to tell what happened.

That was until I received a very interesting phone call from Rosalie Hale asking to meet me for lunch.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have started to post pictures on my facebook wall for this story of different things that will apply. So far I have pictures of Edward's house up, Here is the link but without the spaces. **www. facebook ashley. victoria. 75033** if you would like to follow along. You can add me if you like I promise I don't spam and I will also be putting up teasers since the posting schedule is slowing down for a bit. Thank you again!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Rosalie asked Alice and I over to her apartment for tea, she said she had something very serious to discuss. Alice and I complied wondering what in the hec could Rosalie want from us. I arrived with Alice and knocked on the door, when Rosalie answered the door she look disheveled.

She invited us in and already had tea, fruit and veggies set out. She kept walking around checking things. Alice and I gave each other a look of concern and bafflement.

"Rosalie, is something wrong?" I finally asked.

"Wrong? Well uh, well…" She stuttered to get her words out.

"Rose, you don't have to be nervous. It's just us, you can trust us if you are having an issue." Alice reassured.

Rosalie sat down and collected her thoughts.

"Well you know Emmett and I have been dating and it's been going great. I mean I am falling for him and I think he may be falling for me. I think I may love him." She said serious.

"That's great Rose." I encouraged.

"Yeah, well…something happened the other night. You see I went out with friends and of course there was drinking and dancing. I mean we were at a club for goodness sakes, anyway one of my guy friends had brought me there and we started drinking and then he started getting handsy with me and I told him no. I pushed his advances off, but he wouldn't take no for an answer so finally I knee'd him in the balls. I was so mad that I left the club and started to walk home. I knew Emmett's house was closer so I tried to walk as far as possible but I was wearing like five-inch heels."

Rosalie was really getting into her retailing, of course I already had a feeling of where this story was heading.

"By the time I became sober enough to realize that I was never going to make it to Emmett's I called him and waited. As soon as Emmett arrived he started arguing with me asking what the hell was I doing on Sunset Boulevard alone at 2:30 in the morning. I told him what happened thinking that he would be happy with how I handled the situation but then he said that when we got home I was in big trouble. Yes I know I should have called him right away, but that's not the point. What the hell did he mean I was in big trouble? When we got home he started ranting about how I have no consideration for my safety and that he was going to punish me. I started laughing, I thought he was joking but then he came over and pulled me up and tried to swat me on the ass." She said outraged.

"Oh god…what did you do?" I asked uneasy.

"Well, I punched him of course." She stated matter of factly.

Alice and I looked at each other, shocked for a moment and then busted out laughing.

"Oh my god that is awesome." I high-fived her.

"I know, right?" she replied fired up.

We all laughed again but then it died down as she started to look worried.

"What happened after, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Well he backed off, of course but then he just looked incredibly hurt and sad. I of course apologized, it was reflex reaction. He then told me that he thinks I'm the one for him and that punishment was something he believed in and if I couldn't understand that he just wanted good things for me, then maybe we should take a break." Rose said softly.

"What did you think?" I probed.

"Well at first I was incredibly upset, I mean who the hell allows someone to physically punish them?" She asked bewildered.

Alice rose her hand up and looked to me; I sighed and rose my hand up too.

"Guilty." Alice remarked.

"I know. Emmett told me as I was leaving that maybe it would be best to talk to you both. It didn't take long for me to figure out why." She replied.

"It's a hard concept to grasp, huh?" I said softly.

Rosalie nodded her head and took a sip of her tea.

"How do you do it? How do you allow such a thing to happen?" She asked us.

Alice took on the question first, thankfully. "Well, I love Jasper and when you realize that you have this man who loves you more than his own life and that yes even though punishment seems so archaic in this day of age but I know he wants what's best for me. I can do things at times that deserve some form of chastisement and instead of sitting there beating myself up mentally over it once I have been punished then it's forgotten. I know that Jasper has truly forgiven me. I don't have to sit there and wonder if he truly does forgive me and for that piece of mind, it's worth it."

"Look Rose, no one knows more than I how you are feeling. I guess if I could go back to the first time I was really punished I wish I would have punched Edward but knowing Edward I probably wouldn't even have an ass to sit on. But let me tell you, I have done some crazy stupid things throughout my relationship with Edward. I have run off to men who wanted to drug and rape me, I have lied to Edward for weeks on end while basically starving myself. For the love of god, I even tried taking my virginity with a vibrator."

Both Alice and Rose looked at me in astonishment.

"Yea, don't ask." I replied.

I continued on with what I was going to say before I went off on an embarrassing tangent, "A couple of weeks ago I had to endure what I hope was the worst punishment in my life and I can look back and honestly say that I feel better. I know that Edward loves me and will always love me and from that punishment has birthed a conversation which Edward makes me hold with him every night and that has really helped with our growth in communication. I know that Emmett loves you. I have seen him go through countless women and you are the first person to ever make him really stop and think about his future. I think that night he wanted you to go home and decide whether you were in love with him and as my friend Angela once pointed out to me, if you truly love a person then you will work with him to come up with a solution. I think he is giving you the chance to walk away, the ball is in your court Rose."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." She said.

"Take some time apart from Emmett and really think on your feelings for him. Emmett subscribes to this old belief system but you don't have to. Maybe after you have thought about it you will realize that may be you and Emmett weren't meant to be. But I know too that Emmett loves you, he wouldn't have ever tried to punish you if he didn't." Alice advised.

"I have a lot of thinking to do." Rose responded. "But before that happens you have to tell me about this vibrator incident."

I smacked my forehead and laughed but I did tell them of that disastrous plot that once floated into my mind. I have to say that I really liked Rose, she seemed genuine and I knew she was going to give Emmett a run for his money.

The week after the filming of my music video I asked Edward if I could use Edit/Smedit for my editing studio needs. I had told him all about the brothers that ran it and how I had come to miss them. Edward agreed that I should reach out to them and acquire the use of their place and services.

Of course Brian and Larry were happy to have me back and weren't even concerned with the fact that MTV still had to film a piece on me editing the video together. I thought that this was perfect, this way I could see the brothers again while also promoting their services. My university required edit logs, you were as the editor required to log all footage before beginning the process and also I would need to submit my work in the different steps, providing a raw first cut, second cut and final cut. I would also need to log my hours of work and give a brief description of my day's work.

The first day I spent eight straight hours of logging footage, of course me being the amateur actress I was required a lot more footage then normally necessary. By the end of the week I had a pretty strong second cut and allowed MTV to come in and do their brief piece. MTV was also going to give me their footage so I could edit a brief behind the scenes piece to accompany my video with.

Two weeks later I was ready for my first constructive criticism presentation from Edward and Emmett. Emmett had a mini theatre in his house that seated twenty people. So the plan was to go out for dinner and end the night with the video at Emmett's home. I too thought that a little alcohol in them would be a good idea before watching. Don't get me wrong, I was really proud of my work and I was happy to be able to use the skills I had learned from the couple of editing course I had taken.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked Edward as I popped my head into his office.

"Baby, I am really sorry but I have to make this call to Randy. Do you think you can go and pick up Jacob and meet me at the restaurant?" He asked stressed.

"Jacob? Why Jacob?" I asked annoyed. Jacob and I were getting along better these days, well better for us you could say but he wasn't a part of the plan for tonight.

"Yes honey, Jacob heard we were screening the video tonight and asked to be included." Edward replied.

"What a second here. This was just supposed to be you, me and Emmett. Jacob can wait to see the MTV special if he is so interested."

"Sweetie, you have a support group that wants to stand behind you. We are merely offering constructive criticism; there is nothing to worry about." Edward said confidently.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine." I huffed. I turned around and stomped out of Edward's office and took off towards Chateau Marmont. I called Jacob before arriving, telling him that he better have his hairy ass outside and waiting because if he wasn't in the car in ten seconds I was leaving.

"Hairy ass, Bella? You don't know the first thing about my ass." Jacob said sliding into the car.

"Wild guess." I retorted.

"Would you like to pull over and see for yourself or should I just glide your hand down my smooth buttocks while you drive." He teased.

"Jacob, don't make me throw up in your lap." I said in disgust.

"Wouldn't be the first time, princess."

I looked over to him confused and repulsed.

"What? I can't help it if I'm exceptional all over." He said as he started to raise up and swivel his hips.

"Ugh, you're such a dog. You want to hump anything you see."

"Now you don't need to put yourself down, Bella. You're not just anything." He patted my knee.

"Do I need to remind you of the personal space rule, Jacob?"

He sighed, "Oh Bella one day you will realize just how much you love having me in your life."

"Yeah well keep dreaming." I replied. "So are you just coming tonight to make fun of me? Because I know that you wouldn't be interested in this video if it wasn't for that."

"Bella, I plan to make accurate observations and give my professional point of view." Jacob stated serious.

We were at a stop light so I turned and gave him a look of pure skepticism.

Emmett wanted nothing less than a big beefy steak so we went to Cut Restaurant. By the time I got there, everyone was there; more people than I had been led to believe.

I walked up to Edward, "What happened to the plan of you, me and Emmett?" I asked upset.

"Baby…"

"Don't baby me." I snapped. "This is isn't even a final cut; I don't want to show everyone this version."

Edward started to pull me aside but then Angela walked up.

"Angela, oh my god what are you doing here?" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen her in a while and I really missed her. She gave me a hug.

"Well Edward brought me, he told me about what you had been working on and I am so excited for you. Plus he said he was buying dinner." She winked over at Edward.

Edward smiled and nodded, "I know you two haven't seen each other in a while and I figured if anyone was going to give it to you straight it would be Angela."

I smiled at Edward and gave him a thank you. I guess I could overlook a couple of people. He had gone out of his way to surprise me. Angela said that Edward had offered her a room for the night so she wouldn't have to go all the way back to Ventura later that evening.

Ten people in total were aboard the crazy train instead of the original three. Alice and Jasper had joined us, as well as Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie. Rosalie. I made sure to pull her aside for a quick moment.

"So…did you make a decision?" I asked nervous.

"I did. I…don't want to have a life that doesn't include Emmett. We talked and we came to a compromise that we both can live with. He even punished me and the whole time I just thought about our amazing sex life so when it was over it wasn't so bad."

She thought about her sex life to work through the pain? Hmm I might have to try that sometime.

I gave her a hug and in a very Mafioso manner I told her "Welcome to the family."

Later on I had been talking with Angela when Jacob came over and put his arm around me.

"So are you going to introduce me to your hotty friend here?"

"Back off, Jacob." I snapped.

"Woah, territorial much?" he asked.

"No, I just don't want my best friend becoming another notch on your bedpost." I accused.

"Calm down, princess. If you must know I have an assistant who I would love to hook up."

"Well Angela is not available for hook ups." I argued.

"Bella, shut up and let the kind man finish. Hi, I'm Angela Webber." She smiled while holding out her hand for Jacob. Jacob reached over and blatantly pushed me aside to kiss her hand.

I got up from my chair, "Here take my seat, I don't want to get slobbered on, thank you."

I went to sit across from Edward for the remainder of the meal while Jacob and Angela chatted each other up. And if you must know I wasn't jealous, I was merely concerned for my friend's well-being. Afterwards Jacob agreed to drive Angela to Emmett's house so Edward and I could go together.

Edward told me on the car ride over to calm down; Jacob wouldn't dare make a move on Angela. I didn't know how he was so sure. But I just pretended not to care and changed the subject.

Emmett had everything all ready for us when we arrived to his mini movie theatre. He even had popcorn, candy and refreshments.

"Emmett, you do know that the whole video is less than ten minutes right?" I teased looking at his wide assortment.

"I know, but I may have been able to secure an early copy of the new Indiana Jones movie." Emmett was all wound up with excitement. I had to admit Harrison Ford was still amazing sexy.

Once everyone was there and seated, Edward asked me if I would like to say something before playing the video.

"Well I want to thank all the people who made this possible and just remember this is not my final cut so please be gentle." I sat back down between Edward and Emmett and Emmett pressed play.

Seeing my face on that big of screen was hard to watch. I was overall pleased with Emmett's direction. I love the look to the video but I couldn't stop critiquing my performance or personal overall self. I looked to the pouch of my stomach, the extra fat on my arms or maybe my teeth weren't straight enough.

All of this distracted me from the actual objective of the video and I didn't even notice that Edward was talking to me.

"Bella." Edward said shaking me.

"What, huh?"

"I said good job." He replied. I looked around and the lights had come up and everyone was looking at me.

"Oh uh, thanks. Sorry I was day dreaming I guess." I apologized to everyone.

"Well here is a notepad; I thought you could take some notes." Emmett said handing me the materials.

Emmett pulled a chair up to the front of the room and told me that I should sit there while everyone gave back their assessments.

"So who wants to go first?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I'll go." Jacob stood up like he was about to present something. "So I really like the whole thing but I think what this need is more boobs."

"Jacob Black!" I exclaimed while throwing my pen at him. Everyone started laughing.

He laughed and dodged my pen. "What? Sex sells. Alright, obviously I was joking. So I think that at the beginning you have good pacing but as she starts to go a little more crazy I suggest that maybe your cuts become quicker. Kind of showing her life spin out of control."

I was surprised; Jacob had actually given good usable advice.

"I liked the whole video overall but I think there should have been like an extended ending. We see it end with her realizing that she really messed up but I think it would be funny after the music ends to see her outside combing through the bushes for that expensive wedding ring." Carlisle suggested.

"I like the idea but we already filmed, it would cost too much to film that one little scene." I reminded.

"No it wouldn't, I could get one of my camera and we could just do it real quick no special lighting we can just go at golden hour." Emmett remarked.

"Alright we will think about that, what else?" Edward inquired

"I thought it was fabulous, Bella you looked so beautiful on camera." Alice chirped.

I cringed. "I didn't particularly care to watch myself; I don't know how you all do it."

"It takes getting used to but she's right you did look beautiful." Edward replied.

I smiled over at Edward while the suggestions continued.

"You have a small place with syncing issues on the close up while smashing the pictures." Jasper contributed.

"I know. That has been a bitch of a time. I may have to throw that whole thing out and put a random shot in." I sighed.

"No don't do that, it's a good scene but just work a little more, you'll get it." Jasper suggested.

After about a half hour of this I had two pages double-sided of suggestions. They like the video but of course there were a lot of little things, some I hadn't even caught so it was actually really great to have so many eyes on it. I think I fell asleep during Indiana Jones, not that it wasn't an entertaining film but I was so beat that it wasn't until Edward was gently shaking me awake that I knew what I had done.

Edward managed with Jacob's help take me and Angela back to our house. As soon as the car stopped I was up and ready for get my sleepy butt in bed, I didn't even wait for Edward to pass out.

I woke up to a repetitive tapping on my cheek; I struggled to open my eyes to see Jacob lying beside me.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." He smirked.

"What the hell, Jacob. Get out of my room." I yelled.

"What are you shrieking about? I did you a favor. Last night I knew you were feeling a little jealous of my budding new relationship with Angela so I told Edward that we should switch places for the night so that you wouldn't think I slept with her."

I looked at him in shock for a minute thinking that he was being truthful but his eyes always gave him away. I pushed him as hard as I could before getting out of bed.

"You're such a pig, Jacob." I huffed as I walked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah but you never did deny your jealousy." Jacob called out to me.

"Fuck you." I yelled back.

Thankfully Jacob was gone by the time I was done showering and getting ready for the morning.

When I got downstairs Jacob had already put out some cereals and breakfast items on the table. They were in a discussion over Jacob's new assistant Benjamin.

"Where's Edward." I asked as I approached.

"He said he had an early meeting and left you in charge of taking me back to my cell." He said with his mouth full of Cheerios.

"Crap, I completely forgot about his meeting this morning with Randy." I berated myself.

"Well I have to get going, I need to go home before my shift starts." Ang said as she got up. She gave me a hug and Jacob one too departing with a promise to meet this Benjamin sometime.

"And then there were two." Jacob smiled at me.

"Well hurry up, I still have to drop you off before going to the studio." I ordered.

"Yes princess."

I rolled my eyes and poured a cup of coffee. Jacob ate fast but I don't think that was because of my request, the man never passed up a chance to eat like pig. We drove to his hotel and for the life of me I have to say it was a beautiful hotel but something about the idea of having to live here, depressed me.

I had every intension of dropping him off at the door, but Jacob had other plans.

"Just come in for a little bit." He had been arguing with me for the past couple of minutes standing outside the door. The Valet didn't know if I was coming or going. I finally caved into him and got out of the car.

"Jacob, I have to get to work. What is it that you need?" I was walking after him as he strolled through the Lobby at a quicken pace.

"Geez Bells take a chill pill."

We finally arrived at his villa which I hadn't been back to since the first time I came here. Before the place looked clean now it looked a wreak.

"Oh my god, were you robbed?" I asked shocked. There was clothes strewn about the room, a lamp knocked over and the bed was in disarray.

Jacob looked around and got a puzzled look on his face. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Well then the service must suck here because they didn't even make the bed." I replied.

"I turned down maid service, makes me feel less like living in a hotel. I think I might start it up again; sometimes there really is no one to talk to. Maybe a maid might be nice enough to engage in light conversation."

Wow this place really was like a cell for Jacob. I knew he was just joking when he said it earlier but now I did feel sorry for him. I still have no idea where the next words out of my mouth came from but even now I will never regret them.

"Jacob, this is ridiculous. Edward and I have a crap ton of rooms. Get your shit together, you're going to come and stay with us."

It must have been an outer body moment. Part of me was thinking, what are you doing Bella? This is the man that annoys the shit out of you. But like I said I can't regret it, because if Jacob hadn't come to live with us, then there would have been no one to help protect me from the fiery redhead that invaded our lives later that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. All I can say in defense of this story for those of you who are having a hard time with it, is that it will only get worse before it gets better. I will warn you in advance that the last chapter of this part may be many people's breaking point for this story and you may not want to continue. I am only warning you because I don't want you to feel you have wasted your time reading. I understand that this Edward is unconventional. Thank you as always to my loyal readers and reviewers I truly appreciate you taking the time to read and review.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

They say everything happens for a reason but sometimes when you are in the middle of an event you fail to see why something like this had to happen. I had not been running or doing any activity that would cause me exertion and yet I couldn't stop breathing like I had just run up a couple of flights of stairs. This kind of breathing came from fear.

Jacob pulled me to stand behind him, but by the look of our visitor it didn't look like Jacob would be enough of a shield to a person determined to hurt me.

"Bella! Bella! What's going on?" I had forgotten that Edward was still on the line. My cell phones speaker straining to be heard, stayed clutched in my hand.

What was going on? Could this really be happening?

* * *

After Jacob's and my little argument over him coming to stay with Edward and myself he was finally picking up his clothes and throwing them into the suitcase. Once we had everything ready after an hour and half of bitching and working, Jacob was ready to go.

I had the bell hop put his things into the car as he went to check out of the Chateau. When he was done he slid into the car with this goofy little grin on his face.

"You like me." He sang.

"I like you more when you sleep." I retorted as I drove out onto Sunset.

"Wow Bella, is that an invitation to sleep in your bed? You are one forward cat."

"Jacob, you haven't even moved your crap in and you're already annoying the shit out of me. Don't make me turn this car around."

Jacob agreed that we had already wasted too much time so he was okay with going with me to the studio and moving his stuff in later. When we got into the office, Edward immediately wondered what had taken me so long this morning.

"So I asked Jacob to move in with us…for just a couple of months until he leaves for England."

Edward looked taken aback but then a smile started to creep up on his face.

"You like him." Edward taunted.

"Ugh, no I don't. I feel sorry for him. I can't imagine how depressing it must be to live in a hotel." I argued.

"Okay Bella, I am just happy that you have come around in true Bella fashion." Edward smiled and kissed my head before retreating back to his desk.

True Bella Fashion. What was that? Some kind of clothing line.

"Whatever, I have to get to work. I'll be back around six." I announced before turning to leave.

"Alright baby, just remember I was planning on going to the game tonight with Jasper and Carlisle." He reminded me.

I had forgotten but I knew that my night was probably going to be dull anyway. The only thing I needed to do was help Jacob get settled in.

I poured over my notes from the previous night's forum and started making the needed changes to the music video. I was only able to put in five hours with the unhealthy distraction that occurred earlier that morning but five hours was five hours. I was hoping to be done by Wednesday but Edward told me that he didn't want me working on the weekends unless it was necessary. So I put my stuff together and wrapped up for the day knowing I could come back on Monday.

I drove back over to Warner Bros hoping that Jacob would be ready to go. I was feeling kind of tired and just wanted to grab some takeout and spend the rest of the evening resting and relaxing. Jacob jumped in as I pulled up to the office.

"Edward already left. He asked if I wanted to go with them tonight but I knew how disappointed you would be if I didn't spend the evening with you." Jacob said as he made moony eyes at me.

"I'm too tired to even deal with you at the moment." I sighed.

"Awe I'm sorry honey. How bout we go home and I rub your feet after I've drawn you a bath."

"Don't call me honey. I'm not your honey." I snapped. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care, something filling. I'm starving." Jacob replied.

"How about we just order pizza?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

We went home and I help Jacob bring his bags into the house. While I called for pizza he went upstairs and started to unpack. I decided to put him in a nice big room as far as I could get him from Edward and my room. I didn't need Jacob telling me he couldn't sleep because of the loud moaning and screaming coming from my room.

Once the pizza made its way there I asked Jacob if he would like any help unpacking. We could eat while we unpacked. He had told me that he just threw his stuff in the closet and upon further inspection he wasn't lying.

"Jacob, stop being so damn lazy and hang your shit up." I scolded him as I looked into his closet. He literally just threw his suitcases inside.

"Why? I like the wrinkly grunge look." He complained. I walked back over to the table and grabbed a slice of pizza and began to sit upon the couch.

"After we eat, we are hanging the clothes up. You don't need to live like a gypsy, you're not going anywhere until August so you might as well act like it. And by the way, I'm not your maid. There are laundry facilities down stairs and you are free to cook food yourself."

"Ooo French maid Bella. That could work." Jacob grinned.

"The next disgusting thing you say, I'm going to take your pizza away and you can go without dinner."

Jacob pulled his pizza closer to him.

"Damn, can't imagine what type of mother you're going to make someday."

I was just about to come back with a snarky comment when I was interrupted.

"Patio door compromised."

Jacob and I looked at each other wondering what the hec just happened. The television in his room turned on and it showed the kitchen downstairs where the patio door resided.

"Please punch in code for verification or the police will be notified."

"What's going on? Who is that?" I asked Jacob. I could see the semi clear picture of a woman making her way into our kitchen.

"Bella, call Edward. I'm going to call the police." Jacob ordered.

We both kept our eyes on the screen. I pulled out my cellphone praying Edward would answer. The woman seemed to be looking around in fascination.

"Hey baby." Edward chimed.

"Edward something's wrong. There's someone in the house. The security thingy is going off. Jacob is calling the police." I was talking at super speed.

"What?" Edward exclaimed. "Jasper call Garrett, get him over to my house, there's an intruder. Baby, listen to me. Can you and Jacob make it to the safe room?"

"I don't know she's in the kitchen." I turned to look back at the screen and she was gone. "Where did she go?" I looked to Jacob.

"Edward I don't know what happened I looked away for a second and she's gone." I said shaky.

"Get to the safe room. Keep me on the line. Have Jacob take you down to the safe room." Edward ordered.

"Jacob, he wants us to go to the safe room, it's in the kitchen." Jacob was still on with police. But he nodded and came to grab me by the hand.

We slowly started to make our way down the staircase, each of us looking around trying to keep an eye out. Once we arrived at the base of the steps, I pulled Jacob to a stop. The front door was a couple of paces away from us. My head motioned to the door and Jacob looked over at it.

We started to go towards the door, Jacob taking the lead. Just as we approached the door handle we heard a loud noise outside. Immediately I turned around and started to take off toward the kitchen but I put the brakes on as I came in contact with the woman on the videotape. She wasn't what you would have expected. She had bright red hair, her clothes looked fairly high-end and overall she looked very put together.

Jacob pulled me back behind him. I couldn't help but notice the long butcher knife in her hands that she must have taken from our kitchen.

"Bella! Bella! What's going on?" I had forgotten that Edward was still on the line.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jacob demanded.

"I don't want you. You may leave." She dismissed Jacob like she was ordering a cheeseburger at McDonald's.

"You however are going to pay. I'm going to make you pay for what you have done, Isabella Swan. You are not worthy of his love." Her voice was calm and eerie. She took a step forward.

Jacob pushed me back with him.

"The police are on their way. I suggest you put the knife down." Jacob spit.

She looked down at the knife for a moment and then lunged at us. Jacob pushed me back at the sudden attack and I fell to the ground. As she took a swipe at Jacob he managed to parry out of the way and push her into the wall. She came back slashing at him and he tripped backwards.

"Bella run!" Jacob screamed at me. I looked up at the craziness in the woman's eyes and jumped up preparing myself for running but she was blocking my way. She was standing in the middle between the kitchen and the front door.

"There's nowhere to go, I will slice you into pieces and you will not defile this earth any longer." She taunted.

I had no choice but to try my best to out run her. Jacob was on his feet and about to charge. I started to run towards the kitchen but just as I was about to pass her, I felt this horrible stingy pain but I kept on moving letting off a scream as I went. I could hear Jacob land on her, but I was afraid to turn around and see what happened.

I reached the pantry door and pushed the open button on the panic room. It came sliding open.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

Jacob came running up behind me.

"Go Bella. Get inside." He barked.

I pushed inside and as he slide in behind me. I pushed the red button and the door slammed shut.

I still can't remember what happened after we got inside the panic room, it seemed like the events had truly caused some form of memory loss. Jacob told me a couple of years later what happened that night. So this is all according to him.

Jacob pulled me to sit on the floor and he held me as I began to breakdown. He rocked me and rubbed my back. My arm was bleeding profusely but it was being soaked up with his shirt as I pushed it into his stomach while I sat there, crying.

After some time the door opened and I buried myself closer to Jacob afraid of what could have been on the other side. Garrett came over to me and crept down.

"Bella let's get you out of here." He said softly. He pulled me up and curled me into him.

"It's going to be okay. Edward is almost here." He brought me to sit in the kitchen on a bar stool, the house was now swarming with police officers. There were helicopters overhead.

"She needs a medic. Jacob are you hurt?" Garrett was yelling about trying to coördinate everyone. He wrapped a kitchen towel around my arm while I sat there with tears dried on my face, I was in a state of shock.

Edward came running in screaming my name. As soon as I saw him, I jumped up and he wrapped me in his arms. A fresh new wave of tears came at the sight of him.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I love you so much, baby." He fretted while holding me. Like I said I don't remember much from that night but Jacob told me that something inside me must have snapped because I started to freak out.

"I want to go home." I cried.

"Baby, we are home." Edward pulled me back to look at me.

"No! No! I want to go home." I screamed. "I don't want to die."

"I want to go home."

I started to fight Edward to get away but he held onto me strongly.

"Honey, you need to calm down. Sweetheart, I'm right here." He said.

"I don't want to die." I screamed.

"Edward she's breaking down." Garrett stepped in.

"Go get Dr. Smith." He ordered.

"I want to go home!"

"Edward we should take her upstairs, you should lay down with her." Carlisle suggested.

They began to pull me upstairs but I was screaming and trying to push them away. Finally Edward picked me up and carried me over his shoulder as I pounded on him to let me go and screamed the whole way up.

Jacob came running up beside us.

"Bella, you need to calm down." He tried pleading with me.

We arrived in the bedroom and my fit wasn't dying down. Edward and Jacob wrestled me to the bed and Edward tried to hold on to me as he laid down with me. But I kept fighting him. I was in hysterics. My breathes were short.

"Just give it to her already. She's not calming down." I Edward shouted.

They're only choice at that point was to sedate me. Dr. Smith had arrived and climbed on the bed as Jacob held my good arm and they administered the sedative. Sedatives don't usually work right away so they kept holding me down until it went into effect. Edward kept saying he loved me and how sorry he was until I finally passed out.

I wasn't awake while the police downstairs took statements from Jacob, Garrett and eventually Edward. I wasn't awake while Garret made calls to have someone come in and clean up the mess after the police were done taking pictures of the crime scene. I wasn't awake for the doctor who sat on the bed as she stitched up my arm. I wasn't awake for the woman with the fiery red hair to be zipped up in a body bag and taken away by the coroners.

I was somewhere else, caught in a land of sleep. A couple of times I would wake up throughout the night but I would quickly fade back to sleep. In the morning when I finally woke again, the nights events came flooding back to me as I laid there wrapped in Edwards arms.

I pulled my arm up to look at it. It had been wrapped in gauze and it started to throb. I laid there staring at the arm. There was no sense of happiness or joy just incredible sadness and depression.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, I was about to go in and use the toilet but I couldn't help but pause at my reflection. I stood there staring into the mirror. My eyes had dark circles, my skin looked pasty pale, my hair stringy and my arm wrapped. I didn't move, just lost in my reflection until Edward walked in.

"Baby, I was wondering where you went, I was worried about you." He came up and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't say anything; I couldn't find any words worth saying.

"I'm going to run us a bath." He said as he walked over to the massive bathtub and turned it on.

I turned to watch his actions but I felt like a shell. Edward kept testing the water but when he was satisfied, he came over to me and began undressing me. He pulled down my sleeper pants and underwear and came back to pull my top up over my head. He led me to the tub and helped me in.

"Sweetheart, keep your arm out of the water. You shouldn't get it wet." Edward said softly.

I sat down and watched as the water rose. Edward came to sit behind me as I sat hunched over. I felt him wash my hair and rub a soapy wash cloth over my body. He didn't try to talk to me or try to get me to talk to him.

Edward dried me off and found a pair of pajamas bottoms and a comfy sweatshirt to wear.

All day long Edward and Jacob just watched me. They made sure to keep the television on movie channels so I wouldn't see the news which must have been covering the incident extensively because all day long I could hear helicopters overhead. Jacob would later tell me that Garrett had showed up that night and when he went into the house to find the woman still stalking about, he began to fight her and try to take her down but she was rather skilled and when the police arrived she tried to make one last lunge attempt at Garrett and an officer shot her and she died instantly.

Edward had been sent crazy fan mail before but now the FBI was pouring over the red flag letters and trying to see if this woman who was later identified as Victoria O'Hara had sent any such threatening letter. I never will understand how a person can become so infatuated with another human being just because he was a celebrity and would get to the point where they would try and hurt that person or the persons around him or her.

My parents came over amidst the frenzy but I didn't talk much with them either. My mom was a wreak and my dad after he calmed down was just as much of a wreak. Edward tried to reassure them that he has beefed up the security system in the house and has plans to file a lawsuit against the company he was currently with due to the horrible response time. Jacob told me that when a representative arrived to the house from the security company, Edward ripped them a new one.

Over those next couple of days I didn't feel like doing much of anything. I was lost in my own head and didn't make any attempts to leave the bedroom. I didn't want to have to walk downstairs and see where Jacob and I encountered the crazy redhead. At night the nightmares would start and I would either toss and turn all night or wake up screaming. Edward would of course wake up and hold me until I fell back asleep.

I started to hate Edward's house, I couldn't even walk into the front door without the events from that horrific night playing out in my mind. Even though the blood from my cut had long been cleaned up I would still see it on the tile floor and I would have to remind myself that it wasn't really there.

I didn't go to work on Monday but on Tuesday Edward thought going to work may be good for me. I didn't protest, I didn't say much these days. I had turned off my cell phone unable to deal even with texting at the moment. Of course all the regulars came by to check on me. Angela, Alice, Kate, Esme, Charlotte and even Rosalie. But I wasn't much company and I think everyone could tell I just wanted to be left alone.

I walked into the office Tuesday morning and Angel came over to give me a hug before I could reach my desk. I tried to focus on different tasks throughout the day but nothing was working. Jacob came by later that day and asked to take me to lunch.

Jacob decided to take me to the Smokehouse next to the studios.

"Bella, I know that you are going through some shit, but you gotta snap out of this." He said.

I didn't say anything. I just took another sip of my water.

"Ugh, what the hell is the matter with you? You shouldn't be depressed, you should be thankful. I went through that horribly traumatic experience with you but you know what it did for me? It gave me a new lease on life. Bella you have been given a second chance. You were meant to survive that night. Do you really think this is what was meant for you? To go off and become a human shell, you should go out now and Carpe the fuck out of that diem."

I sat there thinking over Jacob's words. I had survived. Why? My number could have easily been up. If Victoria had cut into me at the right angle she would have slashed some vital areas and I could have bled out. There were so many plans I had for my life but I always lived in fear. Now I was living in even more fear and of what? It wasn't like Victoria could come back and finish what she started.

Our food had arrived and Jacob frustrated by my silence started to decimate the steak on his plate.

"You're right Jacob. I think it's time I finally took this life for a spin."


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you as always for taking the time to read this story. I know it is rather unconventional and I really appreciate your time and or reviews. Thank you!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

I find it ironic that the man who high-fived me and rooted, "That's my girl" after my little epiphany at lunch that day was now trying to talk me out of living my life to the fullest. The past couple of weeks after the home invasion I had taken Jacob's advice and decided to throw caution to the wind. However, it seemed now that he was backtracking on his original sentiment.

I didn't force Jacob to come on the plane with me, so why was he determined to ruin my fun. I sat back as the plane took off for our destination and I refused to think of what ramifications this little party trip to Vegas would bring.

* * *

After lunch that day, I had left there feeling a calmness come over me and resolve to go out and seek challenges. Not even the enormous crowds of press and paparazzi who tried to block our exit as we left the Smokehouse could tear me down. Of course Jacob shuttled me through the craziness and got me to the car safely.

We arrived back at the studio and Jacob was so impressed with himself over my complete change in attitude.

"What's this?" I asked as Jacob picked up a helmet off the motorcycle currently residing outside our offices.

"Oh Edward let me borrow it while I'm here." Jacob replied while getting on the bike.

"Take me for a ride. Edward has always said he would but he never has."

"Bella, I don't have an extra helmet."

Edward came walking out of the offices just then.

"Well just go slow. Just around the studio." I requested.

"What's going on guys? How was lunch?" Edward asked.

"Your girl here wants to hop on the back of this bike without a helmet." Jacob rolled his eyes at my apparent ridiculousness.

"Absolutely not. Bella, you don't ever get on a bike without a helmet." Edward scolded.

"Will you teach me how to drive one of these things?" I asked Jacob.

"Bella, no. I will take you for a ride sometime but you're not learning how to drive a motorcycle." Edward demanded.

"I wasn't asking you Edward." I looked back to Jacob.

"Bella…" Jacob started to say tensely.

"I said no, Bella." Edward cut him off.

I huffed and turned around and stomped my way back into the office. Edward frustrated the hell out of me sometimes.

I was sitting at my desk, typing up an email. Edward didn't even try to approach me to discus with me further on the incident outside. Lately he didn't try to give me any speeches, even our nighttime conversations had ceased. I think Edward still felt uneasy of the whole situation that happened and didn't want to push me to talk with him.

I looked over at this little mirror sitting on my desk and paused at my reflection. Just like standing in the mirror after the "incident" I felt drab and depressing. I suddenly felt like now was the time to do something about my appearance.

"Edward, I have to go run an errand. I'll be back later." I said as I rushed out of the office.

I got in the car and drove to Wilshire. I hadn't been over to see Marcus in a while and I decided to enlist his help. But I wasn't coming here for clothes.

"Let me look at you." Marcus came over and stated to examine my fingers. He then started to take my chin in his hand as he tried to look in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Well I thought that the news must have reported wrong because I was under the impression that your fingers and tongue must have been cut off. Seeing how you refused to answer my call or texts."

I rolled my eyes, "I haven't turned my phone on yet, geez it just happened last Friday."

"I'm happy to see that you're okay." He said serious.

"Thank you. I need your help but not with clothes." I could see Marcus's eyes light up with curiosity.

"I have decided that I am ready for a makeover." I declared. "I know that you have to deal with not only putting a collection together but also putting a model together. And I want your guidance."

Marcus stood there thinking over my words and then a smile started to creep up on his face.

"My dear, you have come to the right place. Follow me; I just happen to know the perfect man for the job."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Of course, we used to date…for awhile." Marcus said as we walked out the door.

"Used to? Is this going to be hard for you?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course not. We still love each other and are always there for one another, just because we decided to not be together doesn't mean we can't act civilly."

Marcus climbed into the BMW and started to give me directions to his ex-boyfriends place in Beverly Hills. They say that opposites attract, so I shouldn't have been surprised to find out that Richard turned out to be rather positive and charismatic. Don't get me wrong, I found Marcus to be charming as well but most people would find him rather dry.

Richard owned a salon that offered a variety of treatments.

"So, what should we do with you?" Richard asked massaging my scalp.

"Shave the sides and dye it black." I responded.

"Let's not go too crazy, Bella." Marcus suggested.

"Why? I've always been plain Jane Bella Swan with her dull brown hair. I want to be something different for once."

"Well, I may be able to accommodate some of your requests but have no fear, Richard is here. I will make you look like royalty." Richard smiled at me.

While Richard got to work cutting, shaping and dying my hair, Marcus got to work on giving me tips on surviving in Hollywood.

"No more scowling at the press or photogs. A genuine smile always looks pretty." Marcus advised.

"Then why do you always scowl?" I asked.

"Because I am a tortured artist, it works for me. You however are this new dewy-eyed country girl who needs to win the hearts of America." He snapped.

"I came from a suburb, that's hardly country." I scoffed.

"Honey, anything outside of a ten-mile radius from the heart of a major metropolitan fashion forward thinking region qualifies as country."

I made a face but Marcus just sailed over the insult and moved on to the next point.

"You should talk with the paparazzi and be engaging. America loves honesty so don't be afraid of speaking truthfully, however try to refrain from giving out too much information like in the case of your sex life." Marcus gave me a scornful look.

"Marcus, I'm not really with Edward because of the sex." Duh.

Marcus looked to be in thought, he looked over at Richard and they both gave each other a look.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you."

We all started laughing. It felt good to laugh, I felt like a weight had been lifted. I sat in the chair as Richard worked his magic. Later after my hair was done, they sent in a brow specialist. The person was there to wax and shape my brow perfectly. After my nails were done with a clean French manicure, Marcus shoved me into a bathroom to change into a different outfit complete with a high heel black boots.

"Marcus, you know I can't wear heels and yes this still qualifies." I complained looking down at the boots.

"Well now it's about time you learned. Come on out here, we are going to teach you to walk properly. Something you should have learned as a toddler but apparently something you failed at."

I started to stand up. I was a bit shaky and I wobbled once I got to my feet.

"That's right, heel, toe, heel, toe."

I gave Marcus an irritated look, of course it was heel, toe, heel, toe.

"Alright, let's correct the posture." He said while pushing my back up and straightening out my shoulders.

"Now I am going to take your hand and we are going to glide across the floor. I want you to be confident and walk like you are ready to kick some ass. That's what black leather boots are for…ass kicking."

We spent an hour walking about in the salon. I probably looked like a freak, but by the time the session was up I felt confident and poised and my feet hurt like hell. Thankfully, Marcus let me take the boots off.

"Now it's time." Richard announced.

"For what?" I asked.

Richard brought me over to the full length mirror. I had seen what I looked like in passing while learning heel walking but to stand there and stare at myself was a completely different experience. Richard had them apply a light make up to me. I started to tear up, I looked….

"I look quite pretty." I said softly. I turned to them. "Thank you, truly."

"My dear, you are not pretty, you are exquisite." Marcus replied. "But now comes the test."

He took me by the hand and walked me toward the front door. Standing outside, the sidewalk was littered with paparazzi.

I nodded my head. This was my life now and I needed to stop running from it.

I gave Richard a hug, I tried to pay for my services but he said it was truly his pleasure. Of course I was already planning on sending the whole salon a gift since they had given me a greater gift.

"Richard is going to give me a ride back after we have dinner. Now I want you to walk out those doors with all the confidence in the world and kick ass." Marcus said.

"But I don't have my boots on." I teased.

"Bella Swan it is time to learn you don't need boots to kick ass."

I smiled at him and turned to the doors and walked out into the frenzy. Remembering everything Marcus had instilled in me. I smiled genuinely and gave quick answers as I made my way to the car. It was getting late so instead of going back to the studios I just made my way home.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Jacob didn't even say hello when I walked into the house.

"Thanks asshole." I said as Jacob walked around and surveyed me.

Richard had cut nearly five inches off my hair which let my hair fall down to just below my shoulder, he didn't shave the sides of my head like I had originally requested but he did comply and dye my hair black. He gave me a longer bang that swooped over my forehead as well as shaped the rest of the hair. I really loved that first look. This was ass kicking Bella Swan.

"You just look so different." Jacob said just staring at me.

"I look improved." I retorted.

"No. I liked you fine just the way you were."

"Well you know what Jacob, I happen to like it. So you can just kiss my ass." I turned around and marched upstairs. The last person I wanted to see at the moment was Jacob.

Alice sent me a text and all it said was

_Amazing, I love it!_

It looked like the pictures were already posted online. It was nice to see at least someone appreciated my new look.

I sat there watching old _Friends_ reruns for the better part of the late afternoon until about seven-thirty when Edward came in and found me sitting on the couch in our bedroom.

"If you are here to make fun of me, then you can just leave too." I hadn't taken my eyes off the screen; I was still really upset at Jacob if you couldn't tell.

"Let me see honey." Edward walked over and I looked up at him.

"Baby, I love it." He said with a smile on his face.

"You do?" I asked softly.

"I always think you look beautiful, if this makes you confident then I love it." Edward came to sit beside me. I was so in love with my boyfriend at that moment.

"I think maybe you should give Jacob a chance to apologize."

Well, I _was_ so in love with my boyfriend. I didn't answer him but he could tell that talking with Jacob was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Honey…"

"Why? He was a jerk. I don't want to talk to him." I pouted.

"Bella…"

"Fine." I huffed.

"You look incredibly hot." Edward growled and attacked my neck. I started giggling at his playfulness.

By the time we came downstairs, Jacob was already plowing through the teriyaki chicken bowls Edward had brought home for dinner.

I stood there with my arms crossed as I waited for his apology.

"What?" Jacob said with his mouth full of food.

"I'm waiting." I declared.

"For what?" Jacob sassed.

"For my apology, dumbass." I hissed.

"Bella." Edward warned.

"Apology? Why should I apologize? I gave you a compliment." Jacob argued.

"Compliment?" I shrieked.

"Yea, I said that I liked you the way you were before the extreme makeover. I still like you, even like this…I guess." Jacob replied while waving his hand at me.

"Oh well thank you so much Jacob, you know how I value your opinion and want to do everything I can to earn your approval." I stated overdramatically.

"You're getting there." Jacob grinned widely.

"Ugh!" I roared. I grabbed my chicken bowl and stormed off back upstairs to the bedroom.

Jacob did eventually come up to apologize and after much groveling I allowed him to be in my presence again.

After a couple more days in the editing studio, I was finally content with my music video project. I had called the professor and asked to set up a time for my presentation to take place. I also asked how many people I could bring since I knew that there would be a couple of people who would want to come and support me.

I had my final cut, so I called Scott Morell and asked if the boys would like to come over and see the official project. We were all huddled into the small editing room; I dragged the video up to the big screen and pressed play. I sat there chewing on my recently manicured fingernail. Once the video and behind the scenes featurette were finished. The boys all started praising me; I was so relieved that they appreciated all the hard work that went into it.

"This deserves a Pinkberry." Kyle said.

"No, Pinkberry is sacred. I'll settle for a high-five." I smiled at them. "You have no idea how worried I was to see what your reactions would be. I love editing but it isn't my strong point."

"You're great, Bella really. But I am happy to hear that editing isn't your strong point because that could only mean that maybe directing is your strong point and maybe you will finally direct our video." Scott pushed.

I sighed. "I'm just not ready, guys. Like I said before I would be honored if you even just used my concept, but to be responsible for something so important; well I want you to have the best because you deserve the best."

"Bells, just think about." Aaron asked.

I had thought about it. I thought about it over and over ever since Jacob gave me the whole Carpe the fuck diem speech. There was still so much I wanted to accomplish in my life and I needed to stop being afraid of it.

A few days later I officially submitted my final product to MTV after of course having Edward and Emmett give final approval. My professor called to tell me that they booked Chaser Hall for my presentation. I had been under the impression that I would be showcasing my project in one of the smaller lecture classrooms but that wasn't the case. I asked Marcus to help me dress intelligently for the occasion and with my note cards in hand I made my way downstairs where everyone was waiting.

Emmett, Edward, Jacob and my parents were all going to be attendance. I had decided to invite Liberty Project at the last-minute and they said that they would love to come and support me.

I sat up in front row of the Hall that currently held over a hundred students and faculty members. I could feel my heart try to beat out of my chest.

"Stop being nervous. Nerves are for losers." Jacob teased.

I gave him a small smile but I tried to refocus on my speech. My speech didn't need to be long just a brief introduction. After the project played I would then answer some questions from my professor.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you for coming tonight for a special project presentation." Don my professor was announcing me. Edward squeezed my hand sensing I needed comfort.

"I would like to welcome up Isabella Swan to present _Revenge Like Mine_."

There was the standard applause as I rose out of my seat and stepped to the podium.

"Welcome fellow students and extinguished faculty and thank you for coming here this evening and giving me your support. A couple of weeks ago, I was told that I didn't earn enough credits to graduate. At the time I was understandably upset however I am now thankful because the oversight has led to this accomplishment. Over the past six weeks I have been able to work with some of the finest people to successfully complete the project you are about to see. I was responsible for editing the short film and music video however I also took on various pre-production positions as well so that I may have a better understanding of the industry I wish to have a career in. Emmett McCarty was kind enough to direct the music video and Edward Cullen produced along with MTV. I now present to you, _Revenge Like Mine_."

I walked to my seat and let out a giant breath as I sat down beside Edward. The video started up but all I could focus on was squeezing Edwards's hand. Edwards hand had become my little stress ball and I was surly giving it a work out.

The video ended and there was applause. Of course the people I had come with may have been a tad bit loud. I took my place at the podium and my professor began his questions. I don't really remember the questions, I'm sure they were your typical questions. Like, what did you find difficult? What valuable lessons did you learn and so on. There was only one question I remember.

"Bella, what plans do you have in the future now that you have completed your education." Don asked.

"Well I currently hold an assistant position at E=MC2 Productions. There are many things I would like to do with my career. I want to write, produce and maybe even edit. There is a whole array of paths I could go down…" I looked over to the boys of Liberty Project. "But first I have been asked to direct a music video for a band I love…so I think I'll start there." I smiled over to them.

Afterwards I was given a giant hug by the boys and I told them that we needed to find funding if we were going to get this show on the road. Emmett of course told me I did a fantastic job. My mom and dad looked to have tears in their eyes.

"Oh honey, that video was just wonderful. I had no idea you were a singer." My mom gushed.

"Well I don't know about that mom but thank you." I said as I hugged her tight.

"Bella, I can't tell you how proud I am of you. You really have become something." My dad pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, daddy." I replied quietly.

When Edward and I arrived home later I started telling him how relieved I was that it was all over.

"Edward." I looked over to him as he climbed into bed.

"Yes baby."

"Thank you. I can't tell you enough, thank you. I wanted to give up but you pulled me through. I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you Bella, there isn't anything I wouldn't help you with. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I will always be here to pull you through."

Even though I was rather exhausted, love-making was something I always had energy for. Feeling Edward inside of me was the greatest pleasure on earth. Feeling his kisses cover my body, there will never be anything better. Hearing the love and adoration he would whisper in my ear was incomparable to any other words.

This moment when I felt Edward fill me, made me believe that I did deserve to live and be thankful for another chance at life.

I could feel him slowly pump his shaft inside me, Edward and I never had a problem in the physical love department, but I will always remember that moment because so many times before Edward told me of this future he had seen for us. Normally I would start to get nervous and would want to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

I could feel his tender kisses on my neck.

But that night, I wanted what he wanted. I wanted to get married to this man who I loved more than anything. I wanted to give this man beautiful children that would fill our days with happiness.

I felt him cum while whispering his love in my ear. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I wanted to spend every moment I had with Edward Cullen.

* * *

Life continued right back up again after my final presentation, however it was different too. MTV had shown the video and their special on it as well. The song _Revenge Like Mine_ even started to chart on the Billboard Top 100 list. But what was completely weird in the whole situation was when I was eating lunch one day with Angela and a group of young girls came up and asked for my autograph. I was so caught off guard it took me a minute to figure out how to sign my own name.

I wasn't one to sit around and practice my signature when I was younger just in case I ever became famous. Of course Angela got a real kick out of it and started to tease me afterwards asking for my autograph as well.

Jacob had finally went out and bought me my very own motorcycle helmet, in hot pink no less and he allowed me to ride with him around the lot. Edward threatened him if he ever got it in his head to take me off the lot and we weren't allowed to reach any speed over ten miles an hour.

I had started to feel that Edward had become a tad bit overprotective with my new stardom. Little things here and there but it wasn't uncommon for him to be upset if I didn't answer my phone or tell him where I was going. I was beginning to be a little irritated with his lectures.

It wasn't that I wasn't taking my own precautions; I had been introduced first hand to the perils of fame thanks to the fiery redhead. When I was home alone I always carried a knife with me just in case. I knew Edward didn't approve of guns so there was no chance for me to get even a little one. But for the most part Jacob was home if Edward was not.

Unfortunately I still had nightmares from that horrific night and it wasn't uncommon for me to wake up crying or screaming. Edward had been great in that area, always holding me or calming me down. When Edward or Jacob wasn't around I would try to enter or exit the house from the side entrance because I didn't want to have to face the entry way where the horrific incident happened.

My progress with the Liberty Project music video was moving along. We now needed to cast the perfect girl for the video. I really wanted someone who had this perfect good girl reputation in the media and former projects because I felt that this could be a challenge and stretch. But still we hadn't decided on anyone yet.

I knew I needed to call Embry and see how he and the girls were doing. I had called them once before a couple of weeks ago and left a message but I had never received a return call. I had been so busy that it had completely left my mind until I ran into DNR one late afternoon.

Jacob and I were just coming out of the rehearsal space that Liberty Project was using when we saw him.

"Hey what you been up to?" I said as I gave him a hug. I had of course sent him and No Dice's family a condolence card and flowers before Eugene's funeral.

"I'm doing better. How's everything?" he asked.

"Well good I guess. Hey have you heard from Embry lately? I called him a couple of weeks back but he never got back to me."

Darren started to rub his neck, "He's…not doing too well."

"Really?" I stood there for a moment contemplating his actions and words. I was afraid of something like this.

"Look Bella, I got to get going. I told a club in Vegas that I would host tonight."

"Oh okay I understand. Maybe we can talk when you get back?" I asked.

He smiled a sad smile and gave me a hug before departing. Just as I was about to say something to Jacob, Darren called out to me.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Whatcha doing tonight?"

I furrowed my brow wondering what he was asking. I shook my head a little.

"You want to come to Vegas with me and party it up?" DNR smiled at me. Normally I wouldn't even think on such a proposal and at first I was ready to say no thank you but just looking at Jacob reminded me to live life to the fullest.

"Really?" I asked for clarification.

"Got the room on my plane." He held open his arms with a gesture that read it was up to me.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Whoa, Bella. You can't be serious. Aren't you even going to ask Edward first?" Jacob protested.

"Why? He's not my father. I don't need to ask for permission." I started down the steps and Jacob followed after me.

"Bella, I don't think you realize…"

I cut him off, "What Jacob? I'm taking your advice. It's time to Carpe the fuck out of this diem."

"This wasn't exactly what I was talking about."

"Look, I'm going. You can either stay here and run off to Edward and tell him what horribly "dangerous" things I have been up to like some pussy ass mamma's boy or you come with and keep an eye out for me yourself. We're just going to Vegas, Jacob. Not the moon."

For the first time I could see Jacob really worried over making a choice. It was so different because he was always the one up for anything and was always trying to push me. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

"Well are you guys coming or not?" Darren asked.

I looked over at Jacob.

"I hope you have room for two more." Jacob said as he looked over at me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **For readers who do not know, I posted a one shot of EPOV called **Non Disclosure Agreement** yesterday, it may clear up some questions or may raise more questions. Thank you for everyone who is continuing forth. I can't tell you enough how I appreciate the loyal readers and reviewers even some of you who leave feedback which is sometimes negative.

**IMPORTANT:** I want to reiterate that this is a Edward and Bella HEA story, if you continue reading you will find that yes Bella does have a voice and when she does learn about the Jacob factor she will have very strong feelings on the subject but that may not happen for a couple of chapters. I know that some of you have expressed concern about character death that I warn of in my standard warning. I will say that it is a secondary character and that will happen in Part Three. A couple of you have asked how many chapters this part is going to be and the short answer is I have no idea. Long answer is so far I have gone way past the original outline and all I can say is that my outline consists of events that need to happen before the final chapter which I have warned may also turn people off from this story. But I can say it probably will be at least ten more chapters before we reach part three. Thank you again for continuing on with this story.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Darren's plane was smaller of course then Edward's but then again we were just going to Las Vegas. We didn't need a big plane for that. Jacob took a shot of whiskey the second he sat down in his big comfy chair. I have to admit I was a tad bit relieved that Jacob had come along. I knew that Edward was going to be mad but it's time he learned that I was an adult and I was capable of making my own decisions. I had a feeling if I had just run off to Vegas without a babysitter (Jacob) I would have been in bigger trouble.

"So did you alert the media?" I asked Jacob, who at the moment seemed pissed off.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Edward. Did you tell Edward?" I clarified.

"No. That's your funeral to deal with." He hissed.

"Why are you so mad? I didn't force you to come."

"Yea, like I was really going to let you fly off to Vegas without some form of protection." Jacob retorted.

"I don't need protection and if you insist of being such a buzz kill I may ask Darren if he has a parachute for you and we can continue onward with the party plane."

Jacob didn't say anything he just sat facing forward pissed off. I sighed and pulled out my phone and thought for a moment of the text I was going to send Edward. Yes I was a coward I texted instead of called. We all know how that conversation would have gone if I called.

"Hello Edward, Darren has offered to take Jacob and I to Vegas for the night to be a part of an exciting party at a nightclub. We will be home later tomorrow, Okay?"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. You better be joking, I won't even let you ride on a motorcycle over ten miles an hour what makes you think that I would be okay with you flying off to Vegas without my consent."

"I don't need your consent Edward, I'm an adult. An adult, capable of making decisions for herself."

"You better be at home by the time I get there or I will fly all the over to Vegas just to tan your hide like cheap leather."

Obviously you could see why I would never call Edward, instead I settled for a text that said.

_Hey honey, Jacob and I are going to Vegas for the night. Don't worry we will be back tomorrow. I love you xoxo :-)_

The plane started to take off so being in accordance with flying regulations you could see that I would have no choice but to turn off my phone. Which I guess means I would be unable to see if Edward called or texted me back.

Jacob was still scowling up a storm so I went to talk with Darren for a bit. Of course Darren hadn't just invited us. There were a couple of friends there as well. Upon me approaching Darren asked that his friends give us a few moments to talk in private.

"You don't need to stop talking with your friends on my account." I said as I sat down across from him.

"No, I wanted to talk in private over Embry." Darren started rubbing his forehead and looked at me serious before continuing.

"He is in a really bad place Bella. Eugene was like a brother to him. First he lost his wife, whom he loved so much and now this. I don't know if he will ever come back from this. I went to see him a couple of weeks ago and he basically locked himself down in the basement watching old rap battles that Eugene was a part of. I call him all the time, but when he calls me back he usually doesn't say anything more than he is tired and wants everyone to leave him the fuck alone."

"Oh crap. I was afraid this was going to happen." I sadly shook my head.

"Look I normally wouldn't tell anyone about this but I know he respects you. Embry doesn't trust his kids with hardly anyone. But he trusts you. I'm hoping that maybe when you get back to Cali you can call him and see if you can get him to talk with you. I was there the last time his life spiraled out of control, he had dove deep into using drugs to numb him. He felt so ashamed and responsible when his wife overdosed and died that he knew he had to pull it together at least for Savannah and Gracie but I'm worried he might be using again."

I slowly shook my head letting those words sink in.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I will think about the situation."

I got up ready to walk back to my seat. I needed some time to think. Jacob still wasn't talking to me and that was a blessing because I needed time to think. I had always said that I would never allow myself to be a part of that heartbreak again. I knew that I could never again go through the pain of loving someone and then losing that person to drugs. Could I build up a wall and then walk away. It was the only thing to do to protect myself.

Jacob could tell something was bothering me so he finally started talking to me as we started to touch down at the Las Vegas airport.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Look Jacob, I know you are mad at me. Why, I don't know. It's not like I forced you to come. But I plan on going out there tonight and having fun. So if you want to be pissy, then be pissy somewhere else because I deserve to have a little fun every once in a while."

Jacob tipped back the rest of his drink. The doors to the plane were opening.

"Alright princess, let's get this party started."

Jacob was in a much better mood after that. We arrived at the Bellagio and Darren told me that we could come and crash in his suite. Since neither Jacob nor I was exactly dressed for such an event, we made our way down to the forum shops to find something suitable. I sent a text to Marcus asking him what store I should try to he promptly told me that he would have something suitable for me waiting at Prada.

The man had pull I had to give him that. As soon as I arrived at the Prada store I walked up to a sales representative and gave her my name and she instantly went and fetched Marcus's choice for me. My biggest mistake was not looking at the outfit before paying for it and taking it back up to the room.

After buying some make up and making sure Jacob had something to wear for the evening we made our way up to the hotel room. I went into the bathroom and unzipped the garment bag. There must have been a mistake, I got on my phone and called Marcus straight away.

"Marcus, I think they got your recommendation incorrect. They gave me this imperial dark purple dress but I think this thing was made for a toddler, you should see how short it is."

"Nope that's what I requested. Did you see the killer heels?"

Oh no. This may be the last time I trust Marcus J., however after looking at the heels this may be the last time I even speak to him. It was safe to say that I surly wasn't going to survive the night in these torture chambers.

"Marcus! I can't wear this." I exclaimed.

"You can. And you will. That's an order. See you in the gossip columns." He said before hanging up quickly. I exhaled and looked over to my clothing option for the evening. Well I guess I have no choice now, I don't have time to go find another outfit and if Marcus found out let's just say, I don't know what would be worse facing Edward or facing Marcus.

I put on my makeup and tussled up my hair a bit. I looked at the garment before sliding it on and the tag read size six. Oh great, now I really was screwed. Marcus knew I was a size eight. Why would he give me this? I started to slide on the dress just to be sure so I can call him up and really bitch at him. So far it seemed to fit but I still hadn't zipped it up.

"Jacob." I called.

Jacob walked in wearing his suit. I momentarily was blown away.

"Ugh…could you zip me up." I quickly turned around to stop from staring.

Jacob came up behind me and slowly raised the zipper. I know that I had a foreign moment with Jacob's appearance but that was completely offset by the fact that Jacob had just zipped me into a size six.

"It fits!" I exclaimed.

"Well I would hope it fit." Jacob replied.

That moment gave me a high that I would be on for the rest of the night. I even slipped on the heels with a renewed sense of accomplishment. Jacob was kind enough to help me along the way to the club ensuring I never fell from those high heels. I knew that Edward would be getting done with his filming any moment so it was my plan to be in the club by the time he would call so I could easily say that I couldn't hear my phone over the loud music.

It was around nine pm and Darren assured me that there would be food provided at the club as well as bottle service. I was really starting to get hungry so anything at this point would be greatly appreciated.

We were ushered into the club by a handler and Darren gave him very detailed instructions that they were to treat his crew the way they would treat him. We were shown to a table and I took a seat already trying to spare my poor feet from standing too much. Jacob sat beside me and we were served appetizers.

"This isn't soo bad?" I yelled at Jacob over the music.

"Yeah…just wait." He replied.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse under my arm but I kept focusing on the scene in front of me. I don't think Jacob put his phone on vibrate because I knew that Edward would be calling him next and Jacob looked on like he hadn't a care in the world.

One of Darren's buddies each gave us a shot of patron and we all slammed it back. I will never do a shot of patron again. That shit was disgusting. I think I'll just stick to my fruity drinks. It had been almost an hour before I got up the courage to go out and dance. I started to get up, wobbling a bit because of my shoes not because of the alcohol and I started to walk to the dance floor.

Darren caught me before I went.

"Bella, I want to introduce you to Justin Martin, Justin this is Bella Swan she's the one I told you about." My heart stopped at Darren's introduction. Justin Martin was a famous R&B singer. He was young but extremely talented; this man had won dozens of Grammys before he was even twenty-five.

I couldn't stop the enormous smile on my face. "It's an honor. I love your work." Not only was he a great singer but he was a fantastic dancer and song writer.

"Bella, nice to meet you." He said as he took my hand in his. Right then my song _Revenge Like Mine_ was being played. I wanted to die of embarrassment. Here I was standing in front of one of the best songwriters in the industry and my juvenile pop song started.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked the boys. They nodded their heads and I tried to make my way back to the table. Jacob wasn't there when I arrived so I sat down and scanned the room looking for him.

Jacob walked up a couple of minutes later with his phone in his hand. He didn't look too happy.

"Edward wants you to call him." He yelled at me over the music.

I knew the moment had come. I sighed sadly and got up to go to the ladies room where it would be quiet enough to hear him. As I was walking over, Justin came up to me.

"Hey where did you run off to? I have business I want to discuss with you."

I looked at him confused. "Business? What sort of business."

"Well Embry told me that you write music, he played for me the piece you wrote on one of his songs and I liked it. I think we should collaborate. I also like your new song, it's obvious that you are talented and I want your opinion on something I have worked on for a while."

What was he talking about? I never wrote anything with Embry.

"Well I have to call my boyfriend real quick; I'll be out in a minute."

I turned to walk towards the bathroom bracing myself for my impending doom.

The phone only rang once before Edward picked it up.

"What's going on Bella?" I could tell by his voice that he was in control. I think he was giving me a chance to make an argument before passing judgment.

"Well earlier today, Darren asked if I wanted to go to Vegas with him because he was hosting at a club. I invited Jacob along because I knew that you may be concerned if I came by myself."

"Bella, why didn't you get a hold of me before jumping on a random plane off to Vegas?" Edward asked.

"Well you were on a closed set. I wasn't about to interrupt filming for something like this. I promise I will be home tomorrow evening. Please just let me have fun for once in my life." I pleaded.

"Bella, of course I want you to have fun but baby don't you think this is a little extreme. I think the least you could have done was to find me before going."

"Am I in trouble?" I said softly.

I heard Edward sigh, "Baby, I am disappointed in you. We will discuss this when I arrive. I suggest you go have your fun now, because I am on my way to the airport. I'll see you soon."

Edward hung up. He was right I really needed to go off and have the best night of my life because once the grim reaper showed up who knows what would be in store for me.

After breaking the seal, I walked over to the sink to wash my hands and check the mirror. As I stood there it took me a moment to realize standing beside me was Jacqueline Wayne. Jacqueline was famous for starring in this huge franchise that Warner Bros produced. She had been a part of this major film project for almost ten years. People say that she was completely down to earth and super nice which is the reason I chose to speak to her that night.

I reached down and pulled whatever brass ovaries I had and remembered to Carpe the fuck diem.

"Jacqueline…" She paused the retouching on her makeup.

"Hi. I know this is going to sound weird but I am going to be directing a music video for Liberty Project and I really think that you would be perfect for this. I'm sure you probably get hit up all the time but if you could just give me a moment to tell you about it…"

"Your Edward Cullen's girlfriend." She interrupted my little proposition.

"Uh...yeah." I said momentarily thrown off course.

"I saw your video. It was cute." She said as she looked at me.

"Thanks. Like I was saying. The video I want to do is not going to be cute. It actually is going to be rather dark. I know you have this very squeaky clean image but this would be unlike anything you have ever done. Have you heard of Liberty Project?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Bella right?" She held out her hand for me to shake.

Duh Bella. Always introduce yourself before you proposition someone.

I took her hand and shook my head. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm Bella."

"Well, it's kind of loud out there do you mind telling me a little bit about your video here?" She suggested.

"Of course." I said excited.

And that is how it came to be. I was able to secure Jacqueline Wayne for this project while standing inside a club bathroom in Vegas. After I told her of the whole concept she said she was greatly interested and wanted me to call her so that she could meet with the band and we could go over the details. She made it clear that after being a part of a series for so long she wanted to break out and show people that she had range and this could be the first toe to dip into that pool.

When I left the bathroom I sent a quick text to Scott Morell telling him that a star was born. Of course I knew that was vague but I would explain later.

Jacob came rushing up to me.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for almost an hour."

Someone was exaggerating a tad bit.

"Calm down Jacob. I just met someone in the bathroom and wanted to talk with her. Geez. I'm going to get me a drink." I pushed Jacob aside and went to get another cocktail. After my second cocktail which I think I must have downed to make up for lost time. I desperately wanted to go out and dance. Jacob was sitting in the corner looking irritated so I pushed up from the couch I was sitting on decided to take these heels out for a spin.

I arrived on the dance floor and was having a great time with the hip hop playing when Justin Martin approached me again.

"You keep running off. Maybe we can talk while we dance." Justin asked. Justin was a known flirt but I couldn't care less I just wanted to dance and I was starting to feel the brave effects from the alcohol kicking in.

"You talk. I'll dance." I said. Justin came up behind me and started to talk in my ear while we swayed together. I know he was talking about this song he wrote for this girl he once loved. But I was so not focused right then.

I turned back around and cut him off.

"I thought you were known for your moves. Why are you dancing so lame?" I laughed.

His jaw dropped and he stopped dancing. A smile crept up on his face.

"Well by all means Bella, show me your moves." I laughed at him. Right then a song that had recently become popular played. It was called,_ Save the Planet_ and it was a breakout pop song for this artist named Michael Newton and he was once famous for being a part of a boy band. He did a duet with Veonna, one of the most famous music icons in the world. Veonna was an innovator to say the least. This was Michael's first attempt at going solo and Veonna decided to take him under her wing, but enough about Michael Newton; I'll get to him later.

Justin started to dance around me; people knew he had fast feet. I stood there in the middle of his little dance watching his feet movement. I had never been so happy then in that moment for all those months that Angela and I played Dance Dance Revolution. I credit Dance Dance for all the weight I lost.

I kicked off my heels and started to mirror his movements and we took to the dance floor following each others lead. It was still one of the best times I ever had with Justin Martin. When the song was done we started laughing as we made our way back to the table. I drank down another drink completely thirsty by my exertion from the dancing.

"Justin, I can't begin to tell you how much fun this has been."

"Well the party is just starting, baby."

DNR was watching this whole exchange, "I see you are having fun."

"Yes. Thank you again. This night is awesome."

"Get this girl another drink." Justin told the waitress passing by.

By the time Edward had come I may have been a tad bit tipsy. Well, so tipsy that just the idea of Edward spanking me actually made me giggle. You see, I had officially lost it.

I saw Edward standing next to Jacob, talking. I don't know why but what surprised me the most was that he was dressed in swanky club attire. I guess I thought he would be so upset that he would just show up in whatever he had on at the moment.

Edward looked so hot. My girly bits started to tingle at the sight of him. I would blame the alcohol but my girly bits seemed to tingle just fine even when I was sober.

"Oooo, your boyfriend showed up." DNR razzed me.

"Uh oh. Daddy's home." I giggled. It was a good thing I had taken my heels off because I could barely walk without them trying to hinder me at the moment. I swayed my way over to Edward and threw my arms around him.

"Edward. You're here."

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied.

"I have had the best time. I casted my music video for Liberty Project. I met Justin Martin. I may have had just a tad bit to drink." I giggled.

"I can tell." Edward said as he looked to Jacob. Jacob just shrugged.

"Baby, maybe you should stop drinking. I don't want you to get sick."

"Remember the time I threw up all over you." I laughed. Jacob's jaw dropped.

"Yes honey. We don't want that to happen again. Are you ready to go back to the hotel room?"

"Why? We're having fun. And you look so fucking hot. I don't think I have ever told you just how fucking hot you are. I sometimes will look at you when we are in the office and…" I started to whisper close to his ear. "some of my juices start flowing so much that I have to go to the bathroom after that."

Apparently I wasn't too quiet because Jacob's face turned disgusted.

"Okay baby, go get your shoes it's time to say good night to everybody." Edward said.

I turned to my friends, "Good night to everybody."

DNR yelled out. "Peace, B. My number's in your phone."

"I'll get in touch with you for that song." Justin yelled after that.

I waved to them happily as Edward started to pull me out of the club.

Once we were out, I felt like I had gone deaf. The loud music had taken its toll on my ear drums.

"Jacob, I got us a suite for the night, upstairs." Edward said back to Jacob.

A bunch of girls started screaming at the sight of Edward and Jacob. Security rushed over seeing the problem that was about to form and they escorted us to the elevators.

"My stuff is in Darren's room. I need to get it. I'm supposed to sleep there tonight. He asked me to sleep there tonight..." I started babbling.

"Honey, you can get it tomorrow." Edward cut off my babbling.

Once we were inside the room, Edward pulled me into one of the bedrooms.

"You need to get to bed. Turn around, let me unzip you." Edward asked.

I complied and as my dress came off, I certainly wasn't ready to sleep. I laid myself on the bed.

"Edward, make love to me." I beckoned him to the bed.

"No sweetheart. I'm not going to have sex with you when you're like this."

"Why not?"

Edward walked over to the bed. "I'm just not going to." He said strongly.

I started to cry, "Why don't you want to love me?"

"Baby, this has nothing to do with love. You are clearly drunk and it's not something that appeals to me."

Edward went to sit down on the bed next to me. I don't know why but something about his statement really pissed me off. Maybe I was already upset by the fact he wouldn't have sex with me but in those next few minutes everything just started to flow out of me.

"Well you know what doesn't appeal to me?" I snapped.

"Living in your house. I hate living in your house, but I do it." I got up from the bed and started to walk around in nothing but my bra and underwear.

"You have no idea how horrible it is to have to live in a place where all I see is blood on the walls. To live in a place where I was attacked. Over and over I am forced to relive those horrible things just with stepping foot in your house. And yes, Edward it is your house. It was your house before me and it will be your house after me. Nothing about that house is me. You know what else I hate. I hate how so damn overprotective you are. I can't do anything without having you breathe down my neck. I don't want to ride on a motorcycle and go only ten miles an hour. If I want to take lessons and learn to drive a motorcycle then I should be able to do so."

I finally ended up sitting down on the floor, breaking down.

"You make me feel like I can't ever do anything. I used to have freedom. I'm twenty-two years old and you make me feel like I'm a child all the time. Like I have to be constantly afraid that I am going to do something wrong. Like you are just waiting for me to mess up. And I hate living like this."

Edward sighed and came over to pick me up from off the floor. I pushed him away.

"Isabella, go to bed."

"I'd rather sleep on the floor." I laid down and curled up on the hotel carpet.

"Bella, you want to know why I treat you like a child sometimes? It's because you act like it. Now be an adult and get up and go to bed. We will talk about this in the morning when you're sober." He ordered.

I got up pouting and went over to the vast bed and ripped the covers back harshly. I got in and pulled the covers over me and slammed my head into the pillow. The great thing about drinking is that usually you sleep like a log. I passed out so fast and hard that a fire wouldn't have awoken me.

The next morning, I thankfully didn't feel too awful. I just had to go to the bathroom desperately. I jumped up and ran over to the bathroom happy I made it just in time. While I was sitting on the toilet, all the events from last night came rushing back. I felt bad for going off on Edward like I had and I was suddenly worrying about having to face him. After the potty break, I slowly crept back hoping I hadn't awakened Edward. However, Edward was already sitting up with his back against the head-board.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He replied back.

I slowly walked back to the bed and got back under the covers.

"Are you going to punish me now?" I asked softly.

"No. I'm not going to punish you."

My head snapped so fast to meet his eyes. What was going on? Was he going to break up with me?

"Why not?" I asked softly afraid of the next words out of his mouth,

"I would rather take this moment to talk with you. I want honestly, Bella. I would rather have a conversation of honestly then have you worried the whole time thinking on your punishment. I was upset that you would just fly off somewhere without discussing it with me first. Let's just call this a warning and you need to understand that I think the least you can do next time is come and talk to me first. Bella, you could have come last night and found me and you would have still had enough time to get a flight and be at the club by a suitable hour. Do you at least see where I am coming from?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay." Edward let off a big breath before continuing on to the next order of business. "Why haven't you come and talked to me? If you hated the house that much, you could have come to me. I understand honey, I don't want you to be upset living there. So, when we get back you and I are going house hunting and together you and I will find a house we both love and it will be a place we both will call home."

"Edward, that's just crazy. That is crazy expensive to think of moving out. You love that house." I interrupted.

"Bella, it's a house. I love you way more than I could ever love a house. I want to build a life with you. I know that what I may say next may scare you but I'm going to say it anyway. I want to come home to a house someday and find my wife, happy while she plays with our future kids. I want you to be happy."

"Edward, we haven't even been dating a year…"

"I know Bella, but there isn't some magical amount of days I will spend with you before I know that you are what I want. It could be a year of dating it could have been a month of dating; I will still feel the same way. I will still have the same picture in my head of our future."

"Thank you…for wanting to move. I…I'm sorry. I just have nightmares all the time. I don't know if I will ever feel completely safe no matter where we end up but at least I won't have the event play over and over in my head when I walk into a different home." I confided.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I would have moved the next day if I had the known, that's why it is important that you talk to me. I wish I could read your mind but I can't so please help me out here, baby."

I nodded my head and he continued on with the next topic.

"I know I'm overprotective, I can't help that. I will always worry about you and want to stop you from doing something because I can't help but see what the worse possible outcome is. However, I don't want you running off and doing something either behind my back or without me so if you want to do something I may find dangerous then I will try to find a compromise we both can live with. If you want to ride a motorcycle so badly, then I will take you. If you want to learn how to drive one then I will teach you but you must listen to me and all the safety measures I want to enforce. Do you understand?"

"Really?" I smiled. Edward nodded his head. "Thank you. Oh Edward, thank you." I jumped into his lap and gave him a big kiss.

Edward laughed a little by my enthusiasm. "Honey, I want you to be happy and I will do everything in my power to make it so. You need to just talk with me."

He leaned down and kissed me but instead of it being a soft gentle kiss he pushed himself further into my mouth and threaded his hands in my hair. I could feel his morning wood rising to the occasion.

"Oh baby I need to be in you." His voice husky.

We continued on with our rather enthusiastic love-making session. Edward was like a machine, he wasn't ready to cum quickly and it felt like we had done every position in the book, these factors led me to be rather sore when we were finished.

Edward drew a bath and we laid together in the tub just caressing one another and loving each other.

"Edward, this feels like a vacation. We've never really have taken a vacation together. I know we were in Italy together but this feels perfect right now."

"Well maybe we should look into that. I can't imagine anything better than making love to you on a beach or in a cabin on a mountain." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah, I can't imagine anything better than that." I agreed.

We finally made it out of the tub around one o'clock and of course I was famished. I put the robe around me as I made my way out to of the bedroom. Edward was still getting ready in the bathroom.

"Finally done with your monkey sex? You know hotel security came up here because they thought someone was being murdered by all the screaming." Jacob pestered.

"Oh Jacob…jealous? Come all the way to Vegas and you were the only one to end up unsexed."

Take that!

"Please I have had more sex in a month, then you probably will in your entire life."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you have the STD's to prove it. You must be so proud." I retorted.

"Whatever."

Jacob even though he could be a dick at times was nice enough to order up a variety of things for room service so thankfully I didn't have to wait long to eat. He also went to Darren's room and grabbed my clothes and stuff I had left there and brought it back to the room. Around four o'clock we headed back to Los Angeles which was bittersweet. Back to the grind, back to normal.

Edward had called a realtor when we got back straightaway. I told him we didn't have to move so quickly but he insisted that the next weekend we would take the time to go around and look at the available houses for sale.

I had my meeting with Jacqueline Wayne and Liberty Project and we were able to get the project in motion. We would begin filming in three weeks' time. There was so much to do, in so little time but we had no choice because of Jacqueline's filming schedule we were only granted a couple of days toward the end of June.

Edward went back to filming his long days trying to wrap on his movie _Bill of Rights_. Justin Martin had called me and I told him if I could find a minute to spare I would come by. I hadn't even spoken to Darren or seen him after that crazy night in Vegas. I had long forgotten about Embry Call and his two girls until a couple of days after Vegas when I received a phone call from Savannah herself.

I was sitting with Jacob in the conference room at the production office. Edward was off filming over at Warner Bros Ranch and Jacob had decided to bring his script for his upcoming project and work along beside me for the afternoon.

My cell phone started to ring and I looked down to see Embry's name appear on my screen.

"Hello." I instantly felt guilty for not calling him sooner.

"Bella." Savannah spoke but she seemed upset.

"Savannah? What's wrong?"

"Um…I don't know I…." she seemed at a loss for words.

"Honey, can you please talk to me. You sound upset." I pushed.

"I think daddy's mad or something. He's downstairs and I heard loud noises. He hasn't been up for a couple of days. I heard him throwing things. I'm scared." She started to cry.

"Savannah, I want you to listen to me. I want you to take Gracie and go upstairs and shut the door. Put on a Disney movie and wait for me. I'm coming but it will take a couple of hours. Don't come out until I get there. Can you do that for me?" I asked trying to stay calm but firm.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Okay, take your daddy's phone with you. I will call you when I land in New York. Can you text me your address?"

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Alright sweetheart. I'm coming, don't be scared."

"Okay." I could hear Savannah whisper out. Most children had to only worry about going to school. This poor girl had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she was only seven years old.

And there it was. I couldn't walk away from Embry Call, because then I would be walking away from Savannah and Gracie as well. I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't leave them with the questions that I had to ask myself every day. I couldn't leave them with the pain I had to live with every day. They had already lost one parent and now it was up to me to make sure they didn't lose another.

I hung up and flew into action, I immediately grabbed my purse.

"Bella, you're going to call Edward right?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I'll try to call him in the car." I started to rush out the door.

"Bella, you can't seriously be doing this again?" Jacob cut me off from walking.

"Jacob, move out of my way." I gave him the most lethal look I had ever given another person.

"You don't even know what's going on."

"I don't have to know. All I know is that Savannah and Gracie are scared and I'm going to do something about it."

He sighed and slowly shook his head. "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"No, I need to do this alone."

"Well I'm not allowing you to leave without me. You can either stand here and argue with me wasting precious time or give into the fact that I'm coming with you."

"Fine." I huffed. "But you better do as I ask. I don't have time to deal with you during all of this."

This wasn't some sad, immature moment of insanity like Vegas, this could be a matter of life and death. We got into the car and Jacob immediately started to try to call Edward. But there was no answer. I wasn't expecting him to pick up. Somehow I felt that I needed to do this without Edward. I finally needed to do something I should have done seven years ago with my sister. I was going to confront Embry Call and this time I wasn't going to allow myself to fail.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Pictures of the Oheka Castle on my facebook page ashley . victoria. 75033 facebook . com or you can look it up via search engine. Thank you for all your support especially after the one shot with Edward's POV. Thank you again!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

I wasn't sure how Edward would feel about me using the family jet to fly off to New York, knowing him he would want to use it once he heard the message Jacob and I had left for him. I couldn't think about the warning I received the last time I flew out of the state without consulting him. All I could think of was two frightened girls and the ass I was going to be kicking into gear.

Jacob thankfully called ahead to the airline and booked us two first class tickets on the first flight out. We only made it in time because we obviously didn't have any bags to check. Jacob didn't bother me too much during the flight; I think he could tell that now wasn't the time to be crass or irritating.

We landed in New York at 9:20 pm after five long hours. At one point I pictured going up and ripping the door from the cockpit and telling the pilot to move over, I was sure I could get us there faster. Jacob and I had debated whether to rent a car or get a taxi; we finally decided to take the time to rent the car. It was a forty minute drive according to my iPhone from JFK airport to Lloyd Neck, New York where Savannah had texted me her address.

I insisted on driving, knowing that I could easily turn this forty minute drive into less than a half an hour. No word from Edward yet but we had to turn off our phones during the flight. Lloyd Neck was this Richie Rich suburb right outside of New York City. The mansions that filled the area had a colonial feel to them but as we drove down the streets in the quiet community it was already late and there wasn't a person in sight.

We arrived at the gate and I dialed Savannah to ask her to let us in. The gate slowly opened and we continued to drive up the long path. From the outside you would look at this beautiful mansion and think that the life of the residents inside must be as put together as the well-manicured shrubs. How many times do you ever think that on the outside I look put together and happy but on the inside I am dying and my whole life is falling apart.

Savannah met us at the door; as soon as she saw me she jumped into my arms and started crying. I held her all the way up the stairs as Jacob and I searched out her room. Once we found it, Gracie was already passed out on the floor in front of the television. It looked like the girls had made a small tent.

"Jacob, can you help pack a few things for Savannah, I'll work on Gracie." I pulled out the suitcases that Edward and I bought the girls, they still had a couple of things inside.

Jacob and I got to work quietly trying to not wake Gracie.

"Savannah, Jacob is going to take you to a hotel. I am going to talk to your daddy and then I will come right along after."

"Wait a minute, Bella. I'm not leaving you alone here." Jacob came over and stopped what he was doing.

"I'll be fine, please just do as I ask. The girls need you right now, I need you right now. Can you please just do this?" I looked Jacob in the eye, pleading with him. He stood there for a minute and finally nodded his head and let out a sigh.

We finished packing and Jacob called for a cab, he decided to leave the car with me since it would be safer. The car arrived and I told him that I would call them as soon as I left to find out what hotel they went to.

There had been no sounds or sight from Embry but Savannah showed me before she left where he spent most of his days now. I was standing looking down at the stairs that led to under the house. The basement. I mentally prepared myself and went over in my head what I was going to say upon seeing Embry for the first time. But nothing could have prepared me for this.

I walked down the stairs as I harnessed every brave thought in my mind, part of me felt like I was in a horror movie as I made my way down to the darken basement. I hadn't even walked down all the way and I could already see some form of glass on the bottom step. Embry's basement wasn't small and typical, in fact it was rather large. He had put in his own music recording studio down there as well as an open room that held a comfy couches and a big screen TV.

The room was a mess; it had looked like a tornado had whipped through here. There were plaques with Embry's many accomplishments that were once hung on the walls. They were now on the ground and look to have been thrown at objects for target practice. But the room wasn't what had surprised me the most. Sitting among pizza boxes and various forms of takeout was Embry passed out on the couch as the TV showed static. Embry looked to have gained around twenty pounds. His coffee table held the remnants of empty whiskey and vodka bottles and of course a small bag of white powder along with a couple of prescription bottles of pills.

I had a flashback to 2001 and the story my dad had once told me of the morning he had found my sister unresponsive after the overdose that had taken her life. I walked over to Embry and placed my hand on his head to make sure he was still warm. Once I had confirmation I breathed a sigh of relief and I shook him awake.

"What the fuck?" he awoke cranky.

"Embry, get up." I ordered.

His eyes open and he looked at me confused.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I'm here to save your damn life. What the fuck? Really Embry? What the fuck is all this?" I gestured to the coffee table before me.

"You're a father and those girls already lost one parent to this crap and I'm not going to allow that to happen again."

Embry pulled himself from up off the couch. "You don't know the first fucking thing about what I'm going through?"

"Try again. I know you lost Eugene and you lost your wife but this is your master plan for honoring them. You think that this is what they would have wanted for you. You're a bum, Embry. You were once something great and now look at you. You were an amazing artist, an amazing father and now nothing."

"Don't fucking talk to me." He yelled and picked up a bottle and threw it into the TV screen.

"I could think of something to throw too." I pushed his coffee table over and the contents littered out all over onto the floor.

"You bitch." He yelled.

"Go ahead, call me a bitch." I yelled back.

Embry picked up another bottle and threw it into the wall so hard that it smashed into pieces. He was having a tantrum but I kept pushing.

"You can have all the tantrums you want. Go ahead. But when it's done you're going to rehab. You need help."

"I'm not doing shit." He argued.

I walked over to him and got in his face. "Yes you are, because if you don't I will make sure that you never see your daughters again."

"Don't you fucking talk about my girls." He threatened.

"Why? You obviously don't care about them. Maybe you'll start to care when you see child services pull up and take them away."

That made Embry snap, he pushed me so hard that I tumbled backwards my fall caught by hitting the concrete wall. He started to advance on me. His eyes burned with hate as he looked upon me, it all happened so fast but I could see him pulling his arm back ready to punch me.

"Go ahead. Show me the monster you've become." I spit.

That was enough to falter him and he lowered his arm.

"Get the fuck out of my house." He said dangerously.

I started to push myself up off the wall. I could hear glass break beneath my shoes as I walked. I got to the basement steps and looked back at him standing there with his back to me in the same place with his shoulders hunched.

"I'm taking the girls for the night. I'll be back in the morning for your decision. You have the two most beautiful gifts in the world and you're ready to just throw them away, I'm sure that would make Eugene real proud."

Embry didn't say anything back to me as I started the trek back up the stairs. I picked up my purse and took out my keys. The front door opened just as I was approaching it to leave, it nearly gave me a heart attack after the intense confrontation I had just gone through.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Derrick, I'm a friend. I…just come by to check on my boy." He replied.

"Derrick. What kind of friend? Not one who has supplied him." I looked at him fiercely.

"What? No!" He exclaimed. "Look, I'm just a friend. I know he's using but he won't listen to anybody. So I try to check on him, you know just to make sure. You can ask Savannah, I come by and make sure they eat and get to school. I swear."

I relaxed a little. "Thank you. Thank you for watching out for all of them. I don't know how receptive Embry will be at the moment; we kind of got into a heated argument a couple of minutes ago. I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Bella."

"I know who you are. Embry told me about you. He really thinks a lot about you."

"Yeah…well I doubt he thinks much of me now. I have a feeling that he probably is going to be really pissed at me for a long while. I took Savannah and Gracie to a nearby hotel. I don't want them to be around this anymore so I will check by in the morning to see if he will agree to go to rehab. I can give you my number if you should need anything." I suggested.

Derrick and I switched numbers, as I was inputting his number in my phone I could see I had several missed calls. I told Derrick good-bye and went to my car ready to find out where Jacob had taken the girls.

I dialed Jacob while massaging my shoulder from where I landed against the concrete basement wall. It was sore and I had a feeling there may have been a bruise forming. I never told Edward what really happened that night. I knew if I had, Embry would have been a dead man.

"Hey. Where are you?" Jacob answered quickly.

"I'm leaving now. Where did you guys end up?" I asked exhausted.

"The cab driver took us to this like castle hotel, it's called Oheka Castle. I'll text you the address, Savannah loves it so at least I managed to perk her up a bit. Oh and Edward called of course, he should almost be here."

I sighed, I figured Edward would be here by now. "Did he sound mad?"

After all I had been through tonight I was actually thinking about Edward's reaction?

"I don't know. He was real short; he just wanted to know where we were. I didn't tell him that you weren't with me I figured that he would kill me if he found out I left you with Embry. So if you could get here fast, I would really appreciate it."

I ended my call with Jacob and put the address into my phone and followed the highlighted path to the hotel. Jacob wasn't joking, it really was a castle. What was a castle doing out here in the middle of New York?

I drove the car up to the front and a valet met me to take the car. I walked into the vast entrance and began to follow the instructions that Jacob texted me to get up to our suite. I quietly knocked on the door afraid I would be disturbing the sleeping girls and Edward answered the door.

He let off a visible sigh of relief at the sight of me and slowly started to shake his head.

"Hey…"I said awkwardly.

Edward pulled the door back to let me in the Olmsted suite. Leave it to Jacob to find the most gorgeous room to stay in for the night.

I walked over to the couch and sat down across from Jacob.

"Alright, I want to know everything." Edward ordered as he sat down near me and looked between Jacob and I.

"When I was in Vegas, Darren told me that he was worried because he thought that Embry was using again. I told myself that I would just break it off with Embry that I wouldn't allow myself to go through that kind of pain again but then Savannah called a couple of hours ago and I knew I had to do something. I didn't think about getting to you to sign off on my little trip, I just needed to reach these girls fast. I didn't know what was going on; Savannah didn't say anything more than she was scared and she heard a lot of noise coming from where Embry stayed now at days. She was frightened. I told her to take Gracie and go upstairs to her room and stay there until I arrived. Of course Jacob tried to talk me out of going but at that point no one could talk me out of going so he came along. When we arrived at the house Savannah jumped into my arms and started crying. We took her upstairs and Jacob and I helped pack them up. I told Jacob to take them to a hotel nearby because I wanted to have some time to talk to Embry and see if I could make him see reason. I didn't want the girls to be there in case it turned ugly; I was trying to spare them from further pain."

"So you asked Jacob to leave you behind without any form of protection with a known drug addict?" Edward asked clearly upset by my choices.

"It was something I had to do." I snapped back, I wasn't about to let Edward make me feel bad about my choice, because this was something I had to do.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

I sighed looking down thinking on the incident that occurred down in the basement.

"Embry was a mess, he looked horrible. He was asleep when I went down to confront him. It looked like a tornado hit the place with all the destruction. I woke him up and of course he was very unhappy with me because I told him that if he didn't go to rehab I would make sure he never saw Gracie and Savannah again. Of course we may have both exchanged colorful words with one another but I left him to let him think on them. How are the girls?" I asked Jacob.

"Good, I mean well Gracie never even woke up. I held her the whole way. Savannah seemed to be upset but the sight of the castle broke her into a smile. They're both sleeping now in the next room." He replied.

Jacob looked over at us and surveyed the tension between Edward and I. "Well, I'm off to bed now, so I'll just leave you two to…deal or whatever." He got up and padded his way over to his room.

I looked over at Edward who still seemed visually upset. "I know you're mad at me, but I don't regret a thing. And if you punish me for this, I will never forgive you because I did what was right."

"Bella." Edward got to his feet; he was struggling to keep his voice down. "Of course I'm upset, not just at you but this whole situation. You have this thing, where you know that you are running into danger and you never stop long enough to really think of the ramifications. You could have been hurt. I could overlook the whole going across the country without talking to me. Of course I want Savannah and Gracie to be safe but you could have waited to talk to Embry. A person on drugs, they're unstable and he could have hurt you."

I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder and looked down.

"Let's just get some sleep, we'll figure this out tomorrow." He sighed.

I got up from the couch and followed him to a bedroom. It was such a shame we weren't staying here longer, this hotel suite was fantastic.

"I got your message when I got back to the office so I was at least prepared enough to pack us a bag from the clothes we had in the office as well as some basic toiletries." Edward informed me.

I was never happier, then knowing I would have clean undies. We both went through our nightly regiment and got into bed. I knew Edward was still upset with me so I tried to stay to my side of the bed but Edward wrapped his body around mine and held me while I went to sleep.

It was two-thirty AM when my phone started ringing. I had been in such a deep sleep that it took a couple of rings before I pulled myself up to answer.

"Hello." I said as I tried to push Edward off of me.

"Bella, its Derrick. I need you to come down to Huntington Hospital."

That woke me up.

"What? Why?" I said breathless, afraid of the answer.

"Embry overdosed. They're working on him right now. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…." Derrick started to sob into the phone.

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. I couldn't allow myself to breakdown, I needed to stay focused.

Edward heard me rustling around and woke up immediately and turned on the light.

"What's going on?" He asked panicked.

"Embry overdosed. I have to get to the hospital." I said sliding my pants on.

"Well, I'll come with you." Edward said jumping out of bed.

"No. Just stay here with the girls." I started to rush off toward the bathroom but Edward caught me.

"Bella, would you just stop it. When are you going to realize that we're in this together? Jacob can stay with the girls, I'm coming with you." He said absolute.

I let out a breath and scrunched my face trying to push the tears back.

"He can't die. He can't die, Edward." I pleaded.

Edward pulled me into a hug. "We are going to get through this. I promise."

After a moment we broke apart and I continued on to the bathroom. Edward went to wake Jacob up and let him know what happened. Edward and I made our way out to our car and on towards Huntington Hospital.

We arrived and I called Derrick to find out where he was. He gave us instructions toward Embry's location and I started to say prayers as we made my way to his room. Edward held my hand the whole way. I had just met Derrick earlier this evening but the man looked broken. I couldn't help but give him a hug when I saw him.

"How's he doing?" I asked softly.

"Their monitoring him but they think he's going to make it. They seem pretty positive." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Derrick was a huge man; he had the makings of a body-guard. I don't know why but like my father I always had a hard time seeing a big guy cry.

A nurse came by, "I'm sorry but you have to leave, visiting hours are over and only family are allowed."

"I am family. You have to let me see him." I started to argue but Edward stepped in.

"Can you please find the head of the hospital; I need to speak with him or her. It's very important." Edward said smoothly.

The nurse looked at Edward and sighed, "Please follow me." She took Edward over to the nurses' station and picked up the phone. I took the distraction to go into Embry's room. Embry was sleeping of course and he looked rather weak. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside it. I held his hand that lay beside me careful not to mess up any of the IV's.

I couldn't believe this happened. I mean I knew that any person doing drugs there was always a chance for this but looking back on our friendship, I can't believe this happened. I missed the old Embry who would look at me crazy when I would try to rap or when we would make fun of each other. Now my friend laid beside me broken and damaged and who knows what tomorrow would bring. He could wake up pissed off just at the sight of me. He could fall into an even bigger depression but I had to hold out hope that he would wake up and realize just how much help he needed.

Edward walked in after a couple of minutes. "After the promise of a rather large donation, the head of the hospitial has allowed us to stay as long as we need."

"Why don't you go back to the hotel, I want to be here when he wakes up and there's no need for both of us to be on little sleep."

Edward looked at me and determined he walked over to the chair in the corner and sat back in the recliner.

"In this together, Bella." He vowed.

I turned to look back at Embry and laid my head back on my head rest. Off and on throughout that night I managed to get a couple of minutes here of sleep and a couple of minutes there. I think around seven AM I finally passed out for a good hour or so. When I woke up, I noticed Edward was nowhere in sight.

I looked up to Embry to see him staring back at me.

"You're awake?" I croaked out.

"I could say the same." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered afraid that any moment he may dismiss me.

"I've been better."

I nodded my head unable to think of what to say next.

"Bella, I fucked up." Embry acknowledged.

"Yea…you did." I confirmed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for how I acted toward you. I'm just so….fucked right now." He seem at a loss for what he was trying to say.

"Embry, you were handed the worse possible hand but you still have a few cards you can play. Please…please don't give up. You have to fight through this depression. I know it's hard and it sucks because all you can think of, is the what if's. What if I was at that club that night? What if Eugene was still here? What if I had gotten to my wife faster? I have my own list of what if's but I know my sister loved me and she would never have wanted me to spend my life wallowing in her death. So I have to fight. I fight the pain everyday but thankfully I am surrounded by people who make it worth it to fight."

"What happened to your sister?" he asked solemnly.

"The same thing that happened to you last night, but there was no Derrick to get her to a hospital in time." I looked at him in the eye. I just wanted to shake him until he saw reason.

"What are you going to do, Embry? Are you willing to fight for Savannah and Gracie? Are you willing to fight for a better life?" I asked.

He looked down at his hospital sheets. He looked to be in a serious debate within himself.

After a few moments he looked up at me, "I'll fight. I'll go to rehab. On one condition."

I waited in anticipation. This moment was one I was never going to forget. The condition was one I hadn't seen coming.

"I want you to legally adopt my daughters."


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you again for all of your support. I truly appreciate your reviews. I noticed that a few of you have commented about adding this story recently and I wanted to say welcome and thank you for reading and continuing forward with us. Thank you again!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

I sat in the car gnawing on my fingernail for the past ten minutes while Edward was driving us back to the hotel.

"Alright Bella, out with it. You have been acting weird since we left the hospital. Talk to me." Edward pushed.

I thought back to Embry's and my discussion in the hospital.

"Embry...uh...what?" I stuttered trying to grasp his one condition.

"Bella, I don't have anyone to trust, well no one who could be a proper mother figure. If I were to go to rehab then the state would take my children away, not that I blame them. I have neglected my kids and done horrible things in the house they live in, I deserve to lose them but they don't deserve to be taken away and placed with strangers. I won't allow that to happen. I trust you. I know you will always look after them, even if something were to happen to me. Please Bella, I know this is a lot to ask of a person but please, I'm begging you."

I never got a chance to answer, Edward walked in holding two coffees. I looked over at him. I loved him more than anything in the world. How could I ask this man to stand by and watch me help raise another man's children? I had been so dead set before on even talking about future kids with him. I couldn't. I couldn't ask Edward to do this, if he wanted children of his own I should let him go and find a wife who would bless him with his own offspring.

All Embry said before I left with Edward was "think about it."

There was nothing to think about, I would do this. I would do this for Embry but more importantly I would do this for Savannah and Gracie.

"Bella, talk to me." Edward was trying to get my attention.

"Can you pull into this little park here? I need to tell you something."

We were approaching a cute quaint little park; Edward slowly pulled over and turned off the car.

"I don't even know how to start…" I stuttered out.

"It's okay, honey. Just take your time. I'm right here." He soothed.

I took a deep breath in and shakily let it out. "Edward, you are a dream. You came into my life and woke me up out of a nightmare. I…I love you so much. I know you made a vow to stay with me and love me no matter what, but I think now that I can't allow you to stay with me knowing that you could go out and find a life that would make you much happier in the end. I…"

"Whoa, wait a minute." Edward interrupted. "Where is this coming from?"

I paused for a moment before continuing.

"Embry has asked me to adopt Savannah and Gracie. I would legally be responsible for their well-being and lives while he is getting the help he needs. And I'm going to accept."

"Okay…" Edward replied confused. "What does that have to do with our relationship?"

"Edward, it has everything to do with our relationship. I'm not going to ask you to stand by while I raise another man's children. I know how badly you want to have children and it would kill me to see this look of disappointment and pain every time you looked at those girls, knowing that it was supposed to be you and I raising kids someday. I can't do that to you." I had started to cry, everything was weighing on my mind and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"First of all Bella, that should be my choice to make, if you came to me and told me the scenario like you just did, it should be up to me to decide whether or not I would want to be in the picture. Secondly, men do it every day, all over the world they help raise children that are not biologically theirs. So why are you automatically deciding something without consulting me or my feelings?"

"I can't be selfish; I need to decide what's best for you in the long run." My head was hurting, I was so tired and now my head was starting to pound.

"Well I'm not going to accept that. I'm not accepting your resignation, because it is you that is trying to quit this relationship, not me and I'm not going to allow that. I love Savannah and Gracie just as much as you do. I can be there to help you while Embry is in rehabilitation. Savannah and Gracie would never cause me pain or disappointment. So what if you adopt two children with another man. That doesn't mean that you and I still can't have children of our own someday."

"Edward….I…" I broke down.

Edward brought his hand to my check and cupped it. "Baby, you're exhausted. You're not thinking clearly right now. Let's go back to the hotel and go to sleep for a little while and then we can continue this conversation when you are in a better frame of mind."

I laid back in my seat, he was right, I was exhausted. Edward started the car up and drove on again. When we finally reached the castle and arrived to our room, it seemed that Jacob had just a bit too much fun ordering room service for the girls.

Upon seeing Edward, Gracie jumped down from the couch she had been jumping on to run over to him.

"Edward." She screamed in delight. Edward picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The whole image is one I will never forget, it brought tears to my eyes and I knew in that moment that Edward was right. He would love nothing more than to stand by me as I accepted Embry's request.

I gave her a hug after and Savannah came over to greet me as well.

"Bella, isn't this room the coolest?" Savannah asked excited. "We get to stay in a castle!"

"It is cool, just try not to break anything you two." I replied.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go lie down, I got this." Edward looked over to me.

I nodded and headed off to the direction of my bedroom, when I was down the hall I heard Savannah ask, "What's wrong with Bella?"

I didn't stay long enough to hear the answer, the bed was calling me. I didn't even change; I just crawled in and passed out in moments. Edward woke me about six hours later; he slowly rubbed my back while calling my name.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked disoriented.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. But they are releasing Embry and I already had a talk with the girls so that you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Where are they now?" I said pulling myself up.

"Jacob took them around the castle on an "I Spy" hunt, so I could lay down with you for a little while."

"Oh…uh, I don't know what to do…" I started mumbling out.

"We're going to go and pick up Embry and come back here and have dinner. Embry will stay here for the night and in the morning; you and I can go with Embry to his house. We need him to do a sweep of his house while he is in a positive frame of mind. He needs to give us any kind of alcohol or drugs, prescription or non and we need to get rid of it. Then we can discuss rehab options. But let's worry about that tomorrow."

Edward seemed to work out everything while I was sleeping. I was very thankful at the moment; I think all of the incidents that happened in the past couple of days left me useless at the moment.

I got up and changed clothes while Edward got a hold of Jacob. He didn't think it was a good idea to bring the girls along to the hospital so he just told him we would be back in time for supper.

Embry's overdose was unfortunately leaked to the news organizations and it was a mad house at the hospital. Thankfully we had a rental car and Edward and I did our best to remain concealed so that we could get Embry out of the hospital without being followed. We asked Derrick if he wouldn't mind being the decoy and luckily it worked.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I looked back to Embry.

"Tired." He replied.

"Embry, Edward and I discussed your condition and I would be honored. We love Savannah and Gracie and we will do everything we can to be here for them and you."

Embry sat forward a little, "Really?" he asked quietly. He looked over to Edward, "You're sure you won't mind Edward? I know that what I am asking is rather extreme."

"Embry, please just focus on getting better. Bella has a big heart and I know how much she cares for you. I want her to be happy and I love your kids, they are great. I will be there in whatever capacity you and Bella need me to be." Edward replied looking into the rearview mirror.

"You guys are something else. I don't know if I will ever meet more decent people. Thank you for doing this, I don't know what to say."

"Just get better Em. That's all we want." I responded.

We arrived in our suite and Gracie ran over to her father immediately.

"Daddy, Edward said you were sick. Did you have to take medicine?" she asked worried.

"Yes baby, but that's okay. I'm still not one hundred percent better but I'm getting there."

Savannah had come over to me and had yet to greet her dad. She looked upset.

"Savannah, do you want to give your daddy a hug?" I asked her.

She backed up into me and shook her head. She ran off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I looked over to Embry.

"I think we should talk to her. I think we need to tell her." Embry sighed.

I was suddenly nervous. I knew that we would have to tell the girls of my new role in their life but I was worried of how they were going to react. But we needed to rip the band-aid off and do it sooner than later.

"Why don't you and Embry go and talk with her and Gracie. Jacob and I will order dinner." Edward suggested.

Embry held onto Gracie and with trepidation we walked to Savannah's hotel room. I knocked softly and slowly opened the door to see Savannah sitting on the bed watching television. She was determined to not look at us.

"Savannah, your daddy and I want to talk to you and Gracie for a moment. I know that you're mad, honey but this is really important."

She looked resolved to not say anything. Embry picked up the remote and turned off the television. Savannah whirled into a fit.

"Turn that back on! I don't want to talk to you." She screamed.

"Savannah, don't yell at me. I'm your father and you are going to listen to what we have to say." Embry ordered.

Savannah's eyes started to well up at being chastised. Gracie started to cry from the argument. I brought her to me and held her in my lap to try to calm her.

"Girls, I'm sick. I'm sick and I need to go and spend some time away with doctors who are going to help me get better. Bella and Edward are going to look after you while I'm gone."

"We get to come live with you?" Savannah looked to me.

"Yes." I smiled a small reassuring smile.

"But there's more. I want to make sure that you both will always be taken care of so I have asked Bella to adopt you." Embry continued.

"What's adopt?" Gracie asked.

"It means that's she's going to be our new mom." Savannah clarified. I couldn't tell from her tone what she was feeling so I proceeded with caution.

"Well I could never replace your mother. I could be a friend. I will be whatever you want me to be."

"Do I call you mommy?" Gracie was still confused of the situation.

"No, you can call me Bella. Savannah, Gracie you can call me whatever makes you comfortable. I love you girls and so does Edward. We both just want to be here for you." I reassured.

Savannah looked at me and with tears in her eyes, "I want to live with you."

I sadly shook my head. I knew that Savannah's rejection was hurting Embry and I'm sure he felt he deserved every bit of it. Savannah had undergone some of the harshest issues in her short life. I'm sure it would take some time before she would heal.

I pulled her to me and hugged her. "It's so hard, I know but I promise you Savannah you will be happy again." I looked up to Embry's sad eyes. "There will come a day when we will all be happy again."

Edward had a wide assortment of food all ready for us while we sat and ate. Of course it felt awkward; no one was really saying anything at the moment. Once Savannah and Gracie were finished, they asked to be excused to watch television.

"I don't know if you have a lawyer to draw up adoption papers. I have a lawyer on retainer if you'd like and he's very discreet. I don't know if you and Bella want to go public with this information yet or not?" Edward asked.

"I think it's best to not go public for the time being. The media being what it is will just harass us and I don't want to put the girls through that." I recommended.

"I think you're right, Bella. I have a great lawyer but his specialty has been dealing with other types of issues I have had so if you know someone better for the job, I appreciate it." Embry acknowledged.

"Have you thought about where you want to go for rehab?" I asked cautiously. It was the elephant in the room but I needed to know what he thought on the subject.

"I've never done an inpatient rehabilitation before but I think that's what I need right now. I know California has quite a few successful programs and even though I won't be able to see the girls I would still like to be near. So maybe you can do some research and tell me what you think is best."

"I had a friend who entered the Passages program in Malibu. He seemed very satisfied with it." Jacob suggested.

"Then I'll look into it." I declared.

The next morning, we all piled into the car to go over to Embry's house after we checked out of our castle hotel. We explained last night that besides going to the house to pack more things for the girls and Embry, he also needed to take us around the house and give us all of the alcohol or drugs he had left.

"Bella, why don't you and Jacob go up and help the girls pack; I'll help Embry." Edward recommended. I had a feeling that Edward would want me as far away as possible from the whole collecting job. I didn't want to argue with him in front of the girls so I guided them up the stairs.

"Embry, you better be straight with Edward." I threatened.

Jacob and I made fast work of putting some clothes and necessities in some luggage bags we found. I told the girls that they were allowed to pack a bag of toys they wanted to bring along. I had hoped to make a day of shopping soon with the two girls hoping that they could come with me to pick out some things for their room so that they could feel more comfortable while staying with Edward and myself.

After about an hour and half of work we were ready to go. Embry asked that Derrick come by and watch the house every once in a while and of course Derrick was just happy that Embry was finally seeking help. Derrick turned out to be a great friend to our family over the rest of our years. Even after he officially retired as my personal bodyguard in 2038, Derrick was still part of our family.

Edward had the plane waiting and ready for our departure and I made sure that Savannah and Gracie were strapped in for takeoff. I think that the events of the day must have tired them out because they both managed to sleep for those first couple of hours. However when they woke up, they were both a little ball of energy that I wished I could harness for myself.

Embry would be staying with us for the night and in the morning I was going to be driving him out to Passages in Malibu. I asked Edward to let me do this. I really needed him to stay with the girls, I didn't know how they would react so I felt it was better to let Embry say goodbye at the house to give him a couple of moments to clear his mind on the drive there. Gracie started crying at the idea that her daddy was leaving and unable to grasp why he needed to go away for so long. Savannah didn't even want to hug her dad good bye; she still hadn't spoken to him since that night she screamed at him. Edward with his stern voice managed to coax her into giving Embry a brief hug before he departed.

Of course we weren't sure how long Embry was going to be in rehabilitation. It wasn't a set date; it was based on the person's progress. Embry could be gone for a thirty days or sixty maybe even up to a year. But I had hopes that Embry would make great progress.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly. We had been driving up Pacific Coast Highway and I hadn't said anything up onto that point sensing that Embry needed the quite.

"Resolved." He replied.

"Well, please let me know if there is anything you need. I promise I will do everything in my power to see that they girls are taken care of." I started to ramble until Embry cut me off.

"Bella, I know. Look, I don't know how long I'm going to be here so if you can just try and forget about me and just focus on the girls, that's all I want."

I pulled into the parking area of Passages. I turned off the car and turned to Embry.

"Hey, I'm not going to just forget about you. Maybe why you are here, you can try and grasp that there are people out there that care about you. I know your home life growing up sucked. I know that you have had to go through tough shit to get where you are, but you did it. You have been alone for a while now. Of course you have friends that you can count on but now you can count on me and I would really appreciate it if you would start accepting that."

I got out of the car and waited for him to follow with his suitcase. We started to walk up to the door, I had already called that morning and scheduled for Embry to be accepted. We had just walked into the lobby when Embry stopped me.

"Look B, I need to do this on my own. I do appreciate you but this is something that I don't want someone holding my hand for. Please."

I could see the receptionist looking at us.

"Okay. I know you'll do well." I gave Embry one last hug and watched him walk the last couple of steps to check in. I closed my eyes, said a small prayer and turned back around and left.

All of the events over the past couple of days really had exhausted me. Edward made sure to have lunch ready by the time I arrived home. I ate and asked if it would be okay for me to go lay down for a bit. I really needed some sleep. After my nap I felt completely refreshed, it's amazing how for so long I fought Edward on the whole nap taking notion and now I could finally see the benefits.

Edward had waken me up after a couple of hours afraid that if I slept too long I would have trouble with sleeping later on that night.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." He said gently as he laid beside me.

"Where are Savannah and Gracie?" I asked pushing myself up a little.

"Don't worry, Jacob is keeping an eye on them. Bella, I called our realtor and rescheduled for tomorrow. I figured that the sooner we found a new home the better. Then we can decorate Savannah and Gracie's room and start fresh." Edward said.

"Edward, maybe now isn't the best time for moving. I mean I'm already a little overwhelmed I don't know if I can handle all the work it will take to move right now. Your house is huge and it will take a lot of time and effort."

"Honey, I don't want us living in a place you don't feel comfortable in. All you have to do is come look at a couple of houses with me tomorrow and tell me which one you love and then we can hire professional movers to do the rest. Please sweetheart we could be into a new house by next weekend, I will make it happen."

Edward was determined and as much as I wanted to be done with this house I was still wary about moving. I knew it would be a lot of work and with Savannah and Gracie it could be even more work.

"Okay, we can go look. But just look, Edward. Don't get all crazy and buy the first house you think I'm interested in." I ordered as Edward's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

"Okay baby, I won't sign anything without your approval. I know we are going to find our dream home tomorrow." Edward smiled and continued on.

"I think we need to set down some rules for Savannah and Gracie and maybe we should talk about it over dinner. Just some standard ones like bedtime and asking permission."

"Okay, I think that's a good idea. Its summer time so maybe we should say nine o'clock and if they are still here in September when school starts back, then eight PM." I proposed.

"Sounds good. The last thing I want to talk about, I already have a feeling you're not going to like but please just hear me out." Edward exhaled worried.

"Well, I personally love a conversation that starts out with a negative." I joked trying to ease the tension.

"Baby, with everything that is going on right now and not only with the girls but also in your own career, I think that it might be best if you were no longer my assistant."

What the hell. That came completely out of left field. I sat there in a state of shock.

"…uh…you're firing me?" I stuttered.

"No, sweetheart. Of course I'm not firing you. I just feel that now that you have your own career it might be time for me to let you go so that you can focus on that career."

"What career? I'm directing a music video, that's it. I mean how …I…you're not even giving me two weeks to try and find another job." I couldn't control my breathing, I started to tear up.

Edward pulled me to him but I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." I jumped up from off the bed and went to the restroom and slammed the door shut. I locked it for good measure. I could hear Edward on the other side pleading with me to open the door. I knew that I was being childish but every time I pictured Edward's new assistant my blood boiled. No doubt she would be some skanky slut who would undoubtedly come between Edward and I. Was that what I was worried about? Not the job itself but the fact that Edward would have a new woman in his life and who knows, he fell in love once before with his assistant who's to say he wouldn't fall in love with a newer much improved assistant.

Edward's pleads started to turn into threats and eventually he warned that if he had to break the door down I wouldn't like the spanking I would receive. So finally I reached up from the bathroom floor that I was sobbing all over and unlocked it.

Edward opened the door and crouched down to me. "Baby, I wasn't doing this to be mean. I just want better things for you. I know that this is the beginning of something great for you and I don't want you tied down or miss opportunities because of your other obligations as my assistant. Please sweetheart. I love you so much but do you really want to be my assistant for the rest of your life? You were meant for far greater things."

"No. I don't want to be your assistant but I don't want anyone else to be your assistant either." Man I sounded pathetic.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Never mind." I whispered.

"No, no no honey. What do you mean?" he pushed.

I sat there staring down at my fingernails.

"Isabella."

"I don't want you to have a new assistant because then…you might love them more than me."

Wow that sounded a lot less stupid in my head.

"Baby, you can't serious believe that I would love someone more than you just because their my assistant." Edward said with a small smile on his face.

"Okay yeah I know it's stupid. I'm sorry I'm insecure and all I can think about is some slutty girl spending all of her time with you while I'm nowhere in sight." I lashed out.

I sat there whispering how stupid I was.

"Bella, you're not stupid. You know how I feel about you putting yourself down. I already made a promise to you; you wear it around your finger as a reminder. If you really are worried about the person whether it be a man or woman then you can sit in with me on interviews and help me decide. I want you to feel as comfortable with the new person as I do. And sweetheart just because I have a new assistant doesn't mean that you can't remain working out of our offices. I want you to work out of our office."

I sniffled pathetically. Part of me was still worried about not receiving a steady paycheck. I knew that Edward will just float me on by if I needed money but I hate how this relationship is so one-sided in the financial department. I want to be able to contribute too.

Edward pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "My silly girl, who thinks I would ever jeopardize the beautiful future that is unfolding before us for some office slut."

I smiled a little and Edward reached down and kissed the edge of my smile.

"If you ever even think on your soon to be new assistant, remember fucking me on your desk and come find me. I am always up for repeat performances." I giggled.

"Fucking on a desk, how bout we fuck on this bathroom floor?" Edward purred.

"Edward, that's unsanitary besides I don't know if we will be doing much fucking for a while with Savannah and Gracie so close now. I could barely keep myself quiet when there were people sharing the house before."

"Oh sweetheart, I can help keep you quiet. You're out of your mind if you think that I'm going to stop making love to my wife while there are children in the house." Edward laughed.

I paused for a moment, frazzled.

"What?" Edward asked concerned.

"You…just called me your wife."

Edward smiled, "Well, you will be. Right?"

"Was that a proposal?" I asked baffled.

"Like I said before, Isabella Swan; when I propose you'll know it."


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for reading and enjoying this story. It means so much to me as the story nears 400 followers. I appreciate all of your reviews and adds. I have to say that if you have never written a fanfic before, it can be very enlightening. I now have so much more appreciation for the authors on this site. The amount of time and work that goes into writing a story can be tedious to provide us readers with some enjoyment. If it wasnt for the authors that have come before me I may have not gotten up the courage to post this story so I just want to say, if you have been brave enough to be an author no matter what the fic be, I just want to take this moment and say thank you! Thank you again and on with my journey.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround storylines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Amidst all the happenings that were going on with looking for a new home and helping Savannah and Gracie adjust to life with us, Edward told me that he had worked with his lawyer to discreetly draw up the papers for the adoption of Gracie and Savannah. Passages was nice enough to pass along the forms so that Embry could look over them himself before I signed. They allowed him to call to let us know that he was in full agreement. It's amazing how fast the process could be moved along when you knew the right people. I guess that's why Angelina Jolie always made it look so easy. I signed and now I was legally responsible for the two beautiful girls. My first daughters.

Edward and I invited my parents over for lunch right after I had signed the adoption papers. My dad hadn't spent time with Edward in a while so you can imagine the bromance that occurred before they even entered the kitchen.

Savannah and Gracie were upstairs playing XBOX with Jacob while Edward and I told my parents the news. This way if they had a negative reaction, I could spare the girls from the rejection. I didn't think that my parents would reject them but it always took a little time before my dad would come around on some ideas. Plus knowing the background of what happened to Embry it could also cause them pain thinking back on their own daughter.

"So, Edward and I have something to tell you." I interrupted Edward from my father's latest sport's rant.

My mom gasped, "Oh my gosh, are you getting married?"

"What? No." I exclaimed.

"Are you pregnant?" My mom lowered her voice like she was uttering a sin.

"No, but it does involve children." I could tell that my dad was confused by my statement.

"I have a friend that I have become close with him and his children over the past couple of months. A few months ago he lost his best friend and it caused him to go through a major depression where he became dependent on alcohol and various types of drugs."

I could see my dad's face squish up in anger. My mom sat back in her chair, clearly upset. Edward came and sat down by my mom and held her hand for support.

"I managed to talk him into going and seeking help; he recently checked himself into a rehabilitation program and I know he will eventually heal. However, before he checked in, he had one condition he asked me to fulfill before he agreed to seek help. He asked me to adopt his two beautiful girls and with Edward's support, I have agreed and officially signed the adoption papers."

"Bella, this is a huge life commitment." My mom said.

"We know, Renée. But like Bella said, I fully support her and it was not only the right thing to do but we love those girls and hope that you both will support us and meet them, because I'm sure you will fall in love with them as we have." Edward declared.

"Daddy, what are you feeling?" I asked nervous.

My dad exhaled and shook his head a little.

"I think…that you are old enough to make your own decisions and if Edward is willing to stand by you then I think that makes him a better man in my eyes. I would like to meet them." My dad replied.

"Thank you, daddy." I smiled. "They're upstairs with Jacob, let me go get them."

My parents met Jacob after the home attack; of course Charlie praised him and gave him a huge hug for saving me. My mom hugged him as well but I think her hug was purely for selfish reasons.

Jacob carried Gracie downstairs as I walked hand in hand with Savannah; I think they were feeling a bit nervous.

"Mom, dad this is Savannah, she is eight years old and this little bit is Gracie. She is going to be turning five next month." I smiled.

My mom sat down in her chair with a happy smile on her face.

"Girls, this is my mom and dad. Can you say hi?" I asked.

They both murmured out a small shy, hi.

"Girls, we are going to be eating soon so why don't you stay down here." Edward asked.

I had made some appetizers and of course after the introduction, Jacob plowed through them. He of course greeted my parents with a full mouth like the animal he was.

The girls warmed up to my parents over lunch and eventually we were sitting around the table laughing like we had been family for years. We had asked my parents to please keep the adoption private. Edward's lawyers were amazing with being able to keep the news of the adoption away from the likes of Harvey over at TMZ. So far the story was that the girls were just staying with us while their dad was seeking help. Only our closest friends and family knew the truth.

I had completely forgotten about Edward's birthday until Alice was sweet enough to remind me one afternoon. I had met Alice and Rosalie for lunch when Edward assured me that he could watch the girls while at work.

"So Edward wants to fire me." I threw out there.

"WHAT?" Rose and Alice both exclaimed.

"Well not exactly but pretty much. He thinks that with my new career I should focus on just that alone. I feel really uneasy about another person being his beckon call girl. I'm being silly, right?" I asked hoping they could give me some support and relief.

"Oh Bella, Edward loves you. He would never." Alice grabbed a hold of my hand.

"She's right and besides this really will help you focus on your career. He is being supportive. Don't be jealous because whoever this person will be, we all will help keep an eye on them." Rose said fiercely.

"Thank you guys." I smiled.

"How's the house hunting going?" Alice asked excited.

I cringed. So far all the houses we had toured felt more like museums than homes. Of course when you had money like Edward's his realtor automatically thought we wanted something like Hearst Castle. Edward and I finally sat down with her and set her straight. We would be touring a couple more homes later today but my hopes weren't high. Of course Savannah and Gracie had fun running around these mansions, talking about secret passageways and possible dragons in the dungeons. I didn't want a home that made a young child believe we had dragons in the dungeons.

"Not good I presume from your face." Rosalie laughed.

"You got that right. I never thought there were so many homes around here that could make a person feel so insignificant. I want a home that feels like a home. I want a home that feels safe…" I said sadly.

"You'll find it Bella. I just know it." Alice perked up. "So have you thought about what you are getting for Edward's birthday?"

My heart stopped. I knew Edward's birthday was on June 20th but where did the time go? I was set for filming the Liberty Project video on June 26th and 27th.

"You did remember that Edward's birthday is on Friday. As in this Friday, as in three days from now." Alice exaggerated every word.

"I…I knew it was coming up. Oh crap what am I going to do? What am I going to get the man who has everything or at least access to everything? It was hard enough when I had to come up with a Christmas gift. And then you know I will most likely have to use Edward's money to afford something good enough and then what's the point of that. I should check my savings account, maybe I have accumulated a couple thousand dollars I can throw away…"

"Woah calm down Bella, you are making this way too hard. Edward doesn't need a thing; you can give him something like time or...a song." Rosalie said.

"I am not going to give Edward a song. That is lame. And what are you talking about, give him time?"

"Maybe take him on little weekend getaway and uh… blow his socks off with sexy time." Rosalie giggled.

Alice and I laughed too. "Rose, we can't just leave now. We have two children to think about. I don't want Savannah and Gracie to feel abandoned."

Alice jumped up, "Well why don't you leave them with Jasper and I, we can go over and have a play date with Kate's girls."

"I don't know." I said uneasy.

"Come on Bella, it will give Jasper and I practice." Alice started to rub her tummy. My jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute." I gasped.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie practically choked on her water.

My eyes started to tear up.

"Are you serious?" I started to cry.

Alice nodded her head as she had tears in her eyes. Rose and I jumped up and came around to hug her.

"Oh Alice, congratulations." Rosalie laughed through her own tears.

Alice Whitlock was going to be having a baby. I was so excited for her and Jasper. They truly deserved every good thing they had coming. Alice said that they were due in December, a Christmas baby.

After lunch we all got so excited thinking about baby shopping. But first Alice said she would love to come and help Edward and I shop for our girls. I told her I would talk with Edward and see what he thought about Alice and Jasper watching the girls for even just a night. I thought back to Vegas when Edward told me how he would love to make love to me on a beach or in a cabin. I can imagine that Dr. Seuss could write a whole book of rhymes of the places Edward and I could have sex at. I want to do it on a boat, I want to do it in a moat. Wow I crack myself up sometimes.

I arrived home in time to meet Edward and the girls for round two of house hunting. Edward didn't know of Alice's pregnancy and he was just as excited as I was. Edward and I talked while we rounded the girls up.

"So this all came up because Alice has offered to watch the girls for a night." I eased into the conversation.

"Watch the girls for what?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get away for a day and night and go celebrate your birthday somewhere private." I looked over to him and saw his puzzlement turn into a smile.

"Really? I would love nothing more." Edward kissed me.

"Well, you are kind of a hard person to shop for so I thought maybe I could give you this."

"Bella, you don't have to give me anything. You give me your love every day, that will always be enough."

"Will that line work on you when it's my birthday?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"You know what? Never mind I love your gift and I accept it graciously as I hope you will accept my gift to you in September." He responded.

Something about Edward's statement worried me. Surly he couldn't already have planned what he was going to give me for my birthday which was still two and a half months away.

We drove to the first address the realtor gave us and once again the house just upon entering the gates looked foreboding. I sighed and sat my back against the chair, disappointed once again.

"Honey, we will find a perfect home. I promise." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Look at the roof. They have gargoyles like in the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Savannah said as she pointed.

Gracie started to cry, "They're scary."

"Gracie, they're fake. They won't hurt you." I turned around to her, trying to sooth her.

Edward stopped the car and asked for us to wait. He approached the realtor, Katrina and I could see them talking. Katrina walked to her car and handed him a paper and then Edward walked back to us.

"What happened?" I asked as he opened the door.

"We are going on to the next house. I told her that you didn't like this one so there was no need to waste our time." Edward started the car and plugged into his phone the address for the next house on the paper. There were three houses we were supposed to be looking at today and so far strike one.

"Katrina probably thinks I am one crazy, picky girlfriend." I said.

"Bella, don't worry about it. This is a huge life decision so we are allowed to be picky." Edward replied.

We drove on toward Beverly Glen and started to pull into this house on St. Pierre Rd. As the gate opened we drove up the driveway. I opened my mouth at the sight of it. Of course the house was large but it looked quite beautiful and peaceful. I could see Edward smiling out of the corner of my eye.

Edward stopped the car and I helped the girls out. Edward picked Gracie up and started to carry her up over the small bridge that you had to cross before arriving at the entry way.

"Look, there's a moat." Savannah ran to jump onto the bridge. I thought back to my Dr. Seuss rhyme and snorted.

"What?" Edward looked to me with a smile.

"It's nothing." I shook my head.

"Hi Katrina, sorry about the last place but the gargoyles already started to scare the girls." I apologized.

"No problem, Bella. Should we begin?" She asked as she opened the door.

Okay, now this house was breathtaking. The marble flooring with the star like inlay was fantastical. The black wrought iron that ran up and around the staircase was magnificent. I never thought I could live anywhere like this. Edward's home was beautiful but this home was breathtaking.

I didn't say a thing as I held Savannah's hand and walked around. Katrina was giving us her usual spiel.

"The house was last upgraded in 2007. It resides on one of the most prestigious streets in Bel Air. 17,000 square feet, it has seven bedrooms and eleven bathrooms. It has a ten car garage as well as a theatre, a wine cellar, an indoor spa with waterfall, sauna and steam room and separate guest house. There is also an elevator. Let's start with the master bedroom."

We followed Katrina looking all around as we walked to the Master bedroom. This house had an elevator? Geez Louise.

"The master suite has his and her bathrooms along with a two-story closet." Katrina remarked.

I mouthed over to Edward "Two story closet." He just shook his head and smiled.

"I want to play." Gracie said trying to get down from Edward's arms.

"Alright, Gracie but you need to stay where we can see you." Edward said as he put her down.

We arrived at the bedroom and it was impressive…of course. Edward took my hand as we walked around looking at the room and of course the beautiful view. We could see the pool below and this was one area where I think Edward's house excelled.

"You don't like it?" Edward paused for a moment.

"No. I like it but I like your pool better. It was prettier I guess. But no I love the house. I mean what's not to love?" I smiled.

"Well we can renovate. We can make the pool better if that is what you wish." Edward replied.

I nodded my head and we continued on with our tour.

"Bella, I'm hungry." Savannah came over to me as we were making our way to the indoor spa and waterfall. I pulled out some fruit snacks and gave them to her. I may have only had them for a week or so but I had learned fast that you always need certain items in your purse.

When we arrived at the waterfall in the spa room, you would think that Gracie and Savannah had just witnessed a miracle. They started to run towards the water.

"Whoa. Freeze. No touching the water." I ordered.

Both the girls looked at me disappointed. I kept my eye out while Katina went on with her explanation. However when you put temptation in front of two young girls…

"Hey, get over here." Edward ordered Savannah. "What did Bella just tell you? No touching the water."

Savannah had splashed Gracie right in the face as she was leaning over. I went over and picked Gracie up and tried to dry her off. But she was crying about the water in her eyes.

"But, she touched it first." Savannah pointed at Gracie.

"That doesn't matter; you just got your sister all wet and after you were told to not touch the water." Edward explained. "I want you two separated for the rest of the time. Savannah you are going to hold my hand and Gracie you going to stay with Bella. No more messing around. This is someone else's house."

After Edward's scolding, the girls didn't say another thing. We walked down towards the kitchen and passed some other great rooms along the way. I couldn't believe it but I think I was starting to fall in love with this house.

The kitchen I think sealed the deal.

"So what do you think, Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

I smiled and bit my lip. "I kind of love it. I mean it is a lot bigger than I ever pictured but it is really beautiful." I was surprised that Katrina didn't do a back flip but she did look rather relieved.

"What do you think?" I asked Edward.

"I love it too." Edward leaned over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Do you want to talk about price and possibly buying this property?" Katrina asked nervously.

"Oh that's right. I forgot. How much is this place?" I cringed.

I don't know why it surprised me, I imagine anything over a million would have scared me.

"The sellers are asking for twenty-one million." Katrina stated.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Okay…um next please." I said and I turned around and started to walk towards the front door with Gracie.

"Bella." Edward chased after me. He cut me off.

"Honey, can't we at least talk about this?"

I looked over at Savannah and Gracie's faces indicating I didn't want to talk about this now.

"Katrina, do you think we could turn on a television for a minute and let the girls watch TV."

"Sure, Edward. Come over here."

We followed Katrina and put the girls in the television room. Edward asked Katrina to watch over them for a minute while we had a word in private.

We could still see the girls but we were far enough away we could have a private conversation in the kitchen.

"Do you love the house?" Edward asked first.

"Edward, twenty-one million dollars! That's ridiculous. I never would have looked at this house if I knew it was that much."

"Baby, do you love the house?" he asked again.

"Not twenty-one million dollars' worth." Edward came and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't care about the price, if you love it and I love it, then it's perfect." Edward enunciated.

"You have to be out of your mind, Edward. Look I know you love me you don't need to do this grand gesture to prove it. Please let's just keep looking." I pleaded.

Edward turned me around and faced me towards the girls who were watching the television.

"Can you for a moment just imagine this as our life? You and I cooking dinner in here as the girls watch their shows." He moved me toward the window that over looked the pool. "You and I having a backyard party when our new pool gets put in."

He came up and whispered in my ear. "All of the naughty things I could do to you in that spa underneath that waterfall." My lady bits started to tingle and I felt a small gasp leave my mouth as I pictured it.

Edward faced me again. "We love this house because it was meant to be our home. This is the home where I will carry you over the threshold someday. The home where we will care for our first-born, second, third and maybe even fourth child. Please Bella, don't think about the price. Please just let us do this." Edward kissed my cheek where a tear had slid down.

"This could be my birthday gift." Edward smiled onto my cheek. "Please Bella."

He pulled back to look at me. "Okay."

Edward's smile was beautiful and wide, the third most beautiful smile I ever saw from Edward. The day I agreed to marry him and the day we found out we were pregnant. I imagine if my labor had gone the way it should have, then this smile would have been the fourth best but alas there was no smile on that day.

We didn't want to make Savannah and Gracie wait for dinner any longer than they already waited so Edward told Katrina that we would happily take the house and even though he thought I didn't hear him, he offered the sellers and Katrina more money the sooner we could move in.

Edward listed his house the moment we had returned from Vegas in hopes that someone would buy the house by the time we could find a new home. Low and behold because a celebrity once lived in it, Edward was actually able to sell his house for more money than he bought the new house for. So Edward of course couldn't help but point this out to me.

Edward wanted us to start fresh and together we picked out new pieces of furniture and accessories for the new house, whatever we decided to not take from the old house Edward was planning on donating. A top moving company was hired to pack and move nearly everything except for our private stuff like clothes. The plan was to move into the new house the day after Edward's birthday so unfortunately we were unable to take that trip to the coast I had planned. Edward said it was okay because he already received his gift when I agreed to buy the house with him. He was adamant that my name be on the house papers as well, even though we weren't even married. I told him that he was jinxing our relationship and may come to regret his decision by doing something like this but he just told me that if something ever happened to our relationship the last thing he would worry about was the house.

We had asked the girls if they wanted their own rooms or if they wanted to share and surprisingly they wanted to share. I think Savannah still felt responsible for her little sister and both Edward and I knew that it could eventually turn into a problem. Savannah had been accountable for so long of Gracie and now she didn't understand that all she needed to be responsible for was just being a kid and enjoying her life. Finally one day we had to talk to her after an incident occurred.

Edward and I were finished making breakfast one morning and I asked that the girls to come to the table. Gracie stood staring at her cartoons and Savannah felt it was her duty to go over and take the remote away and pull Gracie to the table. Gracie tried to fight Savannah off so Savannah pushed Gracie down and started to yell at her.

"Savannah, you don't do that to her." I scolded.

"But, she wouldn't listen." Savannah yelled.

"Hey, you don't yell at us." Edward said strongly.

Savannah started to tear up at being chastised, "You won't even listen to me. Gracie never listens to me." Savannah was beginning to have a meltdown.

"Come here." Edward ordered.

Savannah reluctantly walked over.

"First of all, you are not responsible for Gracie. If Gracie does something wrong or if she doesn't listen to us, then either Bella or I will handle it. Second, you are not allowed to hit or push another person. Do you understand me?" Edward asked.

Savannah was trying to hold her tears in but she was rather angry at the moment, she took the remote she was holding and threw it at the wall and ran off towards the stairs.

"Well, do you think the new home owners will mind that mark on the wall?" I asked trying to make light of the situation.

Edward looked over at me serious. "Gracie go watch some more cartoons, Bella and I have to talk to your sister okay?" Edward asked sweetly.

Gracie who hadn't even made a peep throughout the whole confrontation just skipped back over to the television and sat back down.

Edward took my hand and we started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, Edward." I paused. "How are we going to handle this? Are you planning on spanking her?" I cringed.

"No Bella. First of all, even though I am helping you, she is not my daughter so it wouldn't be right." Edward said.

"Are you going to spank our kids someday?" I knew that now probably wasn't the best time to have a conversation about our future children but I couldn't help the question that popped out of our mouth.

"Well, that depends. I don't know, I guess… probably." Edward looked in thought over the question.

"Wait a minute, you spank me. How do you not know?" I asked offended.

"Because Bella, you know better. A child needs to learn lessons but you are twenty-two years old and still seem to not understand even the most basic safety rules."

I made a face at Edward's assessment. "Honey, we are just going to talk to her and let her know that this behavior is unacceptable and if she keeps it up then she may be punished. We also need her to understand that she is not Gracie's mother and to let us handle Gracie."

Edward and I continued our trek up to Savannah's room. I knew that Savannah sometimes did things to act out and unfortunately that was one of the many issues she would need to work through after having to live the life she has had.

Edward didn't knock; we just walked in and saw Savannah sitting on the ground playing with her Monster High dolls I gave her last week.

"Savannah, we need to talk to you." I said trying to sound calm and caring.

She didn't look to us, she just stayed focused on her doll. Edward pulled her desk chair over and sat down while I seated myself on the floor next to her.

"Savannah, I know you're upset but you need to understand that when we get mad or sad then you need to talk out your problems. It is unacceptable to throw things or have a tantrum. Next time it happens then we may punish you with either extra chores or restriction. Do you understand?" Edward asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Savannah." I said her name to try to get an answer. "Why don't you tell me what you are feeling."

A moment passed.

"Savannah, you need to answer us when we ask you a question." Edward said a little more forcefully.

She looked up at us with her eyes red and weepy. "I hate you. I hate all of you. I hate my dad and I hate having to live here. I try to do everything and I'm the one that always gets in trouble. I just want everyone to leave me alone." She got up and went over to her bed and climbed in before pulling the sheets over her head.

I got up and went to sit on the bed and try to rub her back. "Honey, I know you're mad. You have had to be in charge for so long and it's not fair. Well now Edward and I are in charge so we don't want you to worry about Gracie anymore. All I want you to worry about is being a kid and having fun. It's summer vacation and you should be having fun. I know you don't really hate us or your dad. Your dad messed up but he chose to get better. Because he wants to be better for you. He had to go and get help and he did it because he wants to return to you and Gracie and be the best father he can be. It's okay to be frustrated or upset, if you need a moment alone then we will respect that. If you just want a hug then we will give it but we don't want you to throw things. You could hurt someone. Savannah will you talk to me and tell me what you are feeling?"

I could hear her sobs eventually soften. Edward came over and sat down on the bed as well and I continued to rub her back.

"Savannah, Bella and I will always love you. I know you're mad at your dad but he loves you and Gracie so much. It doesn't matter how much you say you hate us, we are always going to be here for you and love you." Edward promised.

A minute passed and Savannah slowly pulled down her covers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, we know you didn't mean it." I consoled. "Come here." I smiled, opening my arms. Savannah pushed up on her knees and gave me a big hug.

I looked over to Edward, "You want to get in on this group hug" I teased.

"I don't know, I think Savannah deserves something far worse than a hug." Edward had a look in his eye of mischief. He pounced on both of us, beginning a tickle fight. Through Savannah's screams and laughter Edward managed to pick her up and began lightly tossing her.

"Someone owes me a breakfast." Edward teased as he started to make his way out the door and down to the kitchen.

Looking at both of them, I knew there was no way I could ever deny Edward more children in the future.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **For those who want to see the house that is the inspiration for Edward and Bella's new home in this story, just put this address into a search engine. 457 St. Pierre Rd. Bel Air.

I have to say I find it absolutely amazing how so many people have such a wide array of opinions regarding this story. I always knew that this story was rather unconventional but to see the differing of opinion is surprising. I'm not upset by it, I'm just fascinated. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing, I know there are thousands of stories to read and I am honored that you have taken the time to read this.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

After Savannah's little meltdown I wanted to do something nice for her that I thought could help her work through the feelings she was experiencing. I went out and purchased her very own beautiful journal. I told her that when I was her age, people used to make fun of me and it had hurt my feelings, so one day I started to write my feelings into a journal and it had helped me. She was amazed when I showed her my past journals that I had kept. I explained that it didn't necessarily be all the sadness or pain she was feeling but she could fill those pages with hopes and dreams as well. It felt amazing to be able to share this moment with her.

On Thursday I asked the girls if they wanted to wake up and help me make Edward breakfast the next morning for his birthday. They were very excited and even made menus. They started to plan all of the amazing things we could make for him. I had to veto some of the items off the menu, like banana splits and cotton candy.

It was around six am, when I awoke wrapped tightly in Edward's arms. I slowly maneuvered my way out of them and went to the bathroom. Thankfully Edward was still asleep when I got back. I wanted to start his birthday off with a bang…literally.

Edward was lying on his back, in the perfect position for me to give him the ultimate wake up call. I crawled under the sheets and found the hole in Edward's boxers to free his member. I slowly started to lick up and down the shaft and it hardened within seconds. The moment I took Edward into my mouth fully, I could see his eyes start to flutter. I heard a groan release as I continued forth.

"Oh baby, I thought it was a dream. You are a dream." Edward moaned. His hands weaved through my hair and he started to massage my scalp as he guided me. I started to stroke his shaft and moan, knowing I was sending slight vibrations all over his sensitive penis.

"Honey, I want to be in you." He stopped me from going further, "Baby, ride me."

Edward pulled me to him and I hovered myself over his strong erect cock. As I slide down and felt him fill me I couldn't help but moan out. The girls were long forgotten about when I let out another loud moan. As Edward massaged my breasts and all I could focus on was this wonderful feeling.

I leaned over so that my nipple could line right up with Edward's mouth and he much obliged, taking my offering into his mouth and began to suck. Watching Edward suck and bite on my nipples was always one of the most erotic things to watch. His hands on guided my hips and I started to moan out louder. Edward stopped what he was doing and flipped me over so quickly I had no idea how it happened. He continued pushing into me and sucking on my breast but this time he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Can't have you scaring the little ones, I'll keep you quiet." When I was about to cum, Edward's lips met my mouth and I screamed my orgasm out through our attached lips. Once Edward knew I was finished, he focused on drilling his dick into me until I felt the walls of my pussy soak themselves in Edward's cum.

I laid there in pure bliss, unable to move as I felt Edward pull out from me and whisper his love in my ear before collapsing himself beside me. He eventually found the strength to pull me to him and I couldn't help the smile form as I laid there on his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Edward." I whispered.

"There has never been a birthday more perfect than this one. Never a time where I have been happier than I am right now. Oh Isabella, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

"I know how you feel. I think about Embry losing his wife, I don't know how he does it. If anything ever happened to you, I don't how I could go on. I just love you so much. I don't want to live in a world where you aren't beside me." I said honestly.

Edward furrowed his brow a little and leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you, but I don't ever want you to think like that. There may come a day when I can no longer be beside you and I want to know that you will stay strong and go on living your life and be happy. That's all I want for you, Bella."

I don't know how this conversation had turned so serious; of course Edward and I never really had the talk about life after him. I knew he was sixteen years older than I and it had already been statistically proven that woman live longer than men so the chances of me going before him or us dying together were not exactly in our favor. I know that I was being over dramatic in stating that I didn't want to go on without him but I already knew that if that day came my heart would be broken and un-repairable. I would be a shell.

I just gave Edward a small smile hopefully letting him know that I was agreeing with him but I knew deep down that I could not make such a vow. I looked over to the clock and knew I needed to get up and shower if I was going to wake the girls and get started on breakfast.

"I have to shower; the girls and I are planning on bringing you breakfast in bed. So please be surprised." I asked.

"Okay. How about we shower together." Edward suggested.

"I will never get done and get breakfast ready if we do that." I replied.

"Well it's my birthday. Aren't I supposed to get whatever I want today?"

"All right, get up!" I ordered.

Of course Edward and I did make a repeat performance in the shower; however we had to stop because I couldn't keep my moaning in check and being in the bathroom it echoed quite loudly. Edward and I started to get dressed when we heard a tiny knock on our door.

"Come in." Edward sang. Gracie walked in still wearing her footie pajamas.

"What are you doing? You can't wear that." She chastised Edward upon seeing him up and already dressed for the day.

"We are supposed to be making you breakfast in bed. You can't eat breakfast in bed wearing that." She pointed at Edward. Gracie was way too cute sometimes.

Edward turned to look at me, "Did I just get chastised by a four-year old?"

"I'm going to be five in a couple of days." Gracie retorted.

"Not of a couple of days, more like a couple of weeks." I told her.

Savannah joined us and she paused at Edward's outfit. "Oh great, you ruined everything. We had everything planned out and now you're dressed." Savannah stood there tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "My sincerest apologies how about I just come downstairs and help you all make breakfast?" Edward recommended.

Savannah sighed dramatically, "No. You have to change, this wasn't the plan."

"Back into bed." Gracie ordered.

"All right, geez." Edward started to walk back to the closet to change. "Man, I don't think I ever want to meet those two in a dark ally." He quipped.

"You asked for it." I laughed.

Once Edward was back in some sleeper pants and shirt, Gracie pulled the covers back and shooed him into bed.

"All right. Welcome to Gracie and Savannah and Bella's café. I will be your waitress. Here is a menu." Gracie announced.

"Oh wow, a menu. How pretty." Edward exaggerated. Edward looked to be in thought over his choice. There were only three things on the menu. Pancakes, Eggs and Bacon. Oh and a choice of drink: Milk, orange juice and chocolate milk. You could tell that chocolate milk was the favorite because the girls had drawn an exceptionally large chocolate milk on the menu next to the word "Drinks."

"I think I am ready to order. Can I have the pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice?" Edward asked.

"Wow, you eat like Jacob. But you're a growing boy so it's okay." Gracie took the menu away. "Okay now that you have did your order we have a newspaper to keep you busy why the cooks, cook your food."

Gracie handed the newspaper to Edward and I followed the two girls out of the room and down to the kitchen. I gave Edward one last look and he just sat there shaking his head, laughing.

I made sure to have everything measured out and ready to go so that it wouldn't take too long. Jacob was already downstairs and thankfully he helped make the pancakes with Savannah and Gracie while I made the bacon and eggs over easy just the way Edward liked them.

Savannah prepared the tray and I carried it back up to the room. It was truly a team effort. Jacob helped bring up a second tray so that we could join Edward. The girls thought the best part was having a picnic on Edward's bed.

After the morning's activities we had to still go to work that day. It just so happened that the last day of filming for Edward's movie _Bill of Rights_ was today of all days. He had an exterior night scene to film so he wouldn't need to head to wardrobe or makeup until five o'clock.

We entered the offices and Angel greeted us like normal. She always made sure to give each of the girls a high-five while passing. Everyone had already become accustomed to Gracie and Savannah's presence and they were the unofficial mascots for E=MC2 Productions.

"So I have three applicants for the assistant position that I have already screened, waiting for you in the conference room." Angel said as we walked towards Edward's office. I think Angel was in shock the day that Edward told her that I would be retiring from my assistant duties. I knew that she had already been screening people for the position all week-long but today was the first day that we would actually get to meet the people who Angel weeded out. I couldn't help the hairs that rose on my arm as she told us they were waiting. I guess I was still a tad bit jealous.

"Are you ready, honey?" Edward looked to me.

I nodded my head unable to speak. I took the girls into Edward's side bedroom and helped them set up their toys before returning to Edward's office.

Edward came over to me and took a hold of my chin.

"Baby, it's going to be fine. We will find the best person that suits both of us."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and brought me around his desk to sit in a chair that had been placed beside his chair. Angel brought in the first applicant and at just the sight of her I wanted throw up. My god did she actually think that this skanky outfit would be professional enough to interview in?

I couldn't even pay attention to her while Angel and Edward both asked her questions. Every time she spoke it sounded like a yapping poodle. Every time she would giggle her boobs looked like they were about to burst forth from her tight, half buttoned shirt. Every time Edward would smile or laugh at something she said, I felt like I was about to vomit.

"Bella."

"Bella."

Edward had apparently been calling my name and eventually a soft touch broke me out of the middle of me daydreaming about what Edward's future with this woman could be.

"Huh?" I ever so intelligently replied.

"Did you have any questions for Kristy?" Edward asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay, well thank you so much for coming in, we will let you know of our decision soon. Thank you, Kristy." Edward rose from his chair and shook her hand again.

"No, thank you Mr. Cullen." She smiled largely before batting her eyes.

Angel walked her out and as soon as she had left to go and retrieve the next person I jumped up from the chair.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I just need to go." I said flustered as I started to make my way toward Gracie and Savannah's room.

"Bella, stop." Edward commanded me before my hand reached the doorknob.

"Please don't make me do this. I need to go and clear out my head. I know that I'm pathetic and being ridiculous but I can't sit here and watch you replace me." I was shaking, trying to keep it in.

Edward came over to me and pulled me to him. Embracing me he said. "Why don't you take a walk, if something comes up with the girls I will call you. I will continue on with the interviews and please trust me to know that I will find the best candidate for us." He gave a soft kiss on the forehead.

I sniffled a little and gave a small thank you before leaving.

When I exited the office and took in the fresh air my mind felt open once again. I knew there was a lot I could be doing to get ready for the Liberty Project shoot in a couple of days so I jumped into the golf cart and made my way over to the music studios. I had every intension of seeking out the band, however when I arrived another car pulled up beside me and the driver shouted out a rather embarrassing "Hallelujah" when he saw me.

"Isabella Swan, finally coming over to make good on her promise." Justin Martin said.

"Well, actually I was here to see the boys whose music video I am going to be shooting next week. How are you Justin?"

"Better if you would just give me ten minutes of your time."

"Ten minutes? Fine, ten minutes." I consented.

"I promise, this is going to be the best ten minutes of your life." Justin declared wrapping his arm around me and steering me in the right direction.

"Just what the hell do you think is about to happen, because I'm pretty sure the best ten minutes of my life will involve me naked with Edward." I laughed.

"Sex is great, I'll admit. However when you make music, well there is no greater pleasure. Let's make music together, baby."

"I don't think I'm allowed to." I teased.

We entered a studio he apparently had been working in. He had a piano and he slid on over to set himself up at it.

"All right, I have the music and some lyrics but I feel like it's missing something. I will just play you what I have." He explained.

"Okay, knock my socks off." I gestured for him to continue.

There was a reason this man had so many Grammy's to his name at such a young age. Justin Martin was a genius. You may think whatever you like about him, the issues that he was forced to publically endure made it difficult for any person to think good of him for a time, however I am stating here and now aside from Embry Call, Justin was probably the most talented and easiest person I ever worked with.

_I love the way we fight._

_I love the way I can hold you tight._

_There's nothing more perfect than you and me._

_I don't even think there ever will be._

_I love it when things get tough._

_It makes it easier to prove how I love you so much._

_I love it when you call me baby._

_I love when I ask if you love me and you reply maybe._

"So what do you think?" he looked to me.

"I love it. I think you have a great start. You don't have a hook or anything?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Can you just freestyle with me for a minute?"

"Can you play it again?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Sure." He pushed a button on the recorder; this was something a lot of artists had done. They would have a recorder and work on the song in a practice room and wait to get it down before going over to the studio. Studio time could be expensive because not only are you using the space with all the technical equipment which cost thousands of dollars but usually you had to hire or use a music engineer to help produce the final product.

Justin started to play the song again; I sat there with my eyes closed trying to feel the message. He finished and I asked him to start again. This time I had worked out a little in my head and I added on.

_But sometimes it gets so hard._

_These fights we fight,_

_They just break my heart._

_I don't want to hurt you._

_You're my perfect man, _

_so I'll stay right here._

_I'd rather fight with you; _

_I'd fight till the end._

"Dude, that was the shit!" Justin exclaimed. "Let's keep going, I love the back and forth."

"Yeah? Well your whole part was all about love but I thought what if this girl had a different take on the situation. I mean she still loves you but it's like you are singing the fantasy and she is singing the reality." I explained.

"Let's keep going." Justin started to play the song again but I of course had already forgotten my part so we had to stop and write down the words from the recording. Once that was finished Justin started to work out more of the male vocals.

_I love it when you walk into a room_

_And every man there is wishing you were on their arm._

_I know how lucky I am to have found a girl like you._

_I won't ever let you leave me, now that I got you._

_I love how you always know the right thing to say._

_Even if it breaks my heart, my love for you won't fade._

I sang,

_Did I hurt you with my words?_

_Please forgive me._

_Did I mess up so bad,_

_That you won't even look at me?_

_You always list all of the ways you love me_

_Like you're pulling petals off of a daisy._

_But sometimes it gets so hard._

_These fights we fight,_

_They just break my heart._

_I don't want to hurt you._

_You're my perfect man, _

_so I'll stay right here._

_I'd rather fight with you; _

_I'd fight till the end._

We finished the song about an hour after we started; don't believe those nasty rumors Justin spread about writing the song in fifteen minutes. That shit haunted me for years; people would expect to snap their fingers and a song would magically appear. The day I found out about that rumor I had started to take to hitting Justin every time I saw him for pissing me off so.

I told Justin that I probably needed to get going soon so he just asked me to record the vocals real quick as a rough take. I didn't understand why he would need me to record the vocals at the time; I just figured that he was doing it so that he would have a template for whomever he was going to have sing the part.

I walked out of the rehearsal space that Justin and I had been using. I knew that I needed to get back to the production offices. Even though I was relieved of my duties I still had a lot to get through for the music video shoot next week. The closer I got to the date of the filming the more nervous I became. I was essentially going to be in charge of everything and everyone. Of course the producer was the main control but I doubt that Warner Bros who was producing the project would kick up to much fuss for a music video. Don't get me wrong I was sure they would be sending a representative by to check on things especially since one of their prodigy's, Jacqueline Wayne would be starring.

Before I could even exit the building I heard someone call out my name.

"Bella." Kyle from Liberty Project jogged after me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"You have to come by; we have something to show you." He requested.

I checked the time on my phone, I guess I could spare a couple more minutes.

"All right but it needs to be quick, I have to get back to Savannah and Gracie."

I followed him to a rehearsal space and Kyle announced my arrival. "Look who I found, just in time."

I went around and said a quick hello.

"Okay what is it you needed to show me? I need to get back to watching the girls. They are probably hungry by now."

"Calm yourself down. Come over here and have a seat." Scott pulled a chair out for me and I sat down waiting to be amazed.

"As you know we have finished the album and the release date is going to be for the middle of August. We have the first copy hot off the presses and we would like you to have the honor of taking the first copy." Scott presented me with a CD.

"Oh my god, thank you so much. I am honored." I took the CD and started looking over the artwork on it. The cover just had the boys standing in a row holding their instruments. On the back was the official list of songs and every song I had written with the boys was on there. Four in total. I couldn't believe that something I help create was now here in an official form for everyone to see and hear for the rest of time.

"Did you notice the cover?" Mark asked.

I looked it over again and replied. "Yeah I love it, you all look sexy." I laughed.

"Look closer." Mark said.

I inspected it further and furrowed my brow. I wasn't sure what I was missing.

Scott leaned over me and pointed to the shadow on the ground that the band had casted.

"Geez, you still don't see it?" Aaron teased.

"Apparently not." I scowled.

"Notice, there are five members in the band but in the shadow there it shows a sixth member. That's you. Even though we know that you wanted our collaboration to remain secret, we wanted you to know that this album wouldn't have been half as good without you and we wanted to show our appreciation." Scott explained.

I was blown away; I couldn't believe that they would do such a thing.

"Thank you guys, this is one of the greatest things anyone has ever done for me. I truly appreciate it." I sincerely acknowledged.

I walked back into the production office still marveling at the album in my hand. I hadn't even noticed Edward standing in front of me.

"Do you feel better, honey?" He asked with a smile on his face breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh…uh yeah. I guess." I lamely replied. I had been so unfocused on Edward's new assistant interviews that I completely forgot that I was supposed to be upset.

"How about we go and get something to eat with the girls, I found a suitable person for the job and I want to introduce you over lunch." Edward took my hand and pulled me along to go and get the girls.

I didn't know if lunch was such a good idea, my stomach had turned queasy again. Thankfully Edward was very helpful making sure Savannah and Gracie were all ready to go since I was currently operating on auto pilot thinking of the worst possible outcome. At the time I pictured someone like Kate Upton, who was a very well liked, gorgeous model at the time.

Edward drove to Café Magazzino which was near the lot. He had a calm smile on his face while he held my hand. After we ordered, Edward tried making small talk with the girls asking if they were planning on being good for me while he was filming tonight.

I kept looking up every time the door would open to the small restaurant trying to catch a glimpse of this inevitable home wrecker. I had been so focused on looking for a woman who I was caught completely off guard by Ian our intern approaching our table.

"Ian Beean" Gracie cheered at the sight of him.

"Hi Ian." I welcomed.

"Bella, Edward." Ian acknowledged. Ian sat down at our table and I don't know why but I still didn't understand why he was here.

"Bella, Ian has agreed to come work for me and take over your duties. Is that okay? I told him that you would have final approval." Edward told me.

I looked over to Ian and then looked back to Edward. Ian looked nervous suddenly and Edward just sat there with his usual sly smile.

"I…I …I don't understand." I murmured.

"Bella, Ian is going to be Edward's assistant. What's there to understand?" Savannah mocked.

"Really?" I looked over to Edward. "Not one of the many swimsuit models that Angel paraded through the office?"

"Well after the interview's I sat back and thought why should we hire someone who we know so little about? We should hire someone who we already know is hard-working and in need of a job, now that Ian has officially graduated and is a person we both feel comfortable with. I talked with Ian and he is willing to come and work with us in a more official capacity." Edward explained.

I sat back in my chair still momentarily in shock.

"So, Bella…do I have the job?" Ian asked hesitant.

"Yes, of course. I mean if I have to be replaced then who better. Really Ian, thank you." I smiled at the situation which turned out positive after all.

Ian had a late lunch with us. I was going to be helping him with the transition as well as Angel. I knew that with the girls I could no longer help out with Edward when he was filming as much anymore so Ian agreed to go with Edward this evening for the final shoot of _Bill of Rights_.

I asked the girls if they wanted to have a slumber party tonight. We were planning on going home and having a pajama party upstairs in Edwards's bed complete with popcorn, ice cream and movies. It would be our last night in that house. Edward was sure that tomorrow's moving day would be smooth but somehow moving a whole mansion of stuff into another mansion didn't sound smooth to me. The furniture stores we were working with were supposed to be at the new home at ten AM, the charity's we decided to donate the majority of our old stuff was going to be at this house around three PM. My parents thankfully volunteered to help watch Savannah and Gracie during the move so that Edward and I could focus on other things.

We already hired painters to go through and paint the rooms the way we had requested and I was working with one of the top interior designers for Gracie and Savannah's bedroom which they were completely excited about moving into their very own fairy forest tomorrow night. Of course the interior designer wanted to work on other parts of the house but I just told her that we couldn't at this time, I had far too much going on and my main focus was to give the girls a wonderful room where they could feel accepted and loved.

Edward gave the girls a hug and kiss on the head and came to me before running off to hair and makeup.

"Thank you, Edward." He knew I was talking about the assistant position. Edward understood how uncomfortable I was with him having a female assistant so he went out and found the right man for the job. I know you may think I was crazy jealous and silly for ever thinking that he would cheat on me but I had heard of it happening before and a couple of years later I bared witness to it happening with one of my best friends. Tragic but when the temptation was there sometimes I guess it was too much to resist for some.

"I love you, Bella. I know that you sometimes may not believe it, but truly all I want to do it make you happy. I will always strive to make you happy, my love." He kissed me on the lips and caressed my cheek before taking leave.

I sighed knowing those words were true.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. I posted a story up yesterday called A Working Title Series: Crossfade. It is an Edward Point of view story that happens around 2012 so approx. six years after Bella and Edward meet in this story. I know some people wondered why I am posting it now, but honestly I just couldn't wait. I will only be updating Crossfade once a week and I am warning you now the story is full of spoilers for what will eventually happen in A Working Title Part two and three. I will not abandon this story so if you don't want to read Crossfade yet, don't worry I will try to continue to post at least three times a week.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

The big move hadn't gone as smoothly as Edward had predicted. Of course Edward was dead tired when he arrived home early in the morning around one AM. He didn't even try to relocate the two little girls who had fallen asleep in his bed, he just picked Gracie up and placed her a little closer to the middle and slid in quietly before passing out.

My alarm went off and I trudged off to the bathroom determined to fit a shower in before the morning festivities began. When I went to wake Edward he was a little less agreeable. Gracie and Savannah had to jump up and down on the bed before he finally moved.

Ian, fitting nicely into his new assistant role was sure to arrive bright and early at eight to start helping. The plan was for Edward and I to go to the new house and start directing the movers as to where to place everything and Jacob and Ian were going to stay at the old house and coördinate there. Once I had the girls already in the car, Edward stumbled out of the house. He was taking his car and I the BMW I had been driving. It would take a few trips to get the automobiles from one place to the new place.

My parents were already waiting for us when we arrived. They hadn't seen the new house yet and I could already see my mom taking pictures on her iPhone. I got the girls out of the car and heard my mom gushing as we came up the walk.

"Oh Bella, this place is just gorgeous." She praised.

"Hi, mom. Thank you. Sorry we were late, Edward had to film late last night so he was a little slow this morning." I explained. Of course Edward was already greeting my dad and they were walking up to the door and letting themselves in. My mom upon entering the home was absolutely flabbergasted and kept talking about how wonderful this place was. Of course Edward was smug as always stating that he was the one to have to talk me into buying it.

Savannah and Gracie immediately wanted to go and see their fairy forest bedroom and gladly pulled my mother along with them to their new bedroom. I could hear the screams of delight that echoed throughout the house.

All day long it was a bit of stress to make sure that the right piece of furniture went exactly where we had discussed because lord knows I wasn't planning on ever moving it again once it was placed. Of course the girl's room came out perfect. The girls each had their own bed, one looked like it was built into a tree and the other was made to look like a giant lantern. The walls were painted to look like a magical forest and the girls said they never wanted to leave this place. My mom had to stay with them for the larger part of the day because they didn't ever want to come out and I was just happy they loved the room and were able to stay out of the movers way for the day.

Edward asked for my dad to drive us over to the old house because Edward still needed to drive some of his cars over to the new home. I thought I was coming along to help drive the cars over but when I got there I suddenly realized that was not the plan. Ian was going to be taking the Maserati, Jacob was going to bring one of the motorcycles and there was only one motorcycle left to move.

"All right Miss Swan. Your chariot awaits." Edward gestured toward the motorcycle.

I started to smile. "I get to drive?" I asked excited.

Jacob started laughing at me. "Is she out of her damn mind?"

"No baby, you don't know the first thing yet. But I will be happy to have you ride with me. I think we may even be able to reach more than ten miles an hour." Edward proposed.

Edward put my hot pink helmet on my head and helped me onto the bike. I couldn't believe I was finally getting to ride fast. I held onto Edward and couldn't help but laugh at the wind flying through my hair. This was definitely something I was going to learn how to do. It was so fun and felt freeing.

We spent the rest of the weekend just putting away things here and there. The girls were having fun playing hide and seek while Edward, Jacob and I put the house together. Edward was sure to lay down very strict rules regarding the new pool and spa area.

"So you'll be happy to know that I have officially finished your closet. Sorry about the smell in your underwear drawer, I couldn't contain myself." Jacob teased.

I knew he was joking because I had already set up the closet area but Jacob had been an incredibly large help with the move. There was no denying that. I looked over to him and gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"What? No witty comeback?" Jacob almost sounded offended.

"No. Actually I want to say thank you. You have been amazing the past couple of weeks. I really don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you, Jacob." I said honestly.

Jacob could sense I was being serious. He perched himself up on a bar stool in the kitchen I was currently stocking.

"It's no problem." He paused and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say next. "You know Bella, I will always be here for you…and Edward."

"Well I don't think I ever really thanked you for saving me that night. So thank you Jacob, you will always have a room here at the Casa Cullen." I smiled.

"Thanks B." he said. The doorbell rang, breaking Jacob and I out of our semi-serious conversation. Jacob jumped down from the stool and made his way over to the front door. After a moment he came walking in with DNR.

"Darren, what a surprise." I happily went over and greeted him with a hug. I don't know when but I became a hugger. People used to make fun of me for it, stating that I couldn't help but start a conversation off with a good hug.

"Hey new neighbor." He greeted.

"Neighbor?" I asked perplexed.

"Yea, I live across the street. Now I have someone to barrow a cup of sugar from." He laughed.

"I had no idea. This is fantastic. Jacob would you mind going and getting Edward." I turned to Jake. He nodded and took off.

"So, I want to say something." Darren started. "I wanted to thank you. No one could get Embry the help he needed but you did. You saved his life and I want to tell you right now, if you ever need anything; I got your back. I mean it."

"Thank you, but really you don't owe me anything. I did what I had to and it was ultimately up to Embry to get the help so he should get the credit here." I admitted.

"He told me about you adopting the girls. Bella, it takes a special person to do what you have done. Don't sell yourself short. Now that were neighbors it might be nice to have me across the street. You can always count on me if you need anything."

I thanked him for his offer. At the time I was sure that I would never redeem the favor he felt obligated to give me but like he said we were neighbors and in just a few short months I would need to cash in that favor.

Edward came down to welcome our guest and the girls were happy to see their Uncle Darren. He stayed for a little while and then headed out. I couldn't help but make a joke about how far he had come up from his days in Compton.

By Monday morning I was extremely exhausted from the weekend. It was a blessing that I didn't need to focus on assisting Edward but I had a lot to do still for the video shoot towards the end of the week. The plan was to focus as much as possible lining up the final assessments for the video shoot, however Edward had a completely different agenda for the morning. Which, I might add he failed to tell me about until two minutes beforehand.

"Honey my publicist and agent are coming over this morning and I would like you to be there." Edward asked me out of the blue at ten-thirty a.m. I had met his new publicist and agent since he fired the last ones but my interaction was kept to a minimal after the last time.

"Why?" I questioned suddenly worried.

"It will be fine, baby. I will be there the whole time but I'm not going to lie they have some things that they want to talk to you about." Edward admitted.

Oh, great here we go again. But how much could they really say, I mean I have Marcus help dressing me, I was talking more with the paparazzi. I was smiling and for the love of god, I fit into a size six. I was immediately on the defense. There would be no repeat of what had happened with Jerry and Melissa, that's for damn sure. The next person that gave me their "constructive criticism" might get one of my ass kicking boots up their ass.

Ian agreed to watch out for the girls as Edward pulled me into the meeting. I of course shook hands with Steven Dorman, Edward's agent and Shaun Ross, Edward's publicist.

There was another man there but I wasn't familiar with him.

"Bella, we would like to introduce you to Riley Biers. He is with Warner Music Group and would like to discuss your career in music." Steven announced.

I looked back and forth between Edward and Riley. I started to laugh a little, "Um…what career in music?" I probably asked that a tad bit sarcastically.

Everyone started to take their seats at the conference room table.

"Bella, they think that you have a future in the music business and the possibility of an album." Edward explained.

I tried to think of the most professional way to say this but unfortunately linguistics were not on my side at the moment. "Are you shittin me?"

"Isabella…" Edward admonished me.

"I don't believe I have anything to discuss with you gentleman. I apologize but I don't have a future in the music business because I don't want a future in the music business." I clarified.

"Bella…" Edward started to say but it was Riley who cut him off.

"Isabella, I have people every day who are literally beating down my door for an opportunity that I am here to offer you." Riley replied smug.

I need to interject something real quick. I actually had fantastic judgment when it came to people except when it involved love. Case and point, I ran off to the rapist while rejecting Edward. However my judgment was fairly spot on in others areas of my life. The first day I met Riley, I knew that we would never do well together.

"Well by all means, we wouldn't want to keep you. Please go and answer your door, we're not interested." I declared.

Shaun spoke up sensing this wasn't going as well as they planned. Don't get me wrong I know that I was the cause of the problem. Most people would jump at the opportunity but I truly didn't want my path to go the way of music.

"Bella, would you just hear us out. First of all _Revenge Like Mine _is charting exceptionally well, it is projected to go number one. We have heard of your current collaborations with other artists and we believe that you really could be the next big thing. Of course…"

I cut Shaun off, "Wait a minute. What collaborations?" I was immediately worried that something leaked of the work I had done with Liberty Project.

"Well, Justin Martin has expressed his appreciation for the music you recently produced with him. Word has it that you were able to write a song in under fifteen minutes." Shaun explained.

"What the... that's not true. Oh, I am going to hit him so hard!"

"Bella it doesn't matter. You should really think about this. I know that Edward has been very protective of you in the past and we have never tried to push you into the lucrative interview opportunities that have come our way especially with the upcoming première for Italian Revenge…"

"Interview opportunities? What are you talking about?" Now I was confused.

"I know how uncomfortable you are with the media and of course different news organizations have offered us the chance to be able to share a part of our life with the viewing public but I turned them down because I didn't want to make you unhappy." Edward explained.

I sat there for a moment trying to let this information sink in. Of course reporters would try to seek out an interview, how could I not have known this but for some reason I always remained aloof. Since Edward hadn't brought it up I guess I must have assumed that it didn't happen.

"Just for the record, you haven't been approached by any other music recording company?" Riley asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Excellent. Well I have come to offer you a contract with Warner Music Group. We would be happy to help produce your first album. I assure you we are prepared to offer you a more than a generous deal for someone who is fairly new to this scene." Riley continued.

Shaun spoke up again. "I think that with Edward's new movie coming out that this could be very good press. The media is already going crazy over the idea that this was the movie that you and Edward fell in love during filming. If you two did decide to do an interview or two, it would not only boost the _Italian Revenge_ press but be a positive force with your own press as well, Bella."

"Okay…everyone just needs to back up. I don't want a music career. I know that my actions would indicate otherwise and I apologize for that but I love film. I want to work in the film production side of the industry. I would rather direct a music video than be in a music video." I proclaimed.

"Honey, just because you want to do one thing doesn't mean you should limit yourself. Do you love making music?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah…but I love film more." I defended. I could see the gentlemen looking between themselves trying to determine the next course of action. I started to feel a little guilty. Here Edward had always been a champion for my career and I had no idea that he was being pressured to do a tad bit more publicity on his end but pushed everyone off for my sake.

"Look, I am willing to maybe think about an interview if it will help Edward's career. I know in the past I have not been very open and for good reason but depending on the circumstances I could think about it. My only concern at this point is that I don't want them dragging Embry Call into this. I don't want any questions regarding Savannah and Gracie." I proposed.

See I could be a team player too.

"That's…that's excellent." Shaun replied amazed. You could see him and Steven perk up at the idea. "We have quite a few respectable offers on the table. I am going to suggest, Pamela Stewart not only is she respected and hard-hitting but she is also very easy to talk with and may make you both feel more comfortable."

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" Edward looked concerned. I don't blame him, my past with the press has been limited and quite rocky.

"I trust you, Edward." I replied.

"All right so where does that leave us with the album?" Riley pushed back into the conversation sensing we were losing focus.

"I respectfully decline at this time. I love Warner Bros. and would love nothing more than to be a part of this machine. However as much as I love writing music and working with artists it's not what I want to focus on at the moment. Maybe someday when I have had my fill of film but I doubt that will happen for a very long time. I sincerely thank you Mr. Biers for the opportunity."

I rose from my chair and addressed the other gentleman before taking leave. "Mr. Dorman, Mr. Ross. Please let us know the conditions of the interview and we will give you our decision."

I walked out of the conference room and went to sit back down at my desk. I fired up my computer once more and started tapping away at an email, I hadn't even noticed Edward until he cleared his throat rather loudly, obviously trying to get my attention.

I looked up at him and waited to see what he needed my attention for.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" He asked.

I got up from my chair wondering what he seemed irritated about. As soon as I entered he pointedly closed the door and went to sit in his executive chair.

"What seems to be the issue, former boss?" I couldn't help the smirk on my face, the way he sat down in the chair it almost felt like some kind of power move. My little comment was to remind him that we were no longer boss and employee.

Edward exhaled and began. "Bella, I want you to really consider this offer that Riley came here for. You didn't even hear him out. I think that this could be a fine path for you to go down and I don't want you passing up something that has the potential of making you happy in the long run."

"I want to do film. I don't understand why I should just jump ship on filmmaking and go toward music when I want to do film. You want me to be happy, then why aren't you supporting what I want to do?" I flopped down on the couch in Edward's office.

"Honey, you can still do film but you can't deny that music doesn't bring you happiness. I have noticed the past few months how much time you have spent over at the music studios and you know what else I have noticed? When you come back you always seem more happy, calm and less stressed. I am supporting this offer because I believe that you have the talent. I want to see you thrive."

Edward got up from his fancy chair and his fancy desk and came to sit beside me.

"Will you just think about it? You don't need to decide today." Edward asked.

I nodded my head.

"So…just what have you turned down the past couple of months? I feel responsible for your past career making decisions."

"Honey, yes we both have received quite a bit of offers. However, not one of them has hurt my career because I turned it down. I don't parade our relationship around. I know the more you put yourself out there the more potential there are for problems. I think that you can maintain a balance between your public and personal life. I think that an interview could be good for us. People would no longer need to rely on fabrications; we could show them some truths. Of course we do not need to share every detail of our lives together…"

"Edward, you mean you're not going to open up about your _Tria Fata_ and explain to them how you spank me? I could see that being a rather popular teaser for the likes of Pamela Stewart." I teased.

"Laugh all you want Miss Swan, Pamela Stewart is famous for asking questions that lead to crying we'll see how you hold up when you're drowning in your own tears."

"Edward Cullen, are you telling me that you wouldn't rescue the love of your life from drowning." I smacked him in the arm.

Edward suddenly pounced on me and pinned me to the couch. "Of course I would rescue you from drowning but who's going to rescue you now?" Edward purred into my ear.

Edward brought his lips to mine and we started to make out like a horny teenagers. With everything going on at the moment in our lives we rarely had time for sex and even when we did we were both usually exhausted. So I couldn't help but continuing on with him. I opened my legs allowing for him grind into my core. We needed to get these clothes off.

"Ew, gross." Savannah woke us out of our uncompleted mission. I was so shocked to hear her voice that I immediately pushed Edward off of me and he landed on the floor. How could we have been so stupid, there were children next door.

Gracie started giggling. "Are you going to have a baby? Daddy says that when people kiss that's where babies come from."

I sat up and started to straighten out my clothes. Edward was pulling himself up from off the ground.

"No honey, we are not having a baby. Sometimes Edward just gets excited and wants to show me his love for me and so he kisses me." That sounded okay, right?

"Ooooooo Edward and Bella sitting on a couch. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Savannah sang.

"You're going to get it now." Edward got up from his spot on the floor and started to run off and chase the girls. I flopped back against the couch and clutched my chest at the thought of the problem that could have occurred.

Nuff said. Lesson learned. Edward and I made sure after that day to always lock the door before proceeding. It was an inconvenience to have to stop our hot and heavy sessions to lock the door but it would have been more of an inconvenience to hear the girls go around the rest of their lives and tell of the time they witnessed us having sex.

Thursday finally came and like before I was completely nervous of filming the music video. However it was a different kind of nerves and these nerves could easily be forgotten with all the focus that distracted me with last minute details.

We were going to be filming at this former psychiatric hospital which had been used for many locations in the past. I loved the look and feel of this place for this video but I knew that I needed to keep the girls away from here because it was rather eerie. I was walking around from place to place and checking in personally with all the different areas making sure were no problems to be had. Wardrobe. Check. Lighting. Check.

"Director of photography. Check." I said as I came upon Carl. When I first started this project I reached out to my old friend Carl and asked him if he would please help me on this endeavor. I trusted Carl and I needed a good right hand.

"You don't need to check me off, sweetheart." He grumbled.

"Ah come on, now is not the time to be grumpy. Now is the time to make magic." I teased. Carl stood there with a straight face. I couldn't help crack up even more.

"Bella, everyone is here and ready." Emma interrupted. I had hired Emma to assist me after she worked so well on the Revenge music video. I had asked her to let me know when everyone was accounted for because I wanted to have a brief meeting before we continued on.

"All right round them up."

Emma ran off to gather everyone. Scott was the first person of the band I saw. Upon seeing me he charged at me and picked me up and spun me around.

"This is finally happening." He said far too excited.

"Hey put me down. This is supposed to be a professional environment." I jokingly scolded him.

Jacqueline Wayne approached us and I once again thanked her profusely for doing this.

"Bella, really I am happy to do this. I cannot wait to see the final product."

Everyone had gathered around and I was on.

"First of all I wanted to express my sincerest gratitude for everyone working on this project. Thank you. As you know this is my first directing endeavor on a grand scale. I want to just start off by stating that on this set and production I consider every person here as an equal. I do not care whether you are talent, or a production assistant, makeup, props, craft service. Whether you are the head of your department or one of the people under. I expect every single person here to be treated with respect. If you do not wish to follow this one simple rule then I will thank you for your work thus far and welcome you to continue on your way. We are going to be moving fast as we need to be finished by tomorrow evening so please do not hesitate to ask if you need any help. You should all have a copy of the shot list and I want to be up and ready to film within the next hour. Thank you again."

It might have sounded arrogant for the rule I stated but I never wanted anyone to go through what I had to on the set of _Italian Revenge_. I was serious when I said I would fire anyone who could not comply. I was in a position to ensure certain aspects always be respected and I simply wouldn't allow for anything less.

The filming went seemingly and I really felt the vision I had from the past couple of months came to fruition and turned out better than I could ever had hoped. Jacqueline was by far the best thing that could have ever happened to me. She earned her reputation for being easy to work with and made intelligent choices. I wished every person I would have directed would have been as easy as she.

When filming wrapped the boys and Jacqueline asked me to go out and celebrate at a local bar. It was a stressful couple of days but I knew I needed to go home in case the girls needed me. It was getting rather late so instead of going to a bar I asked if they would like to come back to my house. I called Edward of course ensuring it would be okay and he was more than happy to start setting up a few snacks and of course alcohol.

"Really Kyle? You brought your guitar?" I asked while bringing over glasses to the family room and handing them out. Edward walked behind me with two different bottles of wine or alcohol and filled them as we went.

"Hey just because you're off the clock doesn't mean I am. My mind always keeps working and I want to be sure to have my weapon of choice near me at all times." He defended.

"Kyle, give it a break man." Matthew chided. "We can't rock out there are little ones sleeping upstairs."

"Don't worry about the girls, we are far enough away that they won't hear anything and I have the monitor right here if I hear a problem." Edward notified. With a house as big as this, we needed to have a monitor so we could hear if there was anything going on since we could be physically too far from the girls to hear if they were having a nightmare or needed us.

"No. Tonight we need to celebrate. Kyle put the guitar down. The song will still be there in the morning for us to worry about. Bella, I would like to raise a toast to you. Even though it was like pulling teeth to get you to agree to directing our video and I want to say thank you, bravo and give you a little advice for next time. When someone offers you an opportunity and not only is it a sound opportunity, then please for the love just take it and shut up about it."

We all laughed. "Here, here." Edward cheered. "Please keep preaching on opportunities. Bella loves passing up life changing opportunities."

"All right, back off Edward. I don't like passing up opportunities I just want to do what's best. I didn't accept the Liberty Project video because I thought it was best for them. I didn't accept the Warner Music Group proposal because I thought it was best for me." I huffed.

"What Warner Music Group proposal?" Scott asked.

"Bella passed on a record deal." Edward informed.

"WHAT?" So many people yelled all at once it was hard to differentiate who said what.

"Do you not realize how many people would kill for that?" Scott asked.

"She does. In fact she told Riley Biers to go and answer the door from one of the many other knockers." Edward took another sip of his wine and I threw him a piercing look.

"Bella, how could you…what did you…uh…" Aaron was having trouble forming a thought.

"I declined it because I want to work in film. I love working with you guys, truly I do but film production has been my dream since I was eleven years old. Maybe someday I will feel this overwhelming pull to the music industry but right now, I just want to continue doing what I'm doing."

"I think you were right to decline it. Just because something sounds like the chance of a lifetime, if you truly don't want it then why take it away from someone who does?" Jacqueline suggested.

"Great point. Thank you Jacqueline." I replied.

"I once had the chance to accept this role that nearly every girl in town would have killed for but I turned it down because I knew it wasn't the right thing for me at the time. The actress who eventually did take the role went on the win an Academy Award but I'm not kicking myself because I made the right decision. It wasn't the right time for me when the offer was made. Who knows if another couple of years passed it could have been. So I am Team Bella on this one." Jacqueline supported.

"Well, I'm going to go and sit on Team Bella's side." I got up from my place and went to sit right next to Jacqueline. One of the best decisions I ever made was to get up the nerve to talk to Jacqueline in the club that night. In fact even though I could look back on my random Vegas trip and realize just how immature I was at the time to run off, I can't regret it because I met Jacqueline and Justin Martin. Both who would play bigger parts in my life.

"Ah come on. We are all team Bella but ugh did you have to turn down the record deal. We would have helped you." Matthew declared.

"Thank you Matt, I will remember that someday if I ever decide to do it. Now what is this song that has you worried?" I looked over to Kyle who sat softly strumming the guitar strings.

Scott sighed and was the first to speak up. "Warner Bros. has asked us to compose a song for the new superhero soundtrack for the movie that is going to be released in November. Normally it wouldn't be a problem we could do an alternative rock song that could be pretty cool but they want like a love song out of us and we're just not love song people."

"Like an Aerosmith type thing?" I asked.

"Yea, maybe." Scott answered.

"We have the music pretty much written and we have a stanza…" Kyle said.

"Well that sounds like a great start, how long have you been working on this?" I asked.

"Almost a month." Kyle responded.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say. So I stuck with the lame oh.

"We were going to bring it to you and see what you thought." Scott tried to sound calm but it felt cryptic to me. I know he was trying to not say too much in front of Edward.

I couldn't help but look at Edward and I could see he was already looking at me. Before I could say anything Jacob thankfully showed up at the right moment.

"Hey no one told me there was a party going on down here."

"Gee I wonder why?" I joked.

"Whatever, move over and pour me some of that shit." Jacob squished himself in pushing me closer to Jacqueline. I got up and went over to the kitchen to grab some more snacks and I noticed Jacob slid closer to Jacqueline and started talking to her.

"So, really Bella. Do you think you could listen and help us a bit?" Scott came over to me and tried to keep our conversation quiet.

"It's okay Scott, you don't need to be all 007. I'll listen to what you have and try and help you out. Stop stressing dude." I slapped him on the back and handed him a bowl of chips. I grabbed a pen and flip pad, ready to take notes or write down suggestions.

We walked back over and Scott told Kyle to start playing what he had. Scott started to sing and I swear I could get lost in his voice. There was something so comforting and yet incredibly sad. Warner Bros. had asked to highlight the romantic side of the film. I mean it was a superhero movie so mainly people went to these films with a high expectation for startling special effects and a sexy ass man in some type of skin-type costumes. The storyline between our hero and his girl was not going to end as happily as most movies. The hero decides that what's best for the woman he loves is to stay away from her and they end up not together but pining away for each other.

I tried putting myself in this girl's shoes and think about what I would sing if the man I love didn't want to be with me for my own safety. The song that was written that night was tortured and desperate. I didn't feel even twenty percent responsible of the song that was completed. It was a fantastic song and I wanted the boys to take all the credit but of course they would never allow it.

"You know what I take it back; I'm not on Team Bella. You should have taken that record deal. Bella that was beautiful." Jacqueline professed.

"Well it's a lot easier when you get to work with this group of guys." I admitted.

"No she's right. Why don't you leave the business to Edward and you just keep doing your little creative thing." Scott teased.

"Shut up." I threw a pillow at him.

"Well I better get going. It's getting late and I need to leave in the tomorrow for London. Bella, would you walk me out?" Jacqueline requested.

"Of course."

Jacqueline said her farewells and the boys had the good manners to thank her again.

"I'm going to be gone for a month or so but I would really like to hang out with you sometime when I return. Would that be okay?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes. I would love to hang out with you some time maybe we could even have a girls day or something."

"That sounds perfect." Jacqueline gave me one final look. At the time I didn't think anything of it. I thought she was just happy to be able to make a new genuine friend. That was the hard part of being a celebrity, making genuine friendships along the way. However looking back on it I could see then that Jacqueline desperately wanted to share something with me but she knew at the time it would be much too soon for that.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** We are coming to a close on this part, probably only five more chapters left. I have outlined Part three and it will probably be shorter then this part but not too short around twenty or so chapters as it stands right now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I truly have enjoyed this experience. Thank you!

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

"A couple of months ago a few publications dragged your name and your parents through the headlines. Some called you a gold digger; others made your parents financial struggles front page news. How was it for you Bella? You were unheard of until the Screen Actor Awards and just like that, you were thrown into the fire."

I sat there in our living room, surrounded by lights, cameras and plenty of action. There were at least twenty people who had traipsed in and out of our new home. Once we decided to do the Pamela Stewart interview, everything seemed to move rather fast. We were heading into the middle of July and even though Edward and I had packed schedules we both made time for this. Edward's première for _Italian Revenge_ was tomorrow evening and this special was going to air later in the week.

So far the interview felt to have gone well but I could tell we were headed into a more difficult territory.

"All right, we are going to set you both up over here." The producer showed Edward and I our seats. Furniture, which they had temporarily moved to another room was now replaced with three high back comfy chairs. They wanted a soft inviting background; they chose the living room but needed the proper chairs to fill the space.

"How are you feeling, baby." Edward asked softly.

"Never better." I responded.

"Really?" he asked puzzled.

"No. I'm quite literally sweating from every pore. I am definitely going to need a shower after this."

"Stop teasing me. You're going to get me all worked up." Edward smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh. Edward was using brilliant distraction as I temporarily forgot all the answers I had gone through in my head. I tried to close my eyes for a brief meditation.

"Hello again, Edward. Bella." Pamela greeted us. She had come over earlier in the week to meet with us so it wouldn't be so awkward come tape day.

"How are we feeling?" she asked.

"Incredibly nervous." I replied.

"I know Bella, but really just try to block all of this out and just tell me of your story. I promise I will do my best to help guide the conversation." Pamela consoled.

Pamela was going to tape a brief intro piece after the interview so she was quite literally starting off with questions. When the producer gave her the signal that we were rolling Pamela started.

"I want to first say that I am incredibly honored that you have welcomed me into your new home. Edward, you have been a well-respected actor and producer for over fifteen years. When you decided to make this new film _Italian Revenge_, did you ever think that this was going to be the project that would result in your current happiness?"

"I could never foresee something like that. I have looked for so long for the right woman and I couldn't be happier with the time Bella and I shared while in Italy." Edward answered.

"Bella, you were an intern first with Edward's production company and then you were promoted to his assistant for this film. Did you have feelings for him right away? Who made the first move?" Pamela smiled easily.

I laughed a little, "Well, he definitely made the first move. In fact when he did make his move, I immediately thought I was going to be fired because I thought unconsciously I made the first move. At the time I of course had feelings for him but I just brushed them off because I never thought it was a possibility and there were thousands of other women who I thought would be much more suitable for him."

"It took me forever to convince her to give me a chance. She was worried that it could turn out negatively and then she would be out of a job or worse. I think it was some sort cosmic payback because I never had to work so hard to get someone to believe that I was interested in them." Edward added with a laugh.

"I have to ask, how in the world did you two manage to keep your relationship secret for so long?" Pamela continued.

"Well, that was my fault. I told Edward that if we were going to date then I didn't want anyone to know because I was afraid people wouldn't take me seriously. I was still new to the industry and I wanted my reputation to be based on my work and not me being a cliché by dating the boss."

"I wanted Bella to feel comfortable, so at the time I told her that it was fine. She was okay with a few close friends of ours knowing and they helped us out. As our relationship progressed it got harder for me because all I wanted to do was be able to walk down a street with her and hold her hand. We went to Venice, one of the most romantic places in the world and we couldn't really share the experience together. However when we did finally go public, our relationship became harder and I could see the pain and stress it was causing Bella to endure with the magazine covers and lies that were printed. It wasn't until that moment when I realized that staying quiet on our relationship for as long as we did was truly the best thing we could have ever done."

"A couple of months ago a few publications dragged your name and your parents through the headlines. Some called you a gold digger; others made your parents financial struggles front page news. How was it for you Bella? You were unheard of until the Screen Actor Awards and just like that, you were thrown into the fire."

I sat there and thought of the question. I wanted to answer as intelligently as possible but that part of my past still hurt.

"Those first couple of months were incredibly hard. I was under a lot of stress and every single day I felt I might break. The name calling was something I was expecting and it is also something that I have gotten used to over the years. You can say what you want about me. You can call me ugly, you can call me fat, you can call me unimportant. Call me a gold digger, call me a social climber but leave my family out of this. My parents are good people and they never deserved the disrespect they were shown by the media. Like so many people in this country who were victims to the housing crisis they were swindled and taken advantage of. My mother is a teacher, my father is sheriff and they are fine upstanding citizens who have dedicated their lives to service. They didn't deserve to be splashed on the covers of tabloid rags for sake of sensationalism. It was my choice to date Edward Cullen so if anyone should be attacked, then attack me."

I was famous for many things over the years but one of them just happened to be my interviews. You never knew what I was going to say. I never learned to edit myself; I would just say what I wanted to fueled by anger, passion or frustration. Of course interviewers just loved me because they were surly going to get the sound bite they needed that would make for great water cooler talk.

The interview continued on, slightly awkward but after a couple of minutes we moved on. Pamela asked of a possible career in the music industry since _Revenge Like Mine_ had done so well. She made sure to touch on my directorial début with Liberty Project and wanted me to discuss the rumors of collaborations with other artist.

"Music has been a part of me my whole life. I was writing poems, feeling or songs for as long as I could remember. It was never my intention to take my career in this direction, mainly because I find writing to be something so personal that I don't want to share it with the world. When I write I do it for me. _Revenge Like Mine_ was just some silly pop song that I had fun writing so I wasn't afraid of any criticism I could receive but if I put something out there that was closer to my heart I don't know if I could handle hearing someone critique me. It would be like critiquing my soul. Film production was the goal I have had for the past eleven years so I would like to continue on with that for the moment. I loved the process of directing for Liberty Project and I want to continue on that path. But who knows, paths are made with detours so I would never count music out of my future."

Pamela was sure to steer clear of the topic of Embry and the two girls who currently were being watched upstairs by Jacob. She did ask about the attack that happened to Jacob and I at Edward's old house.

"It was the worst moment of my life, I could literally hear what was happening from Bella's cell phone and no matter how fast we drove to get home it wouldn't be fast enough. I would do anything for Bella, I love her more than anything and knowing that she was inside a home we shared and being attacked was horrific. I could never thank Jacob Black enough for getting her to a safe place and protecting her. But it was an eye opener, when you have the amount of fame and interest that I have; you have to constantly remain vigilant."

"You said you love Bella more than anything, are there possible wedding bells in your near future?"

"No." I said.

"Yes." Edward said at the same time. We both looked at each other and I guess we were so caught off guard we just started laughing.

"Bella, don't you want to marry Edward?"

"Of course I do. I love him. But wedding bells in the near future…well we haven't even been dating a year. Isn't it kind of too soon?" I don't know who I was asking, maybe the universe.

"She has this thing about having to date a year before we apparently can discuss it. Every time we talk about it she always brings up the year mark." Edward laughed. "But I think it's safe to say that if I have my way, there will be an engagement ring on that finger sooner than later."

"The movie Italian Revenge had a couple of issues while filming. Lauren Mallory was set to star opposite you and Jasper Whitlock but during the middle of filming she was replaced by Rosalie Hale. Can you tell us what happened, Edward?"

"Lauren Mallory is talented actress but during filming it became apparent that things were just not working out. Emmett McCarty and I made the decision to discuss the future of this film with Lauren and we all felt it was best if we went in another direction."

Well apparently I could edit myself. I wanted nothing more than to expose to the world the truth of Lauren Mallory but thankfully I let Edward do the talking and of course he gave the best cliché answer he could muster.

"Bella, did you enjoy Italy?" Pamela asked.

"I haven't had the opportunity to travel a lot. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than Italy. The people were amazing and kind. I was left breathless every single time I step out the door. I will never forget my time in Italy."

"You look like you could possibly have a little Italian in you. Do you have any heritage there?"

"Not that I know of. I was born in America. My parents were born in America. My grandparents and their parents were born in America. I am an American and I proud of it."

I don't know what I was thinking; going off on that tangent but I will never regret it because it was that interview question that eventually led me to the White House.

Pamela asked us a few more questions and then we were finally done. As soon as the producer said, "Cut." I exhaled with a sigh of relief.

"You guys did great. Thank you again. We really appreciate it." Pamela said as we both stood up. I could feel my back become cool through my silk shirt from all the sweat I must have perspired. We shook hands with her again and exited out of her way so she could film her intro segment.

"Baby, you did great. I am so proud of you." Edward said. I could see his agent and publicist approaching us.

"Thanks honey. I want to go change and see the girls. Can you handle all of this?" I asked looking around at the room.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead."

I took my leave after Shaun and Steven gave me their quick praise. All I wanted to do was go and change but when I got to our bedroom, my shower never looked so good. Well that's a lie, Edward had shown me a couple of times all the advantages our new shower and bathtub could have on our sex life. In fact we found that the walls in that bathroom were rather thick so we have taken our lovemaking sessions there to keep away from innocent ears.

When I was done with my shower and back into some comfortable clothes, I headed off the find Savannah and Gracie. I still didn't want them near the film crews while they were here. I didn't think it was smart to expose them to people I didn't know well.

"Hey guys. What are you playing?" I asked.

Jacob was sitting on the couch and the two girls looked like they were playing some type of racing game together. The girls were so focused on the screen that they didn't even look up to me.

"How it go?" Jacob yawned.

"Fine. I guess. I don't know. I don't think it went bad because Shaun and Steven seemed to be happy when I was finished."

"Ahhh, I doubt you sounded as stupid as you look." Jacob teased.

I punched him in the arm hard. "Owww" I gritted through my teeth.

"That's what you get for punching me. I can't help that my incredibly large guns were no match for your sappy little fist." Jacob laughed while flexing.

"Bella, can we go swimming now?" Savannah asked.

"We can go as soon as the people downstairs leave." I told her.

"Ahhh, come on. We're bored." She complained.

"Well how bout I paint your toenails while we wait." I suggested.

Savannah got all excited.

"Me too. Me too." Gracie dropped the controller and ran over to me.

"Okay, let me go get some nail polish." I got up from the couch and went to my room. I could still hear the crew downstairs. I hoped that they would be done fairly soon. If the girls wanted to swim, I wanted to get into the pool before dinner.

When I arrived back at Jacob's room I could see the girls trying to take Jacob's shoes off.

"I don't want my toenails painted. I'm not a girl." Jacob protested.

"Could've fooled me." I jested.

"We want to paint Uncle Jacob toes." Gracie said.

Gracie was confused by Jacob's relation to herself so one day Jacob made a joke that he was her Uncle and it had been Uncle Jacob ever since. I wonder what Embry was going to think about this.

"Well I think that is a wonderful idea." I praised.

"I'm not having my toenails painted." Jacob was adamant.

"But look at your feet. They should look pretty." Savannah replied.

"Come on Jacob. I have remover, would it kill you?" I asked.

"Please. Please Uncle Jacob." Gracie begged.

"Girls, give him the look." I encouraged.

Both of them turned to him and gave their best puppy dog face.

"Oh god, all right. Geez. But this better come off." Jacob threatened.

I sat down and the girls picked out the colors before painting Jacobs feet. They may have not been too steady with their hands and I think they got more polish on his skin then on the nail. I told him to not worry that we are going in the pool next so it would wash off.

When I was just finishing up Gracie's feet, Edward walked in.

"All right the coast is clear." He announced.

"Can we go swimming now?" Savannah jumped up.

"Yes. Go get your swimsuits on."

Both girls jumped up and ran down the hall to their bedroom.

"Uh… Jake. What the hell did you do to your feet?" Edward asked amused.

"Don't ask." He replied grumpy.

I got up laughing and made my way to get my suit on. Edward followed me and even though today should have been a work day it felt great to play hooky.

The day started out stressful but then turned into fun and ended with the best laugh.

We were getting the girls ready for bed when Jacob came in.

"Bella, this shi..stuff isn't working. I've been rubbing my toes for over a half hour and you can still see nail polish. Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing. The girls started laughing as well. Jacob huffed and turned around to leave.

"Sorry Jacob, but it could grow on you; I think Razzle Dazzle Red is really your color." I yelled after him. It took a bit longer to get the girls calmed down for the night but it was worth it.

Edward and I were going to take the next day off since we had to get ready for the Italian Revenge première around four. My parents said that they would come and watch the girls for the evening and they were planning on staying in a guest bedroom since we most likely would be home late.

After breakfast I was surprised when Edward said he would be willing to start teaching me how to ride a motorcycle. I was instantly excited and happy to know that he was following through on his promise he made in Vegas.

Edward had me all set up on our driveway as he brought out the motorcycle from the garage and set it in place. I was almost gitty at the idea. Jacob of course had come out to witness this moment.

"All right, Bella. What is the first rule of motorcycling?" Edward asked.

"Uh…you don't talk about motorcycling?"

Edward gave me a look.

"I couldn't resist." I defended.

"Try. This is serious, Bella. If I don't feel that I can trust you then you won't even ride let alone drive." Edward reprimanded me.

"Man, what got his leather biker pants in a twist." I grumbled.

"The first rule." Edward said rather loudly, "is no driving without me."

"Well what about Jacob?" I asked.

"No. You can ride with Jacob but no driving." Edward ordered.

"Ha Ha, Edward doesn't trust you." I sang back to Jacob.

"Dude's looking out for me because I sure as hell don't trust you. Why do you thinking I'm standing all the way over here." Jacob yelled back.

"Are you guys done?" Edward asked.

I focused myself back on Edward.

"All right what is the first rule of motorcycling?" Edward started back up.

"It's the same as the second rule." I proclaimed.

"All right, I'm done." Edward turned to walk back into the house.

"I'm just kidding. The first is never to drive without you." I hollered at his retreating form.

Edward stopped and turned back around to face me.

"Bella, this is the last time I am going to warn you. This is serious, if you do not follow my rules you could get hurt. If I find you not following my rules then I promise not only will you never touch a motorcycle again but I will ensure that every single time you even sit down for the a week after you will remember this moment. Do you understand?" Edward threatened.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"I am trying to do this because you had expressed interest but I will rethink it if I feel that you are not serious because I would love nothing more than to keep you as far away as possible from these vehicles. Motorcycles can be dangerous and if they aren't given a certain level of respect, it could turn deadly."

Well don't I feel thoroughly chastised. I didn't say anything I just stood there staring at the ground. Man you make one _Fight Club_ joke and the world ends.

"All right, let's continue. It is illegal for you to drive without the proper M1 license so you are to stick to the driveway. If in the future you wish to travel beyond our gates then you can apply at the DMV at a later time. I expect you to wear a helmet and proper riding gear always." Edward looked over to Jacob.

"Jacob."

Jacob got up and ran into the house. Edward continued on with his little speech.

"So I want to reiterate the rules one more time. No riding without me. Two. No leaving the drive way. Three. Always wear a helmet and this."

Edward gestured towards Jacob who could be seen running on over with some type of material in his hands. Edward took it from Jacob and presented it to me.

"It's a jacket. Now I'm ready to be a Hell's Angel." I smiled.

Edward helped me into the jacket. "Always wear this Bella, if you should fall this will really help. It won't protect you from everything but it will help."

"Edward, you would wrap me in bubble wrap if you thought it would help." I teased.

"Don't tempt me." He replied.

Edward helped me onto the bike. I swear it took like thirty minutes just so we could get to this point. Edward stood beside me and lectured me as he wrapped his body around me and guided me. Of course feeling Edward talk into my ear, I didn't really focus all too well.

I didn't even get to start the motorcycle up. I was beyond frustrated that we had spent all this time and I didn't even get to go for a ride. You miss one question about where the brakes were and Edward said that we would try again later when I could focus better. I can't help it if his cologne momentarily rendered me thoughtless.

I walked into the house in such a huff. I saw Savannah and Gracie sitting on the floor coloring.

"Girls, don't ever get into a relationship. Be strong, brilliant, independent women. Trust me when I tell you that cats really are a great alternative."

I threw down the jacket that Edward gave me and took off upstairs. Sure I was a tad bit early for getting ready for the première but I think what I needed right now was some waterfall spa action. Our spa on the lower level was small pool only about three feet deep and water would cascade from the ceiling. It felt magical to stand underneath it. You can imagine how exciting it was for the girls the first time we let them go in it.

The nice hot water and relaxing waterfall made it easy for me to forget about everything in the world. All I needed now was a masseuse and I would be golden. I heard the door open and I peeked an eye to see the intruder. I was naked but I knew that only Edward would come down here and bother me.

I refused to be the one to talk first.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"No. I wish to relax and I don't need you coming in here telling me of all my failures from your little teaching session." I replied.

"Bella, I don't know why you're upset. I was the one clearly being ignored during my little teaching session."

"I miss one question and it's an automatic fail." I argued.

"It was a basic question, baby." He defended.

"It's not my fault. You standing there looking all sexy. Smelling all sexy. How am I supposed learn under those conditions." I said and then splashed him with the water.

Edward's jaw dropped. "What are the rules, Isabella?" Edward teasingly scolded.

"The water must stay in the tub." I replied all too sweetly.

Edward slowly started to strip. He started to unbutton his shirt. His eyes never left me.

"What…what are you doing?" I asked stupidly.

"Breaking the rules." His voice purred. His shirt dropped to the floor as he tackled unbuttoning his jeans.

"Edward…girls…no…can't…" I know there was something I was trying to say. Thank god I wasn't trapped in a well and asking Lassie for help.

"Jacob took them to get ice cream." His pants dropped and we were left with boxers.

I dreamily smiled at him.

"Still mad at me?" he asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes." I replied. Edward gave a me a look of confusion. So I clarified. "Mad that your still standing there."

Edward broke into a smile and shed the boxers he slowly walked toward me and out of his boxers fully. His cock was all ready for me. I stood up to meet him half way as he made it down the steps to me. He instantly took me into his arms, kissing me passionately. I could feel the waterfall on my back as Edward pulled me closer to his body.

He broke our tongues apart and slowly slid to his knees, his mouth worshiping me along the way. As soon as he began to gently suck on my precious mound I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep my balance in this water.

"Edward, I love what you're doing but I'm going to fall if you keep that up."

"Sit on the edge, I want lick up you juices before I plunge myself into you, baby."

Um…okay.

I promptly sat down and Edward continued on with his wondrous work.

"Be loud baby. I want our neighbors to hear you screaming my name."

Poor DNR.

Oh god….fuck DNR. I started to moan. Edward was sucking a little harder and added a finger to pump in and out of my small hole.

"Oh god, Edward. So good…don't stop…." I pleaded. My hand came down on his head and I ran my fingers through his hair. I tried to pull up and look at his work and that was enough to sending me screaming into next weekend.

Orgasms always exhausted me. I never could understand how people could keep going on to two, three or four orgasms in one night but Edward didn't care that I was spent he made good on his promise and picked me up and carried me to sit down on his member in the nice hot water.

Edward stayed hard in me as he began to suck on my nipple.

"Isabella, ride me." He commanded.

I lazily got up and started to do as he asked. It felt fantastic but he could tell that I was worn-out. Edward picked me back up again and placed me on the edge onto my stomach so he could come behind me and take over control.

"You're not going to deny me my chance to fill that pussy up are you?" Edward asked. He grabbed onto my hips and aggressively pushed into me over and over again.

"No." I cried out.

Between Edward's grunts and my moans I don't know who was louder. Edward reached between us and made small circles on my clit, it was enough to almost push me over.

"Almost there. Just…a…." I could feel the tightening and I screamed Edward's name as I pushed back to prolong the feeling. It helped send Edward over and he stilled filling me good and proper. As soon as he was satisfied he pulled out and brought me to him and we descended into the water once more.

"Oh, god how am I ever going to make it through tonight? I could go to bed right now." I said softly.

Edward started to laugh. "Once you get on the red carpet, your adrenalin will kick in."

"I think having Savannah and Gracie has helped me appreciate these moments I get to spend with you. We hardly ever get to do that." I said as I cuddled into him.

"Speaking of Savannah and Gracie, would you like to explain to me what exactly they meant when I came into the house and told me that you said it was okay to get cats."

I started to giggle. "Oh Edward, I told them to never get in a relationship and that it was okay to end up with cats."

"Well that is very good advice but you get to tell them when they get home that they have to wait until they are eighteen to get a cat."

"Oh Edward, what's wrong with a cute little ball of fur?" I teased.

"Nothing but I have a feeling our cleaning crew wont appreciate the hair."

"Spoil sport." I rolled my eyes.

The doorbell rang and Edward and I both looked at each other.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jacob can answer it." Edward said.

"Jacob, is out with the girls. Edward get dressed. My parents must be here." I panicked.

We started to scurry about. "Bella, my clothes are drenched. You're going to have to answer the door."

"I'm not answering the door, naked in my bath robe."

"Well its better if your parents see you half-naked, they've already seen you naked." Edward argued. The doorbell rang throughout the house once more.

"Ooo Edward, dammit I thought you were a boy scout. Aren't you always supposed to be prepared?"

"Calm down, Bella. I didn't hear you complaining a couple of minutes ago. Let's just go upstairs and I will throw on the first thing I see."

We started to make our way up the back staircase and toward our bedroom. We could hear the door open and Jacob's loud voice echo from the entryway. He was greeting my parents.

Edward and I both exhaled and continued off toward the bedroom. I started to giggle at the small towel around Edward's waist.

I came up behind him and squeezed his ass.

Edward turned around, "Don't start that again." He laughed.

We could hear the girls running up the staircase calling for us. Edward and I dashed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. We already had too many close calls for one day.


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

It may have been Edward's premiere but that night at the Mann's Chinese Theatre it was the first time I felt confidence and the right to be shown passed the red velvet rope. Edward and I have attended a couple of events or parties in the past but at each one I felt out-of-place.

Earlier in the week I called Marcus and told him that he needed to dust off that red dress because I deserved to wear it on this night. Marcus only had one thing to say, "I think you're right."

Like many other of my fellow crew members I knew that I had worked hard helping make _Italian Revenge_, so when I stepped my foot out that limo door and took Edward's hand, I felt proud of this moment.

My nerves were not with me as we walked down and answered questions from the reporters lining the red carpet. It was nice to be surrounded by so many friends. Of course Jasper and Alice were there as well as Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had been away doing press abroad so it was nice to be able to see him. Jacob had come too, as well as the rest of the _Tria Fata_. I rarely interacted with Charlotte and Peter so it was nice to be able to see them. They had always been so nice to me. If you're wondering, yes Garrett was there with Kate as well.

A lot of celebrities are famous for showing up to their movie premieres and sneaking out the back so that they wouldn't have to endure watching the movie over and over. I made Edward promise we could stay through till the credits. This was to be the first time I could see my name up on the big screen and as silly as it sounded I wanted to experience it.

Edward even invited some of my musical friends including the boys from Liberty Project, our new neighbor DNR and Justin Martin. This would be the first time at a party where Alice wouldn't be forced to keep me company.

"Sweetheart, do you want anything from concessions?" Edward asked as we were being shown our seats.

"Oh...well I can go." I paused.

"Baby, they will bring us whatever we want." Edward advised.

"Yea, but I probably should go to the bathroom before the movie begins." I noted.

"Well, maybe you should ask Alice to go with you."

"Edward, I know they say girls travel in packs, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I kissed him briefly and turned to walk back down the auditorium stairs.

Of course making it to the bathroom proved challenging as I kept running into people I knew along the way.

"Oh Bella, I love this dress. Where did it you get it?" Kate gushed when she saw me.

"Thank you, a fried made it. Marcus J. I love your dress too."

Kate and I briefly hugged one another and we started to talk a minute, it seemed that Garrett was talking with other people at the moment. Charlotte soon joined us and I asked to briefly move the conversation into the bathroom so that I could go before the movie started.

When I came out of the bathroom, I asked that the girls excuse me for a moment. I had spotted Darren and Justin and I wanted to be sure to say hello. I was in the middle of a conversation with Darren and Justin when Jacob walked up and interrupted us.

"Where have you been? Edward sent me to find you."

I looked over to the guys and rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to you guys at the after party; I better get back to my seat." I excused myself.

"Geez Bella, you've been gone for a half hour." Jacob complained.

"Ugh, you're worse than a leash. Chill the fuck shit down. I was just talking with some friends." I huffed.

By the time I arrived back to Edward, he looked relieved to see me.

"You were gone a while. Was everything okay?" he asked.

"Of course I just met a few people along the way; you didn't need to send the golden retriever."

"Bella." Edward gave me that look.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"Well, I went ahead and got us some popcorn and coke."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Hey, Bella." I turned around to see Emmett shouting my name from a couple rows over.

"Watch the credits!" he said and then laughed.

"What is wrong with Emmett?" I asked puzzled.

Edward came up and kissed me behind the ear and whispered. "Emmett has a little surprise for you during the credits."

"Oh god, this isn't going to be like the end of _Fight Club_ when you see Brad Pitt's junk?"

Not that I was complaining…of Brad Pitt not Emmett. Of course I didn't want to see Emmett's G-Unit; he was like a brother to me.

Edward just laughed as we took our seats. By the time the lights came down and the movie started I completely forgot about Emmett and his little, I guess warning. It's sad to say that probably eighty percent of the movie all I was focused on was Edward's sexiness on that big screen and I kept thinking that I get to go home and live out every woman's fantasy after this.

Of course I did enjoy the movie as well. I knew after watching Rosalie, that there was no doubt that this film would shoot her into stardom.

The movie ended and I turned to Edward and gave him a big kiss.

"You did great, honey." I said.

"So did you, my love. Watch the credits."

I turned back to the screen and the anticipation was building. I had waited for this moment ever since I was eleven years old. Like Oprah Winfrey once said, it felt like a full circle moment.

Assistant to Edward Cullen and beside it my name, Isabella Swan. I had debated extensively over to use Isabella as my professional name or Bella. But in the end even though I preferred Bella I knew Isabella would be best.

My smile grew big and I couldn't help but bounce a little in my chair. Edward squeezed my hand before kissing it.

"Keep watching." Edward ordered.

A few seconds later I noticed my name again. In fact my name appeared again several times. Emmett had put my name, nearly under every category. Costuming, Assistant Camera, Craft Services, Production Assistant.

"Oh, that Emmett." I laughed. I went up to Emmett afterwards and gave him a big hug. That goofy brother of mine.

The after party was going to happen at the Palladium but before we exited the car, I stopped Edward.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Edward, I probably haven't said this or I should have said it sooner…" I mumbled. "I want to thank you. You gave me a chance and not only because of our relationship but my dreams are coming true and it's because of you. I mean I know Angel recommended me for the job but you didn't have to take that recommendation. That opportunity has led to every great thing in my life, so thank you."

"Baby, you don't need to thank me. I wasn't exactly pressured by Angel to consider you. I had already been rather depressed to think that I would be gone for six months and by the time I came back, who knows where you would have been. Angel getting pregnant was providence. I may have accepted you as my assistant for purely selfish reasons and my own alternative agenda but you did the work. You worked hard and you should be very proud of yourself. I love you and I want so many great things for you. I guess that's why I pushed the album idea at you, because I knew that you were so talented and the world needed to know that."

"I love you too, Edward."

He leaned over and kissed me. I thought about how my makeup may be effected by it but what the hell, I pushed myself more into that kiss. I imagine that it could have turned NC-17 pretty fast but a loud banging broke up apart.

"Are you guys fucking in there? What's taking you so long?" Emmett yelled obnoxiously.

"Ow. Rosie." Emmett whined.

Edward and I started laughing. Leave it to Emmett to find his perfect match in Rosalie.

Edward opened the door. "Thank you for keeping him in check, Rosalie. You have no idea how exhausting it can be." He quipped.

"No problem." Rosalie smiled confidently.

Edward helped me out of the limo and together we all walked into the party. After we managed to secure a couple of drinks and some appetizers both Edward and I got busy on greeting our friends. It was the first time where I didn't feel bored. The first time where I hadn't felt nervous keeping conversation with some of Hollywood's élite.

I was surprised to see Riley Biers. I know that his album pitch hadn't gone the way he wished. He came over to me and greeted me. It felt rather awkward.

"So have you thought anymore on our proposition?" he asked.

"Um…a little." I didn't really know what to say. I kind of looked around to see if I could find someone else to move on to.

"I have to know, you aren't being recruited by another label, are you?"

I scrunched up my forehead. "Why would you think that? Trust me Riley; I am loyal to Warner Bros. It is the only company I have ever wanted to work for so believe me when I say that if I ever entertained the idea then Warner Bros. would be my first pick."

Thankfully Justin saved me from any further conversation.

He came up and wrapped his arm around me. "B. You gotta come out and hear what I got for you." He started to steer me towards the door.

"Riley." I acknowledged.

We started walking toward the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled.

"Well, I have the final product and I want you to hear it." Justin said. He didn't bring a limo to the party. He drove his Ferrari. Justin bopped into the over-priced car and turned on his MP3. The song we wrote started to blare from his speakers. Darren came jogging over and I could see Riley pacing his way over with Jacob as well. A small crowd had formed but I was enjoying the song. He had used my vocals in it after all but I didn't care because I loved it.

"Oh my god, I love it!" I yelled over the ending notes. I gave him a big hug as he exited the car.

"You are a musical genius, Justin." I praised.

"No. I couldn't have accomplished this without you, thank you. But now I want to talk to you about releasing it. I want to make sure you get your fair share." He laughed.

"Oh, Justin. Just release it; I don't need any share. Really, I'm just happy to have been part of something with you. If you wanted to re-record it with someone else's vocals, I would completely be okay with that. I'm sure you could find someone far more known and talented to join you on the track."

Justin started to protest. But Riley butted in, "You can't be serious, Bella if you did work on this song then you need to get the credit and compensation. This is why you need representation."

"I do not need representation because I can do whatever I like with whatever work I do. If I want to give Justin the song and my permission without compensation, then that's my prerogative and this is a prime example of why I don't want representation." I snapped.

It had gotten tense, quickly. I turned back to Justin to say something and Riley grabbed me by the wrist to pull me aside. At the gesture, Jacob jumped into action.

"Get your hands off of her." He barked.

I pulled my wrist free from his grasp. "It's okay Jacob." I turned back to Riley. "Do not ever touch me again." I said slowly. "You have no authority, here. I haven't signed any contracts. I already have enough people telling me what to do; the last thing I am going to do is take orders from you. On a side note my boyfriend really hates it when people manhandle me."

I turned back to Justin and Darren. "There is no problem with the song, do what you wish. You have my permission. Now if you don't mind I think I should get back to the party."

I started to walk back and Jacob ran to catch up. "You need to tell Edward what that scumbag did."

"Jacob, I really just want to enjoy the rest of the night. Now will you dance with me or do I need to find another partner?"

Jacob took me out on the dance floor and thankfully he didn't pester me further. By the early morning hours I was dead tired and Edward thought it would be best to get home and into bed. So much for living out every girl's fantasy, I was far too exhausted to even think about sex.

The next morning my mom was an angel, she had made breakfast for the girls and kept them occupied so that Edward and I could get some rest.

Unfortunately, my cell phone was what eventually forced me up for the day.

"Hello." My voice rasped out.

"Hello, Miss Swan. This is Gloria with Passages Malibu Rehabilitation Center; I'm calling you on behalf of Embry Call. He recently completed thirty days and his doctor feels that a visit and session with his daughters could be beneficial."

"Oh…uh…okay. When?" I stuttered out.

"Well that would depend on you. Mr. Call says that it is up to you." She responded.

"Okay, well I could come today or tomorrow I guess." My mind was so foggy at the moment I really couldn't think.

"Excellent, Miss Swan I will be sure to let Mr. Call know of your impending arrival."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Have a nice day."

The phone went dead and I fell back into bed next to Edward.

"Who was that?" he mumbled.

"Passages, they want me to bring the girls out. Embry successfully completed thirty days and they think it would beneficial."

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I should be fine. Maybe you can stay here and hang out with my dad and mom for a bit. I think my dad has missed you." I giggled.

"Now, don't be jealous. I can't help it if I'm his favorite." Edward teased.

"You're so right. This is something that I will need to touch on with my shrink." I started to fake cry.

"Baby, please rule out acting as a future endeavor." Edward laughed.

I hit him with a pillow to end the silly conversation.

"But I don't want to go."

I had just told Savannah and Gracie that we were going to go and visit their father today and Savannah had rather strong feelings on the subject.

"Savannah, you're going to go. If you don't want to talk to him then I'm not going to force you. But I think that this could be a good time to maybe bring your journal along and tell him some of your feelings. Tell him you're mad at him and how his actions have hurt you."

Savannah started to weep. I pulled her to me and held her. "Please do this. I will be with you the whole time, I promise." I said.

Her sniffles let up and she slowly nodded her head.

"Hey, when you all get back Bella and I will tell you what we are going to do for Gracie's birthday next week." Edward sang.

You should have seen Gracie's face light up. Ever since I made the silly mistake of stating that they should get cats when their older, Gracie has been nonstop about wanting a kitten. Edward wanted to kill me because he knew that he was going to have to give in.

"Are we going to a pet store?" Gracie guessed.

"I don't know, but I will say that both of you are going to have a lot of fun." I replied.

"Tell me now. Tell me now." She started to jump up and down.

"After we see your father." I told them.

Edward kissed me goodbye and I drove out to Malibu with the girls. They obviously had never seen Passages and I think they were a little nervous. Hell, I was nervous. I hadn't seen Embry or spoken to him, nearly at all. Was he going to be better, or was he still going to be the depressed shell of a man I had dropped off?

We waited in the lobby, Gracie on my lap and Savannah sitting as close as can be. I tried playing a little game with them while we waited hoping that would take the pressure off. Embry finally emerged and Gracie jumped off my lap.

"Daddy!" She screamed as she ran into his arms. I swear I could cry. Savannah stayed planted next to me, not even looking up. When Embry came closer I threw my arms around him as well and gave him a strong hug.

"Hey, B." he said.

"Embry, you look great." I smiled.

"I feel great." He replied.

"Hey Savannah." He looked down on his eldest.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Well, um…is there a place we can go and spend time?" I asked trying to break up the tension.

"Yeah, let me show you to the courtyard. I have a meeting with my doctor in a half hour, he wants you guys to sit in." he explained.

"Of course." I held Savannah's hand and Gracie was still in her daddy's arms.

"Guess what Daddy? Bella and Edward are gonna give me a birthday party." Gracie said excited.

"Really, well you deserve it. My big five-year old." Embry kissed her cheek.

"I'm not five yet, daddy."

"Next week, only six days to go." I said.

We arrived at some benches and sat down.

"So, how's it been going?" I asked.

"Good. Of course the first couple of weeks were hard. But now I feel great. I feel less stress and my mind feels clear. I've even been writing. I haven't written this much in the past ten years. You should see my notebook. I swear I'm going to have an album by the time I leave here."

I smiled. I was so relieved that Embry was doing so well. "I'm so proud of you. But don't worry about an album, it will be there. Oh…speaking of music, you'll never believe who we moved across the street from."

"Who?"

"Uncle Darren." Gracie announced.

"Really, you moved to Bel Air?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to live in the old house after what happened. The girls have their own fairy forest room that they love it and it is nice to have someone I know as a neighbor."

"Well, I'm happy for you. It sounds like things are going well." He replied.

"Yes. Just like I promised."

After a couple more minutes Embry took us to meet Dr. Hamilton. His office had a very serene, inviting feel. I sat down on the couch with the girls on each side of me after being introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you since Embry has spoken so highly of you all in the past. I promise to try to not make you uncomfortable. I just find that in order to help my patients heal it usually helps to heal their family and friends as well. I'm sure we all want Embry to go out after his time here and feel your unconditional support and love." Dr. Hamilton said.

"Absolutely." I replied.

"Alright. Gracie, your daddy tells me that you are going to be five years old." Dr. Hamilton assessed.

"Yep. In six days." She replied.

"That's wonderful, do you miss having your daddy around?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I want him to come to my birthday party." She replied.

"Well, I don't know if that is possible. How about this, when your daddy finally comes home maybe you and him can go and do something to celebrate together. This way you get two birthday parties." He suggested.

Gracie's eyes grew big.

"Gracie, can you tell me what your daddy was like before you came to live with Bella?" Dr. Hamilton inquired.

"Um…well he was sad. And he never played with us. He…he just sat downstairs all day and we weren't allowed to go and see him. Then he became mad and it was scary but Savannah would play with me and then Uncle Derrick would come by all the time and he would cook Macaroni and cheese."

I wanted to laugh; I always found a child's mind fascinating. Their observations were something completely different from that of an adults. Gracie would have a much different view than Savannah on what happened before Embry came to rehab.

"Savannah, what did you think your daddy was like before you came to live with Bella?"

Savannah stared down at the carpet. A couple of moments passed and it looked like she wasn't planning on answering.

"I'm sorry; I told her that she didn't have to talk if she didn't want to." I explained.

"That's okay. But Savannah, if there was anything you wanted your dad to hear, you can say whatever you want." He coaxed.

She didn't reply once more.

"Bella, how has it been for you during this?" The doctor looked to me.

"Well, I just want Embry to get better. Mentally it's been hard because I have already gone through similar circumstances. But I love Savannah and Gracie. Edward and I have been really happy to have them in our lives. We both hope that Embry will learn from this and return to being a good father to these girls."

Dr. Hamilton asked Embry a couple of questions and the session came to an end.

"Thank you all for coming out here today. I hope that you and Embry will start to heal; I know it is hard but during the healing process we should strive to be honest and not be fearful of our feelings. It will help no one to hold back." Dr. Hamilton parted with.

"Thank you so much Doctor Hamilton for everything." I replied. We got up from the couch and were preparing to say good-bye to Embry. Gracie gave him a big hug and kiss and he promised her to do something really special with her for her birthday when he came home.

I hugged Embry and told him again how proud I was of him. When it came to Savannah's turn she stayed beside me not moving toward her father.

"Can I just get a hug, Savannah?" Embry asked sadly.

She didn't say anything or move.

"I'm sorry, Savannah. I know I can't say it enough. I love you so much. Please just know that." Embry vowed.

I wanted to cry, I knew that Embry probably felt he deserved this but I had hoped that Savannah would have at least given him a hug.

"All right. I will see you all soon." Embry said.

I held Gracie's hand as we turned to leave.

"I thought you were going to die." Savannah looked up to her father with tears building.

"Just like mommy. I…I…I didn't know what to do. I was afraid. You were smashing things in the basement, yelling about Uncle Eugene. You sounded just like mommy before she died."

There were tears running down her face as it redden from her pain and anger. There were tears running down my face.

"It's not fair. You promised me that you were always going to be there. After mommy died, you promised."

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry, Savannah. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve a second chance, but please believe me. I want to be better for you. I want to make that promise to you and your sister." Embry pleaded.

"Please baby. Please forgive me." Embry moved closer to Savannah, her crying turned into sniffles.

Embry slowly put his arms around her and held her whispering his love for her. Savannah finally melted into his embrace and she hugged him back. I breathed a sigh of relief. It would take years to repair the damage and pain but this was a start.

When I arrived home, I felt emotionally drained. I asked the girls what they wanted to do until dinner and Gracie jumped on going into the pool. Savannah was a tad more pensive but she agreed to go into the pool as well.

The girls ran upstairs to get into their bathing suits. I was sitting on the bed just thinking over the afternoon when Edward found me.

"How did it go, sweetie?"

Edward sat beside me and I focused on Embry's positive recovery.

"He is doing so well, I'm really happy." All of the sudden the damn burst and I couldn't contain it any longer. I cried as Edward grabbed a hold of me and held me close.

"What happened, baby?" he asked softly.

Eventually I was able to calm myself, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You just have me worried." Edward consoled.

"I just wish that I could have done more for Jessica. I see Embry and I am just so happy that he will succeed and I wish I could have done more for my sister. I feel guilty every single day. She was my sister, my best friend and I couldn't help her. I didn't help her."

"Sweetheart you were young and I don't think you realize just how hard it is to get someone to agree to seek help. I'm proud of you. Even though I wasn't happy that you confronted Embry alone, you saved his life. I hope someday you can see that."

It's hard to see any good when you are weighed down with guilt.


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey everyone, I can definitely say that there are thirty-one chapters to part two and I finished writing it yesterday. It should be posted by next week, it was really hard to write and I know many of you may hate it but I hope that you will still continue of with the series. I am thinking of taking off a week of posting before I post Part Three so I can get a good head start since I will be on vacation in July at Comic Con. I want to have chapters already written to post from San Diego. Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing.

**WARNING:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

"Today's the day. Today's the day."

Our brand new five-year old decided to run into our bedroom at 6:45 a.m. and harass the crap out of us until both Edward and I got up.

She had been chanting that today was the day and singing "Happy Birthday to Me" to herself for the past five minutes. Finally Edward groaned and rose up out of bed, grabbed the little noisemaker and pulled her back into bed with us.

She screamed and giggled.

"Uncle Edward." She screamed.

Edward paused and looked down at her. "Why did you call me that?"

"Because I have an Uncle Jacob, and Uncle Darren and my Uncle Eugene died and you are Uncle Edward." She stated.

Oh boy this poor girl was going to grow up so confused.

"Well how about me? Can I be Auntie Bella?" I laughed, figuring I could add to the confusion.

"You can't be Auntie Bella, you're my mommy. Duh." She rolled her eyes.

My heart stopped. I looked over to Edward; he had a warm smile on his face.

"I think mommy is a great name." Edward proclaimed. He leaned down and kissed Gracie on the head.

I guess she had it all worked out.

"So can we go now? I want to see Cinderella." Gracie unable to grasp the importance of what she just called me, moved on quickly.

When we went into the pool that day after visiting Embry, Edward played a game with the girls trying to get them to guess what we were going to do for Gracie's Birthday. I had learned that they both had never been to a Disney park and that seemed like a travesty for two young kids currently living in southern California.

I don't think I ever heard such silence as both Savannah and Gracie's jaws dropped at the news. However the silence was short-lived and it turned to screaming very quickly. All day, every day Gracie would ask me questions about Disneyland and she would talk of nothing else.

"Okay, Okay. We are going to get up but you need to go and get dressed and see if you can get your sister up." Edward said.

Gracie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Both Edward and I flopped back down on our pillows.

"Hey, you said you were getting up." Gracie had come back to assure we would follow through on our end. Both Edward and I looked at each other for a second and forced ourselves out of bed. Gracie departed after that.

"I told you we should have just waited till the day of to tell her where we were going." I grumbled.

"Next year we'll do it your way." Edward replied.

We had bought Gracie a Cinderella dress that she could wear to Disneyland. Edward made all the arrangements for the day. Disneyland was going to send an escort to help us around the park. The best part was not having to wait in long lines for rides. I knew that we would be allowed to dine at Club 33 something I had always wanted to do but this day was more about the girls so I told Edward that we could eat at The Blue Bayou inside the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and Ariel's Grotto. I had gone to park many times before but this was by far the best time I ever had.

Going with two young girls and seeing their eyes light up around every corner was truly an experience. Edward knew that we may feel a little tired before dinner so he rented out a suite at Disneyland Grand California just so we could rest up before dinner. We wanted the girls to lay down for an hour so they would be able to stay awake for all the different shows that happen late at night.

By the time we left the park, both Savannah and Gracie were ready to pass out. I think we had done our job. But there was still one thing left to do.

The next morning, Edward and I woke up early before Gracie and Savannah. Ian had met us at the front door to deliver one very important package.

We took the package upstairs making sure it was wrapped properly and we went to sit upon Gracie's bed.

She slowly started to rub the sleep out of her eyes while we gently called her name to wake her up. Savannah started to wake up to and once she saw what was in my arms, Savannah squealed. "Gracie, wake up. We got a kitten!"

At the announcement, Gracie shot up from the bed to meet her little white ball of fur with a hot pink ribbon tied gently around her neck.

"Oh my goodness. I wanted you soo much." She told the kitten walking on her bed, meowing.

"Well, we hope that you both will take good care of this kitten. You can take your kitten to other places in the house but until she grows up you need to keep her inside your bedroom so she doesn't get lost when you aren't watching her." Edward explained.

"How about you both sit down and come up with a name. We will go and start breakfast." I said.

Edward and I left the girls and started downstairs. Jacob was sitting at the bar with a bowl of cereal; man did he look like he had a rough night.

"Jacob, when is your call time? You look like crap." I laughed.

"One pm. And I look like this because I had insomnia last night. What's your excuse?"

"Come on guys." Edward tried to stop us but that's just how Jacob and I were with each other. We didn't really mean any of the things we razed each other about.

"Well, I'm coming with you, today." I told Jacob.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not? Can't I come and support you and your endeavors?"

Of course I had an alternative agenda. Angela had been texting me the past couple of weeks about how she finally had been contacted by Jacob's personal production assistant Ben Cheney. Apparently they had held mad texting sessions and hot phone calls but Ben was stalling on meeting Angela in person. I wanted to meet this Ben myself and help a sister out.

"I've asked you to come to my set a couple of times and you have never showed any interest." Jacob replied.

"Well, you're leaving soon and I wanted to be able to spend some time with you."

Which was half-true. Jacob was going to be leaving in two weeks. He was planning on checking in on his sister before heading off to London for filming. I didn't know much of the movie he was going to be working on but he would be in London for about six or seven weeks. Nothing had been discussed about where he would go after. This was always a temporary situation. Where would Jacob end up after he finished in London? I don't know why but some part of me felt disturbed at the idea that Jacob would no longer be in our lives. I relied so much on him these days.

Jacob looked at me for a minute contemplating my words while he chewed. "All right. We leave at noon."

I smiled and continued on with breakfast.

The girls came down for breakfast toting their new kitten.

"So did you come up with a name?" I asked.

"Yes we did." Gracie replied. "I would like to present to you, Princess Meow Meow."

That's a mouthful.

"Uncle Jacob, did you see our new kitten?" Savannah asked.

"Wow, look at that." Jacob pretended to be impressed.

The cute little thing started meowing so I showed the girls all the supplies Edward and I had bought Princess Meow Meow. Edward and I thought that since the girls had a pretty large bathroom maybe we should keep her food and enclosed litter box up there since she would most likely be upstairs for most of her young life.

Unfortunately, when we were getting ready to leave for the day, Gracie had a meltdown when we explained that she needed to leave the kitten at home. Gracie was adorable and cute but one thing we learned quickly was that when she really wanted something she could throw a tantrum like no one other.

"Sweetie, you can't take Princess Meow Meow everywhere you go. It's not safe." Edward tried to explain.

Hearing Edward utter the words "Princess Meow Meow" was the best thing I had heard all day. I didn't know whether to find it sexy or hilarious. I tried to control myself especially since I had a five-year-old with a red face and tears.

"But, I promise to take good care of her." She wailed.

"I'm sorry honey; she needs to stay in the house." I replied.

"Then I'm staying here." She stomped her little foot down.

"No you're not. Gracie having a pet is a big girl responsibility; if you can't act like a big girl then maybe you shouldn't have the kitten." Edward responded sternly.

"No! Gracie just put Meow Meow upstairs." Savannah shouted.

Gracie stood in place, hugging the little ball of fur.

Jacob had been upstairs getting ready and came down to witness our little standoff.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Gracie doesn't understand why she can't take Princess Meow Meow to work with us." I explained.

Jacob crouched down to Gracie, "Gracie, you have to leave her here. She needs her sleep. Why don't we go upstairs and create a nice soft bed for her." Jacob asked.

"But, I don't want to leave her." Gracie whimpered.

"You're her mommy now and you need to make sure that she gets the proper amount of sleep. She won't be able to sleep if you keep playing with her. Don't you want to give her a nice comfy bed and some time to rest, you can play with her when you come home later." Jacob explained sweetly.

"Okay." Gracie relented.

Geez, was this man the child whisper?

After the delay of making Princess Meow Meow a comfy bed we were finally on our way. I told Edward I could take the girls with me, but he said it would be better if he took the girls for the afternoon. Jacob was filming at Universal which wasn't too far away from Warner Bros. so I could be over there in a jiffy if need be.

It felt weird being on set with Jacob, I never saw him as an actor. Even though I had seen more movies of his then I would like to admit I had only been exposed to friend Jacob. We were sitting in his trailer when I finally was introduced to Ben Cheney in person.

"Ben, this is Bella; Angela's friend." Jacob said.

Ben was adorable, dear god Angela would eat this man up. He was rather shy but when he met me you could tell he was instantly nervous.

"Hi, Ben. I feel kind of bad that I am meeting you before Ang." I laughed.

"What?" Jacob asked and then proceeded to look over at Ben.

"I thought you met Angela?"

"Uhh….well…I…" Poor Ben was at a loss for words.

"Ben, you've talked to this girl for the past couple of months and still haven't even met her. I told you that she was beautiful, what are worried about?"

Jacob obviously couldn't see what was going on. Ugh! Knowing Jacob, he probably boasted so much of Angela's beauty that poor Ben here was afraid to take it to the next level out of fear for what Angela would think about him.

I pushed Jacob aside and looked Ben square in the eye.

"Ben. Angela is a great person, please just meet her. Just be a gentleman, you should see the people she is surrounded by all day. Trust me, she craves intelligent conversation and if you have managed to hold her interest this long then I can definitely tell you that Ang is so interested."

"I'm just worried, I really like Angela. I don't want to lose that." Ben confided.

"What, stop being a pansy." Jacob interjected.

I turned on Jacob and pointed at him, "You. Out. Now!"

I pulled Jacob to his trailer door and pushed him outside it.

"Dude, this is my trailer." He complained.

When Jacob was finally out of the picture, Ben and I were able to talk a little more freely. I felt bad for guys like him; afraid of pursuing something because of fear that they will lose. After our little discussion Ben promised to take Angela out on an official date.

Ben left for work and Jacob stomped back into the trailer.

"Well, my work here is done." I smiled.

"So this is why you wanted to come today, it had nothing to do with me?" Jacob asked. I started to feel a little bad, he genuinely looked upset.

"Well, I just wanted to help move things along but I would love to stay and see you work."

"Just forget about, Bells. I gotta get going, I'll see you later."

Jacob left not even hearing my protest. Well just great. Now I have to find a way to make this up. I sat there in Jacob's trailer for a little while hoping he would come back but he didn't. My phone started to ring and it was Justin.

"Hello."

"Hey B. Are you at Warner?" he asked.

"No. I'm over at Universal. Why?"

"Perfect, can I meet you?"

"Justin, I can't help you today. I should get back over to Warner Bros."

"I have a surprise for you." He sang.

"How long is this surprise going to take?" I asked.

"Look, I have a couple of friends that want to meet you. There is a very good job opportunity in it. Don't be stupid." He demanded.

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I heard how you turned down that record deal. You can't possibly get any stupider then that."

I huffed. "Oh, for the love of god."

"Just meet me."

I finally gave in under sheer curiosity. I wasn't as familiar with the Universal lot as I was with Warner Bros. When I finally located Justin, I was a tad bit miffed since it was so hot outside.

"This better be worth it." I grumbled.

"It will be. So you know that song we danced to in Vegas, the one that TMZ filmed and put on their website." He started explaining.

How I loathed TMZ. Those guys were everywhere.

"Yeah."

"Well, it just so happens that I am friends with the artists and they wanted to talk with you."

I stopped in my tracks. I started to process what he was saying.

"Veonna wants to talk to me?"

"Yep and Michael Newton." He proclaimed.

My heart started racing. Veonna was a legend. She was highly sought after, she was career maker. If you worked with her even once, you gained honor in the industry.

Justin was trying to pull me along but I was still having trouble believing that Veonna was behind the door in front of me and I was about to meet her.

"Damn, calm down. You're sweating." Justin laughed.

"Well, gee….it isn't every day that I meet someone of such distinguish." I retorted.

"You didn't seem that nervous when you met me."

"That's because you aren't a legend." I rolled my eyes.

Justin formed the cutest pout but I started moving forward.

We walked into the room and Veonna and Michael were laughing about something.

"Here she is." Justin presented. "Veonna I would like to introduce you to Bella Swan."

We went to shake hand. "I am so honored, truly." I breathed out. I could imagine a halo of light and angels singing as I looked upon Veonna.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you for meeting with us as well." Her voice sounded like Snow White singing to the animals. Sorry for the Disney metaphors, my life has been altered forever having to watch those movies over and over with Gracie and Savannah.

"And this is Michael Newton." Justin moved me on.

"You can call me Mike." He replied as he shook my hand as well.

"Pleasure to meet you." I greeted. Michael was cute, well even a little hot but something about him held an air of entitlement that put me off a bit.

"So, I saw the video of you two on TMZ dancing to our song." Veonna started out.

I was never more embarrassed. I wanted to defend my actions and say that the alcohol made me do it.

"Also I have seen your work in the past couple of music videos you have made. Justin tells me that you were the brains behind their concepts. I was wondering if you could take a moment and think of a concept for song?"

"Oh….uh….well…." Come on Bella move on toward muti-syllable words.

"Um…I have to think for a minute." I finally responded.

"I have the song here if you want to listen to it a couple of turns." Michael added.

I nodded my head and he set up his portable speaker. He started to play the song and I couldn't stop my head from bouncing back and forth to the beat. It was a hip hop pop song I guess was the best way to describe it. I closed my eyes and started to try and think. Man I really hated being put on the spot.

After a couple turns, I finally sighed and just gave them the only thing I could come up with. I wasn't some damn trained seal. I could kill Justin right now. He could have at least warned me.

"Okay, so I know your song is supposed to be some kind meaning for partying, however what if you took your song into another direction maybe something a tad bit literal. Save the planet. You could highlight on some of the issues that plague the earth. Melting icecaps. Oceans polluted. Trees being cut down by the thousands. You two can advocate ways to save the planet, in a totally sexified, partying manner of course."

Veonna looked over to Michael both of them seemed to be in some serious thought.

"Justin would you be able to choreograph?" Veonna asked.

"Yeah, no problem." He answered.

"All right, write-up a treatment and set a budget. We film in three weeks." Veonna informed me.

"Whoa, wait a minute…what?" I was a tad bit confused at the moment.

"Well I like your concept, I like you. Let's go with this." Veonna replied.

I looked over to Justin confused.

"She wants you to direct her music video." Justin clarified.

I laughed a little, "Uh…I'm honored, but I don't have a lot of experience. I've only ever directed one music video before. I don't think that I am ready to take on such a prestigious…project. Also I have a rule on my sets that I'm not sure either of you will be able to comply with. No offense."

"Bella, the man who directed my first music video never had directed before. I have brilliant intuition; I can see people's talent even before they can see it. I don't know of your rule but Michael and I will abide provided you do your job. If this is about money; I assure you, you will be compensated handsomely."

"It's not about the money. I am fortunate enough to live with a man who won't even allow me to help with bills thus if I am going to work for anyone I want to always pick jobs I love and there is an understanding of respect on my sets. I don't do well with divas, I have had past issues with them."

"Understood. Will you commit?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

No doubt this would be the type of project to really skyrocket my career if done properly. If I failed I would be the laughing-stock of Hollywood. Oh god, I wish Edward were here.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" I asked.

They nodded and I exited the building quickly. I dialed Edward, I already knew what he was going to say but I still needed to hear his voice.

"Hey baby." He answered.

"Hey….so a funny thing happened on the way to the forum." Leave it to me to make Broadway jokes.

"What happened?" Edward sounded curious.

"So I was here at Universal and I received a call from Justin, well long story short he took me to meet Veonna and she wants me to direct her next music video with Michael Newton."

I blew out a breath.

"Really honey? That's tremendous. I'm so proud of you." He boasted.

"I haven't said yes. I'm worried I'm not ready. What if I screw this up?"

"Bella, you are talented and amazing. You won't screw this up, but I'm afraid that if you don't accept this opportunity you may come to regret it. I will always stand behind you. You can do this."

God, how I loved him.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby. Go knock'em dead."

I accepted the project, I only had three weeks to prepare. There was a lot that was going to happen in the next three weeks. Liberty Project's album was going to be released. Jacob was going to be leaving.

Jacob.

I really needed to go back and try to apologize. I still felt bad from earlier. Jacob had been a godsend, he was always willing to help out with the girls and even though we started off rocky I truly did appreciate Jacob.

I walked back over to the soundstage where he was going to be working. I figured I would try his trailer first. Jacob was inside reading his script dressed in tuxedo.

"Wow, someone's lookin snazzy." I sang.

Jacob wouldn't even look up at me.

"Ah come on, really? You gonna stay pissed off at me?"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please don't be mad at me."

Jacob looked up from his script. "It's fine. Whatever." He dismissed.

"All the things I have said to you over the past couple of months and now you want to be mad at me. What's your problem? What do you want me to say? Jacob, I appreciate you. I am ever so thankful for your friendship even if you are a pain in my ass some times."

"You don't get it Bella? Look if you wanted to talk to Ben, why didn't you just say that? Why did you go through a charade to come today? If we are friends then don't lie to me. I have tried to be there for you every moment the past couple of months. Even the other night with that music record asshole, I backed you up. The only thing I asked from you was for you tell Edward. Did you do that?"

"You're mad at me because I didn't tell Edward something that was of no concern of his about an incident that I handled from a day last week?" I snapped.

"It's kind of important. Somebody manhandles you, is Edward's business. I think you…"

I cut him off, "What do you even care? It has nothing to do with you."

"Well, I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't realize that your well-being had nothing to do with me?"

WHAT? Well-being. God now he was even sounding like Edward. What did they sit around and read a book together on the subject. UGH!

"Jacob, it doesn't. This is not even a big deal? If something like this had happened to you, I wouldn't expect you to tell your future girlfriend because it doesn't involve her."

Jacob looked at me for a second.

"Future girlfriend." He sighed and then shook his head. "If it was the love of my life, I would tell her because yes, Bella she has the right to know."

"Well then goody goody gumdrops for your future girl friend." I retorted. I turned to leave the disaster trailer.

Just as I was about out the door, "If you don't tell him, I will."

I stood there for a second preparing a final remark but I had nothing.

I arrived back at Warner Bros in time to catch Edward taking Gracie and Savannah to the commissary for ice cream.

"Hey." I waved and smiled at them.

Edward's smile was grand at the sight of me.

"Want to chase down an ice cream truck with us?" Edward asked.

"Honey, I don't think that will be necessary, they have them all in a freezer. No chasing." I laughed.

"Ian helped me with a hook shot." Savannah announced.

"I'm not sure what that is, but I'm sure you're great at it." I replied.

Edward shook his head at my sports aloofness.

While we were sitting and eating ice cream all I could think about was Jacob and his warning. Should I call his bluff or should I tell Edward with the chance to spin it my way. I mean if Jacob did have the balls to go through on his little threat I'm sure he would make the story seem fantastical. Edward could tell I was someplace else and he asked me about it but I just told him I was thinking about my new music video project.

Later on that evening, Gracie was happy to finally be home so she could play with her kitten and I didn't see her or Savannah until dinner. When it was time for bed, they had a small fight over which bed the kitten would sleep on but I settled that quickly with the taking turn's route.

I settled myself downstairs on the couch with a notepad as I started to fully dive into working on my treatment. Jacob wasn't home for dinner and I wasn't about to call him and find out how he was planning on making it home since I took him to work this morning.

Edward was in his office working on emails at the moment and I was happy for the silence. The funny thing about silence is it doesn't usually last long.

"Bella, I'd like to speak to you upstairs for a moment." Edward said from the entry to the living room. I looked up and saw him standing there, Jacob was right behind him. It was clear that they had their discussion.

I got up from the couch and started towards our bedroom.

"Mind your own damn business, Jacob." I spit.

"Enough! Upstairs." Edward was through with politeness.

As soon as I was upstairs I went and sat down on the bed. Edward was right behind me.

"All right Bella, I'm going to give you a chance to explain." Edward began.

"I don't feel there is much to explain. I was in a conversation about a song I helped write and Riley felt it was his place to pull me aside. He did grab my wrist a little forcefully but I handled the situation. I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal. Jacob only told you to get back at me for this morning."

"You don't feel I should know when someone hurts you?" Edward asked angered.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." I exclaimed.

"Isabella, I don't know what I have to do. You don't seem to understand that I want to know these things. You deliberately kept this from me. I haven't punished you in a while because I wanted to try warnings. After this past spring when you kept things from me, I thought I punished you good and proper but little by little I have noticed that you have once again started to not only keep things from me but you have no respect for your own safety."

I pushed my face into a pillow and cried out in frustration, "I don't believe this."

"Well believe this; you're on a thirty-day restriction. If in the next thirty days you step even one toe out of line I will throw the book at you. Do you understand?"

"Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous."

"You are going to apologize to Jacob, from what I understand he stepped in to protect you. I think the least you could do is apologize for your attitude downstairs." Edward continued.

"Absolutely not. Jacob has bug up his ass. I refuse to apologize." I declared.

Edward sat down on the whipping bench. "Isabella, come here. Maybe I can make you see the error of your stubborn ways."

Uh oh. My how the tides had turned.

"All right, all right. I'll apologize." I jumped up trying to spare my poor ass.

I started to walk toward the door but Edward called me back.

I tentatively walked over to him.

"I'm getting really tired of the snotty attitude. Thirty days. Understood?" Edward's eyes held a promise I wasn't about to trifle with.

I nodded my head and as I went to retreat Edward landed a smack to my ass so hard I felt tears instantly form.

There was no doubt in my mind that Edward would make good on his promise. I'm sure at this point he would throw the book at me for jaywalking. Thirty days. I could be good for thirty days.

Right?


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Getting nervous the end is near... Just want to mention again that Non-disclosure Agreement and Crossfade which are from Edward's POV have been posted and they may clear up some of your questions or heck they could give you more questions. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Warning:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

I of course stiffly apologized to Jacob; he could tell it wasn't genuine. Edward and I had been a bit prickly with one another the days after. Don't even get me started on my current relationship with Jacob, a couple of times he tried to say "I gave you a chance" or "It was the right thing to do." Usually I would just immediately walk away from him.

I had a lot on my plate at the moment. I only had a limited amount of time to prepare what usually takes a month or so. I was happy for the distraction but even Savannah and Gracie could tell there was trouble in paradise. Edward and I tried to remain upbeat for their sake but children notice everything. Edward and my physical affection toward one another was strained; they noticed. Jacob wasn't making jokes or hanging around as much, they noticed.

Two weeks later however I received great news.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Guess what?"

I scrunched my forehead, "Embry?"

"Yep. Mind coming to pick me up?" he laughed.

"Oh my god, really? Oh my god." I couldn't contain my happiness. My friend was coming home.

In accordance with the thirty-day probation I was on I called Edward to alert him of the fact that I was headed out to Malibu to pick Embry up. I got his voicemail but it shouldn't be a problem, it wasn't like I was leaving the state.

I had the girls all ready in the car and we headed out. Gracie was jumping with happiness and couldn't wait to tell her daddy all about Princess Meow Meow. Savannah was resolved but not jumping up and down.

It was a reunion I will never forget.

Gracie ran to her father's arms. Savannah even walked up and gave her dad a hug. Embry looked like a changed man. I knew that he would always struggle with temptation but I vowed I would always be there to pull him back.

We hadn't really discussed what was going to happen after he returned so when we arrived back home I made sure to sit down with him for a private chat after the girls were done showing him their new room and kitten.

"I don't really know what your plans are, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish." I started.

"Thanks Bella. Maybe a couple of days or so but the girls start-up soon with school and I want to make sure they are settled before that."

I nodded my head but my heart broke a little at the thought that I wouldn't see them every day. I don't know how divorced parents do it. That was the closest comparison I could make to our situation.

"Well I don't want to make plans for you but maybe you can bring them for holidays." I suggested.

"I think that's good idea."

Edward walked in with Jacob. "Embry, congratulations. Welcome home." Edward greeted.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better." Jacob added.

They came to join us on the couch.

"Yeah, I feel great. Truly." Embry remarked.

"I was just talking to Embry on his plans." I informed. "He says he will probably be leaving in a couple of days, he wants the girls to get settled before school begins."

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, even though I was trying to stay positive I knew he could tell what I was feeling. He was feeling it as well.

"Of course…uh well you know you can always count on us if you should ever need anything." Edward replied.

"Well, I should probably start dinner. I'll be back in a moment I want to change." I rose up from the couch.

"Hey Bells, I'll make dinner." Jacob volunteered.

I nodded my head. It was the most contact we had with each other lately.

When I made it up to my bedroom, I landed on my bed and I broke down. It was only minutes later when Edward joined me. He sat on the bed beside me and started to rub my back.

"I'm just being stupid. I knew this day would come…hell I even wanted it to come. But it still hurts…" I stuttered through breathes. "Then Jacob is leaving and god knows when we'll see him again."

"I know baby, but we'll still see them. We can go there, they can come here. I promise even if we go once a month, we will make this work." Edward soothed me. "Jacob will only be gone a couple of weeks."

"Edward, we don't know that. I'm sure Jacob will want to move on with his life, who knows where he'll end up."

"Sweetheart, Jacob is not going to ride off into the sunset never to be heard from again. Besides, I thought you were upset with Jacob."

"I am. I am. But…I'm still going to miss him. I don't do well with change." I replied lamely.

"I think you're being silly. You're holding a grudge, you only have a couple more days with Jacob and you're wasting them on your stubbornness."

I hated that he was right. Edward lay down beside me still petting me.

"I'm still mad at you too." I huffed.

"I'm not going to apologize; you did the crime now you do the time." He was relentless.

"Ugh, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"If it wasn't that big of a deal, then why didn't you tell me? Jacob told you that night that I should be told." He reasoned.

"Because you always like to blow things out of proportion. I was having a good night; I didn't need a showdown at the O.K. corral. I stood up for myself and handle the situation myself; I think you should be proud."

"I will be proud the day you don't put yourself in dangerous situations and I will also be proud the day when you come and share with me instead of always keeping everything from me."

"So what you're saying is that you have already set your life up for disappointment." I jested.

Edward's hand landed playfully on my ass. He rolled over on top of me and pulled me to him.

"Plenty more where that came." He said in my ear.

"Why don't you put your hands to better use? I'm so horny." I started to squirm.

"Ahh does my baby need relief?" Edward cooed. "Maybe I should put you on restriction from sex, maybe then the message will be clear for you."

"Edward Cullen, you better not deny me sex; I may have to resort to drastic measures." I threatened.

Edward turned me over to face him and with that mischievous smile of his he gently kissed my lips. "Well we wouldn't want that to happen, it's my job to take care of my baby's needs."

Edward pushed his weight on me and kissed me passionately. It had been so long due to my stubbornness. In the future I will try to direct my anger at others and leave my orgasm maker free from responsibility.

We had just managed to get our clothes off when Jacob knocked on our door announcing dinner. I started to whine, "It's just not fair."

Edward was up and putting on his clothes, "Come on baby, I promise to make this up to you later."

I got up dramatically, "Stupid Jacob." I huffed. Edward was completely amused by my antics and continued to laugh at me all the way to the kitchen.

I did make up with Jacob, or at least I started talking to him again. With the two of us, we never made a big deal out of things. We would just pick right up where we left off. Jacob was done filming here in the states and he agreed to help me as much as he could with getting everything ready for my upcoming project. He wasn't as great at Emma but every little bit helps.

Edward officially hired Emma to be my personal assistant. I loved Emma but I wasn't sure if I was ready to have a full-time personal assistant but he explained that when I didn't need her she could help out Angel with running things at E=MC2.

A couple of days later, Embry was ready to get on back to New York. Part of me wanted to go along and help him assimilate back into his life but I needed to let him do it on his own. I did however text Derrick and asked him to keep watch and to let me know if anything went wrong.

"So I guess this is it." I said. We were standing in the entry way and Savannah was carting down a suitcase. Jacob ran over to help her with it. Darren had volunteered to take them to the airport.

"Yeah. Why the long face B, we'll be back in a couple of weeks. We wouldn't want to miss out on that massive birthday party of yours."

"What massive birthday party?" I asked confused.

Edward groaned beside me, "I haven't talk to you officially about it. But I told Embry that I wanted to throw you a birthday party this year and I asked them to come."

"Edward, that's not necessary. I hate being the center of attention."

Embry decided to help out ole Edward, "So are you saying that we don't have a reason to come back in September?"

"I'm ready to get my freak on." Darren added.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll have a birthday party, but don't expect it to be as off the hook as you were hoping. Edward you're going to have to tone it down, maybe only fifty people or so."

"Or so." Edward laughed. "Access Hollywood was going to cover it but I guess I'll have to cancel."

I rolled my eyes. I was definitely going to overlook his plans; if I was having a birthday party I didn't want it being ostentatious.

"All right, come here and give me a hug." I said to the girls.

Savannah came to me first, "Call me anytime, no matter what. You also can get a hold of me on that Facebook." I gave her a strong hug. Savannah and I decided that maybe we should set up a Facebook account so we could keep in contact better. I set hers up and made sure the parental controls were in effect as well as keep her profile private. I had never had an account before so it took some time to navigate.

"I tried adding you, Bells and you still haven't accepted my request." Jacob remarked.

"There's a reason for that." I quipped.

I went to Gracie next, "You be good and make sure you take care of Princess Meow Meow."

"I will mommy." She replied.

"By the way, did you have to name that cat Princess Meow Meow. I lose street cred every time I even say that out loud." Embry complained.

"It was up to them, but I know how you feel." Edward commiserated.

"What do you know about street cred?" I laughed.

Edward just scowled. I gave Gracie a hug and kiss.

Our time had come to an end and Edward pulled me to him as we watched them get into Darren's car and drive away.

"And then there were three." Jacob announced.

We closed the front door, and like anything else in life; we just had to pick up and move on.

In was only a couple of days after Embry departing that Jacob was packing up his stuff to leave as well. I had my music video project to keep my mind occupied but the day before Jacob was set to leave, it hit me.

"So I was thinking of maybe taking the night off from work and we could have like a movie night or do something you know." I was trying to stay upbeat.

"That sounds…nice. Whatever you want to do Bells." He replied.

"Well it's your last night we should do something you want to do." I fussed.

Jacob stopped what he was packing and slowly walked over, "I don't care as long as I get to… hang out with you."

"Okay." I started to walk toward the door; I wanted to break up the tension we were all feeling. "I'll go downstairs and start preparing some snacks."

I was in the kitchen putting together some popcorn, candy and drinks. Edward came up and kissed my neck.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Well since its Jacob's last night, I figured we could have a movie night and just…hang out." I turned to face Edward, "Do you want to go and pick out some movies?"

"Babe, I need to read that script tonight. I'll probably be in my office or upstairs most of the night. I need quiet. But you and Jacob have fun. Order some pizza so that you have something of substance to eat." Edward departed with one last kiss.

Jacob and I each took turns picking out a movie to watch. Edward's collection was rather extensive and it was put to good use. I had picked one of Jacob's movies from his child acting days thinking I was going to embarrass him but this is Jacob we're talking about; he loved nothing more than watching himself on screen.

I don't remember when I fell asleep it had to be after two a.m. I felt someone lift me up from off the couch and carry me. I was so tired that I felt trapped between sleep and awake.

"Hey. I figured it was best if she slept in her own bed instead of on the couch." A whisper.

"Thank you." A reply

I was laid down on my bed.

"I just called a cab; I was able to move up my flight time. I'm leaving now."

"Don't you want to wake up, Bella?"

"No, I think it's better this way."

"Jacob" a pause. "Thank you."

"She's an amazing girl."

"I know."

"Would you mind if I kissed her goodbye."

Nothing.

A soft gentle kiss was laid on my lips and one more on my forehead.

"Good-bye, Bella."

And then there was nothing.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt refreshed.

"Hey baby we should get going, we both have a lot to do today." Edward greeted me. "Filming day's tomorrow." He sang.

I got up out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. "Sweetheart, Jacob left last night."

I whirled around, "What?"

"He thought it was for the best."

I clutched my chest and then came to my senses. "Fine. Whatever."

I turned to continue on with my morning ritual.

Fuck him.

Couldn't even say good-bye. A thought flashed in my mind of the previous night. It felt like a dream. I touched my lips for a moment. It must have been a dream. Jacob wanted to move on without even a good-bye, especially after all we had been through. That was just fine with me...

I was thankful the shower water could wash away the evidence dripping down my cheeks.

I had a job to do, man up Bella. Jacob is of no concern to you anymore.

My filming went even smoother than the Liberty Project video, maybe I really was getting the hang of all this. Of course it helped when you had a crew like mine. All the diva things I had heard about Michael Newton and he really wasn't all that bad, a couple of times I had to kiddingly chastise him but overall he really wasn't too much of a problem.

Veonna wasn't a problem in the least; you could tell that when it came to her music and her career she put in the work to reap the benefits. She was very serious and always willing to spit ball ideas. The video was mostly going to be filmed using green screen technology and Justin had been working with me and Veonna to come up with a very impressive dance number.

We finished production in four days, working fourteen hours a day. It was all worth it. I nearly choked when I signed my deal memo and I saw that the producer was planning on paying me $50,000 dollars. It was a lot of money for only a couple of weeks of work but if you were to look up the average pay scale it actually was a tad bit conservative. However I wasn't greedy, I felt bad even getting that much. I tried to give Edward the money since he was always footing the bill but he refused and told me I should save it or go and buy myself something pretty. There was no way I was going to be so frivolous.

I had a couple of Skpe sessions with Savannah and Gracie and we always talked on Facebook. Gracie had just started kindergarten and she wanted to tell me all about it. There was no word from Jacob. He should have been in London by now, not even an email or Facebook poke. I kind of felt like I did when Embry decided to unfriend me. Two weeks and nothing, not even a text to say he arrived safely. It was clear to me now that Jacob had moved on and so must I.

I may not have heard from Jacob but I did hear about him. _In Touch_ magazine had written a story about Jacob Black and his diva attitude on his new set. He would miss call times, show up half asleep. The producers were really having issues with him. It was a good thing he was so far away; I would have no issue slapping the crap out of him.

A few days later I received a message via Facebook from him but I refused on principle to open it. If he really wanted to talk to me, he could pick up the damn phone. But curiosity got the best of me and I finally opened the message.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you don't know me. I'm Becky, Jacob's sister. He talks about you constantly. I need your help. Something happened to Jacob, he has completely gone off the deep end. He was caught a couple of nights ago drunk driving but thankfully the police here let him off with a warning. I know this is all my fault, I caused this. Please, can you please talk to him? He won't listen to me and I am afraid that something might happen to him. He's the only family I have left. He would kill me if he knew I was writing you. Please help me._

_Rebecca Black._

I sat back in my chair in shock. What the hell happened?

"Edward." I called.

Edward was in his office, he appeared a couple of seconds later.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Something's wrong with Jacob."

"What happened?"

I read Edward the letter I received from Becky. Edward sat beside me in thought.

"I need to see him." I insisted.

"Whoa, just wait a minute. Jacob will be fine; he's just going through stuff right now."

"Have you talked to him?" I asked.

"Briefly."

"Why didn't you say anything? What happened?" I demanded.

"Honey, he will talk to you when he is ready. It's not my place to say." Edward defended.

"That's ridiculous, he is acting out. I've read all about the issues he is causing on set and his sister said he was drunk driving? This isn't normal. I want to go and see him."

"Bella, no. I know you're frustrated but just leave Jacob alone, he just needs to work things out. I will make sure he is fine."

"You know how you are always upset at me for leaving the state without consulting you? This is why I don't consult you. My friend is in pain. I don't know why. If it were me, I know Jacob would be on the first plane out here."

"Isabella, I said no." Edward ordered.

I was so…words could not describe how I felt at the moment. I closed my laptop and rose from the couch.

"I consulted you." I affirmed.

I walked out of the room and made my way upstairs.

"I'm warning you, Isabella." Edward called after me.

He could warn me all he wanted; I had done what he asked. I consulted him but when it came to my family and friends no amount of warnings or threats were going to deter me.

I wrote a quick email to a friend who I knew was in town.

_Hey Jacqueline, coming to town. Think you can help a girl out, need a ride._

I packed a small backpack, I wasn't planning on staying for weeks just long enough to figure out what the hell was going on and smacking some sense into my friend. I still couldn't believe how cavalier Edward was being on the whole situation. And just what had Jacob told him. Why wouldn't he call me?

I snuck out the back unwilling to have a showdown with Edward.

Las Vegas, New York, and now London. Each time I got further and further away, but was I the one running or was Edward pushing?


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So close to the end of Part two...excited and nervous. I already know my ass will get handed to me next chapter if it doesn't happen this chapter. Hope you will have faith and continue on. Like I said before this story is about the evolution of Bella.

**Warning:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

I arrived at Heathrow airport in London around noon the next morning. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward had already created a plan of action. I was going to have to wait to see what that plan included. Somehow I knew that I wasn't going to escape this with a warning.

When I arrived passed customs with my backpack in tow I saw a man standing there with a sign that read "Bella". I tentatively walked up to him.

"Hello, Miss Swan I am Henry. May I take your bag?" the man asked.

"Uh…Nice to meet you, I'm good."

"Follow me, miss."

I walked out to a line of cars, we arrived at a limo and he opened the door for me.

"Darling, so great to see you. I can't wait to paint the town red." Jacqueline greeted me.

I gave her a hug, "Don't get too crazy, I have business to attend to before I can do any painting."

"Of course, you can take the car. I have to be on set in an hour so Henry will drop me off and then you may proceed on to your business. I'm surprised Edward didn't come with you."

"Well…Edward and I had a difference of opinion on my business that I needed to attend to. I'm sure he will be along and not too happy when he does arrive." I replied.

Jacqueline looked at me and then smiled a little with the shake of her head.

"Well, I hope everything…turns out alright."

I found Becky on Facebook and wrote to her directly in case Jacob actually intercepted our messages. She said they were currently on location at Leed's Castle, about an hour outside of London.

I didn't even notice the castle upon arrival; I was so focused on all the possibilities of Jacob's issues. We arrived at the gate and I gave my name; Becky said she would tell them of my arrival. We proceeded to through the security checkpoint.

Henry opened the door from me and I stepped out and breathed a breath before continuing forth. The place was busy with people running around to set up for filming. I know this wasn't a period piece, I think Jacob told me that he was filming a romantic comedy.

"Jacob Black's trailer." I asked a passerby. The gentlemen pointed in the direction and I thanked him.

I came upon it and hadn't the foggiest of what I was even going to say. I had thought about the impending conversation and all the ways I could approach the subject, the problem was I didn't know what the subject was. Jacob had always been a light-hearted guy, what would cause him to change so drastically.

I did a quick knock three times.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I heard Jacob growl.

This wasn't going to do. At no time was it respectable to answer the door like that. What if it had been some poor production assistant just trying to do his job? Diva Jacob had to go. I banged on the door a little more forcefully.

"Who the fuck is banging on my door?" Jacob ripped the door open with such anger.

"My my, is that the type of language to use in front of a lady?" I asked cheeky.

Jacob froze in his spot and took in the sight of me.

"Bella?" he questioned in disbelief.

"In the flesh." I announced.

He paused for a second before walking down the two steps. His face turned from anger and confusion into his bold smile. He breathed out a sigh and took me into his arms and spun me around.

"What are you doing here?" He placed me back down on my feet.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and see how you've been doing." I could see a young girl standing in the doorway looking at us. This must be Becky. She was beautiful but rail thin, almost unhealthy.

"I have heard tales of catastrophic stupidity and arrogance run amuck." I replied. Jacob looked at me confused. "Diva on the set, which is easy to see when you refuse to even answer the door politely and worse of all drunk driving. What the hell happened?"

"Drunk driving?" He looked to be in thought. He turned to his sister. "Did you tell her?"

I snapped my fingers at him, one thing I had learned as a parent. Snapped fingers always brought attention.

"Don't you be upset with her. I wish I was able to do for my sister what she has done for you."

Jacob brought his attention back to me. He folded his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't a big deal." He tried to defend.

I smacked him in the arm. "Not a big deal? I was hit by a drunk driver, how could you be so stupid?" I snapped. "Promise me Jacob. Promise me you will never do this again. Promise me or I will walk away and you will never see me again."

Jacob stood there but after a couple of seconds his lips started to form a smile. "Bells, you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Ugh." I uttered in disgust, I flipped around and started to head back to the car. Jacob ran to catch up with me.

"All right, all right. I promise. Are you happy? I promise." Jacob shouted.

"Ecstatic."

We both stood there, still silently fuming at each other. I turned toward Becky and started to walk back.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I take it your Becky." I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." She replied softly.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob asked behind me.

I gave him a look, "We had a difference of opinion."

"He didn't come with you?" Now it was Jacob's turn to get mad.

"I consulted him." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Why does this not surprise me? Inside the trailer." Jacob ordered.

I sighed and followed Becky in and Jacob asked her where his phone was. It didn't make sense, why did he care whether Edward came with me or not. Sometimes it felt that he and Edward were closer to each other than I was with either of them. Becky said she was going for a walk, I think she sensed that this was a private matter.

I walked around the trailer and ended up on the bed. I was exhausted; I wasn't able to sleep on the plane. My mind wouldn't allow it but now this bed looked like heaven. Jacob must have gotten a hold of Edward, it seemed he was already here and looking for me. If he was in London, I had an hour left of freedom.

I lay back onto the pillow and sighed. Jacob came over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"Man, he is pissed. You must have the most frequent flyer dumbass miles then anyone known to man. "

"You never answered the question." I said ignoring the rub. "What happened? You were fine and then all hell breaks loose." I pushed. If Edward was going to be here soon, I needed to get my answer that I flew all the way here for.

Jacob put his head in his hand and sighed.

"When I left California; I was already upset because for the first time in a long time, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. I was happy. I went to see my sister, I felt a tad bit guilty that I had finally found my place in the world and I knew she was still having a hard time adjusting." Jacob paused and he squeezed his eyes close.

"When I arrived and saw my sister for the first time in almost five months, I knew immediately something was off. Oh god, Bella."

I saw Jacob fight back his tears.

"They, my grandparents had treated her horribly. They were starving her, they would hit her. She was like a servant. I…I….this was all my fault. I wanted her to finish out her high school years and I left her with monsters. I'm her big brother, it has always been my job to protect her and I failed. Not only her but my parents. I failed."

"Jacob, you…you didn't know. And now she's here and we can help her. If she needs therapy then that can be provided. You're here and now she is safe." I tried to console.

"I just feel like such an asshole. I was off having the time of my life in California and she was fighting everyday to stay alive. I now understood why my dad never let us spend time at his parents."

"So…what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well, she isn't going back to Washington. That's for damn sure. She's gonna have to come with me. She's really smart, she can home school or I can hire tutors."

"I'm sorry this happened." I whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for my actions that caused you worry. I'm afraid you'll have to face the consequences. I'm sorry."

"It's worth it. You're worth it. But you really did scare the hell out of me." I closed my eyes forcing my tears to retreat. "Please don't do this again. I…I…I thought, what if I don't make it in time. I…" I started to cry thinking of the possibilities. Jacob was my friend. What if he had died from his stupid decision?

Jacob pulled me to him, "Hey, I won't. It's going to be okay. I won't. I'm sorry." He whispered while hugging me. When my crying came to a close, I was finally able to fall asleep.

"…got a room at the Mandarin Hyde Park."

"Go easy on her, this is my fault. I'm sorry."

"She knows better and I have been too lenient, too long."

I could hear Jacob and Edward talking. I don't know if it was possible but I could already feel my ass tingling. I wasn't even going to fight Edward; at this point I would only make it worse. I just hoped he would let us stay in London for a couple of days. I had never been here and I wouldn't mind seeing some sights. Maybe we could even take a tour of the Tower of London, I'm sure Edward could learn a few tips.

"Do you think you could stick around for a few days? Kind of nice seeing you all."

"We'll see, I guess it depends on how things go."

"Well, I have to get to set so let me know."

"Sure, we won't leave without saying good-bye."

"All right."

I heard the door close and I decided to stay "asleep" for as long as I could.

"I know you're awake."

Damn how does he do that? I still didn't move.

"Isabella."

I sighed and turned over to face him.

"Let's go." He ordered.

I got up and grabbed my bag and followed him out of the trailer. People were still running around setting up for the shoot. Edward had a car waiting. I didn't see the limo anymore. I got in the car and we both remained quiet as we headed toward the hotel Edward had booked.

We walked into our suite; I was a tad bit surprised that Edward had taken the time to pack a suitcase. I had a feeling that he kept one pack in his car for occasions like this. We both put our bags down and Edward went to sit on the couch in his perfect posture all ready for me.

"Come here." He said soft yet stern.

I sighed and walked over to him. I unbuttoned my jeans and slide them off. Edward helped me get into position. I guess he wasn't going to lecture me, he must have felt we both knew what was coming; why wait?

"Isabella, why are you in this position?"

So much for the non-lecture. I thought for a minute why I was really being punished, I mean it wasn't like I failed to tell him my plans. He seemed to take my silence as obstinacy because he landed a strong hand on my backside.

"Dude, I'm thinking over here." I lashed out. I was all for my punishment but if he couldn't have a dose of patience then neither was I.

"It wasn't that hard of a question."

"Yes it is." I pushed myself off of him. "Look, I told you what I was going to do. That was your problem before with me running off and not giving you the proper heads up so I didn't think that was the reason you wanted to punish me. But, I'm sure you feel that I wronged you in some form because I decided to go against your wishes, which I took as more of a suggestion because honestly you are my boyfriend. You're not even my husband so what right do you have at this point to even tell me that I can't go and check in on a friend. But I understand that your upset and you wish to take that anger out on my ass so I will lie across your lap and you can proceed. If my tears bring you solace, it will be worth it."

I huffed and repositioned myself on his lap. I could feel his hand placed on my rear end. I pushed off him once again and stood to address him.

"And furthermore, just for future knowledge even if we are married there will never be a time when I won't go and seek out a friend in need. I don't care if they are in London, New York or on the moon. If one of my friends or family needs me then I'm going to do whatever it takes to get to them. Hell, they could be in the more dangerous place in all the world and I will go to them. So you may want to warm up your hands now because this won't deter me."

I huffed once more and lay back down over his lap. Once again I could feel his hand come to rest on my left buttock cheek. I pushed to get back up once more.

"No. That's enough." Edward stopped me.

"I was just going to say that if it were you, I would go to the ends of the earth to find you. If you were in pain or feeling down, I would come to you. I would find you. All right, that's it. I've said my peace, you may continue."

I waited for the blow but after thirty seconds I looked back over my shoulder at Edward.

"Are we planning on moving this along today?"

His eyes locked with mine and he helped me to a sitting position on the couch.

"Bella, why do you think I punish you?" Edward asked.

"Because you feel I violated some rule you and your "group" set down millions of years ago."

"I punish you because I want you to learn a lesson. You once asked if I planned on spanking our future children. You were upset with me because I didn't know and you didn't understand the difference between you and a child. You are going to be twenty-three years old; you should have the basic understanding of what constitutes taking measures regarding your own safety and well-being. I have spoken to Jacob regarding his sister and his actions. I have expressed my disappointment in him and he and I are working on solutions. I didn't think you needed to run off to England to get to the bottom of things. Jacob just needs some time that is why I didn't approve. I love that you are loyal to your family and friends. Your loyalty was one of the things I first noticed in you however I will never approve of you flying off anywhere without me or someone I trust. You may think that I am just your boyfriend and have no say in your actions but you are wrong. I have told you before that I made a vow to always love and protect you even if that means protecting you from yourself; in my eyes we are already married. I will spank you today and spank you any other day I see fit to correct your actions if that is what it takes to get you to understand. You were on a thirty-day restriction so today I do plan on spanking you longer. You thirty-day restriction will start over again today and if tomorrow you should decide to go off and do something reckless then the thirty days will begin once again and your punishment will be harsher. You need to understand that I am not yielding and I will do whatever it takes to make you comprehend the consequences of your actions. I would much rather you have a sore bottom then be hurt, raped, or killed. Am I making myself clear?"

I softly gulped and nodded my head.

"Good. Then let's begin."

This time I slowly placed myself before him, it started to hit me all the meanings and promises of his speech. I thought back to Jacob's trailer when I thought that I would just come here and silently take my punishment as an incentive to go easy on me and my how the mighty have fallen. Once again I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut and I stupidly poked the dragon. Now Edward would feel justified in making an example out of my ass.

SMACK

It started and I did feel the increase in velocity. I tried to focus on bunnies and kittens. Princess Meow Meow.

SMACK

ME…"OW!"

Good thing the whole word didn't come out, Edward would probably feel I was taunting him by screaming out cat noises.

SMACK

Shit he wasn't holding back. Focus on something else.

SMACK

What does a person say after they have drunk a Coca Cola?

"AHHHH"

Edward alternated between my butt and my upper thighs. It felt like Ricky Ricardo was playing Babalu. I started to squirm, surly this was almost over he must have smack me twenty times. My tears stained the place where they fell upon the couch. My body was so rigid and braced for the impact but I finally couldn't take it any longer and my body sagged in surrender.

It was two smacks after when Edward finally ceased. He helped me up and brought me to lay on the bed on my stomach. He went to the bathroom and I heard him turn on the bath. He walked back and brought a small bottle of lotion with him. Gently he rubbed in some of the cooling lotion on each cheek and upper thigh. I didn't really know how I felt right now. I guess I was grateful that the lotion did help with the sting a little. But to be honest if I did manage to mess up in the next thirty days, I don't know how I could handle anything harsher than this.

"Honey, I prepared a bath. Would you like me to join you or do you need a moment alone?" Edward asked softly.

"Alone." My voice said it before my head could even comprehend. I don't know why the first word out of my mouth would have chosen "alone" but I didn't want to take it back. My own head probably realized that we had some thinking to do.

Edward excused himself and I was left to soak in the water. The temperature was perfect; it couldn't get any better than this. I was so tired that my mind didn't want to process what had happened in the bedroom. The bathtub was so large I could easily float underneath the water. I used to scare my mom by doing the dead man's float in our pool when I was younger. I can understand, from a passerby's point of view it could look like a person drowned. But I found it so relaxing. I turned over on to my stomach, closed my eyes and put my head under water. There was nothing more serene then just listening to nothing. I should have been a fish. I would come up and for air every minute or so and then float back down.

I felt a violent tug on my shoulder; I flipped around and came up with a startle.

"What the hell?" I yelled clutching my chest.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward was clutching his chest as well. "You scared the shit out me."

Edward backed up and sat down on the chair in front of the vanity.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to relax." I defended.

"You relax by floating with your face in the water." Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes. Geez, do I have to have some sort of approval for that too?" I snapped.

Edward sighed, "Please I don't want to fight with you; you just scared the crap out of me."

"Well the bathroom is right over there if you had an accident."

Edward smiled to himself and actually got up and went over to the private bathroom. Well I wasn't being serious. He walked back in a couple of minutes later fully naked. I stared at him in confusion.

"I had an accident." He replied with a smirk. He started to step a toe into the water.

"Wait a minute, I wanted to be alone."

"How bout I sit here on the edge and play lifeguard. You can continue to float on." Edward suggested.

Edward sat down on the edge with his feet dangling into the bath, he spread his legs and I was in direct line of sight to Eddie Jr. God, I can't name our first-born son that now. I hate to think about Edward's dick every time I called for this future kid. I scowled.

"Really Bella, is it that hard with me just sitting here?"

"What? No. I wasn't even thinking about you, well I was but I was thinking about our son. I mean not our son yet because we don't have a son. Who knows maybe this whole thing will work itself out and you will only be able to bless me with girly sperm. I guess that could be preferable…"

"Whoa baby, I'm still over here trying to process that you actually thought about our future children. Slow down for a minute."

I sunk into the water realizing how ridiculous I sounded.

"No, no, no. Rise back up missy." Edward said.

I slowly emerged out of the water again.

"So what about our future son has you worried?" he asked.

"We can't name him Eddie Jr. We can name him Edward but not Eddie."

"Okay, why?"

I slide back down into the water.

Edward lowered himself down into the water, "Bella?"

My mouth was under the water, "because I just named you penis that."

"I don't speak fish." Edward retorted.

I stayed put. Edward slide around and poked me in the side.

"Ow." I complained. It wasn't that hard but still, the nerve.

"Well, now that you have surfaced."

"Because I named your penis that, man you don't have to get so violent." I huffed.

Edward looked at me and then started laughing. He pulled me to him and started to place me on his lap but I pushed off, it was still tender after all.

"Edward, watch the spoiled goods." I yelled.

Edward settled me between his legs, my back against his front. Eddie Jr. stowed safely away. Edward nuzzled his face into my neck.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Just pick up where we left off before we were so upset with each other. You act like you're not even mad at me anymore."

"I'm not. Like I told you before baby, after I punish you, you are forgiven. What's the point of staying mad at you? You took your punishment and I always proud of you for doing so. I have nothing left to be mad at. That doesn't mean I still won't keep an eye on you or fulfill the promise I made to regarding the thirty-day restriction but I love you and believe it or not I am rooting for you to make wise choices."

"It's hard for me to just move on, when I have a constant physical reminder." I reported.

"Well the physical reminder is to help you remember to make wiser choices. I don't want you to be upset with me but I understand if you wish to stay mad at me. I just wish you could understand what it does to me when you run off. This is the third time in the past couple of months and I swear every time you do, my heart drops into my stomach and I start to think of the worst case scenario. Do you have any idea what it would do to me if something happened to you? Things that you can't even control. What if your plane crashed? Even if I was with you, at least I know my last few moments would be spent with you. When you were without me on your way to Vegas, New York and London and if something had happened, it would have killed me."

I took in his words and for the first time I completely understood what he was saying. If I had been in his shoes I would feel the same way, in fact I probably would have felt worse because we all know I was rockin the low self-esteem.

"I'm sorry Edward. I sorry for how selfish I've been. I just…I get these thoughts in my head. This is going to sound completely stupid but I guess I just keep trying to right the wrong that happened so many years ago. I have no excuse for Vegas but today and New York; if I could just help save one person then maybe I can be forgiven for not doing more for Jessica."

"Baby, I have told you before; you don't need to take that on yourself. She made choices. You can't keep blaming yourself for her choices."

"You don't understand, you don't know what it's like to love someone so much and then that person dies and every day you are filled with questions and guilt. What if I had pushed her more into seeking help? What if I had just talked to her? What if I gave every last part of me to help her but I didn't and now she's dead. You don't know what it's like to be filled with the would've, should've, could've's. If I would've done this. I should've done that. I could've done more." I waved away the fresh tears and Edward squeezed me tighter.

"You are an amazing woman, Isabella Swan. I hope someday you will release yourself from this guilt and live the life I think your sister would have wanted for you. I have a hard time believing that she would be happy with you living with this guilt. Someday, I know you will be freed from it but until then I will be here to in whatever capacity you need me in, my love."

Edward kissed my cheek and I settled back into his hold. I almost fell asleep there in his arms when Edward prodded me to get up and out of the bath and he took me to bed. I hadn't slept except that half hour in Jacob's trailer and I was exhausted. Edward woke me up around eight to have a light dinner before going back to sleep again. Unfortunately, going to bed so soon caused me to wake up around four a.m.

I looked at my phone and saw that Jacqueline had tried to call. I sent her a quick text apologizing for not getting back to her and that I would love to paint the town red tonight. I was pretty sure I could talk Edward into staying a couple of days. I mean we did come all this way; it would be a shame to not see what this amazing country had to offer.

I was looking over the room service menu contemplating ordering something, when Edward came out of the bedroom looking for me.

"Sorry, I think my sleep schedules all messed up." I explained.

"It's okay; I had a feeling this was going to happen." Edward smiled and sat down on the couch with me.

"Do you mind if we stay a couple of days. I've always wanted to see England. I mean I won't be able to see all of England but at least I can get a taste." I asked hopeful.

"Go get dressed."

"Huh?" I asked lamely.

"I had a feeling that you would be waking up early so I have arranged a tour this morning. It's always easiest for people like us to go when most people are sleeping."

"People like us?" I asked.

"uh…well celebrities." Edward stated.

"Ohhhh, people like you." I laughed and got up and ran to get ready. The downside to my packing was I had only brought two changes of clothes; I may have to go shopping before tonight.

"Edward, Jacqueline is in town and she asked if I would go and hang out with her tonight. Can we go?" I knew Edward would want to come along.

"Sure, we could bring Jacob along. I know he would like to see you as well." Edward suggested.

"But what about Becky, she's just sixteen." I had to remember that now Jacob was a guardian it would be hard for him to just run off and party. He had responsibilities now.

"Well, they're a little more lenient in England, if she wishes to go she may come along and if not Jacob and I will think of something."

Edward and I walked out of our hotel and just as Edward promised there was a double-decker bus waiting for us with a tour guide and all. I couldn't believe that he was able to pull this off. I squealed with delight, I always wanted to go on one of these.

We both sat up on top and I pulled my phone out to take picture. The tour guide, Jeff told us all the fascinating history and interesting tid bits as we traveled across the Tower Bridge saw the Globe Theatre and Eye of London. We went by Parliament and Westminster, through Piccadilly Circus. We came to a stop at the Tower of London and I started laughing when I thought back to thinking that Edward could get some ideas from this place. From Buckingham Palace to the Three Bells, we saw it all. Someday I would love to come back and actually visit each place but for now this was one of the best trips ever. Edward and I stood as the sun rose with the back ground of Tower Bridge we asked Jeff to take a picture of us together.

We ended up at a small café and partook in the customary English breakfast. By ten a.m. I was exhausted. Edward took me back to the hotel for a small nap; he told me he was going to wake me in two hours because he wanted me to become accustomed to a more normal sleep schedule.

When I woke up Jacob and Becky were in the living room all ready to get the party started. I asked Jacqueline if it was okay to invite a couple of party crashers and she said she understood. She was going to come to the hotel. I told her I didn't really have anything to wear for tonight and she asked for my size and said she would bring a selection. She was like a mini Marcus.

I showered and ate a light lunch that Edward had ordered up. Becky was really nice but still kind of standoffish, she was the complete opposite of Jacob which ensured that we would get along well. I told Becky of the first time I met her brother and how much I loathed him.

"He was so arrogant and everything I despised in a human being." I explained.

"Yeah, but you love me now. You couldn't bear for me to not be in your life which is why you few thousands of miles to come for me." Jacob said over dramatically.

"Jacob, don't be a tool." Becky rolled her eyes. It was the most forward I have seen her.

"I love this girl." I cheered.

Jacob scowled and Becky and I laughed with each other.

When Jacqueline showed up with literally a rack of clothes, I have to admit she was godsend. Becky and I poured through the clothes together trying to pick something out. Jacqueline sat on the couch in the bedroom with us reading a book.

"Where did you get all of these? Did you rob Harrods's?" I asked.

"Close. Harrods's is always willing to help me out. I buy a new wardrobe every time I'm in town." She replied. "Take whatever you want, they won't mind."

"You showed up at the right time, I wasn't able to pack as much as I would have liked." I explained.

"Always happy to help."

"You're quite the reader." I stated.

"I love books; you should see my library at my house in L.A. My grandfather was the same way. When he passed away he left me everything but the thing I treasured most was his book collection. He had books that were hundreds of years old…some were quite…informative."

"Really? That's cool."

"You'll have to come by sometime, I think even you could find something interesting in my library." She stated.

"Cool. Thanks!" I turned to see Becky come out in a cute yellow dress. "Oh Becky that dress looks perfect on you."

She turned to face the mirror, and smiled softly.

Jacqueline started off the night at Mahiki a nightclub with a Polynesian vibe; we ended our night at Heights Bar in Saint George's Hotel. The Heights bar had a view that looked down on London for miles. It was amazing. This was Jacqueline's hotel, so we left her for the night and I promised her that we would hang out when she came back to Los Angeles. Before we left I invited her to my birthday party that Edward was throwing and she told me that she already received the invite. I wasn't even aware invitations were sent out.

We were walking into our hotel room and I had to ask.

"Edward, Jacqueline told me that she already received an invitation to my birthday party. When did you send out invitations and just how many people did you invite? And what about the people I wanted to invite?"

"Honey, don't worry about it. I told you I would take care of everything and I am. Your birthday party is only two weeks away of course I sent out invitations."

"But what about the people I wanted to invite? You didn't even consider who I would want there."

"You really think I wouldn't know who you would want to invite? Try me?" Edward raised an eyebrow in challenge.

I thought for a minute. "Marcus."

"Invited and RSVP'd already."

"Carl."

"Invited."

Damn. It was getting hard to prove a point.

"My cousin Shelly."

"You don't have a cousin Shelly." Edward stated confident.

"How did you know that?"

"I sat down with your mom and went over your family and who to invite. Would you like to try again? I think you're losing this challenge." He taunted.

"Well you still should have asked me." I huffed and flipped around to retreat to the bedroom.

Always finish an argument with the last word!

We departed from London two days later; before we left I told Jacob that I expected him to apologize to his fellow cast and crew for his behavior. It really bothered me that Jacob could be lumped in with the likes of Lauren Mallory. I wasn't going to let that happen.

When Edward and I returned home, Edward was in full party mode. He hired a professional events coördinator which I thought was rather ridiculous. All I wanted was maybe fifty of my closest friends and family and Edward was turning the night into a circus. I tried to speak up and explain that I really did want something small and intimate but Edward just kept pushing for big and flashy.

Emmett of all people was the one to explain to me just what was going on in Edward's mind. Emmett and Rosalie had come over for lunch one afternoon and Edward ran off to answer a call from the event coördinator during the middle of our lunch.

"Ugh, he is driving me crazy with this damn party. You'd think that he was planning a wedding with the amount of stuff he is doing. Everything from flowers to food to party favors. It would serve him right if I didn't show up at all, of course he probably wouldn't even notice." I sighed.

"Bells, of course he'd notice. Especially when he showed up for the birthday sex and you weren't there." Emmett barked out a laugh. Rosalie promptly slapped him upside the head.

"Why do you have to be so involved with everyone's sex life?" she probed.

Emmett just shrugged. "Look Bells, I was there last year when your birthday came around. Now I know this is going to be hard to believe but Edward was really stressed out. He felt horrible that he missed your birthday and then the day of your birthday dinner the dude was stressed to the nines. He was worried that he didn't get the right gift or you weren't going to be happy with the restaurant. I think part of him wants to make up for last year."

"But last year was perfect, I loved it. I don't need fanfare and peacocks."

"Peacocks?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Don't ask." I continued on. "I just wished that he would talk to me, every time I try to say something he brushes me off."

"I'll talk to him but try to just give him this one. If he acts like a crazy bridal girl next year then I'll I slap him back to reality. But just for this one time, give him a little room to do something nice for you." Emmett suggested.

"All right. I guess I can suffer through one night."

"I'll go get him; he has been on that phone way too long." Emmett got up to go and retrieve Edward leaving Rosalie and I to talk.

"So I heard that Edward's been teaching you to drive a motorcycle." Rosalie pepped up.

"Ugh, don't get me started. He gave me one lesson a couple of weeks ago and I shit you not after an hour we still didn't even turn the damn bike on." I vented.

"Well if you'd like, I could teach you?" Rose offered.

"You know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Don't let this face fool you, I can drive one, fix one, and build one. In fact I doubt there isn't anything I can't do with a motorcycle. I love the feeling I get when I ride. I was a daddy's girl; my father owned his own fix shop, he taught me everything I know."

Wow this was a whole other side of Rosalie I had no idea of.

"Well Edward told me that the first rule was I couldn't drive without him." I explained.

"Bella, what Edward doesn't know, won't hurt him." She laughed.

I unconsciously rubbed my butt, "Yeah but when he finds out, it will hurt me."

"I have to ask, doesn't it feel good to go against _Tria Fata_ every once in a while."

Emmett must have told her.

"You know about _Tria Fata_?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett told me a month ago. Look I don't care if he goes to scout meetings or collects badges. I'm not in a relationship with _Tria Fata_; I'm in a relationship with Emmett and a part of me loves to go against_ Tria Fata_ for the hell of it." Rosalie the rebel.

"Yeah but then you have to pay the _Tria Fata_ price." I reminded her.

"So. When Emmett spanks me I just try to focus on dirty things and how it's kind of kinky."

"Then I don't think he's doing it right, I'm in tears before swat five on average." I cringed.

"Oh no believe me, I'm in tears too but then after it's over we have the most amazing sex and that is worth it. Don't get me wrong I appreciate, I guess the foundation the _Tria Fata_ was founded on but you know sometimes it just feels good to go a little crazy."

Why did I have a bad feeling about this? Make wise choices Bella. At least until after the thirty-day restriction.


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **From here on out I will not defend my story or my characters, I think I have given you enough warning on this chapter and story. This chapter had to happen. I hope to see you next Friday when I post Chapter One of Part Three. For some of you this may be the end of the road, thank you for taking the time to read. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing.

**Warning:**

This story may contain content that could offend readers. Story will surround story lines involving acts of dominance such as domestic discipline. This story will not contain BDSM. This story will have spanking themes in later chapters. The following story will use mature language. This story has already been written and will contain character death in future follow ups. Lemons will not occur right away and not in every chapter this isn't Fifty Shades of fun. Please do not read this story if you think you may feel offended by the discussed themes.

Story and lyrics are mine; the characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

It was the day before my birthday and Edward was coming unhinged. We had people all over our house setting up; it no longer looked like a house it looked like a dance club. Embry was flying in tomorrow with the girls and I was excited for that. Still no word on whether Jacob would make it.

I went downstairs to ask Edward what he wanted for dinner and he actually snapped at me.

"Bella, just stay out of the way."

I stood there in shock. Edward finally realized what he did and tried to put a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I shouted. "You know I didn't even want a fucking birthday party, that's it I've had it. You can go ahead and plan all you want but I won't be there."

I turned around and headed off toward the garage. I was amazed that I had actually made it to my car without him trailing but he probably had to address the massive disco ball that they planned on replacing the chandelier with or massive projector screens they had been hoisting up all day.

I started to drive away and I wasn't even sure where to go. And then a bad thought entered my mind and my car took that thought and put it into action.

I was at Rosalie and Emmett's house before I knew it. I rang the doorbell and Rose answered.

"Hey, I thought you'd be setting up for the big par-tay." She laughed.

"Is Emmett here?" I fumed.

"Wow…uh no." she answered tentatively.

"Good, I ready for my first real lesson."

Rosalie crossed her arms and smirked. "Pissed you off didn't he?"

"Damn right." I replied.

"Follow me."

Rosalie was an excellent teacher, she was patient with me and I actually understood everything she was saying. She got on her motorcycle and I sat behind her while she explained the basic functions. Next she had me get up front while she explained step by step what I was going to do. I was actually able to drive a few yards. It felt amazing. Although I don't know if my high came from the fact I was actually driving a motorcycle or knowing I was doing something Anti-_Tria Fata_. However it was the best distraction I could have had at the moment.

We decided to order some pizza for dinner. I thought it would be good to let Edward sweat it out a bit. I knew that when Emmett arrived he was sure to call Edward.

"Your boyfriend's freaking the fuck out." Emmett announced upon entering the living room. He picked up a slice of pizza and tore into it.

"Good." I replied.

"He's on his way." Emmett informed.

"I figured as much."

Emmett joined us while we continued watching _Ten Things I Hate About You._ Edward walked in five minutes later and I saw him visually sigh with relief.

"Baby." He started.

"Don't, baby me." I spit.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to snap at you like I did. I'm just under a lot of pressure."

"This isn't just about the snap, Edward. You have like lost your damn mind over this party. You never even once asked what I would like. I can appreciate that you want to do something nice for me but you missed the mark."

"Yeah…I think we're just going to go." Rosalie said as she started out of the room, she saw Emmett still standing there ready to warm up some popcorn to the show and she came back and pulled him with her.

"Ahh, come on." Emmett whined.

"Bella, you're right. I'm so sorry. I…" he sighed. "I just wanted everything to be perfect. This was the first time that we are able to celebrate your birthday as a couple and I wanted it to be special. Please let me do this for you. I love you so much and I went overboard but I hope that tomorrow night you will see my love for you."

"Edward, I don't need a big fancy party to know you love me. When you started this endeavor, I thought okay I'll let you run with this because I thought it would make you happy. I just want to have fun but this is not fun anymore; you're turning into a crazy raving maniac and I just want my Edward back."

Edward got down on his knees in front of me, "Okay baby, I will be better. I promise, just say you'll come."

"I mean it Edward, one more chance."

"Okay, thank you. You won't regret it and I promise you will have fun tomorrow night." Edward pushed up to seal it with a kiss, a mighty strong kiss. "Wanna soil Emmett's couch?" he asked.

"Edward." I gasped. I shook my head with a smile, "Come on, we're not going to stoop to his level. Take me home."

Edward wanted me to sleep in as much as possible the next morning so that I could stay up all night if I wished. The sun was shining and I stretched out my arms taking in this moment. Twenty-three. Wow, I thought over my life the past year and thought back to where I was one year ago today. Edward and I hadn't even started dating. My biggest problem was Lauren Mallory and I was in Italy.

Edward entered the room bringing a tray of breakfast with him.

"Oh good the birthday girl's awake." He smiled. "Happy Birthday, love."

Edward kissed me and placed the tray over my lap.

"Thank you Edward. I was just thinking about how much my life has changed over the past year. A year ago today we weren't even dating yet, isn't that crazy? I feel like we've been dating forever."

"That is crazy." He replied.

"Well I guess after tomorrow we can officially start discussing marriage." I laughed.

"Yeah…finally." He replied awkward.

We both dug into the pancakes and bacon Edward made.

"Baby, I hope you don't mind but I was hoping to give you your gift tomorrow." Edward said.

"Edward, you already gave me what I'm sure is a very expensive birthday party."

"That is not a gift." He protested.

"Well save your gift for Christmas; my gift for your birthday never panned out so it wouldn't be right to give me something."

"Well maybe you and I could combine our gifts." He suggested.

"Huh?"

The doorbell rang saving him from further explanation. Edward jumped off the bed and went to see who it was. Probably more workers for the party. I got up and placed my tray on the table, ready to go and prepare myself for the day.

The door burst open and I practically screamed.

Jacob.

"What are you doing here? You said you couldn't come." I asked in amazement. I ran over to hug him and he picked me up.

"I never said I couldn't come. I said I didn't know. Of course I would be here for your birthday." Jacob placed me back on my feet. "Wow. Lingerie for me, I'm touched."

I smacked his chest and turned to walk away, "And then the moment was ruined." I went over and grabbed my robe and slid it on. "So is Becky here."

"Yeah, of course. I think Edward showed her to a room."

"Great, I'll go and say hi after I get ready." I started to make my way toward the bathroom and Jacob called after me, "You might want to hurry, I heard the munchkins just arrived at LAX."

Crap. I did need to hurry.

I was able to get downstairs and greet Becky before my daughters arrived. I ran off toward the door and practically ripped it from its hinges.

There were squeals and laughter and hugging and squishing, oh and of course Embry.

"Oh my goodness, look how big Princess Meow Meow has gotten. You must have done a great job taking care of her." I said.

"Yes we are. Savannah takes care of her poopy box and I feed and water her." Gracie explained.

Edward and Jacob came to the door and welcomed everyone. I went and hugged Embry.

"How has it been?" I asked.

"Great. Better than great."

It was a good thing we had all these extra rooms, when we bought the house I never thought we would actually fill them but little by little the house was becoming fuller and it was a dream come true to be surrounded by my family and friends.

Marcus said he was going to arrive at six o'clock; he had prepared a special dress for me tonight. Alice was going to come over at five and she was bringing hair and makeup stylists. The girls were excited when I told them they could get their hair done but no makeup. I wanted to include Becky; I knew it must be hard for her since she really didn't know anyone but Jacob. I decided to try and bring her along with me for the night so she could meet my friends and maybe feel more relaxed.

Alice was showing but with her already small frame she just looked slightly bloated. I tried to imagine what I would look like pregnant and I almost got nauseous at the thought. There was no way I would ever just look bloated. It felt good to be able to sit down and really talk with Alice. So many times we would either see each other at events or in passing. I missed the days when Alice and I were living with each other in Italy. I think I am going to talk to Edward about starting up a dinner night where once a week we could all come together and just socialize. Garrett can even come too.

Marcus had made me a sapphire blue backless, short dress. The moment I put it on, it felt made for me. It showed off my boobs like you would not believe. I truly felt like Cinderella. Marcus told me that even though he knew how much I loved pink, sapphire was my birthstone and he thought that this would be fitting for my birthday. I put on the necklace that Edward had given me before the Screen Actor Awards and I was ready to go.

The first hour of my party I was standing beside Edward greeting the guests. I seriously felt like Edward had invited every single person I had ever met and then every single person he had ever met. At this rate, I would never get to dance which was such a shame because Edward had asked Darren to help with suggesting a great D.J. and our D.J. was well under way and I could barely contain myself.

"Mom, Dad." I shouted. My parents had arrived and I quickly went up to hug them.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful. So grown up." My mom complimented.

"Well, I am twenty-three now." I quipped.

I smiled and hugged my dad. "Hi Daddy."

"You look beautiful, honey. Quite the party you got here, Edward." My dad said.

"Only the best for Bella." Edward smiled. "Oh and by the way, there's a sports room off to the left just in case you need a break from dancing."

My dad never looked so relieved. Parties were never his thing. I squeezed Edward's arm in appreciation, knowing how comfortable my dad would be there the rest of the night.

Angela and Ben came together and I practically squeezed the stuffing out of her. We managed to have lunch dates every once in a while but it wasn't the same. I vowed to not move on with my life and leave her behind like it happens so often. She wasn't even upset with me over my busier schedule these days, she had Ben to keep her occupied and she thanked me for talking to him. They seemed to be virtually joined at the hip.

"Hey, it's so good to see you. Thank you for coming." I said when I hugged her.

"Wouldn't miss it." She replied.

I gave Ben a hug while Edward greeted Angela with a hug as well.

"Thank you for coming, Ben."

"No Bella, thank you. I can't believe I was so stupid to wait so long. I'd probably still be waiting if it wasn't for you."

"Well just be good to her."

I saw Angela and Ben walk off toward Jacob, and Angela went to greet Embry. I was a little worried about Embry and tonight. I had to have a little talk with him; I didn't want him feeling uncomfortable or tempted to drink with all this alcohol around. He assured me it wouldn't be a problem. But I still had my eye on him just in case. I asked Jacob to help me with it as well. It wasn't that I didn't trust Embry but I didn't want to make it hard on him either.

Jacqueline arrived and she squealed upon seeing me. "Oh my god, it is so nice to see a friendly face. You have no idea how lonely it was after you left England."

"Jacks, you were there alone before I ever came, what did you do then?" I replied.

"Yes, but then you awakened me to the fact I was bored. I love reading but I can't do that all day, every day. Edward I'm stealing her away, it's been over an hour and look at this poor birthday girl. There is no drink in her hand and I bet no food in her stomach." Jacqueline started to pull me with her; I waved back at Edward a goodbye.

We walked up to the bar and Jacqueline ordered us some White Russians, the girl already knew what I liked. "Thank you so much for saving me. I know it's my duty to greet all my guests but I was starting to get bored." I told her.

"Of course, it's Edward's job to greet and your job to have fun. People will come up to you all night and say their well wishes."

We went over to food and got a plate, Rosalie, Alice and Becky met us there.

"I want to introduce you to Jacqueline, Jacqueline these are my friends Alice and Rosalie and you remember Becky. Alice has a bun in the oven so no watering that hole. " I joked. "But feel free to get Rose drunk she actually becomes very lovable."

Rose smacked me on the arm and we all laughed. Jacqueline and Becky picked up from where they left off in England. Becky was an avid reader too so they had plenty to talk about.

The party was going great now, I had my friends and like Jacqueline had said, people came over and talked to me. There was no reason for me to stand at the door any longer. Kate had hired her assistant for the night to stay with the children upstairs. They were having a massive candy and pizza party but Edward said he wanted to bring them down for the special event. Apparently he had it set up on the small stage for people to perform throughout the night.

I had danced with Justin and Jacob but finally my own boyfriend managed to come to the dance floor with me. He always felt too old to go out and dance with me but I reminded him that this was my night and if he wanted to make it perfect he would be required to dance with his birthday girlfriend.

At ten p.m. the D.J. made the announcement that they wanted to play a special video. They asked me to come to the center of the floor and my face burning red I turned to hide but Jacob caught me.

"No, no Miss Swan; wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He said as he physically had to pull me to the middle of the floor. I looked around for Edward to yell at, this was obviously his doing. But he was nowhere in sight.

Jacob's hands on my shoulder held me in place while the projector screen came to life. I was wondering why Edward had outfitted our home with screens everywhere; I had just thought he was going to use them to show cool videos while the music played like some fancy smancy night club.

Liberty Project took the stage and did a modified rock version of _Have a Little Faith In Me._ The video started to play it was in sepia and Edward appeared on the screen, it was so simple and yet amazing at the same time. He had cue cards in his hand, the first read:

"This is a story about a girl."

The second read.

"And she was loved."

The film cut to my parents holding up and "I love you" card.

Then Alice and Jasper.

Angela

Darren

Embry

Charlotte and Peter

Jacob

Savannah and Gracie. All of them held up an "I love you sign."

When it got to Kate and Garrett; Kate held up a sign that said "He loves you" with a arrow pointing at Garrett and Garrett had the same with a sign stating "She loves you." I couldn't help but laugh. The video continued.

The boys from Liberty Project

Marcus

Brian and Larry

Jacqueline

Carl

And so on. Talk about a self-esteem booster but I couldn't stop the tears cascading down my cheeks as I realized just how much time and effort this must have taken and knowing all of my family and friends were involved.

Edward appeared on the screen and his card stated. "But I love her most."

The card dropped and was replaced with one that said, "And that's why I have to ask."

The song came to a close and Edward was finally beside me. The last card was displayed.

"Will you marry me?"

The song ended and I looked over to him already on one knee. The room was quiet; Edward had a microphone in his hand.

"Isabella Swan, I know you said we can discuss marriage tomorrow since tomorrow is officially our one year anniversary and you have been very vocal on this timeline but seeing as we only have two more hours left I was hoping that you would consider my proposal a little sooner. I promise you, that I will always love you. I will do everything I can to protect you and make you happy. I have waited my whole life for you and since the moment I saw you no one else mattered, no one else even came close to the perfection I see in you. Bella…" Edward breathed out nervous, "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't stop the blubbering mess I had become. I launched myself into his arms.

"Was that a yes." He asked as it echoed from the microphone.

I laughed. "Yes. Of course yes."

Edward's lips landed on mine and there was cheering and confetti but all I could focus on was the man I was going to marry.

The music started up and Edward pulled me up with him. He hadn't put the ring on my finger yet but he pulled me with him toward the back staircase. People yelling out their "congratulations" as we went. We arrived at our bedroom and Edward locked the door before he started up kissing me again.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen. God that sounds amazing." He groaned. I giggled at the new name I would soon be taking.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I'm engaged." I rambled.

"Yes you are baby. I wanted to do this here away from everyone else." Edward took out the ring box and opened it. "I had it designed. I know you have said how much you love your promise ring so I wanted to do something along those lines."

There was one hell of a large round cut diamond in the center and surrounding the diamond on one side were small sapphires and on the other side small Alexandrite.

"It's beautiful, Edward. I'll be afraid to wear it out of the house though." I joked.

"Don't be, it's insured. I want everyone to know you're mine when they look at that finger." I giggled and he started to take my promise ring off, I pulled my hand back.

"But I don't want to take this ring off." I said worried.

"Baby, we are finally replacing it with something better. This new ring will still stand for the same things."

"But I love this ring." I protested.

"How about this, I will put this ring on a chain and I will wear it?"

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm proud to be marrying you." He replied.

I don't know why but something popped up into my mind and I suddenly felt the need to make a confession.

"Wait, before you decided to put the ring on; there's something I need to tell you." We went and sat down on the bed. "Edward, I know how much you hate that I keep things from you. I can't promise that it won't happen because sometimes I can't help the justification that goes on in my head but I want to tell you this now because well it kind of concerns you."

Edward looked nervous, he swallowed hard and said, "Okay."

"I've been using a pseudonym and writing music with Liberty Project for the past six months. I know that it may not seem like a big deal but a lot of the music I wrote was when I was mad at you or sad and I feel horrible for keeping it from you but I was afraid that you would be mad or hurt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just felt so much better when I was able to vent my frustrations and now those songs are out there for the whole world to hear."

"Wow…that was not where I thought you were going." Edward paused for a moment and then he started laughing. "God Bella you have no idea the things that were going through my mind a minute ago."

"You're not mad?" I asked stupefied.

"No, baby. I knew you must be doing something every time you ran off to that part of the studio, I was just happy that you always seemed happier or less stressed when you came back. I know the past couple of months have been stressful and I am happy that you found a safe way to get that stress out."

"Wow, okay." I smiled.

"But I definitely want to hear those songs sometime. I'm not going to judge you on the content but I know they must be fantastic if you wrote them. Now for the love of god, can we put this ring on already?"

I laughed and nodded my head. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed my hand.

"I cannot wait to make love to my fiancé tonight, but I guess we probably should return to the party." Edward said.

"Yeah, it'd probably wouldn't do well to return in half a dress with my hair a mess." I laughed.  
Edward kissed me one more time and we made our way back to the party.

"There you are." Embry replied upon seeing me.

"Here I am." I laughed.

"Just in time." Embry turned from me and walked over to Darren. I saw them approach the D.J. and the D.J. started to play their song, _We got this. _I screamed and went to find Angela who was easy to spot, she dropped Ben's hand so fast and I could see her practically sprint to the small stage. I met up with her and like the preteen's we turned into we started to jump up and down and scream. It was our own mini concert.

The night continued on as Liberty Project took the stage next and of course Justin couldn't resist the action and had to jump up there as well. It was my very own concert and I couldn't have had a better line up.

The party started to wind down around two a.m. but we still had a handful of friends hanging around until three-thirty. I was so exhausted and a tad bit tipsy that I was afraid that Edward may not get his fiancé sex when we went to bed. I went and checked in on the girls and made sure they were tucked in their beds.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to have sex with your fiancé tonight but I don't know if I can. If you really want I can lay on the bed and open my legs, feel free to use whatever you like down there." I said to Edward when I arrived in our bedroom.

He came over and helped me out of my dress. "I guess I can wait. Sleep now my love."

Edward helped me get ready for bed and tucked me in.

I started to drift off. "Thanks for the party. I had a lot of fun."

"Good. I'm happy." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for the proposal. I really liked it."

Edward laughed a little. "Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for the ring. It's really beautiful but kind of big."

"Baby, go to sleep." Edward pulled me to him and started to rub my back. It was all downhill after that.

The next morning when I woke up, Edward had already placed my "gift" next to the bed. I couldn't see what it was since it was drapped with a cloth but it looked to be some kind of painting.

"You made me the happiest man alive by saying yes last night." Edward purred into my ear.

"Edward, what is that?" I asked in reference to the shroud.

Edward got up from the bed and walked over to the gift. "Well I was always sorry that we never got a chance to really explore Venice's wondrous romanticism. So, I thought we could hang this up and always have a part of Venice with us." Edward lifted the sheet up and it was a painting of some apartments in Venice. It looked beautiful.

"Oh Edward, I love it. I can't wait to hang it up. Where do you think we should put it?" I asked as I got out of bed and came to inspect the new oil painting.

"We'll find a place, look at this one right here." Edward pointed to a yellow building.

"It's beautiful, I love the white shutters."

Edward came and kissed me on my neck, "It's yours."

I stood there looking at the painting. What did he mean, it's mine? I didn't say anything because I was trying to decipher his words. I know the painting is mine, he told me this was my gift.

"Honey, I thought that maybe we could spend some of our honeymoon here."

"Wait, I don't understand. Huh?" I turned to face him.

"I bought you the house, it will be perfect by the time we arrive for our honeymoon. They're doing renovations on it now but I have a good assumption it should be ready by the time we go."

"Edward…you bought me a house!" he nodded. "A house. For a birthday gift."

"Yes baby."

I started to shake my head.

"Do you not love it?" he asked. I don't think I was taking this the way he had hoped.

"It's beautiful, but…" I stood there perplexed.

"What's the matter baby?"

"It's just…there is no way I can ever top this."

Edward barked out a laugh, "Oh baby, you already have."

It still took a couple days for it to set in that Edward bought me a house. I mean I know he bought this house as well but it was different. Edward and I did finally manage to get to have our engagement sex but unfortunately it had to wait a couple of days. With everyone at the house we rarely had time to ourselves. Jacob and Becky had to leave back to England on Monday and Embry decided that they should probably do the same thing since the girls were in school and he didn't want them missing too much. I made a promise to see them soon. I told Edward we really needed to visit them and I wanted to go sometime in October.

Little did I know that I would be seeing them much sooner than I had planned. You'll have to forgive me, writing this next part is going to be hard for me. You see I probably would have cut this portion out of my book but unfortunately the events that took place at the end of September in 2008 led way for a drastic change in Edward's and my relationship. I want to say before you read this next part that it is not my intention for you to think horribly on Edward. Sometimes in life we make mistakes but it's what we learn from those mistakes that help make us become better and stronger individuals. They say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Well it didn't kill me but it definitely made me stronger.

It was the last day of my thirty day restriction. I had managed to get through the period without incident. That's not to say that I didn't do things that may cause the thirty day restriction to start over. Unfortunately I pushed my boundaries a couple of times. Hell what boundaries? But thankfully Edward hadn't found out.

Rosalie had managed to keep training me on motorcycles. She even came over to my house and we would use Edward's for practice. Of course we were smart enough to do this on days when we knew Edward would be gone filming.

I had managed to get up to a pretty good speed. I never had any incidents, really it was going amazingly. The next time Edward tried to give me a lesson; I was going to have to dumb it down so he wasn't suspicious. Of course Edward hadn't brought up the possibility of another lesson because he probably thought since I wasn't asking I must have moved on from the idea and I'm sure in Edward's mind that was just fine with him.

"Man, Bella. You're a natural." Rosalie praised.

"Well, I had the best teacher." I was riding around when we saw the gate start to open at the end of the drive, my heart nearly fell out of my chest, but it was just Alice. She drove up the drive and parked.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" she yelled as she got out of the car. "Edward would kill you if he saw what was going on right now."

"Calm down, Alice. I have been training with Rosalie for a couple of weeks and he has never found out. Besides it feels good to go against _Tria Fata_ every once in a while, right?" I had said it off handedly but I think I needed Alice to confirm what I already knew.

"Of course it doesn't feel good to go against _Tria Fata_. It's the opposite of good. What kind of bullshit are you trying to peddle?" she shrieked.

"Whoa, seriously you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby. Look, I was just trying to point out with all the silly rules and regulations that this all knowing _Tria Fata_ has placed upon us that sometimes it feels right to just stick it to them." I huffed.

"That's my girl." Rosalie laughed.

"You do know by association, Rose that we are going to be in just as much trouble as little miss biker chick overhear when our guys find out and they will find out." Alice informed.

"I'm already looking forward to the makeup sex; besides Alice, sometimes those boys' need to realize that we are human beings and we deserve to make mistakes and learn from them without their help." Rose stood firm.

"You better not bring me into this. I'm leaving before trouble comes." Alice walked back to her car.

"Alice, you're going to miss the race. Rose and I are about to go out on the street and race each other." I joked.

"Are you joking? You better be joking." Alice pulled out her phone, "I'm going to call Edward right now."

"No. Of course I'm joking. Damn." I hurried to her.

She looked at me and then sat back down in her car. I think motherhood was already taking effect. When Alice finally left, Rose and I continued.

"So street?" Rose asked. She had been telling me that in order for me to get up over twenty miles an hour there was no way that we could continue on with the driveway. It wasn't long enough. I was seriously joking about racing, I mean come on I wasn't that stupid but the street out in front of our house wasn't busy so we could go there without fear of too much traffic.

"Let's do this."

Rosalie brought over her bike and we both drove out slowly to the street. St. Pierre Road was a little curvy.

"Okay B, only twenty miles an hour. Let's build up the speed. Don't go too crazy." Rosalie instructed. She drove beside me a couple feet away. I was doing really well for the past twenty or so minutes. We had gone down the street a little ways and turned to return toward my house. I could see the driveway up ahead and Edward's car was sitting there idle. He was out on the street in front of the house standing with his hands on his hips.

Both Rosalie and I came to a halt.

"Fuck." I said.

"What should we do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know Thelma; there isn't a cliff to drive off of." I replied sarcastically.

"Get over here now?" Edward yelled out. Should I walk the bike over or drive it? Maybe if he saw how good I was he wouldn't be as upset.

Slowly both Rosalie and I drove our bikes over to him. I had never seen Edward that mad, there was probably steam coming out somewhere. When we got close enough Edward walked over to me and started to pull me off the bike harshly. He let the bike just fall on to the ground and he proceeded to pull me by the arm up the long driveway.

He didn't acknowledge Rosalie but I'm sure the first call he would make would be to Emmett. We were about to approach the front door when he started speaking. So far I thought it was best to just keep my mouth shut.

"I am so done with this crap. You just can't grasp the concept of safety and what I expect from you. You have repeatedly flown off to places without me; you have kept important things from me including Riley violating you. You are twenty-three fucking years old and yet you can't seem to follow the most basic instructions."

We had reached the stairs and Edward had yet to let go of me. My arm was really starting to hurt.

"I'm going make you understand that I am no longer going to tolerate your actions. From here on I will punish you for every single infraction until you get it through you thick stubborn head the consequences."

We had arrived at the bedroom; Edward pulled me over to the bench and proceeded to pull down my jeans and underwear.

Just think about makeup sex. Makeup sex…makeup sex. I chanted in my head over and over, if it worked for Rosalie maybe it would work for me.

I waited for him to sit down so I could place myself over him but instead he roughly placed me over the bench on my stomach. I couldn't comprehend what he was doing. Edward always had me lie on his lap for punishment.

I heard him unbuckle his belt and pull it off. I turned to look at him in horror as I realized what he was about to do.

"What….what are you doing?" I asked shaky.

But Edward wouldn't answer; he let his belt do the talking. I scream as the belt came down on my behind. All the sudden my mind went in overdrive and I managed to think of a thousand things at once but the only thing I could vocalize was my screams.

_Bella, I'm not going to beat you. I will always use my palm and only on your butt and I will never give you more than you can handle._

I was chocking back sobs, trying to be able to breathe as he continued to rain down lash after lash. He must have been on four or five.

_You have to ask yourself, do you trust me? Do you trust me to know what's best for you and more importantly do you trust me to know that I would never go too far?_

"Stop." I wailed.

He didn't stop. Another two lashes went by and I managed to turn myself to the side, I put my hand out.

"EDWARD. STOP!" I screamed. The last lash came down across my outstretched hand and side of my thigh.

He stopped. Edward was breathing almost as hard as I was. He looked down at me. My face fell down onto the cushion as I continued to sob.

"Oh…fuck." Edward whimpered. I heard him drop the belt and like fire was chasing him I heard him turn and run from the room.

What was I going to do? I knew I deserved some form of punishment but this went too far. But if I stop to think about it, did I really deserve to be punished? This was some archaic world Edward had brought me into and I don't think I can stay in it any longer. I refuse to be abused for the sake of some secret society's doctrine.

I pulled myself up and looked around the room before me. It hurt to even walk, my butt and upper back thighs were screaming. I hobbled over to the chair that had a pair of sweatpants and ever so cautiously I pulled them on me, cringing the whole way.

I looked down at the whipping bench in disgust. I looked at my left hand and the diamond that Edward had placed upon it just two weeks before. I could not accept this ring. I could not accept this "lifestyle." I pulled the ring from my finger and placed it gently down on the whipping bench.

I left everything behind and had no intentions of collecting it. I feared having to sit for any kind of drive but I needed to get out of here. My life here didn't make any sense anymore.

I grabbed my purse from the entryway, thankful that Edward was nowhere in sight. I made it out the front door and the fear moved my legs faster and faster. It was time to cash in a favor.

**END PART TWO**


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THANK YOU * THANK YOU * THANK YOU * THANK YOU * THANK YOU * THANK YOU * THANK YOU * THANK YOU**

**THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR YOUR WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT. I AM BLOWN AWAY BY THE REVIEWS FROM THE FINAL CHAPTER OF PART TWO. TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOYALTY TO THIS STORY I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PART THREE TOMORROW. HOWEVER I WILL NOT BE POSTING THREE TIMES THIS WEEK FOR PART THREE. I WILL CONTINUE TO POST CHAPTER FOUR OF CROSSFADE PROBABLY ON TUESDAY AND I WILL WARN YOU NOW THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN THAT CHAPTER.**

**HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR PART THREE. I FELT A REAL CHANGE IN MY STORY FROM PART ONE TO PART TWO AND I THINK YOU WILL FIND A BIGGER SHIFT FROM PART TWO TO PART THREE. I AM EXCITED TO SEE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE FINAL PART.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH!**


End file.
